Darkness Returns
by Penguin-sa
Summary: Nabiki Tendo was good with secrets, but her biggest secret was one even she didn't know about. This secret would lead her on a journey of days gone by and far shores.
1. Chapter 1

DARKNESS RETURNS

Chapter 1

_**A/N: Set sometime between episode 49 (Ranma thinking he is a girl) and 64 (introduction of the Nanban Mirror). Ranma has not yet met his mother, nor has Nabiki yet been his fiancée. Neither Ranma nor Ryoga have Ki attacks. Chapter 1 & 2 are roughly based on the storyline in which Nabiki becomes Ranma's fiancée, but takes place well before that event occurred in canon.**_

The combat swirled around Nabiki Tendo as half-seen figures fought around her. An indistinct spider shape came at her back but one of her… teammates? Yes teammates, just a metallic blur who fired a beam of blue light, knocked the attacker out of the sky. Out of the sky. Looking down, the middle Tendo realized she was flying,

Something zipped past, trailing green light, while another shape ran along the ground, morphing with each stride. Everything was out of focus, vague, but she could feel an ache in her heart that she had not felt since her mother died. She landed and someone in a red shirt with a shock of black hair ran up, saying...something. She knew this person. R- Ro- Ranma? That didn't quite seem right, but she knew she could trust him like Ranma. She knew she could trust Ranma like this person.

The Almost-Ranma soundlessly shouted and pointed behind her. Spinning, she saw something heading towards them. Raising her hands she chanted words she couldn't hear and blackness engulfed her vision. The shock woke her up.

As Nabiki snapped awake, she desperately looked around room, telling herself it was just a nightmare. But it wasn't, in spite of the fragmentary nature of the dream. The middle Tendo hugged herself as she tried to hold onto the warm feeling and ignore the ache of loss. Ranma. Ranma would help her, help her make it the way it should be.

Shaking her head, Nabiki took in a deep, calming breath. She had to be cool and collected. Nobody seemed to understand that terrible things could happen if she lost control of her emotions. Well, maybe Ranma did a little. The brunette paused. She had never considered it, but just what would happen if she lost it? She shook her head. Nabiki just knew it would be bad.

Streaching, the brunette noticed the time on her bedside clock. 6:17 AM. Nabiki groaned until she realized that she actually felt pretty good. Even stranger, she felt sharp and alert. Pulling on a robe over her pajamas, Nabiki went downstairs, too full of energy to try to get back to sleep.

Gravitating to the kitchen, the middle Tendo peeked in and with a thrill of panic saw the long-haired redhead rummaging in the cabinets. She can't cook, Nabiki told herself, she barely understands what normal food is! The brunette took a step forward, stubbing her toe and bringing her to her senses. What was she thinking? She could understand if it had been Akane, but Ranma couldn't be that bad. Right?

"You're up early," Ranma announced without turning around. "Kasumi made some coffee before she went back to bed."

"Thanks Saotome. How did you know it was me?"

"I've gotten kind of used to you creeping around, you know?" the redhead answered, facing her and giving Nabiki a good view of her water-stained silk shirt. Nabiki smirked a bit, but let Ranma's apparel pass without comment. She settled down on a tall stool after grabbing a cup of coffee.

"So, why are you in the kitchen this morning Saotome? You said something about Kasumi going back to bed?" Ranma shot her an admonishing look, then sighed.

"Yeah, I think she wasn't feeling very well. I guess she does do a lot around here and doesn't seem to get a lot of time for herself," Ranma said, shrugging. Nabiki rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't do a lot, it's more like she does everything," Nabiki snapped. "So why are you in kitchen? Don't tell me you're going to try to cook something?"

"Nah," Ranma said dismissively. "I'm just scrounging a bit and taking off before Akane tries to-"

"All right," Akane said cheerfully as she entered the kitchen, tying up her apron. "Since big sis is under the weather, I'll take care of the cooking today." She looked puzzled as she noticed Ranma and Nabiki at the counter. "What are you two doing in here?"

"Just grabbing my morning coffee," Nabiki answered hastily, holding up her cup as proof.

"I- uh, I didn't think Kasumi was going to be able to cook breakfast, so I thought I'd just grab some fruit or something before heading out to school," Ranma stuttered.

"Well now you won't have to," Akane said, shooting the pigtailed girl a warning glance, before doing a double take. "Why are you a girl?"

"Kitchen has a lot of water," the redhead mumbled. Both Nabiki and Ranma had identical looks of nauseated fear on their faces.

"I better get to it, I have to make lunches as well. You two can wait in the dining room."

"Akane, I don't think this is such a good-" "Look, Tomboy, you know you can't-"

"OUT!" bellowed Akane, good mood evaporating. "I'll make something simple, honestly, you don't have to get all dramatic about it!"

As the two teens retreated from the kitchen, Nabiki reached over to stroke the redhead's mane. "You look good like that, you should leave you hair down more often. At least you'll look good in the hospital." The redhead shook her head with a sickly grin.

"Oh man, don't remind me," Ranma moaned. Studying the brunette, the redhead tried to change the subject "So, Nabiki, what has you up so early and not imitating a zombie?"

"I had a weird dream. I mean a really weird dream…" the older girl hesitated. "Almost like a memory, but I can't remember anything like that ever happening, you know?"

"Could it have been from a past life?" the redhead wondered, sitting down at the dining room table, a resigned look on her face. Nabiki snorted.

"Come on Saotome, there's no such thing as reincarnation." The brunette looked at the shorter girl and swallowed, remembering who she was talking to. "Is there?" Ranma shrugged.

"I don't know Nabs. I mean I've encountered a bunch of ghosts and stuff. Look at Jusenkyo, isn't that a kind of reincarnation? And we both know ghosts are real." The brunette slowly nodded.

"You make a good case, Saotome. But why would I be dreaming of a past life? Has it ever happened to you?" The redhead was quiet for a minute.

"I don't think so, but I don't remember my dreams very much. Doc Tofu thinks it's a side effect of the Cat Fist. But I do know that dreaming stuff like that is important. What was the dream like? If you don't mind talking about it," Ranma added hastily.

"It was really fuzzy, but I know I was in some kind of battle. And I could fly! There were people, friends, fighting along with me, it felt really good to be with them, but I felt sad too, like I had lost them. The last thing I remember was everything going dark." She caught Ranma's sad grimace. "What?"

"It's only a guess, Nabs, but I think you may have been re-living how a past life ended." Nabiki blanched as the redhead looked thoughtful. "Still, you having a warrior's spirit would explain your abnormally high Ki."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" The pigtailed girl gave her a lopsided grin.

"You have a ridiculously high Ki for a non-martial artist. More than Akane. Almost as much as Shampoo." Nabiki's jaw dropped. "That's why you can sneak in and take pictures of me."

"You're sure? I guess you would be. Anyway, I'm just feeling a little down. I guess the people fighting with me were important to me."

"Well, if you get any more dreams like that, let me know, okay. They may be important."

"Sure, _**Star**_," Nabiki agreed, missing Ranma's startled look as she stretched. "So what are we going to do about breakfast?"

"I guess, I'll try a bite or two and persuade Akane that her latest effort was no good," Ranma sighed. "I want you to promise me that you won't touch anything unless I say it's okay. You're just a regular girl. Who knows what Akane's cooking could do to you?"

DR

As the various members of the household filed in, it promised to be a tense breakfast. Soun took his regular place as Genma came in, human and grumpy. Ranma and Nabiki sat across from each other, casting fearful glances at the kitchen door.

Speak of the devil, and she will come. In this case, bearing a large tray. "All right, I made something simple just like I promised, scrambled eggs," Akane declared proudly. The smoking heap on the platter was grey-green and gave off a noxious odor. With practiced ease, Soun smiled at his youngest.

"I'm afraid Saotome and I over-indulged a bit, Akane-chan. All I think the two of us could keep down is some rice. Sorry sweetheart. At least Ranma was talking about how hungry he was." Ranma shot him a look of betrayal. Strangely, so did Nabiki.

"That's right, you were in the kitchen earlier, weren't you Ranma?" Akane said cheerfully. "Let me just get Dad and Uncle Saotome some rice and then I'll fix you a plate."

"Why are you cooking, Akane-chan?" Genma asked gruffly.

"Oh, Kasumi wasn't feeling very well this morning, so thought I'd fix breakfast today so she could lie in." Akane told him as she opened the rice cooker and began spooning uncooked rice and water into a bowl. Even Akane could notice this. "What in the world?"

"Akane, you have to turn on the rice cooker, not just put rice and water in it," Nabiki said, exasperation in her tone. Akane flushed and dumped the uncooked slurry back into the cooker. She turned it on and cranked up the heat so it would cook faster.

"I'm sorry Dad, Uncle Saotome. The rice should be done in no time. Here Ranma, let me fix you up a plate." Ranma looked with haunted eyes as the youngest Tendo heaped a plate high with the scrambled egg concoction and passed it over to the pigtailed boy. Soun, Genma and Akane all watched him expectantly.

Ranma had a fine tactical mind and it came into play as he weighed his options. He could gobble the stuff super fast. Pros: Pretty much avoid the taste. Cons: High probability of screaming intestinal agony. He could eat so slowly that before he had to ingest much, it would be time to head to school. Pros: Probably not eat enough to cause more than indigestion. Cons: Have to taste every horrible particle. He could refuse to eat the slop on the grounds of, well, just look at it and smell it. Pros: Avoid toxic food. Cons: Get malleted into next Tuesday. He was still debating when the choice was taken out of his hands.

A slim hand holding a pair of chopsticks reached over and snagged a bit of concoction. Ranma looked up and joined Soun in horror as Nabiki put the morsel in her mouth. The middle Tendo chewed for a few moments and with the same calm expression, spat the glob into a napkin. "Akane, that was vile."

"What?" cried the muscular girl. "It's fine, I followed the recipe!"

Greatly daring, Ranma followed Nabiki's example, even managing to swallow his mouthful. He immediately drained his tea in one long gulp. "Nabs is right, Akane. That was awful." Nabiki and Ranma began tag teaming the younger girl.

"Simple doesn't mean good."

"And that wasn't simple. Or good for that matter."

"Did you even try it before serving it?"

"Listen Tomboy, I wouldn't feed this to P-chan."

"That's right, cruelty to animals is illegal."

"I wish cruelty to food was."

"On the other hand, Ranma-kun, my little sister has invented a sure-fire diet food, so some good came out of it."

"And no animals were harmed and only one martial artist and one Ice Queen were nauseated."

During the duo's rapid fire back-and-forth, Akane was getting redder and redder, but the pair's perfect synchronization kept her off balance enough that she couldn't act on it until they finished. "Ranma, you jerk! Teaming up with Nabiki to make fun of me!" Her uppercut sent the pigtailed boy flying though the paper doors and into the yard.

"Nice one, Akane," Nabiki said sarcastically. "Way to wreck the house after wrecking breakfast. And don't jump to conclusions, little sister. Ranma-kun and I weren't teaming up, we were making fun of your, and I use the term loosely, food. We were doing it at the same time because we both tried your garbage." Nabiki looked out through the shattered doors worriedly. "I hope Ranma-kun is okay. He swallowed the stuff."

"You like him so much, he's yours! You can marry the perverted freak! I'll even gift wrap him," Akane bellowed. Her fury increased as she noticed Nabiki was looking past her, ignoring her. "What's so important behind-" A dripping Ranma stared at her, looking like the redhead had been punched in the gut by Ryoga. Shaking her head, Ranma assumed a neutral expression and walked up to Nabiki.

"You okay, Nabs?" Ranma asked quietly. "I appreciate the thought, but you're a normal girl. Pulling off stunts like eating the Tomboy's cooking can get you killed." Akane blanched white and without another word ran up the stairs. The slam of her door resounded through the house.

Soun was still in shock, but Genma was quicker to rally his presence of mind. "Boy, how dare you insult your fiancée? Go apologize to her at once!"

Ranma seemed to consider this order. "Okay Pops. Sorry Nabs, I shouldn't have let you taste the Tomboy's cooking. I'll try to make it up to you."

"Nabiki is not your fiancée, Akane is! Now go upstairs and apologize!" Genma roared.

"Sorry, Pops, you heard her. Akane transferred the engagement to Nabs. Agreement was just to marry a Tendo, doesn't matter which one."

"So help me boy, if you don't-" Genma cut off as something flew into his mouth. As the taste registered, he spat it out, but lightening quick, Ranma threw three more chunks of Akane's attempt at scrambled eggs into his father's mouth. Choking, the older martial artist staggered into the yard.

Soun looked from his daughter to Ranma, then shrugged. A Tendo-Saotome wedding was all one to him and retreated behind his paper.

"Oh my, what happened down here?" a haggard looking Kasumi inquired of the room at large.

"I'm afraid our little sister took it upon herself to fix breakfast since you weren't feeling well," Nabiki said flatly. "Both Ranma-kun and I tried the stuff she said was scrambled eggs and we let her know what we thought of it. It seems we got a little clever. Little Akane took it personally and now I'm engaged to Ranma-kun." She giggled slightly. "I guess it's true, eating Akane's cooking is dangerous."

"Thanks, Nabs." Ranma said sourly, still managing a wan smile.

Kasumi gingerly poked at the grey-green mass. "She said they were scrambled eggs?" The eldest Tendo daughter looked a little green herself.

"Yep. Any idea what she did to them?" Ranma wondered with morbid curiosity. Kasumi hesitated and sniffed the concoction. She swallowed convulsively.

"If I had to guess, Akane added the ingredients for miso soup to her eggs, put in far too much vinegar and then tried to correct the mistake by adding sugar." Both Ranma and Nabiki were nauseated all over again.

"And you have the nerve to tell ME to apologize after she feeds us this crap!" Ranma yelled out the door. "But really, sorry about this Nabs." The middle Tendo surprised both her sister and fiancé.

""Not at all, Ranma-kun. We should be apologizing to you, with my little sister treating you like a broken toy," Nabiki replied. The morning paper rustled as Soun nodded in approval.

"Are you all right, little sister? You're looking a little pale." Nabiki snorted.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately Kasumi? I'm fine." Seeing Kasumi look skeptical, she added. "Better than ever actually." The middle Tendo began hurriedly scraping Ranma's plate back onto the serving platter. "I better get going soon, I have to get to school early. Why don't you get changed back to a boy and maybe we can pick up something on the way to school." As Kasumi watched Nabiki bustle out, Akane could be heard stomping around her room.

Kasumi was getting up to tend to them when Ranma said, "Tendo-san, could you take care of the dishes? I have to get to school and Kasumi should rest."

The older man studied his daughter for a moment before nodding. "Quite right, son. I will take care of the kitchen as well. Kasumi, I want you to take it easy the rest of the day."

"Oh, but Father-" Soun cut her off with an upraised hand.

"I want you to rest, Kasumi. It's clear that we've run you ragged."

"But what about dinner, Father?" the tall girl objected, biting her lip. Ranma grinned.

"I know a certain brunette who I might be able to coax to spring for takeout," the pigtailed boy declared, having changed back before leaving. "Don't worry about it Kasumi. You just relax."

"Wait, what about your lunches?" Kasumi cried anxiously.

"We'll grab something at school. Ukyo at least usually has her portable grill," Nabiki assured her sister, ducking her head back into the dining room. "And if not, the school canteen usually has something."

"Well, all right," Kasumi said uncertainly. "Let me give you some lunch money. I confess I could use some more rest."

The newly fledged couple saw neither hide nor hair of Akane the entire walk to school.

DR

Ranma sat peacefully under a tree, eating his lunch and contemplating the sky. Akane had either pointedly ignored him during class, or had made loud, obnoxious comments during the break about how the engagement was over. A number of girls had received the news with more interest than the pigtailed martial artist was comfortable with. He looked up as a shadow fell over him.

"Hey Saotome, how was your morning? Sorry about how breakfast turned out." Nabiki settled next to the pigtailed boy, unwrapping her school lunch. Ranma grinned lopsidedly.

"It wasn't your fault Nabs, though I got to warn you again about just up and eating the Tomboy's cooking. As for Akane getting bent out of shape, well we were doing a number on her." The middle Tendo took a bite out of her rice ball before answering.

"So Akane made it official about breaking off the engagement and telling everyone that I'm your fiancée I see." Ranma quirked an eyebrow. "I've already had several inquiries on availability of renting you out for a date."

"You haven't-"

"No, of course not Ranma," the middle Tendo protested. Ranma gave her a look. "No really. No one should be forced to do something like that," she muttered bitterly. She looked at the rice ball she was eating. "While this is a lot better than anything Akane or I could do, if I couldn't have one of Kasumi's lunches, what I really wanted was _**pizza**_, but it's pretty hard to get around here."

"What the heck is _**pizza**_ Nabs?" Ranma asked, finishing his lunch and hovered a hand near one of Nabiki's rice balls. The brunette nodded and the food disappeared.

"It's kind of like western okonomiyaki, but with a crisper pancake and tomato sauce and cheese."

"I didn't know you liked that sort of thing. I've never heard you mention it before today."

"I didn't know I liked it until today," Nabiki replied, artfully rescuing a bit of carrot from Ranma's clutches.

"That dream?" The brunette nodded. "Well, I'll keep on my toes, stuff like that always means something." The black-haired boy stopped speaking and scooted away from the middle Tendo, leaving the remains of her lunch alone. Nabiki blinked at him and Ranma just pointed with his chopsticks while trying to look unconcerned.

The middle Tendo sighed as she spotted Ukyo, Shampoo and Akane all bearing down on the two of them. The three girls stopped a few feet away, forming a semi-circle around Ranma, who had finished eating. The first two girls alternated between glaring at their rivals and giving the pigtailed boy entreating glances. Akane just settled for glaring at everyone. All three girls spoke at the same time.

"Ran-chan how could you have lunch with Nabiki instead of your cute fiancée?"

"Airen take Shampoo on date?"

"What are you doing to my sister, you jerk?"

Before Ranma could reply, Nabiki stood up, moving between Ranma and the other girls. "In no particular order, ladies, Ranma likes to have lunch with interesting people. Second, I doubt Ranma is going to cut class to date you Shampoo. Third, Ranma and I were talking, a pastime you should try sometime Akane." The three fiancées were taken aback, giving the brunette a chance to continue.

"And since you broke off the engagement with Ranma, I don't think you have any grounds to complain about Ranma's actions especially after that breakfast garbage you served. Agreed?" Unfortunately, Akane heard what she wanted to hear.

"Has that pervert been making fun of my cooking again?! Ranma, you jerk!" The muscular girl leapt forward before either Ukyo or Shampoo could react and smashed Ranma up into the tree with a tremendous uppercut. As the other two fiancées shouted at an indifferent Akane, a palpable dark atmosphere sprang up. All three girls stopped and turned to look at Nabiki.

The middle Tendo was regarding them with cold anger, her arms crossed in front of her. "A- az," she began. "Az-, a-, azer-" She breathed out gustily in frustration. It was right on the tip of her tongue. She settled for glaring at the younger girls. "Just leave him alone." The three fiancées watched in bewilderment as Nabiki stalked away.

DR

The afternoon classes were a forbidding affair as Ranma ignored Ukyo and Akane, Akane fumed at the black-haired boy and Ukyo was staring daggers at the youngest Tendo. In the second period after lunch, Akane was sent into hall after screaming at Ranma to stop behaving like a child.

The atmosphere became even more intense when Nabiki dropped by between classes to inform Akane that it was she that had insulted Akane's cooking not Ranma, that Akane owed Ranma an apology and wasn't Akane going to hit her?

It was with great relief that the teachers and other students finished the day with the building and their sanity intact. To no one's surprise Ranma jumped out the third story to leave as quickly as possible while Akane grumbled as she gathered her books. What was shocking was when Nabiki showed up looking to walk Ranma home and not having one word to say to her sister.

Ranma was to the first to arrive at the Tendo compound. He smiled as he noted Kasumi, feet tucked up under her, reading one of the historical fiction novels she was so fond of. She looked up as the pigtailed boy entered the dining room, "Welcome home Ranma. Did you have a good day?"

"Well, aside from a little time at lunch, no not at all," the black-haired boy responded cheerfully. His smile dimmed a little as he noticed his father and Soun at the shogi board. "Did they do anything today?"

"Oh my, yes Ranma-kun. Father did the dishes, and the vacuuming while Uncle Saotome swept the yard and they both cleaned up the kitchen. It was kind of nice to have a day to myself," she finished wistfully. "Although I should go do the shopping." Ranma quelled her attempt to get up with a look.

"If you're feeling well enough cook, I'll make you a deal. I'll do the shopping while you rest a little more and then you can fix dinner. Anything to keep the Tomboy out of the kitchen." Kasumi looked troubled.

"Did you and Akane quarrel today Ranma-kun?"

"No, she just hit me after Nabiki insulted her cooking." The eldest Tendo sighed. Ranma smiled fondly. "It was a pretty good zinger, too. I think Akane had it coming after… what she did." Kasumi sighed again. A call from the foyer alerted them that the youngest Tendo had returned.

"Welcome home, Akane. How was your day?" The eldest Tendo called back.

"It was rotten, Ranma was really being a jerk," the muscular girl said as she entered the room. She stopped short, staring angrily at Ranma. With a snort she smiled at her older sister. "I'll take care of dinner, big sis."

"Oh my, that's all right Akane. Ranma-"

"No, I don't think so little sister," a cold voice from behind Akane informed the room. "You cook worse than me. Heck, you cook worse than _**Starfire**_ and that's saying something." The youngest Tendo bristled as a visible aura erupted around her.

"So I was right to give you the pervert. You're always siding with him! Some sister." The brunette's stunned look fanned her fury and Akane pushed her sister backwards. "I'm never taking the jerk back, never! He's all yours dear sister. Thanks for the early birthday present." With a last push, Akane stomped to the dojo, where soon the sound of bricks being atomized was heard.

"I- I thought she loved him," Nabiki told no one in particular. "I guess I was wrong." Ranma looked like he wanted to cry and turned away from the two older Tendos. Nabiki's eyes filled with guilt. "I don't love you either, but we could be friends. I promise treat you better. What do you say, _**Rob**_- Ranma, want to be engaged to the Ice Queen?"

"You know she doesn't really mean that, Ranma. I'll talk to her later when she calms down. You two did tease her, but this is all out of proportion." Kasumi hesitated. "Perhaps you two could apologize?"

"Well, I guess-"

"No!" exclaimed Nabiki forcefully. She took a deep breath to calm down herself. "No. We did tease her, but trying to force a breakfast like that on Ranma-kun was worth a lot of teasing. She never follows the recipe and she never tastes her cooking unless someone collapses. If anything, she owes us an apology."

"Oh my, it did take Father all morning to clean the kitchen. I tried to help but he wouldn't let me," Kasumi admitted, wringing her apron hem. "I know her food doesn't taste very good, but she means well."

"If she meant well, she'd taste her food before serving it," Nabiki ground out. "If she meant well, she wouldn't have lied to us. Ranma-kun and I tried to stop her from cooking. Of course she got all upset and promised she'd make something simple. Miso eggs are not simple. I don't even know if they exist!"

"I suppose you're right," Kasumi sighed. "I think getting you out of the house will help a little Ranma and you did offer to do the shopping."

"Sure Kasumi," the pigtailed boy replied equitably.

"I'll go check the list of what I want and get some money. I have a bad habit of not making complete lists because I do the shopping and I know what I need." As the eldest Tendo retreated to her kitchen, Nabiki turned to Ranma.

"Sorry about this Ranma," the middle Tendo said. The black-haired boy shrugged, trying to hide his pain as usual.

"As long as you don't rent me out or nothing, it's fine Nabs. I'd just like to know why you'd even want to be engaged, instead of just letting it go. I know I ain't your ideal husband or nothing."

"Don't worry Ranma, I promise I won't sell you off." Nabiki studied her slippers for a few seconds. "As for why, well, it's kind of a favor to you."

"Huh? What do you mean, Nabs?"

"As long as you're engaged to a Tendo, Ukyo can't claim you. I know you don't really want to marry her. As long as you've got two Japanese fiancées, it keeps Shampoo at bay. The status quo isn't good, but at least it's stable and keeps your options open. And maybe with a little breathing room, little sis might calm down."

"Um, okay. Thanks I guess." Ranma moved into the kitchen with Nabiki following. A little cold tap water and Ranma-chan was adjusting her clothing. "Let me know when the list is ready Kasumi, I'm all set."

"Hmmm, we could use a bag of rice and a bottle of oil, we're getting low. All right Ranma. This should be enough." The tall girl looked towards the dojo as the sounds of violence intensified. "I'll talk to her."

"Thanks Kasumi," the redhead said, counting the money. "This should be more than enough. Good luck with the Tom- Akane." As Ranma was slipping on her street shoes, she turned to check out the footsteps behind her.

"Nabiki? What do you want?"

"Well, I thought I could go with you. We need to talk." The pigtailed girl studied her new fiancée carefully before nodding.

"Yeah, I think we do. Come on."

As two teens made their way to market, Nabiki was the first to speak. "How do you feel about this engagement, Ranma?" The smaller girl shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter, does it? I have to marry a Tendo. Of course, I have to marry Ukyo. And according to the Amazons, I'm already married to Shampoo. So it don't matter what I think about, well about anything," she said indifferently.

"That's sad, Ranma. Don't you even want to make a choice?"

"How, Nabs? I ain't allowed to get to know anyone except Akane, she was the Tendo you and Kasumi picked, so I guess that's who I was supposed to marry, only I guess that ain't going to happen no more." Ranma rubbed her eyes. "Stupid dust. Only Ukyo don't see it that way and tries to break up me and Akane. Only that's stupid, because I sure ain't the one to make a choice. I'm just glad Shampoo isn't going around trying to 'remove obstacles'."

"Well, you're engaged to me now, not Akane. I promise at the very least not to treat you like Akane does." Ranma chuckled.

"I'll be honest with you Nabs, I'd rather be on your side then against you, but you know the engagement will go back to Akane sooner or later. Your dad and Pop want me to marry Akane, probably 'cause that's the only way she can get a husband." Nabiki shook her head,

"And you wonder why Akane hits you."

"Because she has the self control of a five year old? She calls me names, but I don't hit her. And you were teasing her too and she didn't hit you."

"Definitely a point, Ranma. But she would learn that self control a lot quicker if you kept the smart-ass comments to yourself. They don't help. As a big sister, I can get away with it,"

"Hold that thought Nabs, it's show time," the redhead ordered, gesturing to the shop they had come to. The two teens operated like a well oiled machine. Between Nabiki's calm but intense haggling and Ranma flirtatious come ons, they spent considerable less than retail on the groceries. By the time they finished, the couple had a substantial fraction of their starting funds remaining and both were in a considerably better mood.

"Hah, not bad, Saotome," Nabiki gloated, counting their leftover yen. "I think we deserve a little something for our hard work. What do you say to some ice cream?"

"Sounds good to me Nabs, but it will have to be cones. I got to get back so Kasumi can start supper." The middle Tendo detoured into an ice cream shop. They soon emerged with a triple scoop cone each. Their sly smiles intimated that they had paid for single scoops.

"The team supreme, Nabran, has finished for the day!" crowed Ranma, taking a bow to an imaginary audience. Nabiki chuckled.

"Okay, I have to admit, that was both impressive and fun," Nabiki conceded, taking a few licks from her ice cream cone. "This could be the beginnings of a beautiful friendship." Both girls smiled evilly.

"So anyway Nabs, you were making a point about Akane before we started shopping."

"Yes. I know it's not entirely fair, you having to make the effort, but Akane has been so stressed and is so stubborn, that I'm afraid the change has to come from your end. If you could rein in the insults, maybe Kasumi and I can get her to rein in the violence. That would help you both."

"And you and me being engaged? Especially with us being friendly?" Nabiki opened her mouth then closed it. After a minute she answered.

"It will be good for her to see how she should treat her fiancé," the middle Tendo said a little uncertainly. "And if she doesn't come around, at least you'll be off the hook, Ranma."

"What do you mean, Nabs?"

"You'll still marry a Tendo," Nabiki said softly, cheeks coloring. Seeing Ranma's dubious expression, the brunette hastily added, "Look, Ranma, there's no way we'll get married until after high school. That's more than two years and a lot can happen in two years." The redhead tilted her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess. That's why I want to talk about your dreams, Nabs." The brunette arched an eyebrow. "You probably haven't noticed, but you're changing, both the way you look and the way you think."

"What? That's preposterous, Ranma!" Seeing the other girl's confused expression, Nabiki amended, "Hard to believe." The redhead grinned, subtly thrusting her chest out, to the brunette's chagrin. "Okay, I accept there's magic in the world, but that doesn't mean that anything is happening to me." Ranma shrugged.

"Look at how we're getting along, Nabs. We're engaged and you're talking about marrying me. That's not the attitude I remember." The brunette looked away. "Plus your eyes are getting darker and your skin paler. Didn't you notice?" Nabiki shook her head. "So how do you feel?"

"Like I'm becoming me again," the middle Tendo whispered. "Although I still like money," she said sharply. "Do you think it has something to do with the dreams?"

"Yeah, I do. I don't know what's going on, but your Ki is changing too, getting stronger and…" It was the redhead's turn to look away.

"And what Saotome?"

"And starting to feel a little demonic," the pigtailed girl finished softly. She paused, looking a bit puzzled. "I know this sounds weird, but your aura feels a little demonic, but not in a bad way? You scared, Nabs?"

"I don't get scared, _**Starfire**_," the brunette stated flatly. Ranma stopped dead. "What?"

"You did it again. When you saw me in the kitchen this morning, you called me _**Star**_. That's English for star. Just now you called me _**Starfire**_, which I guess is the full name. What's up Nabs?" Nabiki stared at the shorter girl. This time it was Ranma's turn to protest. "What?"

"First of all, since when are you fluent in English?"

"Pop took me to train with the American Marines in Okinawa when I was nine. Toughest soldiers in world. They didn't teach me much about martial arts, but I learned all about winning and sticking up for your mates and how to be strong. We were there for five months, Pop got a job as an instructor, so I learned how to speak English."

"Then how come you have such trouble passing English in school?" The redhead shrugged.

"I can speak it, but I can't read it. I don't even know the American alphabet. Never needed to, you know? That's beside the point, Nabs. Are the dreams taking you over?"

"I… don't think so, Ranma. I think they're showing me who I am." Both girls suddenly realized their ice cream was melting and hurriedly licked their cones and hands clean, "Really Ranma, thanks for the concern, but I'm sure I'm going to be all right."

"Okay, but I'm going to be looking out for you Nabs. I want you to tell me if you have any more dreams."

"Sure S- Ranma, that's what teammates do. Come on let's get these groceries home." The coiuple hurried to the Tendo compound.

DR

Upon returning home, the two girls split up, Ranma to the roof and Nabiki going upstairs to her room. Sitting in front of her vanity, Nabiki Tendo took stock. After a few minutes of perusal, she could see nothing changed. In fact she liked her looks. However, being the careful person she was, she compared a recent photograph with her current appearance.

The middle Tendo immediately understood what her new fiancé was talking about. Her skin was paler, while her eyes and hair were darker, gaining an almost purple sheen. Putting down the photograph, Nabiki peered into the mirror. She still wasn't worried. More like she was excited.

DR

If breakfast had been tense, dinner was like the trenches of World War I. Akane was primly occupying Nabiki's usual place at the table, leaving the spot next to Ranma's normal spot empty. With a sigh the brunette started to slide into the place until she caught Kasumi admonishing gaze. She rotated over and sat in Kasumi's usual place as the eldest Tendo knelt next to Ranma.

Both fathers watched with hard eyes as the middle Tendo waited to be served. She snuck a peek at Ranma and found her fiancé red-haired and buxom. "What happened to you, Ranma-kun?" Akane sniffed imperiously. "Ah, I understand."

The table was silent as Kasumi began bringing in dinner. As she knelt beside the pigtailed girl and checked the rice cooker, she smiled at Ranma. "Thank you for doing the shopping today Ranma, it was a great help. And you came back with so much money!"

"Yeah," Akane growled, not meeting anyone's eyes. "For someone who professes to be a guy, she sure has a great bimbo routine. And he's still a two-timing jerk."

"Oh my, Akane, that was most uncalled for," Kasumi gently chided her younger sister. Akane kept her head down, staring at her chopsticks while grumbling under her breath.

"Boy, why are you still a girl?" complained Genma. "Go change back at once!" His order might have been more effective if he hadn't had his eyes fixed on the chicken stir fry Kasumi was serving. In any case the redhead ignored both her father and Akane's rising irritation.

"Don't worry about it, little sister," Nabiki said smugly. "I still think it's neat that my fiancé can turn into a girl."

"I don't, but thanks Nabs, it's nice having a fiancée who cares." Ranma replied earnestly, He caught wind of Akane's anger going to molten lava and wisely shut up. Nabiki, sensing her sister's mood, joined Ranma in silence. This seemed to make the youngest Tendo even madder. She quickly finished her dinner, mumbling a grudging thank you before bolting from the table. The others quickly finished and Ranma began clearing the dishes as Nabiki headed upstairs.

Akane ignored the knock at her door until it slid open. Outraged, she turned over on her bed. "Ranma, you jerk, how dare you… oh," she finished lamely as Nabiki entered the room, closing the door behind her. "What do you want, Nabiki?"

"Nothing much. So you've been thinking about Ranma, huh? Are you sure you want to switch the engagement?"

"Like I said, you can have the perverted jerk! If I never see him again it'll be too soon!"

"Akane, people think the opposite of love is hate. It's not, it's apathy. To hate someone, you still have to care about them on some level." Akane snorted as Nabiki sighed. "All right, Akane. As a present for my sister, I'll take care of Ranma." The youngest Tendo paled.

"What? You don't love Ranma, Nabiki… do you?"

"No, not really, but I like him well enough. Well enough that I'm not going to let him get caught in a loveless marriage. As long as the Tendo and Kuonji claims balance out, conflicting with Shampoo's barbaric laws, Ranma won't be forced to do anything. So tell me sister, do you love Ranma?"

"Why would I love that stupid crossdresser?"

"That's not really an answer, little sister, is it? So Ranma and I will stay engaged, taking some pressure off you. Don't worry, I'm a much harder nut to crack than you or Ranma. Daddy won't force me to do anything. Let me know how you feel, but don't take too long sis. Things are happening." As Nabiki left the room, Akane threw herself down on the bed. It promised to be a long night.

DR

Akane Tendo staggered down the stairs, stifling a yawn. She had skipped her morning run after a sleepless night that had brought no answers only questions. Was Nabiki in love with Ranma and how did Ranma feel? What did Nabiki mean about taking off pressure? The Tendo heir hoped Kasumi was cooking, since her temper was shorter than usual from lack of sleep and she didn't think she could take anymore comments about her efforts in the kitchen.

To the youngest Tendo's relief, she heard Kasumi's voice coming from the kitchen. Wandering over to the doors out to the yard, Akane idly looked out, wondering what Ranma was doing, since he and Uncle Saotome were not sparring today. Her blood began to boil as she saw her ex-fiancé sitting in a lotus position almost knee to knee with an unfamiliar girl. She had short, dark purple hair that was almost black in the morning sun. Throwing open the door, Akane stalked out into the yard.

"Rrrraaaanma, who is this girl, another new fiancé? How dare you cheat on me?!" Ranma looked up in annoyance, which was the last straw as far as Akane was concerned and slugged the pigtailed boy in the face, sending him careening into the pond The indigo-haired girl stood and gracefully faced the irate Tendo. Akane's jaw dropped.

"It's true that I'm rather new to the fiancée game, little sister, but you don't have to rub it in," Nabiki replied. "Besides, even if I was a new fiancée, you know that wouldn't be Ranma's fault, but his father's. Why don't you get mad at Saotome-san? Oh and by the way, please refrain from hitting my fiancé."

"N- nabiki, what happened to you?" Akane stammered, taking in Nabiki's changed appearance. Her purple hair was still cut short, but her bangs had been combed back revealing a widow's peak. The middle Tendo's once chocolate brown eyes were now the same indigo as her hair, while her skin was sallow, almost grey. The rest of her face seemed unchanged, but her body seemed slimmer, more fit.

"I don't know, that's why Ranma was checking my Ki while we meditated, before you slugged him for sitting next to his fiancée." Reaching out a hand Nabiki helped the sopping redhead out of the pond. "Come on, beautiful, let's get you into some dry clothes before we continue."

The pigtailed girl colored at Nabiki's last comment, but still looked annoyed. "What'd you do that for Akane?" The muscular girl floundered for a moment before counter-attacking.

"If you weren't such a pervert, stringing girls along, I wouldn't have mistook Nabiki for one of your floozies!" Both Nabiki and Ranma stared at her in disbelief.

"Whatever. I'm going to change and then come back down. Nabs, we should probably go talk to Cologne after we see Doc Tofu."

"Okay, Ranma." As the redhead stalked off, Nabiki fixed her younger sister with a steely gaze. "And I mean it Akane, stop hitting my fiancé." As was to be expected, Akane got angry.

"I thought you were just doing the pervert a favor, Nabiki."

"And I'm doing you a favor as well, but I'm serious. If you continue to hit Ranma, steps will be taken. You've been warned." The indigo-haired girl followed her buxom fiancé.

Breakfast was again tense. Nabiki and Ranma sat together, while Akane ignored them. Kasumi and Soun were dismayed by the middle Tendo's changed appearance. "Little sister, did you dye your hair? And what happened to your skin?" Kasumi fretted.

The engaged teens exchanged looks. Ranma shrugged and nodded when Nabiki tilted her head. "I had nothing to do with the change in my looks," the middle Tendo began. "We're not entirely sure what's happening, but Ranma says my Ki is changing and getting stronger. For the past couple of nights I've had weird dreams of a previous life, or at least a different life. One where I have close friends who are my teammates. I think we're the good guys." She paused. "Kind of like Ranma." Her voice sank to a whisper. "I'm not even sure I'm really Nabiki Tendo."

"Nonsense," Soun said with false heartiness. "Of course you're a Tendo and that's why now that you're Ranma's fiancée, you two will unite the schools. Right, Saotome?"

"Of course Tendo," Genma responded without enthusiasm. Akane looked as outraged as Ranma felt.

"Are you that selfish, Tendo-san? You daughter is going through a life-changing experience and all you can think about is uniting the schools? What kind of father are you?" Ranma scolded. Soun looked shamefaced, but Genma rallied.

"It's a matter of honor, boy. You should have married Akane, but your weakness forced Nabiki to assume the duty. You two will marry and marry right away." Ranma jumped to his feet with a hot denial on his lips. To the surprise of all, he kept his mouth shut and turned to look at Nabiki, who had laid a calming hand on his forearm. Akane's aura sprang to life as her gaze switched from Ranma's face to Nabiki's hand.

"So you want to play hardball, Saotome? Let's play," Nabiki murmured in a deadly monotone. "First you realize that you have no legal right to make Ranma marry anyone?"

"What?" screeched Soun Tendo. Nabiki closed her eyes briefly.

"Of course, Father," Kasumi told him serenely. "It was due to women's emancipation and was enshrined in the current constitution. I learned that in middle school. I'm sure that's why Uncle Saotome didn't just change the two families' registers." Genma refused to meet Soun's betrayed gaze.

"So this so-called joining of the schools has always been about honor commitments," the indigo-haired girl continued. Both older men nodded, Genma greatly relieved. "And Genma betrayed that commitment with his numerous engagements, especially the Kuonji obligation. As soon as the panda offered Ranma to the Kuonji's, from an honor stand point, both promises were nullified."

"I'm sure Saotome knew what he was doing," the Tendo Patriarch muttered, looking like he wanted to find a hole to crawl into. Nabiki's cool scorn was hard to take.

"So you two really don't have any grounds to criticize anyone as far as honor goes. Akane and Ranma put up with the engagement because of the love and duty they felt towards you. I wish you two were half as honorable." The middle Tendo took in a deep, cleansing breath. "Come on, Ranma, we should get going to Tofu's clinic. We don't want to keep him waiting. We'll see you later Kasumi." The three teens left the two uneasy men.

DR

Akane walked with the couple for several blocks, since Tofu's clinic was on the way to school. The troubled girl asked, "Is it true the engagement isn't valid, Nabiki?"

"Yes and no, little sister. Daddy could insist on it as he has in the past, and threaten to throw you out of the family if you don't marry Ranma. Same for Ranma and Genma, with the addition that Daddy could throw him out of the house as a halfway measure. That's another reason I accepted the engagement when you had your little temper tantrum." Too tired to argue, Akane just nodded. "The question is, do you two want to get married?"

"Why would I want to marry a per-"

"Who'd want to marry a sexless tom-"

"Hold it right there!" Nabiki's voice cracked. "You two need to learn some self control. Remember what we talked about Ranma?" At the black-haired boy's sheepish nod, the older girl relaxed a little. "I don't entirely blame you guys. If anything proves how clueless our fathers are about relationships, this engagement is exhibit number one."

"What do you mean, Nabiki?" Akane inquired meekly. This new and improved Nabiki had bled a lot of the anger out of the youngest Tendo. The indigo-haired girl began ticking off points on her fingers.

"They kept it secret, so it blindsided both of you. They expected you to marry immediately without getting to know one another. They wanted you to be adults about the arrangements, but treated any objections as if you were elementary school kids. Need I go on?" Both younger teens shook their heads. "Even if you two were the perfect couple, that kind of treatment would go a long way to breaking you two up. Add Ranma's curse and the pressure of the Pervert Brigade, and well, it's a miracle you're even friends."

Akane watched as Ranma and Nabiki took the cross street towards the clinic. She grabbed Ranma's sleeve. "Thanks, Ranma. Please take care of your fiancée." The pigtailed boy nodded as Akane took off towards the high school at a brisk trot.

DR

It was still early enough that the normal press of older patients had yet to materialize, they preferring the late morning and early afternoon, before Kasumi did her shopping and thus were less likely to risk torment by Kasumi-itis. Doctor Tofu ushered the two teens into his office. After an explanation of the dreams, Tofu began his examination.

"I see what you mean, Ranma. These are fairly extensive physical changes," Tofu remarked to Ranma as he examined Nabiki's eyes and tongue. "And you say they've occurred in the last two days?"

"That's right Doc," Ranma said. "Not only that, there have been some mental changes too."

"Ranma!"

"Nabs, you have to be straight with your doctor."

"What sort of mental changes?" the physician asked reasonably. The couple exchanged looks.

"I can't really tell, Doctor. Heck, I didn't even notice the physical changes until I compared my current appearance with an old photo. Everything seems completely normal and natural to me. I feel good."

Tofu sighed as he cleaned his glasses. "Ranma, could you elaborate on these mental changes?"

"She's calmer and cooler in her emotions," Ranma began in a clinical tone. "While she's less emotional, Nabiki is friendlier. We've been getting along great. She's more loyal, she defended me against Akane and didn't ask for money. In fact, she hasn't bilked anyone that I've seen in the last two days." Nabiki appeared thunderstruck.

"I haven't?" Ranma nodded.

"You see, Doc, she didn't even notice. Also she's referred to my girl side as _**Star**_ or _**Starfire**_ a couple of times, I think that's a person from her dreams." Tofu was scribbling furiously on a pad of paper.

"And her Ki?" Tofu asked, beginning his own examination of Nabiki's life energies.

"Growing by leaps and bounds. She's stronger than Shampoo, maybe as strong as Ryoga." Ranma's clinical detachment faded as he gave his fiancée a worried look. "And there's a real strong demonic feel to her Ki." However, Tofu smiled.

"But still basically human, I think. At least that's the feeling I get from her." The black-haired boy nodded. "That's not as worrying as it could be. While demons are bad news, many of humanity's greatest defenders were half-demons. There is a widely held notion in the mystic community that the Royal House's divinity is based on the blood of a half-demon"

"So bottom line, what's happening to me?" Nabiki asked. The physician shook his head.

"It does not appear to be possession or anything like it. If I had to say at this point, given your Ki patterns it's more like a butterfly awakening from a cocoon. If you are a half-demon, this is not unnatural, at least according to my reference works. It would imply that Soun is not your father."

"We were going talk to the Old Ghoul, to see if she knew anything, but I know the Amazons ain't too fond of demons."

"I think you two should go to the Cat Café. Better for Cologne to learn about Nabiki's heritage under calm and controlled circumstances."

"Good idea, Doc, but if we wait for those, we won't never talk to Cologne."

DR

The two teens decided to lunch at home and to tackle the Amazons in the early afternoon after the noon rush was over. Neither Ranma nor Nabiki were surprised when they were confronted by Soun and Genma as soon as they entered the house. The elder Saotome loomed in front of his son.

"There you are, you worthless boy! You must beg Akane to take you back, not that you deserve it, but the schools must joined. Although it pains me to say so, Akane is the girl for you. Nabiki doesn't even look Japanese!" A thin blue aura sprung up around Ranma as the rest of the room darkened slightly.

"Oh, what a tragedy that has befallen my daughter, Saotome!" Soun wailed. "Perhaps it would be best if Akane resumed the engagement."

"In other words, she's too smart for you two," Ranma growled. Genma snorted.

"No more delay, you and Akane will be married tomorrow!"

"Why?" interjected Nabiki coolly.

"The schools must be joined!" the two men chorused.

"Why so quickly?" amended the middle Tendo. "What's the rush to marry them? You know they're too young, Akane and Ranma are both freshmen. In fact, Akane's too young to bear an heir, it wouldn't be healthy, so what's the rush?"

"Honor must be satisfied!" Genma told her self righteously.

"You two go on about honor and tradition, but you ignore both when it suits you. At the very least you should wait until they've graduated." The icy indigo eyes fixed Genma in place. "Or is it something else? I've already proved how you trampled honor in this case, but I wonder if it's something else. After all, the dojo is Akane's dowry and since both she and Ranma are below the age of majority, you would control the dojo. I wonder, Saotome, do you plan on selling the dojo as Ranma's guardian and taking off with the money?"

"That's absurd, Nabiki," Soun scoffed. Genma was silent. The elder Tendo turned towards his friend. "Saotome?" The burly martial artist shook himself.

"Of course not! The thought never entered my mind!"

"Then why? Even you have to realize this pressure is killing any feeling between them. At this rate it won't be a loveless marriage but a marriage of resentment. It wouldn't surprise me if they were divorced in a few years. It could even cause a permanent rift between the two families." Soun and Ranma had become silent witnesses to this clash of wills.

"It's for the boy's own good!" Genma thundered, sweat trickling down his face.

"How is a ruined marriage in Ranma's interest?" The elder Saotome was now sweating profusely. "Are you worried about all the fake engagements you made for Ranma, is that it? Did you swindle someone important or for a lot of money?" At Nabiki's last sally the fire in Soun's eyes would have daunted a braver man than Genma.

"No, no, nothing like that. It's for the boy's safety! If he isn't safely married before she finds-" The bald man bit off his sentence like it was a piece of Kasumi's prime sushi.

"Before who finds what, Saotome?" the indigo-haired girl demanded. She looked at Ranma who was looking unusually thoughtful.

"For as long as I can remember, Pop has been harping about me being manly and a man. I remember once when these temple girls dressed me as a little shrine maiden because they thought I was cute. Pop found out and beat me to within an inch of my life, as if a seven year old boy could stop three teenagers. Anyway, I guess getting married is pretty manly."

"And of course Ranma is half girl now," Nabiki mused. "And that terrifies you. Something about Ranma's curse has you so desperate that you're undermining any chance he has with Akane. What is it Saotome?"

"It's- it's not something I can explain to the boy at this time," Genma replied slumping in defeat. "All I can say is that you don't know the risk you're taking by defying me."

"It sounds like another stupid scheme to get Ranma married," growled Nabiki. "Do as I say or terrible things will happen. I swear, I almost feel like marrying Ranma right now to save him from you two." Seeing the older men's hopeful looks, she added sweetly, "and then divorcing him so your stupid so-called honor pact would be fulfilled and we would get back to being friends and teammates." Kasumi was thoughtful as she noticed Ranma's faint blush, before the pigtailed boy covered it up with bluster.

"This is stupid anyway. The important thing is what's happening to Nabs, not some stupid crap that you're most likely making up, Pop. I ain't marrying anybody, I'm going to help Nabs. Come on let's eat lunch and get out of here."

DR

As they entered the Cat Café, both Ranma and Nabiki were suffering from a case of nerves. Neither could anticipate how the Amazons would react as Cologne pogoed out of the kitchen to meet them. "Son-in-law, to what do I owe the pleasure? And who is this, a new fiancée arranged by that clod of a father of yours?"

"Elder, you wound me, I thought we were on better terms than that," Nabiki said in mock-hurt tones. "Although it is true that I'm a new fiancée." The old woman peered at her.

"Nabiki Tendo? What happened to you child?" The two teens immediately launched into an explanation, with Ranma handling the more technical parts concerning Ki. Cologne's frown at the end of their story was not reassuring.

"So you are a half-demon, or least have demonic blood and have taken over the Tendo engagement," the old woman summarized. At Nabiki's nod, she sighed. "The Amazons are well aware of the double-edged sword of the demon born. If you were in the village, we would train you, but you would always be watched."

"But we aren't in the village," Nabiki pointed out. "And with all due respect, I think that's something you Amazons tend to forget." Cologne ignored the jibe.

"So what are you going to do Tendo-san?" The indigo-haired girl shrugged.

"At the rate this is happening to me, it'll be over before Ranma and Tofu can figure it out. I'm not too worried. This feels right." A shout from the door interrupted them.

"Great Grandmother, Shampoo just find out Kitchen Destroyer make Sneaky Girl Airen's fiancée. Is obstacle, yes?" Nabiki and Ranma turned to face the bubbly Amazon. "Airen!" Shampoo cooed with delight, then looked at the middle Tendo. "Who this? Is obstacle?"

"Why Shampoo, I'm hurt. You don't recognize me?" Nabiki said sweetly. Shampoo looked shocked.

"What happen to Sneaky Girl?"

"Oh this and that," Nabiki replied breezily. "We'll be going now, Elder. Try to keep your kitten on a tight lease, all right? We wouldn't want me to get upset." As Nabiki glided out of the restaurant, the ceremonial Amazonian sword over the door shattered. A befuddled Shampoo and a worried Cologne watched her leave.

DR

The two teens retreated to the Tendo dojo for the rest of the afternoon to meditate in peace, a peace that held for several hours until Akane returned home. The youngest Tendo tarried long enough to discover her sister's whereabouts from Kasumi and to make a beeline for the dojo.

"What are you doing in here Ranma?" Akane bellowed, throwing the sliding door off its track. Seeing her sister sitting across from Ranma, both in the lotus position and with knees touching infuriated the short-tempered girl. Charging in, she screamed, "Leave my sis-"

Akane's battle cry was cut short as one of the padded hassocks slammed into the back of her knees, sending the muscular girl backwards. As she picked herself up, Nabiki loomed over her.

"I warned you about attacking Ranma, didn't I Akane?" Nabiki half-whispered icily. "He's trying to help me and all you can do is interfere. Trying to eliminate the competition?" Akane's hot retort died before it left her lips. She was staring at Ranma's resigned expression and defensive posture. He was waiting for her to hit him. He wasn't going to defend himself, he was just going to take it.

"I hit him a lot, don't I?" Akane whispered. Nabiki nodded. "Why do you let me hit you, Ranma?" The pigtailed boy shrugged.

"Well, sometimes, I don't Akane. Me and Shampoo may be better fighters, but you're still damned good, especially with weapons. The other times, well, Pop says I deserve it." The youngest Tendo nodded and left without a word. "What the heck was that?"

"That might be my baby sister starting to grow up."

DR

The girl watched the sun rise from her bedroom window, running a slim hand through her dark hair. In some ways, she still thought of herself as Nabiki Tendo. She had lived the same amount of time as a Tendo as she had her first life. The mechanics of time travel were strange enough to make her head hurt, she wondered what kind of daze Beast Boy would go into.

The thought brought a stab of anguish. The Titans were gone, no, worse, they had never been. Staring blindly at the dawn, a steely resolve filled the indigo-haired girl. She would fix this. She would bring them back. She knew Ranma would help and she would need that help. With one last look at her room, Raven ghosted through the floor in search of her ally.


	2. Chapter 2

DARKNESS RETURNS

Chapter 2

**AN: Bold faced** dialogue is English in this chapter.

DR

The residents of the Tendo homestead waited with varying levels of patience for Ranma or Nabiki to appear and explain what was going on. All that Ranma had told them that morning was that Nabiki had something to tell the family. It was an interesting duel of short temper versus short attention span between Akane and Genma to see who would crack first. Mercifully, Ranma showed up before any critical meltdowns.

"Okay, sorry for the wait, but I needed to sew some stuff for Nabiki. She says she's been out of uniform for seventeen years and couldn't wait any longer to get back into one. She's going to be down right away and explain what's been happening." The black-haired boy smirked at his father. "Did you enjoy your wake up call this morning, Pop?" The currently human Saotome produced a growl that would have shamed his panda side, as he remembered plunging into the koi pond without a hand touching him.

"You can sew?" the two currently present Tendo sisters chorused, Akane with more than a little indignation. Ranma sighed.

"Yes Akane, I can sew. There are things you learn to do when you're on the road for ten years with no money." Deflating, the youngest Tendo nodded as the room once again became still. Just as Akane and Genma's impatience was starting to rise again, Raven AKA Nabiki Tendo made her entrance.

A circular section of the ceiling turned black and Nabiki dropped through slowly. Her mode of dress was almost as shocking to the assembled as her means of entry. A full circle, hooded cloak billowed around the pale girl, revealing the high-cut blue-black leotard and blue tabi boots she wore underneath. As the indigo-haired girl settled to the floor, she gathered the cloak around herself, hiding her body. "I feel half naked without my talismans," she remarked, with a sly sidewise glance at Ranma and her sisters. "I sure wish one of you three were a bit more Ranma and had some jewelry." Ranma snorted.

The reactions were not unexpected. Soun Tendo burst into tears while Genma remained impassive, scowling slightly. Akane was thunderstruck, muttering something about perverts while Kasumi beamed exclaiming how cute Nabiki looked. After a minute of this, Ranma whistled shrilly.

"Okay, that's enough of the usual noise, why don't we listen to what Nabiki has to say?" The room quieted.

"Thanks Ranma. The story I'm going to tell you is pretty crazy, but we know crazy things are possible." Nabiki began. "Three days ago in the time line I'm from, I was attacked by a time traveling villain my teammates and I had just seen vanish through a portal with _**Starfire**_. I saw my friends disappear and then he attacked. We fought and his equipment was damaged, finally overloading. We were both regressed to infants. I was sent back in time more than seventeen years to appear here."

"That's absurd, Nabiki-chan, you were a Tendo before Kimiko and I adopted you when my cousin died!" Soun protested. Every one in the room stared at the Tendo patriarch.

"I'm adopted? That makes a certain amount of sense," Nabiki mused. "I wonder if your cousin ever had a child, or how I was inserted into this time stream. I doubt we'll ever know. I think the change to my physical appearance and my powers are at least some proof that I'm telling the truth." The cloaked girl gestured and various items flashed black, lifted into the air and began dancing around her.

"So who are you?" Kasumi asked sadly. The brik-a-brak slowed and returned to their usual placements.

"I was- am, a super-hero named _**Raven**_. I was part of a team called the _**Teen Titans**_ based out of _**Jump City**_ in the American state of _**California**_." Nabiki smiled at her older sister. "But I'm also Nabiki Tendo." The tall girl brightened.

"I've never heard of any hero team called the _**Teen Titans**_," Akane protested. Nabiki nodded, drawing her cloak more tightly about her.

"You're right little sister. As far as I know, the _**Teen Titans**_ never existed. I'll have to do some research, but I'm sure that time traveler, _**Warp**_, wiped all my teammates out."

"How could he do that?" Akane wondered.

"Time travel, Akane. I don't know what happened when he and _**Star**_ went through that portal together, but something bad must have happened, bad enough that he needed to wipe out the _**Titans**_, so he went back in time…"

"And killed or got rid of your friends," Akane whispered. "Oh, sis, I'm so sorry." The muscular girl got up to put an arm around the distraught super hero. "Is the disappearance of your friends the reason why America is such a mess in the last few years?

"I think so. It's not just the _**Titans**_. Another super group, just as important, the _**Doom Patrol**_ was killed a few years ago. That didn't happen in my time line."

"This is crazy!" broke in Genma. "People don't go back in time, the world doesn't change just because a few lazy American kids don't form a club or something." The room darkened as all eyes turned to Nabiki.

The cloaked heroine crossed her arms as she chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Genma's gi flashed black as he was picked up and hurled towards the back door, which slid open. The burly martial artist was suspended above the koi pond as Nabiki flew out after him. The rest of the household scrambled to follow.

"Pop, you turn into a panda and you're calling someone else's story crazy?" Ranma scolded. "Wake up old man. Feel her Ki! She's stronger than Cologne! Why would she lie?"

However, the balding man had eyes only for Nabiki floating rock steady before him. The Saotome school was an aerial one. If Ranma could learn that… suddenly the engagement didn't look so bad. So she was a little crazy. So was Nodoka. It just spiced up the marriage. Genma started to laugh.

"Of course, you're right boy. I'm sorry Nabiki-chan, it was just a surprise to learn. Ur, could you please put me down?" Looking downwards, the elder Saotome hastily amended, "And on dry land?" Nabiki relaxed and gestured. Genma settled down gently beside the pond.

Soun staggered beneath the floating girl, looking upwards with a woebegone face. "So, you're not my daughter?" he wailed. Nabiki swooped down to hug her father.

"Daddy, I'll always be a Tendo and your daughter. Just now, I'm something else, too. A lot of people are depending on me." Kasumi moved to embrace her sister from behind. Akane just glared at her father, hands on hips.

"Of course Nabiki is my sister, Dad. Honestly, the things you say sometimes. It doesn't matter how, but she's our sister and your daughter."

Releasing her sister, Kasumi smoothed out her apron and smiled. "It's almost time for breakfast. Why doesn't everyone sit down at the table? Oh, Nabiki, will you be going to school today?" The other five people in the yard looked stunned, then one by one grinned.

"You know big sister, I think it's time for me to return," Nabiki replied. "It will be… fun."

As the family filed back into the dining room, Nabiki whispered to Akane and Ranma, "Could we talk at lunch? I need both your help."

DR

The three teens briskly made their way to Furinken high school, Nabiki walking in the middle. "I can't believe how quickly everyone accepted me being _**Raven**_."

"Well this _is_ Nerima," Ranma retorted. "We should have been expecting something like this."

"Has life really gotten that strange?" Akane wondered pensively. "I guess it has," she answered herself. "So what are you going to do Nabiki? Or do you prefer _**Raven**_?"

"I'm going to set things right." The pale girl said firmly. "I'm not sure how and I'll probably need both of you, but I can't let my friends disappear like this, not to mention how screwed up things are with super-villains running amok in the States." Nabiki gave them a lopsided smirk. "As for what to call me, I figure it's time I got a secret identity. When I'm in uniform, I'm _**Raven**_. The rest of the time, I'm Nabiki." After her two companions nodded, the last Titan settled to do some thinking as she walked.

As Ranma and the two girls entered the school grounds, they all noted that it was much more of a circus than usual. The various clubs who used to plague Akane were gathered, as was a large contingent of the regular students. As the three blinked at the spectacle, Tatewaki Kuno strode forward, out of the crowd.

"Is it true then? Has the foul Saotome forsaken the fierce tigress Akane Tendo for the grasping mercenary?" Kuno demanded, leveling his bokken at Ranma. Both engaged teens looked at Akane who had the grace to blush.

"If you're asking if Akane switched the engagement over to me, she has Kuno baby," Nabiki announced in the hush that followed the kendoist's demand for information. Kuno's demeanor changed drastically.

"Ah, who is this vision of beauty that stands before the great Tatewaki Kuno? I would bestow a thousand favors upon thee, my sweet Ivory Angel. I will allow you to date me," Kuno declared in stentorian tones. The crowd behind the boy groaned as Akane giggled.

"Welcome to the club, big sister," she said softly. Ranma looked from Akane to Nabiki as realization dawned.

"I think he's attracted to powerful women," the pigtailed boy surmised. "That explains so much." The middle Tendo covered her eyes for a moment before sighing.

"Okay, Kuno baby, you do know who I am, right?" The kendoist's look of rapt devotion didn't waver. Nabiki sighed again. "It's me, the grasping mercenary, Nabiki Tendo. And since I am engaged, I'll thank you to stop hitting on me." Kuno's attention remain fixed on her face. "Hey, Kuno! Spread of five pics, 3000 yen!" The tall boy blinked and focused on Nabiki.

"Nabiki Tendo? You are so changed, a vision of loveliness! Surely my Ivory Angel has put aside her unseemly mercenary ways."

"Afraid not, Kuno baby," the pale girl informed him. "And anyway, I'm engaged to Ranma now, so just leave me alone." She cuddled up to Ranma, hugging one arm. It looked very convincing.

"Engaged? To Saotome? I will not allow this wretch to despoil such a fair bloom as thee. Have at thee cur, for the retribution of heaven is slow but- Urk!" As the swordsman charged Ranma, his wooden sword raised above his head for a decisive stroke, his feet shot out from under him as the bokken seemed to embed itself in the air. Ranma smirked.

"And sometimes it gets stuck halfway," he quipped before a leisurely spin kick parted the Kuno heir from his weapon and sent him spinning arse over teakettle thirty feet away. Making sure his foe was down, Ranma turned an interrogating arched eyebrow towards Nabiki. The Titan shrugged.

"Sorry Ranma, but I didn't feel like giving the moron an even break. Anything goes, right?"

"Hah! True enough Nabs. You did pretty good and since the True Blunder declined to issue a formal challenge, we really don't owe him anything. Might as well go in, we'll be answering questions until the late bell rings. You coming Akane?"

DR

Ranma's prediction was accurate as far as it went, but it didn't begin to cover the pandemonium of the morning classes. Akane and Ranma were grilled mercilessly between periods and two teachers turned their classes into study halls, the better to interrogate the sundered couple.

It was notable that Akane was relatively calm. She only yelled a half dozen times and hit Ranma but once. The pigtailed boy didn't hold it against his ex-fiancée. The gossip pressure cooker would have made Buddha swear. He was a little worried about the gleam in Ukyo's eye, but figured his oldest friend was just excited about her chances.

Still, it was with some relief that Ranma made his way down to meet Nabiki. He and Akane found the indigo-haired girl sitting peacefully under a tree, no one within twenty feet of her. The two martial artists exchanged a knowing look. Whatever changes had been made with the resurrection of Raven, it was still Nabiki Tendo calling the shots.

"Hey, Nabs, have much trouble this morning?" The middle Tendo shook her head as Ranma sat next to her and Akane settled down across from the couple. There was a moment of reverential silence as they opened their box lunches. Akane gave a low whistle.

"Wow."

"Yeah, Kasumi really outdid herself today."

"I think major resurrection is a special occasion," Nabiki observed as she surveyed the glorious lunch in front of her. Ranma snorted.

"Makes sense to me."

"I like a man who knows when to agree," the older girl replied. "So, little sister. Is there something you want to say to Ranma and me? I did warn you about hitting Ranma."

"Oh!" Akane exclaimed with a guilty start. "I'm sorry Ranma, I shouldn't have hit you. It wasn't your fault our classmates were so perverted today."

"Ah, don't worry about it, Akane. I don't blame you, they were behaving like jerks." The conversation was suspended while a gourmet lunch was attended to. After ten minutes of steady eating, the three sat back in contentment.

"That was great," Ranma said a little sleepily. A nudge from his fiancée brought him back to alertness. She had very sharp elbows.

"Okay, I've been doing some thinking this morning and I've come up with at least the beginnings of a plan." Nabiki handed her sister a sheet of paper. "Akane, you're pretty good with research, I need you to find out anything you can about the names on that paper. In the mean time, I'm going to be writing out a history of the way I remember things, so we can compare the differences. Ranma, I'm afraid as usual you get the hard job. We're going to need some means of time travel and I'm hoping with your contacts, you might find something."

"You mean the Amazons, right?"

"Well, the Amazons plus the lore you've accumulated travelling all over Asia. Once Akane and I discover exactly where we stand, we'll help, of course. This is the central issue. We're fighting a time traveler, so we need to match his ability. Once we pinpoint the changes, Ranma and I can go set things right." Akane gave her sister a startled look.

"But I thought I was going with you! I'm a martial artist too!" Nabiki scooted over next to her sister, putting an arm around the younger Tendo's shoulders.

"I'm well aware of that, Akane and a pretty good one, right Ranma?" After the boy's silent agreement, Nabiki continued. "But this is the big times. The people I'll face play rough and for keeps. Ranma is the minimum. I wouldn't take Shampoo or Genma on this venture. Are you better than them?" The black-haired girl shook her head.

"Closer than you think, though," Ranma remarked casually. "You just got to learn to control that temper." Caught between beaming at the complement and bristling at the insult, the youngest Tendo just looked bemused as a tiny voice in the back of her mind whispered, he may have a point.

"The other thing is that Daddy would have kittens if you went. He's never been that worried about me and you see how he's acting." Akane reluctantly nodded. "Imagine if both of us went traipsing about."

"But what about Ranma?"

"What about Ranma? You know Daddy doesn't care about him as a person, just as a means of marrying off one of his daughters and continuing his School. He'd probably order Ranma to go with me to protect me." Ranma's snort was validation enough for that idea.

"There's one other thing, 'Kane. Who's going to defend the dojo while I'm gone? You know the kind of crazies that come by, but I ain't going to be there. I don't care what your dad says, it's your dojo, don't matter who you marry and now it's time for you to protect it. Because your dad can't and mine won't." Akane looked fiercely determined.

All three teens looked around as a forceful set of footsteps sounded behind them, Ukyo Kuonji stood looming over them in her boy's uniform, hands on hips and fire in her eyes. "I like the new look Nabiki. So, is it true? You now hold the Tendo agreement to marry Ran-chan?"

"Normally I'd charge for the info, but since it's common knowledge I'll just say yes."

"What's this all about Ukyo?" Akane demanded.

"And I heard you refused a 100,000 yen offer to rent Ran-chan out on a date," Ukyo continued, ignoring her former rival. "So you're taking this engagement seriously."

"Huh? Are you kidding?" Ranma blurted out, staring at Nabiki, who blushed slightly.

"We have more important things to worry about than money, Ranma-kun, like trust and getting the job done." Akane and Ukyo stared at the pale girl for a second. The latter shook her head to clear it.

"All right!" The chef flung an okonomyaki at Nabiki, who neatly caught it. It did not surprise the indigo-haired girl to see a challenge written in sauce on the disk. "Nabiki Tendo, I challenge you to an honor duel to settle our conflicting claims of engagement to Ran-chan, that is Ranma Saotome." She snuck a peek at her intended, noting his shock.

"Wait a minute, Uc-chan, you can't challenge Nabiki, she's not a fighter, it isn't honorable," Ranma objected.

"What do you think you're doing Ukyo?" demanded Akane.

"She comes from a martial arts family and we are both in dispute about marrying you Ran-chan. This is a perfectly legitimate challenge."

"Don't worry about it sis, Ranma-kun. I will accept the challenge, Kuonji if both of the principles, your father and my father agree to stake the engagement on this." Ukyo shifted uncomfortably. The pale girl's smirk was pure Nabiki. "You think I would fight you if I had nothing to win?"

"I'll contact my father. I'm sure when he hears the particulars, he'll agree," the girl chef retorted, confidence climbing. "I'll make sure Ran-chan is not bound to a violent tomboy or a scheming con woman!"

"Uc-chan!"

"I like you too, Kuonji," Nabiki replied dryly, "I'll tell my father what's happening. One thing I want to make clear, this is the Tendo engagement agreement and applies to any of the Tendo sisters. Okay?" Ukyo nodded. "So where and when?

"I'll call my father tonight. Assuming he agrees, tomorrow after school in the soccer field."

"See you there Kuonji. Oh and just in case you have any ideas, you 'prep' that field like you did that ring with Ranma and you automatically lose. This is an honor fight, not a quest for revenge. Got it?" The brunette nodded sourly. "Okay then, off you go, I have business to discuss." As Ukyo turned away, she looked back over her shoulder.

"Don't worry Ran-chan. I'll save you." With the same heavy stride, Ukyo walked away.

Once her erstwhile rival was out of earshot, Akane rounded on her sister, her expression torn between alarm and outrage. "Nabiki, what do you think you're doing? You can't fight Ukyo!"

"Fight her and beat her, I think," the indigo-haired girl responded calmly. "Have you forgotten about _**Raven**_ already sis? Ukyo thinks that she's outsmarted us and that you've made the critical mistake of passing the engagement to someone who can't fight, so she'll use violence to get her way and 'save her Ran-chan'. It will be a good test to see how much I've lost in the last decade and a half.

"Don't hurt her too badly, Nabs," Ranma put in quietly, as his eyelids began to droop again. Akane looked puzzled.

"If this is valid, why didn't she just challenge me when she decided she wanted to marry Ranma?"

"Because Kuonji only likes sure things if she can get them. A lot like me, or how I used to be." Akane's confusion increased. Seeking an answer, the black-haired girl prodded Ranma out his somnolent state.

"Uc-chan has an edge on you Akane, but since she uses a weapon, it's a good bet that you'd use one too, and you two are way too close in skill weapon on weapon and with your strength, well, it's too close to call." He settled back down to take a nap.

"Well these will be an interesting thirty hours," Nabiki said, smiling wryly. "How interesting will depend on how well Daddy takes it." Akane grunted in agreement.

DR

Soun did not take Nabiki's upcoming duel at all well. It was only a demonstration of Raven's abilities, including her surprising training in Tae Kwon Do that prevented the Tendo patriarch from demanding that Nabiki somehow call off the fight. Raven's mid-air kick attack delighted Genma but put Akane in a sulk. Soun did extract a promise from Nabiki that she would go all out.

The next day Furinken was abuzz with the rumors concerning the upcoming duel. The consensus bet was that Ukyo would easily win, but that the Ice Queen had something up her sleeve and would weasel her way out of the terms. A solid minority figured she was double-crossing Akane and had been bribed by Ukyo in spite of the middle Tendo's refusal to rent out Ranma.

During lunch the two antagonists had met and settled terms. No killing blows would be allowed and the fight would be to concession or unconsciousness. The only person the girls could agree to referee the fight was Ranma himself.

Eventually, the school day passed and a large crowd assembled in the bleachers of the soccer field. Food and drink were being sold and the festival atmosphere was heightened by the betting between students. A sizable contingent of girls were rooting for a double knock-out to free Ranma of obligations and make him available for the dating scene.

On the field, Ranma was waiting patiently while Ukyo meticulously sharpened her oversized baker's peel to hide her nerves. "So where is she?" the chef asked her intended.

"Nabiki is just changing into her fighting gear," Ranma assured her. "She ain't Ryoga or nothing."

Up in the stands, the Tendo contingent arrived, minus Kasumi, who was going about her normal routine at home. Soun was broody, Genma confident and Akane impatiently angry. "I'm still not happy that one of my girls has to clean up Ranma's mistake," Soun informed the other two gruffly. Genma nodded.

"I understand old friend, but it's for the best. Ranma wasn't ever going to break with the Kuonji girl and this way we get see Nabiki in action." Akane sniffed.

"I don't care what fancy powers she has, I'm still better."

"Of course Akane-chan, you're the heir to the School," the Tendo patriarch reassured her. "Ah, I think Nabiki is coming." A cloaked and hooded figure was walking towards Ranma and Ukyo.

"All right," Ranma's voice echoed across the field. "This is an honor challenge match between Nabiki Tendo and Ukyo Kuonji to determine which arranged marriage pact is valid, both having equal weight. This is an Anything Goes fight with no killing attacks allowed. Victory is by concession or knock out. Are you ready Ukyo?" The brunette winced at the lack of his normal nickname for her.

"I am Ran-chan," she said, oozing confidence.

"Are you ready Nabiki?" The middle Tendo nodded. "Can either of you give up your claim?" Neither girl responded and Ranma sighed. "Okay, prepare yourselves. Fight!"

Ukyo began with one of her standard ploys, throwing a spread of mini-spatulas to force her opponent to dodge to the left into the arc of her baker's peel. Nabiki, now Raven, blocked the three spatulas with a swipe of her hand, trailing dark energy. In the same motion, Raven took to the air, kicking the surprised brunette on the chin and floating over her.

The blow knocked Ukyo down. Rolling to feet, the tall chef spat a bit of bloody saliva before demanding, "What the hell was that?" Raven shrugged.

"What can I say? There've been some improvements." Crossing her arms, the cloaked girl intoned, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Ukyo kept her eyes warily fixed on her opponent, sensing only at the last second the half dozen soccer balls speeding towards her back. Dodging franticly, the chef avoided all but one projectile, which took her solidly in the small of her back. Raven floated twenty feet into air and the soccer balls floated in a cordon around her.

The crowd was silent in shocked disbelief. From high up in the bleachers a lone female voice shouted. "You go girl!" Like a dam giving way, this released the pent up energy of the students who began cheering and screaming. In that one instant, Nabiki's popularity grew three sizes that day.

Ukyo turned accusing eyes towards Ranma. "What did you teach her, Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked plaintively, a look of betrayal on her face.

"Nothing, these are all _**Raven's**_ techniques," the pigtailed boy told her calmly. Seeing Ukyo's puzzlement, Ranma continued, "_**Raven**_ is Nabiki's fighting name, it means Raven."

"Appropriate," the chef muttered, "since I think she's going to murder me." In one smooth motion, Ukyo drew and flung a flour bomb at the cloaked girl. Raven intercepted the projectile in mid-flight with a soccer ball. Ukyo used the obscuring cloud to sprint underneath Raven and unleash another flight of throwing spatulas. This time to the delight of the crowd and Ukyo's consternation, Raven caught the three blades in a globe of black energy.

Eyes flashing white, with a gesture Raven hurled the three mini-spatulas at the already dodging brunette. One spatula drove straight towards her, while the other two angled in from either side. Ukyo rolled out of the way only to catch a soccer ball in the side of the head, stunning her briefly. The chef jumped to her feet, baker's peel at port arms in a purely defensive stance.

Raven floated above her opponent, reading the defeated body language and noting the manic desperation in Ukyo's eyes. Tears were streaming down the tall brunette's face at the prospect of losing everything. The cloaked girl sighed. Meeting Ranma's gaze, she saw his nod.

"So, Kuonji. Do you want to surrender?" Ukyo scrubbed the tears from her face with her left hand.

"I don't care what witch tricks you've learned, Na- _**Raven**_. I'll never abandon Ran-chan, never! Why don't you show a little honor and come down here and fight fair." The indigo-haired girl gaped in amazement for a moment.

"Every time I think I've heard the ultimate hypocrisy from one of you Ranma-chasers, you manage to top yourselves. Didn't you challenge me thinking I was a non-fighter and an easy win? Now that you find out what I can do, it's all about honor and fighting fair, eh?" Ukyo had the decency to blush. Without any further verbiage, Raven dived down on her adversary.

If the fighting chef thought she had an advantage in hand-to-hand combat, she was soon disabused of that notion. Raven unleashed a furious assault of kicks that Ukyo managed to block. However, as the cloaked girl passed over her and the brunette turned to follow, three soccer balls slammed into her back. Raven landed, allowing the staggered girl to regain her balance.

"Come on Kuonji," the Titan purred. "_**Raven's**_ school of hard knocks is open for business." She made a little come-hither gesture. Ukyo obliged, charging and swinging her weapon in vicious arcs. Raven parried the first two with her black shields before the third was interrupted by a strong hand grasping the stock of the baker's peel. Both girls followed the hand to its owner.

"No killing attacks allowed Ukyo," Ranma said sternly. "Use the flat or lose the weapon." Ukyo stared at her fiancé before dropping to her knees. She looked at the terrifying cloaked figure which had pulled back a little, soccer balls flashing with black energy as they orbited their mistress. They could have just as easily been rocks, Ukyo realized. Or knives. Struggling to her feet, the brunette nodded. "Very well. Fight!"

Ukyo cautiously approached Raven, baker's peel again held defensively. Producing another flour bomb, the chef hurled it to the ground at her feet, then charged out of the white cloud. The indigo-haired girl sprang into air as her opponent made a one-handed grab for her cloak, missing by inches. The cloak itself seemed to dodge.

Caught in a vulnerable position, Ukyo tried to recover, but Raven never gave her the chance. High velocity soccer balls began raining down on the chef from all angles. Whimpering, the brunette curled into a ball, as she tried to ride out the bombardment. The crowd was silent as Ranma held up a hand and the soccer balls froze in place, still flashing with dark energy.

"Ukyo," Ranma said gently. "Uc-chan, do you give up?" The brunette dropped her bruised and battered arms to look at her childhood friend. His concern gave her hope, but she was honest enough to admit it was not motivated by love but friendship. Abused friendship, from both sides, but friendship nonetheless.

"I- I surrender," she whispered despondently. Turning her teary gaze to her rival she asked, "Why?"

"Because Ranma isn't a stuffed animal to be won in some festival contest. I want to see him marry for love, not to unite the schools, or to save someone's honor or because of village laws. I'd like to give him a true choice. Everybody deserves a choice in life," the middle Tendo said bitterly. Although separated by a hundred feet, Ukyo's and Akane's expressions of guilty contemplation were identical.

Genma and Soun came storming unto the field shouting in triumph at Ranma in tandem, while Ukyo slumped off the pitch . "Magnificent, my daughter, your mother would be so proud, Nabiki-chan! You see, son, my little girl is the one for you!" Soun proclaimed tearfully.

"Well done girl, a tribute to the School of Anything Goes! You and Ranma should be married to celebrate clearing up Ranma's fiancée situation!" Genma announced heartily. Ranma tiredly hanging his head was too much for Raven. Gliding down next to Ranma, the pale girl extended a hand.

"Come on Ranma-kun, I'll give you a lift home." The ominous cloaked figure looked down on the two men. "Who Ranma weds is up to Ranma and no one else. All you're doing by this constant nagging is making it harder. Come on Ranma." The two teens rose into the air and flew west. Soun wept, but Genma was openly delighted as he wondered just how strong the girl was.

DR

The last Titan currently on Earth gently landed her passenger in front of the Tendo home. As Raven expected, Ranma loved flying and almost proposed to her in mid-flight. "That was, I can't say, that was amazing _**Raven**_!" the pigtailed boy burbled, still buzzing.

"It is a fantastic feeling, isn't it Ranma-kun?" agreed the cloaked girl. "I think if nothing else, being plain, ground-bound Nabiki has given me a new appreciation for flight. It's just like _**Starfire**_ described how her people summon their power to fly, by channeling the boundless exuberance of flight."

"It looked like fun," Kasumi commented wistfully from the open door. Ranma and Raven exchanged glances, Ranma's grin threatening to split his cheeks. Raven took her sister's hand.

"Would you like to fly with me Kasumi?" The tall girl blushed and stuttered.

"Oh I shouldn't, I have so much to do and-"

"Would you like to, big sister, yes or no?"

"Oh, but-"

"Yes. Or. No?

"Yes," the brunette whispered.

"All right, Kasumi-chan!" Ranma crowed. He grabbed her other hand. "Come on, you need to change. You can't go flying in that dress, there'll be nosebleeds from here to Hokkaido." Kasumi flushed crimson. "In fact, you might kill Ryoga," he mused. "Do you have any slacks or shorts?" Speechless, the eldest Tendo girl shook her head slowly. Ranma sized her up with a practiced eye. "We're roughly the same size, I'll lend you something."

"Reason number seventy three on why it's cool that your boyfriend turns into a girl: He understands sizes," Raven remarked drolly. Ranma stuck his tongue out at her and dragged Kasumi into the house. The cloaked girl settled down to meditate a bit while she waited. She had a lot to sort out.

It was ten minutes later when a red-and-black clad Kasumi stepped outside. To Raven's amusement, her older sister had braided her long hair into a pigtail. "Ranma, you've grown so much," she drawled, enjoying Kasumi's scarlet blush. The pigtailed boy came out in time to hear the comment. Running over to the pond, he splashed water in his face, instantly changing.

Holding both arms out, the redhead intoned in a childish voice, "Big sister!" Kasumi reddened further, but Raven chuckled wickedly.

"All kidding aside, sis, you look great. Ready to fly?" At Kasumi's nod, the pale girl put her hands under her sister's arms and took off. As Ranma watched and waved from the roof of the dojo, Raven gave her sister an aerial tour of Nerima. The older girl was silent the entire flight, mostly keeping her eyes on the horizon and the Titan was afraid she had traumatized her sister. As they landed in Tendo compound, Raven turned a worried gaze to the taller girl.

All fears were banished as she took in Kasumi's shining eyes and incredulous smile. The elder Tendo hugged her sister, a single tear crawling down her cheek. "That was wonderful, _**Raven**_, thank you so much."

"Are you okay?" Raven wondered, spotting the tear.

"Just wondering why I'm trapping myself here," Kasumi answered softly. "I can't describe how flying made me feel."

"_**Oh! I have slipped the surly bonds of Earth and danced the skies on laughter-silvered wings**_." A quiet soprano quoted behind them. The two Tendos stared at Ranma as if she had grown a second head. Kasumi reached out to squeeze the redhead's shoulder.

"Exactly, Ranma-chan," the tall girl murmured. Raven just continued to stare at the shorter girl. Ranma shrugged.

"I told you I spent half a year with the American Marines. They have pilots and one was a poet or something. Man could he capture the heart of a feeling. That verse always stayed with me, you know, my Art being what it is." The two sisters nodded. The moment was shattered as the two fathers and Akane stormed through the compound gate.

"Ranma, how could you reject my little girl like that?"

"Boy, you and Nabiki are getting married right away!"

"Kasumi! What are you wearing?" Akane yelled, joining in. "Ranma, you jerk, what did you do to my sister?"

"Hey, I didn't do nothing!" Ranma objected fruitlessly.

"Do you really think so little of me Akane?" Kasumi asked in a quiet voice that nevertheless cut through the cacophony. "Of course you do. I'm not a martial artist, am I? So of course I do whatever Ranma tells me to." The eldest Tendo daughter looked down at her clothing. "I rather like this look. May I keep these Ranma?" At the redhead's acquiescence, Kasumi's smile blossomed. "Thank you Ranma-chan. I'll just go start dinner, shall I? Oh, by the way _**Raven**_, how did your duel go?"

"She crushed Uc-chan," Ranma answered matter-a-factly. "I'm going to get some practice in before dinner-"

"There are things we need to discuss, Ranma," Soun said sternly. "You as well daughter." The older man strode into his home and headed towards the dining room, followed by Genma and Akane, the latter with a slight look of apprehension on her face. Sitting down, Soun fixed the Saotome heir with a stern gaze. "Now that the Kuonji claim has been dealt with we need to finalize the agreement. I am still not happy that my daughter had to fight to fix one of your mistakes, but what's done is done." Akane glowered behind her father, displaying equal disapproval of both her ex-fiancé and her older sister. The older man trailed off as the room darkened. Raven pulled her hood forward, which did nothing to hide her blazing white eyes.

"Did I hear you correctly, _Daddy_? You're blaming Ranma for being engaged to Kuonji?" the cloaked girl muttered coldly. "You have the gall to blame him for something that his _father_ did when he was SIX?" A hand on her shoulder allowed Raven to regain control. She turned to see a Ranma beaming with gratitude. She took in a deep breath. "In any case all this has done is make the Amazon claim a real issue."

"It's the boy's responsibility to marry a Tendo," Genma pronounced pompously.

"Exactly," agreed Soun.

"And Shampoo?" Raven asked evenly. The Tendo patriarch made a dismissive gesture.

"She has no claim on Ranma. The Tendo-Saotome agreement is the only one that matters."

"Would you be willing to tell Cologne that then Daddy?" Raven inquired. Both men looked momentarily panic stricken.

"That's Ranma's responsibility," Genma said quickly. "He's the one that led her on and cause her to think she had a chance with him. Be a man, son and own up to your responsibilities!" The burly martial artist took a step backwards as Ranma's aura blazed and then dimmed to a hard, cold blue.

"You know Pop, if I didn't need to help Nabs, I'd lock myself as girl just to spite you." The pigtailed girl turned her back on the two older men and headed up the stairs. "Come on _**Raven**_, let's get to work saving your friends." The Titan followed without a word.

DR

"So that seems to be it," Nabiki informed her two assistants. Kasumi had brought dinner up to them, still clad in Ranma's trademark red and black, and had stayed to help in the research. Her ability to read English fluently had been of great help. Ranma had remembered a great many place names from his conversations with his Marine mentors seven years ago, proving once again the pigtailed boy had more going for him than martial arts and good looks.

"So all of the changes for the worse are due to the disappearance of the _**Titans**_?" Kasumi asked.

"It seems that way, big sis. Them and the **Doom Patrol**." Nabiki looked her door. "I wonder why Akane never came by." Ranma shook her head.

"You committed the greatest sin possible, Nabs, you were better at something Akane wants to be good at. It may be a couple of days before she'll talk to you."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. At least she didn't mallet you," the redhead offered, rubbing her head.

"I knew she got jealous easily, but-"

"Please don't be too hard on Akane," Kasumi interjected quietly. "She really does mean well." Ranma snorted, making Kasumi sigh. "So now what, little sister?"

The middle Tendo stretched, showing off her long, pale, showgirl legs. "The general history we've found really doesn't help us, with one exception. That footnote Kasumi found at least pinpoints when _**Starfire**_ arrived and what happened to her," the indigo-haired girl's eyes blazed with white light. "The damned slavers recaptured her in short order. I doubt _**Warp**_ had to do anything without the other _**Titans**_ there." Both Kasumi and Ranma nodded.

"That's almost something that my Pop would set up. Sacrifice a girl to a bunch of scum. And _**Starfire**_ is the one who messed up this _**Warp**_ guy, right? No place safer than off the whole planet, not to mention a slave."

"One thing I don't understand, though," Kasumi said thoughtfully, "If _**Warp**_ did set this up to get rid of _**Starfire**_, why didn't he just kill her instead of getting rid of all the _**Titans**_? I don't mean to be gruesome, but I'm just trying to think like a villain whose life is on the line."

"That's a very interesting observation, Kasumi," the middle Tendo acknowledged, slowly spinning in her desk chair. "I mean, it must have taken a lot of work to set that all up. Perhaps he couldn't kill _**Starfire**_, only change her circumstances?"

"But wasn't he trying to kill you Nabs, when he attacked you? The deed was done, right? I mean _**Starfire**_ was gone already." The pale girl shrugged.

"Maybe he couldn't get rid of me in the past and was trying to make sure I wasn't around to rescue the _**Titans**__._ Which is ironic since he sent me to a place where I'd have a chance to set things right. Or maybe he had to get rid of me because with the _**Titans**_ gone as if they never were, it would all unravel if I were still around, or maybe I would defeat him in _**Star's**_ place."

"Time travel makes my head hurt," Ranma pouted. Kasumi patted the younger girl's hand.

"I know what you mean, Ranma-chan. So what's our next move, Nabiki-chan?"

"It's pretty clear that we can't reform the _**Titans**_ in this time," Nabiki sighed. "There's no record of _**Robin**_, _**Beast Boy**_ or _**Cyborg**_, or anyone matching their descriptions and of course _**Starfire**_ is off planet. So we're going to need a method of time travel."

"You can't travel in time with your abilities?" Kasumi asked. Nabiki shook her head.

"So I guess we start with the Amazons tomorrow and hope the Old Ghoul is feeling generous," Ranma said morosely.

"And has something useful," added Nabiki.

"I'll be glad to help out tomorrow, but I need to get to bed," Kasumi said with a delicate yawn. "Early morning and all that," she finished cheerfully.

"Good night, sis."

"'Night Kasumi."

As they watched the older girl leave, Nabiki turned pensive. "Ranma, I appreciate the help more than I can say, but I'd like to know why. It's not like we're friends, quite the opposite."

"Yeah, I didn't like Nabiki very much," the pigtailed girl admitted. "She was a sneaky selfish, nasty girl, although she did have some good points." The redhead smiled at the middle Tendo's crestfallen expression. "I think a lot of her attitude was insecurity. On some level, she remembered what she used to be. Now _**Raven**_ on the other hand seems to be as righteous a martial artist as I've met in Nerima. It's an honor to help her." Nabiki ducked her head.

"Thanks Ranma."

"Now I have a little favor to ask you, Nabs."

"Sure, what do you need Ranma-kun?" Ranma smiled slightly.

"Oh, I just need to borrow some stuff," the younger girl replied airily as she opened Nabiki's closet door.

DR

The breakfast scene was settling down, but into a cold war not peace. Genma was his normal stolid self, but Akane glared at her sister as Nabiki sat next to Ranma's usual place. Soun gave his middle daughter an entreating glance. "But Nabiki-chan, you and Ranma are getting along so well."

"Yes, Daddy, we are and do you know the secret to that? We don't let anyone pressure us."

"But the schools must be united," Genma rumbled. "Why wait and put off your happiness?" Nabiki's sigh was heartfelt.

"What's wrong Nabiki, finding the pervert a bit hard to take?" Akane inquired sweetly.

"That's not a very nice thing to call Uncle Saotome," Nabiki fired back. Akane's scowl deepened.

"You know perfectly well I'm talking about Ranma. Where is he anyway?"

Kasumi started and walked over to the stairs. To the two older men and Akane's relief, the tall girl was clad in her customary house dress.

"Oh my! Ranma, breakfast will get cold."

"Coming Kasumi!" came the lilting response. A moment later Kasumi squealed in delight.

"Ranma-chan, you look adorable!" Ranma entered the dining room, closely followed by a beaming Kasumi. The eldest Tendo girl had a sudden look of revelation.

"I'll be right back!" she assured the room and ran up the stairs, leaving the occupants to take in Ranma's appearance. She was wearing a Furinken girl's uniform that was a size or so too big. Her bright red hair was loose , curling about her shoulders and accentuating the light makeup she was wearing.

"Good morning everyone!" the redhead caroled cheerily as she sat next to Nabiki. Soun and Akane seemed to be shocked into immobility. Genma was soundlessly gabbling. "Good morning Daddy, is everything all right?"

"Morning Ranma-chan. Finally decided to tell them the truth then?" Nabiki inquired calmly, sipping her herbal tea. "I like your hair like that."

"Do you? Thanks Nabby-chan, I did brush it out a little more than usual this morning." Ranma peered at the other three seated at the table. "Oh dear, do you think I broke them. I thought they were ready for this."

"Well, they are kind of fragile," Nabiki suggested. She smiled as Kasumi reentered the room, frantically braiding her hair. She was again clothed in the tunic and pants Ranma had given her.

"Come here, Kasumi-kun, let me help you with that," Ranma commanded. The tall girl knelt beside the redhead.

"Thank you Ranma-chan. I don't know how you do it so fast." Nabiki watched calmly as Ranma finished braiding her sister's hair. Genma finally found his voice.

"Boy! What do you think you're wearing?" Ranma calmly sipped her tea.

"It's called 'a dress' Daddy. It's been all the latest rage for the last hundred years." Akane finally erupted.

"Ranma, you pervert, go and change at once! Don't you dare embarrass me at school!" Soun began weeping as Akane grabbed a bamboo sword from the ornamental display behind her. "Well?"

"Girls shouldn't fight," Kasumi lectured primly.

"And it's really none of your business, sister," Nabiki told Akane coldly. "He- she is my fiancée. It really has nothing to do with you."

"I _thought_ you were doing me a favor?" Akane sneered.

"So did I," muttered the pale girl. "Anyway, I'm doing Ranma-chan a favor as well and that includes no hitting." Nabiki's eyes flashed white.

"Ranma! Go change back to a boy at once!" Genma shrieked, ignoring the sisters' byplay as he began to panic. Ranma tilted her head in a feminine gesture that filled the older Saotome with desperation.

"Do you remember what I said yesterday, Daddy, about locking myself as a girl?" The balding man nodded spastically, as Akane and Soun looked taken aback. "So, do you think I'm serious?" More nodding. "So are you and Uncle Tendo going to stop being difficult about the engagement?" Furious nodding. "Uncle Tendo?" The Tendo patriarch stared at the redhead.

"But the schools must be joined!" Genma grabbed his friend's arm and hustled him into a corner where he started whispering.

"Ranma, why are you doing this?" Akane asked plaintively. Nabiki rolled her eyes.

"You really are dense sometimes. Ranma-kun is playing them," the indigo-haired girl whispered. "Or do you want them to harp about me and Ranma getting married?" Akane's expression turned stony.

"Like I care what the pervert does," she sniffed. Ranma bristled, but smiled sweetly.

"Oh, Akane-chan, no need to get jealous, I'm sure you'll get a husband someday. I hear the thick look is coming back into style," the redhead finished cattily. Akane's anger was derailed somewhat by the girlish comeback. Nabiki nudged her fiancée.

"Be nice Ranma-chan," the pale girl ordered. "Although I will admit she had that coming."

Before either girl could respond, the two older men returned to the table. "We want to make it clear that the Tendo-Saotome agreement is valid and the only one that matters," Genma began pompously. "We will agree that perhaps we have been a little too strident and as long as Ranma and Nabiki agree to marry in the future, we will tone it down." Both Ranma and Nabiki caught Akane's momentary heartbroken look, before returning to her normal scowl.

"That's right, son. We can compromise," Soun put in obsequiously, chuckling nervously. "So if you could just go back to being a boy…" Ranma harrumphed, getting to her feet.

"Well, all right Uncle Tendo. You and Daddy better hold up your side of the bargain. And the agreement is to marry Nabiki OR Akane, right?'

"It's not like I want to marry you, you jerk," Akane growled and pointedly began eating breakfast. Ranma went back upstairs and came back down a few minutes later in her trademark Chinese shirt and pants, with her hair in a pigtail, but still a girl.

"Boy, I thought we had a deal!" Genma bellowed. Ranma looked apologetic.

"Sorry Pop, I used a little water proof soap just to show you how determined I was about this," the redhead explained. Genma paled.

"Y- you used- well all right boy, but I expect you to change back when you can."

The rest of the meal past in silence, until Ranma and Nabiki got up to go to school. Kasumi fixed her sister with a perfect set of puppy dog eyes as she asked hopefully, "_**Raven**_, do you think it would be all right if you took me flying again this afternoon?"

"Sure thing sis. It's a half day today so I'll take you before we go over to the Cat Café." The eldest Tendo's radiant smile was payment enough.

DR

The Cat Café was busy catering to the afternoon student rush as was normal on a Saturday. The brisk business was keeping all three Amazons busy, so they were rather surprised when the hum of lively conversation vanished. As Cologne stuck her head out the kitchen door she saw what had muted her customers.

The altered Nabiki Tendo stood in the entry way, body completely covered in a blue cloak and a peaked hood putting the top half of her face in shadow. The girl's eyes had a faint, almost subliminal white glow. The Elder Amazon had to admit it was intimidating as hell. Even Shampoo was standing back and merely glowering.

Next to the cloaked girl Ranma stood in a casual, relaxed pose with a cheerful smile on his face. In other words, in full battle mode and most of the crowd were veteran Ranma watchers and knew it. Mousse walked up to them, either too brave, too stupid or too blind to be intimidated. Cologne was putting her money on 'all of the above'.

"What do you want Saotome?" the Hidden Weapons master half-snarled.

"Some tea, pot stickers and rice cakes," Raven ordered. "And we would really like to speak to Elder Cologne, if that is convenient."

"It may take a while, child," Cologne called from the doorway. "We're busier than normal."

"We'll wait," Ranma replied briskly.

The student crowd began thinning out as food was hastily consumed. No new customers came in as they were warned off by exiting patrons. As the couple waited for the restaurant to empty, Shampoo plunked down their order.

"You fight Spatula Girl?" the purple-haired warrior demanded. Nabiki nodded. "Shampoo hear you win easy and now she no have claim on Airen."

"They're no longer engaged, Ranma is not obligated to her," Raven said evenly, nibbling a rice cake. Shampoo looked triumphant for moment before scowling down at the pale girl as she continued, "Of course Kuonji is still his best friend and still loves him, so she might try to court Ranma the old fashioned way."

"So you is only Japanese woman left?"

"More or less," Raven said agreeably. "Why, do you want to challenge me too? Amazons beware, I have rice cakes."

Shampoo opened her mouth, probably to do just that, when a gnarled staff rebounded off her head. "Take care of the last few customers Shampoo, while I talk to son-in-law and his… partner."

"But great grandmother-" This time the staff poked her in the ribs. "Yes great grandmother." As the bubbly Amazon left, Cologne settled herself at the table.

"You two certainly managed to clear my restaurant," the old woman began. "This represents a considerable loss of income."

"What can I say, Elder, it's a gift," Ranma replied easily.

"Elder? Okay Son-in-Law, what do you want?" Cologne rasped.

"This is a big request, Elder," Raven answered. "I have regained my memories and when I am in this guise, please call me _**Raven**_. I was a member of an American super-hero team, the _**Teen**_ _**Titans**_. We met and defeated a thief who claimed to be a time traveler. I guess he proved his claim when my teammates disappeared and he appeared and fought me."

"How did you come to be in Japan, _**Raven**_?"

"I don't know. It might have been the last vestige of my powers bringing me to a place where I could get help. Might have been random fluctuations of fate. Either way, _**Warp**_, the time traveler, totally messed up the world. He made the _**Titans**_ cease to exist except for me and another group, the _**Doom Patrol**_ was wiped out. They were fine in my time."

"So what do you require of me, child?" Cologne asked reasonably.

"My partner and I need a way to travel in time," Ranma said casually. "We, well _**Rae**_ and Kasumi did some research and the only way we can fix this is by undoing what this _**Warp**_ character did." Cologne's shrewd gaze didn't miss any of the unconscious message the two teens were sending as they tag teamed her.

"And why should I help, Son-in-Law? While unfortunate, this situation affects neither the Amazons nor myself."

"So the Amazons have some technique or item to allow time travel," Raven guessed. At the old woman's smirk, the cloaked girl sighed. "So what's your price Elder?" Cologne's crafty smile was enough to chill even the experienced super-hero.

"Well, I wouldn't mind Son-in-Law coming to his senses and seeing that Shampoo is the best girl for him," the Amazon Elder began, "although present company might disagree." Raven smiled quietly. Ranma sat up straight and firmed his resolve.

"If that's-" A pale hand closed over his mouth, interrupting the pigtailed boy's attempt at self-sacrifice.

"Hush, Ranma-kun, the big girls are talking." Cologne's smile widened. "Tell me more about this time travel possibility Elder. We aren't going to buy a pig in a poke."

"It is an item, crafted by Amazon lore mistresses long ago, when our connection to magic was stronger. It is called the Nanban Mirror and it could have been designed for your situation _**Raven**_-san. It allows journeys back into the past and a return to the present, but you can't change the past with it unless the past has been tampered with by other means."

"Do you have the Mirror with you?" Raven asked, a little excitement filling her voice. The old woman shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid it was stolen quite some time ago. I believe I know the rough location of the thief, though."

"So we'd have to get it back?" Ranma blurted out. The old woman nodded.

"So Elder, rather than try and force Ranma to marry Shampoo, how about we return the Mirror when we are finished with it and I pledge to never challenge Shampoo for Ranma's hand. We'll leave it up to Ranma." Shampoo screeched like a wild woman.

"Sneaky Girl no want to fight Shampoo? Shampoo chal-" Cologne's speed was legendary in Nerima, but she had never moved faster than she did at that moment. One second the Elder was seated at the table and the next she was standing next to her great granddaughter, her wrinkled hand over the girl's mouth and her staff rebounding from the perky Amazon's cranium.

"Stupid girl," the old woman hissed. "Do you ever think or is that pretty head just filled with pride and arrogance? Did you listen to Mousse's report? I don't know that I would want to fight _**Raven**_."

"The feeling is mutual Elder. So is the deal acceptable?" Cologne returned to her seat pondering. When she finally spoke, even Raven gave a slight start.

"Your abilities, can you teach another the techniques?"

"Well, yes, but it wouldn't do someone any good unless they had the… heritage to generate the power. Most of my meditation is to restrain my emotions and so my powers. I'm afraid I'm a bit like Ryoga, I'm too strong for my own good." The middle Tendo paused, thinking. "My meditative techniques are pretty good though and I'd happy to teach those. They seem to be helping Ranma." The pigtailed boy nodded. Cologne waved it away.

"I suppose recovering the Mirror and peace between you and Shampoo will do," the old woman allowed.

"So where is the Mirror?" Ranma demanded impatiently.

"Quite close, but in another sense infinitely far away. You see the Nanban Mirror was one of several artifacts stolen from my village centuries ago by a wandering Japanese martial artist named Happosai."


	3. Chapter 3

DARKNESS RETURNS

Chapter 3

"**Raven"** = English

"Warrior" = Mandarin

The room was dark and still, with the ticking of the clock on the headboard, the faint hum of the computer and the synchronized whispering of the two figures the only sounds marring the silence. Nabiki hovered three feet above the floor in a full lotus position, facing her bed and the redhead sitting on it, also in a lotus posture. Both girls had their eyes closed and were intoning 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos'. A gentle knock on the door broke the spell.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," Kasumi stage whispered, "but you did say you wanted to know as soon as Grandfather Happosai returned." The eldest Tendo daughter was still in what Ranma and Nabiki had come to call her flying clothes. To the consternation of the two older men and Akane, Kasumi had purchased several sets of Ranma's preferred style of Chinese pants and shirts. The two partners didn't know what it meant, but any change in Kasumi's status was welcome.

Nabiki unfolded her legs downwards in a maneuver that obviously fascinated the tall brunette. Ranma bounced off the bed in a more conventional manner. "Thanks, Kasumi. We need to tackle the Old Letch as soon as possible."

The serenity in Nabiki's eyes slowly faded as her expression sharpened. One hand twitched in the beginning of a hug before the indigo-haired girl regained control. "Thank you for meditating with me again, Ranma. It brings back fond memories." The pale girl grinned. "My little _**Starfire**_ substitute."

"Are you kidding Nabs? These meditations have helped me so much. I actually feel like I'm coming to terms with the Cat Fist and the Curse." Ranma put a hand on Nabiki's shoulder. "I should be thanking you." The two were smiling at each other until Kasumi politely cleared her throat.

"Is there anything I can do to help with Grandfather?" Nabiki's expression went neutral.

"Yes, big sis. Could you fix some of the old man's favorite dishes for supper? We need to soften him up as much as possible." Kasumi noted Ranma's unhappy expression.

"What wrong Ranma? I thought you had agreed with Nabiki about negotiating with Grandfather."

"Yeah, I did and I'm not going back on that. It just bugs me being nice to such a nasty old pervert."

"I know what you mean, Ranma," Nabiki said evenly. "But if we could just beat up Happosai and take the Mirror, the Amazons would have done it long ago." The other two girls nodded. "And besides, it would feel too much like theft. We both skirt the edge of darkness a little too closely for me to feel good about that."

"I know, Nabs. Besides not working, my way could really mess up the house and the dojo. You know what the Old Letch is going to want, don't you?" The indigo-haired girl shuddered and nodded. "Oh well, we may as well get started.

The three girls went downstairs, stopping to watch Happosai torment the two fathers. The old man was obviously in a good mood since the two younger men were not begging for mercy. He caught sight of the three and bounded over with a maniacal grin.

"There _have_ been some changes since I left," the gnome cackled. "What's with the Ranma look Kasumi-chan?"

"These clothes are appropriate for when _**Raven**_ takes me flying, Grandfather," Kasumi answered happily. "They make me feel free," she continued softly. Shaking herself, the tall girl said, "To celebrate your return, I shall make those pork buns you like so much, Grandfather. So if you will excuse me?" Happosai nodded happily and turned his attention to the middle Tendo.

"Soun has been telling me something of your transformation, Nabiki-chan. You're now Ranma's fiancée?" He began circling the girl.

"Something like that Grandmaster," Nabiki replied. Happosai's face lit up.

"And this Ki I feel? You feel stronger than Ranma, maybe as strong as the Old Bat."

"If it's okay with you old man, we'll explain after dinner. We need to speak to you," Ranma ground out.

"Of course, m'boy. I must say, I approve, my heir needs a strong wife." The diminutive martial artist produced a lacy bra. "Now if you would model this for me to celebrate my…" Happosai trailed off, the lingerie dropping out of his hand. "Y- you're wearing a bra now Ranma-chan!" the old man cried, tears of happiness streaming down his face. "You've made your old master very happy!"

"It's just a modified tank top Kasumi made for me," the mortified redhead muttered as Nabiki chuckled. Both teens stepped back in alarm as the two fathers charged up to them.

"Boy! What are you wearing?"

"Ranma, tell me it isn't so? What about my little girl?"

"Shut up, the both of you!" ordered Happosai, cowing the two men instantly. He turned a beaming face to the pigtailed girl. "Don't mind them Ranma-chan," he said comfortingly, examining the combination tank top and sports bra that had appeared in his hands. "I understand, you have to learn to walk before you can run. Quite clever. You can wear this as either sex?"

"Um, yeah, I can. Could you give me that back, Old Let- old man? It takes a lot of work for Kasumi to make one and I don't think it's really your style." She stopped when Nabiki grabbed her arm.

"By the way Daddy, I think it's neat that Ranma can change into a girl and this new undershirt is for the Art, Saotome. A… talented girl like Ranma needs support when she's being athletic." The two men shook their heads and slunk back to the Shogi board. Happosai just smirked.

"Well, since you ask so nicely, Ranma-chan, I'll give this back if you wear a real bra."

"We'll talk about that after dinner, if it's all right with you Grandmaster," Nabiki interjected. The old man nodded and wandered off. Ranma sighed.

"This ain't going to be easy."

-DR-

The dynamics of the Tendo meal time had changed, Happosai noted as he inhaled Kasumi's heavenly savory pork buns. The two older girls had formed a clique with his heir, talking and laughing during dinner. Kasumi in particular seemed to be coming out of her shell. He would have to make inquiries about the tall girl's references to flying.

His two former pupils seemed more withdrawn, but also strangely confident. In particular, the beaming approval Genma turned on the middle Tendo seemed at odds with the fat fool's normal attitude towards Nabiki. On the other hand Akane was sulky and foul tempered, shooting frequent jealous and disapproving glances at the other three teens. Happosai decided to bring issues out in the open.

"So, Soun what caused you to switch the engagement to Nabiki-chan?" the old man asked nonchalantly.

"Well you see Master, it was, um, Akane's idea, really." The girl in question glowered but said nothing. Genma snorted.

"Really just a matter of the stronger martial artist winning. Nabiki's abilities will greatly strengthen the Saotome School and she gets along better with my son than Akane ever did." Akane's hands slammed against the table.

"Why should I care what that two-timing, half-man pervert does?" the younger Tendo screamed. "If Nabiki is stupid enough to want him, that's fine with me! She's certainly slutty enough to suit his tastes!" Without a backward glance, Akane stormed off and up the stairs. While the rest of the family was shocked, Happosai chuckled.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt," the diminutive martial artist noted. "Since when are you a martial artist, Nabiki-chan, let alone a better one than Akane-chan?"

"Since almost a week ago." The pale girl replied mildly. Happosai looked skeptical.

"She defeated Ukyo easily. I mean Uc-chan didn't get in a single hit," Ranma informed him. The pigtailed boy rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. "I'm not entirely sure I could take her and Cologne doesn't want to fight her and definitely doesn't want Shampoo to challenge Nabs."

"Interesting, I would be interested in seeing-" The sound of loud stomping interrupted the old man. A furious Akane, clad in her complete fighting regalia thundered into the dining room. Crossing her arms, the muscular girl fixed her older sister with an intense gaze.

"Nabiki Tendo, I challenge you to a match to determine who is the real heir of the Tendo School of Anything Goes," the youngest Tendo grated out. "A fair fight with none of your cheating tricks." Nabiki studied her sister for a moment before snagging another pork bun and nibbling on it.

"No," the indigo-haired girl answered. Akane was baffled for a moment, before her anger blazed up again.

"What do mean no? You can't refuse a challenge!"

"Of course I can. First of all, little sister, not once have I ever claimed the position of heir. I've never even hinted at it. If Daddy has, take it up with him. Second of all, that's so like you to try and ban my abilities but not your own. I'm sure if you challenged Ranma, you'd say he can't dodge or if Shampoo, she couldn't use any Amazon techniques." Nabiki calmly resumed eating the bun but Akane slapped it out of her hand.

"None of your cowardly mind games, Nabiki! Fight me!" Nabiki looked up into her sister's face, the bruise on her cheek already visible against her fair skin. Akane took a step backwards, guilt flickering in her expression before being consumed by anger. Several pork buns exploded and the carafe of tea started to boil.

"All right, _little_ sister, I will accept, but anything goes, just like the name. I'll see you out in the dojo in five minutes." The tea cooled off as Nabiki rose. "Thank you for the meal, Kasumi, I'm going to go meditate before the fight."

"Just like you to cheat," Akane muttered as Nabiki stalked upstairs. "But it won't matter, I'll beat you anyway."

"So, Akane-chan, could you tell me what cheating means in an Anything Goes match?" Happosai said in his best innocent voice, "Anything _you_ can't do?" Akane ground her teeth, but ignored the insult as she stomped off to the dojo.

"I hope Akane's going to be all right," Kasumi sighed.

"My poor little girl!" Soun wailed in splendid, nonspecific angst. Genma said nothing as he continued to eat.

"So Nabiki is that strong?" wondered Happosai. Ranma nodded.

"She beat Uc-chan with soccer balls," Ranma reported soberly. Genma grunted.

"And she can fly," Kasumi put in worriedly. The ancient Grandmaster rubbed his chin.

"Well then, why don't we adjourn to the dojo and see what Soun's heir can do," Ranma gave the old man a startled glance as they left the dining room. For once, Kasumi was leaving the dishes for later.

As Ranma, Genma, Happosai and the two senior Tendos entered the dojo, they saw a determined Akane stretching out and limbering up. Ranma walked up to her.

"Akane this is stupid, you're fighting over nothing," the pigtailed boy began quietly. The youngest Tendo did not acknowledge his presence. "And if you fight, she's going to cream you." Akane's eyes blazed, but she continued to pretend to ignore her ex-fiancée. "And you have the nerve to call me pigheaded." With that parting shot, Ranma moved to join the small group near the wall.

The group did not have to wait long, as a section of wall flashed black and Raven phased through it. Happosai whistled appreciatively, although no one knew if it was for Raven's feat or Raven's attire. Several of the weapons and framed maxims on the walls shook gently as if in a minor earthquake. Raven's eyes were pupilless white blazes.

"So Princess, are you ready?" Raven asked with a cold, even tone. Akane swallowed as black energy swirled around her sister's fists.

"I-"

"That is quite enough foolishness!" Kasumi intone sternly, taking everyone by surprise. "I'm ashamed that my two nearly grown up sisters are acting this way." Akane and Raven exchanged bewildered looks. "Akane you said some very hurtful things about both Ranma and Nabiki. You owe them both an apology, especially after striking Nabiki in the face."

"_**Raven**_, I can't believe you were going to use your full power against your sister. Whatever she said, Akane's your sister." The cloaked girl found her feet very interesting. "Even more than Ranma-kun, you have a duty to use only the force you need." Raven nodded, eyes still on the floor. "All right then," the tall girl's voice becoming cheerfully gentle again. "Akane, I'd like to talk to you in my room, if you please. Ranma, _**Raven**_, I believe you needed to speak to grandfather Happosai?"

"What can I do for you kids?" the old man asked cheerfully as the other two Tendo sisters left.

"We need to speak to you Grandmaster." Raven looked at the two fathers. "Alone."

"Of course, Nabiki-chan," Soun rambled. "Why don't we start a Go game, Saotome? It will help calm my nerves after all of the excitement." Genma shrugged as he nodded and the two men left the training hall.

With a deep breath, Raven brought her turbulent emotions under control. "Let me explain, Grandmaster." For the next ten minutes Raven gave the wizened martial artist a condensed version of her history, status and her current relationship with Ranma. At the end Happosai grinned.

"So what do you need from me, child?"

"I'm sure you've guessed, Happosai," Raven replied evenly. "Ranma and I need a means of traveling in time. We talked with Elder Cologne and discovered that the Amazons had created a magical artifact that would allow one to time travel, but that you acquired it some time ago." The old man looked genuinely perplexed.

"I did?"

"Yes, an object known as the Nanban Mirror." Raven said coolly. Comprehension dawned.

"Oh, that piece of junk. I thought I really had something when um, Cologne-chan _gifted_ it to me." Both teens rolled their eyes. "But it's useless. Oh you can travel back in time, but you can never seem to change anything." The pale girl seemed to ponder something before she spoke.

"That's because the Mirror can only be used to restore a broken time line, Grandmaster. It can only heal, not break."

"So we need the Mirror-thingy to fix _**Rae's**_ past and save her friends," Ranma said firmly. "So what's it going to take to get it from you?" Raven sighed and Ranma looked over at his fiancée to see her fondly exasperated expression.

"So you think you can fight me for it, do you boy?" the diminutive martial artist challenged.

"That ain't what I meant, you Old Freak! Oh crap." To his relief, Happosai was chuckling

"I like it better when you're not trying to suck up like those two worthless students of mine."

"I think between the two of us, we could defeat you, Grandmaster," Raven explained. "But I believe it would cause permanent harm to the dojo,. And even then, I'm sure you've hidden your treasures so they are not easily found."

"Something else holds you back, child," Happosai guessed shrewdly. The cloaked girl sighed before looking away.

"It's too much like what a villain would do, what my father would do," she muttered.

"You ain't talking about Tendo-san, are you _**Rae**_?" Ranma half-asked.

"No, I'm talking about my birth father. I have… issues with him."

"I hear you, _**Rae**_."

"So you two want the Mirror, eh?" Happosai considered before an incredible smirk blossomed. "You know what I want." Ranma snorted, but subsided when Raven put a hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps we do, Grandmaster, but why don't you spell it out?"

"Why I want is my sweet Ranma-chan to model lingerie for me until I get tired," the old man leered. Ranma's aura blazed up, but again brought himself under control with Raven's help.

"Let me talk to my partner privately, if that's okay." At Happosai's assent, the cloaked girl dragged her fiancé out into the yard. After several minutes of heated debate, the two teens returned, with Ranma looking anxious and sulky. Raven allowed her cloak to hang open, revealing her taut figure, captivating the tiny pervert.

"Happosai, we have a counter-offer. Starting tomorrow morning Ranma and I will both serve you as servant girls for twelve hours in whatever clothing you desire. At the end of that time, you will give us the Mirror."

"D- do you agree to this, Ranma?"

"I'd prefer if _**Raven**_ didn't do it too, but yeah."

"And you two will be willing servants, pleasant to your master? What about… touching?" It looked like Happosai's head might explode.

"We'll serve with smiles on our faces and friendly voices, Grandmaster. As for touching, any touch in a sexual region decreases our time by an hour per touch. Anything else is fair game. Oh and you can have our outfits when we're done." The old man was trembling. "I take it we have a bargain?"

"Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh!"

"I assume you'll supply the outfits, Grandmaster?"

"Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh!"

"All right, Happosai, if you could leave the clothing outside my room, or give it to Kasumi if it needs laundering, we'll see you tomorrow morning. We'll want to see the Mirror before we start. Come on Ranma, we better start meditating right away and I need to check with Kasumi about something."

"Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh!" Ranma assented in a fair imitation of Happosai. Alas, the mockery was lost on the diminutive martial artist as he was nearly comatose with anticipation. The two made their way upstairs to prepare for the battle of their lives.

-DR-

Kasumi led the way to her room followed by a moping Akane. All of the fire had gone out of the younger girl and once her anger had cooled, she realized that she had messed up big time. Kasumi sat in her desk chair and motioned for the muscular girl to take a seat on the bed.

"Little sister, I want to understand and help you. You've been so miserable these last few days," the brunette began. "You seemed happy at first when Nabiki-chan took over the engagement. What happened?"

"I'm not really sure," Akane replied and then paused. "That's not true," she sighed. "They just started getting along so well. When Nabiki became _**Raven**_, she started treating Ranma like a fiancé. I was jealous and scared that I was losing him."

"So you do care for Ranma." Akane nodded. "And you know he cares for you. But he cares for Nabiki now too, is that what's troubling you?"

"She's so much better suited to him now," the youngest Tendo blurted out. "She's kind and understanding and even a better martial artist than me! She even likes his curse! M- maybe it would be best if Ranma-"

"Maybe it would be best if we let Ranma make up his own mind," Kasumi interrupted firmly. "That's a lot of what Nabiki has been talking about since she became _**Raven**_. So many people want to force Ranma to do what _they_ want." The tall girl got up to put an arm around her sister. Akane straightened and her eyes cleared.

"That's all either of us ever wanted. A choice," the black-haired girl whispered.

"I'm sorry Akane, we shouldn't have forced Ranma on you. I shouldn't have," Kasumi murmured.

"It's okay big sister. To say we were all majorly stressed that day would be a huge understatement." Akane seemed to perk up. "So I have to ask, what is up with wearing Ranma's clothes."

"Ranma-kun may be a bit untutored, but he is the freest spirit I know. When _**Raven**_ took me flying it was a life-changing experience little sister. For the first time I saw the big wide world, and how I was trapping myself in one small corner of it. I like wearing these clothes because they remind me not to limit myself."

"So what are you going to do Kasumi?" Akane asked, worry in her voice.

"Don't worry little sister, I'm not going to vanish immediately. I've enjoyed taking care of my family, but I think that chapter of my life is coming to a close. You and Nabiki are almost adults and Father is doing much better. I'm nearly twenty. I want to do something with my life, but I'll stay for a while."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Get a good night's sleep, apologize to your sister and ask her to take you flying."

-DR-

In spite of Kasumi's advice, Akane decided not to disturb her sister and former fiancé as they meditated. The next morning would do, she hoped. As the youngest Tendo was leaving for her morning jog, she caught her first sight of Nabiki and almost lost it. The pale girl was dressed in a risqué French maid outfit. Artfully applied makeup accentuated her sharp-featured beauty.

"Nabiki! Why are you dressed like that? Ranma made you, didn't he? I'm going to pound that pervert!"

"That's my little sister, always jumping to conclusions and assuming the worst," Nabiki said, her gaze oddly serene. "Especially if you can blame Ranma. Why is that, I wonder? To make yourself look good, a champion of probity? Or is it just that you make Ranma a scapegoat for all the boys you fear?"

"W- what do you mean Nabiki? I'm just trying to protect you!"

"Please don't interfere with Ranma and me today," Nabiki warned tranquilly. "The clothes we are wearing were supplied by Happosai. Ranma and I are his servant girls today as long as he has what he promised."

"Happosai's servants? Why?"

"To get what we need to save my friends and a lot of other people. Ranma, let's get going," the middle Tendo called up the stairs.

"Coming," lilted a soprano.

If Akane had been shocked by Nabiki's apparel, she almost went catatonic when she saw Ranma. The short girl was clad in a scandalous, fetish-style nurse's uniform, the pale green complimenting her complexion perfectly. The short dress just barely covered her butt and drew attention to her silk stocking covered legs. Her carefully brushed out hair and light makeup completed the image.

"Wha- wha- what do you think you're doing you pervert?" The redhead met Akane's blazing scowl with untroubled eyes.

"Helping Nabiki," she answered calmly.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be Akane," put in Nabiki. "If you can't help us, at least don't hinder us." As the two girls made their way downstairs, the muscular girl shook herself and followed them down.

At the dining room table, Happosai sat at the head, as if holding court, Soun and Genma sitting to either side. When Ranma entered the room, the latter twitched violently, but wisely held his peace. Looking the pair up and down, the ancient marital artist grinned excitedly. He stood and took a step forward, but stopped when Nabiki held up a hand.

"The Mirror?" With a chuckle, Happosai held up what looked to be an ornate hand mirror. Nabiki studied it intensely.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," the pale girl chanted, extending her hands. Black energy flowed out around the mirror and Nabiki relaxed. She nodded slightly at Ranma and the two girls knelt before the tiny man. "How may these unworthy girls serve you master?"

The two younger men fell over and Akane gaped from the doorway. Happosai's aura was almost visible as he tried to maintain some self-control and not squander this opportunity. Wiping away a little drool, the diminutive martial artist said, "Well, I was just going to have some breakfast…"

"Of course, master," Nabiki said gently. "Ran, perhaps you could aid the master in relaxing? He seems tense." The redhead cheerfully nodded.

"Of course, sempai. Please sit down master while Nab-sempai assembles a breakfast plate for you." The gnome-like martial artist sat back down and Ranma began messaging his neck and shoulders. The pops and creaks were audible. "Oh my, master, you're very stiff," the redhead commented and her small but strong hands attacked the knots in the old man's muscles.

For the first time in a long while Happosai experienced pleasure not related to food or perversion. He closed his eyes as the faux-nurse continued her ministrations. The old man realized he had almost fallen asleep when a gentle hand on his shoulder shook him slightly.

"Master? Nab-sempai is ready with your breakfast," a diffident soprano informed the ancient martial artist. As Nabiki began feeding the old man, Akane left in disgust. Intellectually she could understand why her sister and her ex-fiancé were fawning over Happosai. The lives at stake were far more important than the couple's dignity. Her gut told her otherwise as she stomped away.

Another thought made her stop. Ranma was doing this for Nabiki, he was dressing and acting girly to help her sister. A melancholy feeling swept through the black-haired girl as she thought of the times she and Ranma had helped each other out, sometimes at great expense to their dignity or even safety. Suddenly, she was filled with resolve. Whoever Ranma chose, she would stay his friend at the very least.

-DR-

Against all expectations save Kasumi's, Happosai lasted nearly seven hours with his laughing, flirty servants. Ranma's massages may have had something to do with that, although Nabiki's expert control probably played a part, giving the ancient martial arts master just enough sex appeal to keep him interested but not overexciting him.

Just as Nabiki served the old man his afternoon tea, her sensuous wiggle of a walk in high heels proved to be the breaking point for Happosai and he goosed her rear, moving on to her bosom. The indigo-haired girl's high-cut French lace panties soon followed. Throughout the commotion, Nabiki managed to control her natural reaction and play the part of a molested servant.

As Ranma stood stock-still trying to stop her outrage from breaking through her calm, the old man switched to an old and favored target. Drooling, the stunted pervert turned his attentions to the redhead. Happosai landed on Ranma's chest, fondling her impressive assets, as the redhead gritted her teeth, balling her fists and pressing her arms to her sides, inadvertently pushing her breasts out further. Happosai's hands slipped down to Ranma's firm rear. When he came away with the pigtailed girl's lacy black panties, it was too much and the old man passed out in a lust overload.

The unnatural peace in the two girl's eyes evaporated like snow in a blast furnace as they shouted in unison, "Times up!". Ranma raised a fist to smash the comatose man, but Nabiki grabbed her arm. "Don't, Ranma, he didn't do anything beyond the agreement. He had more than five hours left and groped us six times." The middle Tendo floated beside her fiancée. "Come on, let's get out of these rags, get the Mirror and go talk to Cologne."

"Yeah, I better go change before I get to like these clothes. And a couple of hours in the furo might wash away the old lech's touch."

There was a loud thud as Genma toppled over in a dead faint.

-DR-

There was a knock on the door as Nabiki slipped on her cloak. The middle Tendo thought it best if she gave Cologne a visual reminder of what she could do and Raven intimidated everyone, even her. "Come in."

"How did you do it?" Akane demanded without preamble. Nabiki elected to not pretend she didn't know what her sister was talking about.

"Ranma and I meditated all evening and most of the night on my friends, serenity and acceptance. When Ranma focuses, she can be incredibly adept. You might say we were in an altered state of consciousness until the agreement ended. Also, Kasumi spiked the old pervert's tea with calming herbs to reduce his lust. Even with those, it was a close thing." The indigo-haired girl shivered. "That didn't make it any less disgusting when we came out of it. I can't believe Ranma did that for me."

"You're falling for him, aren't you?" As Nabiki opened her mouth, Akane held up a quelling hand. "Save it big sis, don't tell me you aren't. I'm the expert on denial."

"Yeah, maybe I am," the pale girl sighed. "I'm sorry little sister." Surprisingly, Akane hugged her.

"It's okay, Nabiki. Whatever happens, whether he chooses me or you, let's just make sure he's with the one he wants to be." Nabiki nodded. There was another knock on the door.

"Nabs, you decent?"

"Sure Ranma, come on in."

"Thanks. Oh hey Akane. Thanks for not making it harder than it had to be. Who'd of thought the Old Freak would last so long, even with Kasumi's 'help'?"

"No problem, Ranma. When I first saw your outfits, I was… surprised, but I know why you were wearing them. I can't believe you could do that."

"Whatever it takes, right _**Rae**_? So what's the plan?" Nabiki put her tabi on and raised her hood, Raven once more.

"We talk with Cologne and then we master the Mirror. Once I'm confident we fully understand the ins and outs," she took in a deep breath, "we start fixing things. I already know where to start, our only lead except for _**Starfire**_."

"Why not start with _**Starfire**_, _**Rae**_?" Ranma wondered, scratching his head.

"Too late in our history, _**Star**_ was the last one to arrive in _**Jump City**_. Also too much happening with the authorities and all. No, I think we'll start at a place I hope to get information. We'll head to the time right after _**Warp**_ and I fought and hope his equipment is still there. If not then, then we can try _**Star's**_ arrival."

"Okay, _**Raven**_, you're the brains of the operation," Ranma said cheerfully. "We should get going before the dinner rush. Bye Akane."

As Raven floated out of her room, she gave her sister a wink. "It's a deal, Akane-chan. We do what's best for Ranma." Akane watched her depart with a hooded gaze.

-DR-

What was beginning to become Nerima's most celebrated couple moved quickly towards the Cat Café, although Raven kept on the ground. Halfway there, Raven looked at her partner. "You felt it?" The pigtailed boy nodded.

"When we were really deep? Yeah I think I did. The Curse."

"Maybe that attitude is a part of the problem. You can fool everyone else, Ranma, but not me. Is it a curse?" Raven asked conversationally. Ranma sighed.

"Yeah it is. It ain't entirely the girl part, it's the no control part. I have enough things in my life I don't control," Ranma chuckled mirthlessly. "You know it's funny how quickly people adapted to it though. I mean, I turn into a girl, and a few weeks after people found out, it became normal."

"Welcome to Nerima."

"Heh, yeah, thanks. So what does it mean, _**Rae**_?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe you can get control over the magic?" Ranma stopped.

"Do you really think so?" he asked longingly. Ranma grabbed Raven by the waist, spinning her away from the retaining wall they were standing next to. "Hold that thought," he muttered, as the wall blew apart. The Titan just managed to erect a shield in time.

"Where the heck am I now?" came the cry from the dust cloud. Ranma smirked, while Raven groaned.

"We so don't need Property Damage Hibiki right now," the pale girl complained. "Please keep it low key, we can't lose the Mirror." Ranma nodded.

"Hey Ryoga, long time no see," the pigtailed boy greeted his sometime friend and rival nonchalantly.

"Ranma? Then I made it to Nerima?" the fanged boy asked, a trace of happiness in his voice.

"That's right, Hibiki. Rough journey this time?" Raven inquired calmly. Ryoga looked from the cloaked girl to Ranma several times, his anger growing with each swing of his head.

"Ranma! How dare you cheat on Akane!"

"It's not like that, pig brain, _**Raven**_ is my-"

"Enough talk! Fight me Ranma!" With that, the Lost Boy charged, throwing several punches at the bemused pigtailed boy. Just as Ranma was preparing to begin his taunting, Ryoga was thrown forward, blindsided by his own backpack. The fanged boy rolled with the blow, coming to his feet and glaring at his attacker. He blanched.

Raven was hovering ten feet off the ground, Ryoga's pack in front of her, pulsing with dark energy. The Titan's eyes were glowing in the shadow of her hood. "Umm," Ryoga commented intelligently.

"_**Rae**_, cut out the creepy stuff. Listen Ryoga, Akane broke off our engagement and passed it on to _**Raven**_."

"Why would she pass on the Tendo agreement to a demon?" the fanged boy asked reasonably.

"Because I'm her sister, Hibiki," Raven answered coldly, lowering her hood. Ryoga peered at the pale girl's face, recognition dawning.

"Nabiki? What happened to you?"

"Come with us and I'll explain on the way. No fighting though." As the partners finished their walk to the Cat Café, Raven gave a condensed version of her history. As they reached the restaurant, Ryoga whistled.

"That's some story Na- er, _**Raven**_. Well, I'm not going to get in your way when you're trying to save a lot of people and I'll lay off Ranma, since he's helping you. Are you really his fiancée?"

"Yes she is bacon-breath, so you've got a free path to Akane." The Lost Boy turned red and started stammering. After half a minute of this, Raven rolled her eyes and brushed past the befuddled boy into the restaurant. As she did so, her eyes flashed white and she turned to look at Ryoga with a scowl. Ranma joined her, glancing at her with concern. "You okay, _**Rae**_?"

"Yes. We need to talk when we get home." Puzzled, Ranma just inclined his head.

The café was empty for the most part and the two teens sat at a table near the kitchen door. Shampoo came over to glare at Raven. If looks could kill, no one would even find the body. "What you want, husband-thief?"

"Well, shaving you bald would make a good start," Raven remarked pleasantly. "But we'll settle for talking to Cologne." The purple-haired Amazon bristled, fingering her violet locks.

"At least Shampoo no have to dye hair to get attention." She commented, pointedly looking at Raven indigo hair.

"You'd find very few people here that would believe that," Raven said evenly. "Ranma, you've seen the Bimbo Kitty in the buff. Does the carpet match the drapes?" As Ranma stammered inanely, Shampoo's large maces appeared in her hands."

"Sneaky Slut think she smart, Shampoo fi-" The plucky Amazon's challenge was interrupted by a sharp smack to her skull.

"Shampoo, be silent! Do you have a death wish, stupid girl? Why not just dance around your Airen chanting limericks about how girly he is?" Cologne's expression would have curdled milk at fifty feet.

"Aw, why don't you just let her challenge _**Rae**_ and get it out of her system, Old Ghoul?" a recovered Ranma wondered. The old woman turned her basilisk gaze on the pigtailed boy.

"Because, Son-in-Law, I have no desire to repeat Ukyo Kuonji's mistake and lose you from the tribe. I feel _**Raven**_ will keep her word and as long as I can keep my idiot great granddaughter from challenging her, she will stay your wife."

"Whatever," the clearly annoyed boy drawled. "Anyway, we got the Mirror. Our deal still good?" Cologne nodded, mollified.

"The Council approved it. This is a small price to pay for the return of a major artifact and you two will be doing some good before you return it." Raven pulled out the box and took out the Nanban Mirror.

"So how does it work?"

"Like many powerful magical items, the Nanban Mirror is quite simple. You must shed a tear and state where and when you wish to go. The more precisely you express your wish the better the results."

"Any ideas how it will interact with my powers?" inquired Raven.

"None I'm afraid," Cologne admitted. "I wouldn't expect anything, but I probably don't have to tell you two that magic is a tricky thing."

"Fair enough. Anything else we should know?"

"Just a few important notes I garnered from the scroll I found on the Nanban Mirror," Cologne began in a lecturing tone. "The timeline wants to be repaired. It's not sentient or anything like that, but it is like a river that has cut a deep bed. It's natural for the river to return to its banks. So circumstances will favor you as you try to restore what has been."

"That's handy," Ranma quipped.

"Yes, in many ways it is," Cologne continued solemnly. "However, once you embark on restoring the timeline, you will find it very difficult not to finish your task. This is critical, since Amazon lore hints that the only way to change an individual's history is to improve their life. The scroll talks of tragic instances where much good for single people had to be undone to restore history."

"Needs of the many out weigh the needs of the few, hmmm? Any more lore, Elder?" Raven asked. The old woman shook her head. "Then we'll be leaving. Your housecat's glare is giving me a headache."

As the Amazons watched the couple exit, Cologne turned to her heir. "You still wish to fight the half-demon?" she asked quietly in Mandarin.

"More than anything great grandmother. My husband is getting too close to her. She is a greater danger than all of my beloved's other women combined_._" Shampoo replied through clenched teeth. Cologne shook her head.

"Even if you could get strong enough to defeat her, it would take years and months may be too long. We need a different strategy. The wise warrior does not fight a lost battle. We must think on this_._"

-DR-

Not surprisingly, Ryoga was gone by the time the two teens left the Cat Café. They made the return walk to home in silence, Raven obviously deep in thought, Ranma just enjoying the day and the current peaceful atmosphere. As soon as they arrived, Raven called out a curt greeting to Kasumi and led her fiancé up the stairs to her room. Plopping him down on the bed, the cloaked girl sat in her desk chair.

"All right, Ranma, I just found out Hibiki is P-chan. Considering all of the hints you've dropped in the last couple of months, I'm thinking you've known all along. So I'm trying to be reasonable and hear your side of the story on why you didn't tell Akane."

"How did you find out?" a shocked Ranma protested. Raven shrugged.

"I can sense things. When I brushed up against Hibiki at the café, I got a brief vision of his transformation. I assume it's Jusenkyo?"

"Yeah. You know he followed me to China after the bread duel fell through? Well, it seems he was camped in the hills above the Pools when I first got cursed. I don't remember it, but when I was chasing Pops around in a blind rage, I knocked Ryoga off the cliff and into the pools when he jumped to avoid Pop."

"So it's your fault he was cursed," the pale girl said evenly. Ranma nodded miserably.

"What really makes it bad is his damned sense of direction. He's been almost eaten a couple of times. So I figure I owe him, at least as far as the curse is concerned. He's made it pretty clear he doesn't want anyone, especially Akane, knowing about it."

"And Akane?"

"I- I didn't know what to do and I couldn't talk to anybody without revealing the curse. I hate it when he sleeps with her, but she's doesn't seem to pick up on any hints and she doesn't trust me enough to just let me get rid of P-chan."

"Yeah, for a smart girl, she sure can be dense. Okay, Ranma, I disagree with you keeping this from my little sister, but I can see where you're coming from and there was no malice involved, at least on your part. But you didn't tell me, so it doesn't affect your obligation and I AM going to tell Akane, is that clear?"

"Yeah." Raven looked startled as she thought of something.

"Does any one else know about Ryoga?"

"Sorry, _**Raven**_, I have no idea. I'd be surprised if Cologne doesn't know, but as for anyone else, beats me."

"Okay, let's get washed up, it's almost time for dinner. This evening, let's finalize our plans. I'd like to start tomorrow."

-DR-

As has often been said, even the best laid plans oft go astray. After Nabiki changed to her normal attire of shorts and t-shirt, the first thing she saw as she entered the dining room was a fuming Ranma. The second thing was a black piglet being cuddled by Akane. The younger Tendo glared balefully at her ex-fiancé.

"And just leave P-chan alone, Ranma. If I catch you picking on him again, there'll be hell to pay!" Nabiki's eyes flashed white for a moment.

As the middle Tendo sat at the low table, she smile coolly at her sister and her pet pig. "So when did P-chan get back?" she asked mildly.

"Just a little while ago," Akane replied happily, snuggling with her pet. Nabiki extended her hand.

"I see. Come here _**Mr. P**_," the pale girl commanded. Akane looked puzzled as her pet hesitantly walked across the table to Nabiki. The middle Tendo put one hand on the pig's back. "I'm going to give you one chance, P-chan. Confess to Akane, or I tell her everything." The animal squealed in fear and started to leap towards Ranma, only to be restrained. "And no, Ranma didn't tell me. My powers revealed the truth and Ranma explained the circumstances."

"Nabiki, what are you doing, don't hurt P-chan," pleaded the youngest Tendo. Both Kasumi and Soun entered the room, attracted by the noise P-chan was making. Nabiki ignored her sister.

"Well?" The pig continued to try and escape. "All right, then we do this the hard way. Ranma, go get a towel." The black-haired boy moved so fast it appeared he teleported, quickly returning with a bath towel. Nabiki tossed the pig in the air, ignoring Akane's distressed scream.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" P-chan hung suspended in a globe of black energy. "Are you ready Ranma?" The younger Saotome nodded.

"Why are you doing this Nabiki? I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt P-chan! I'm sorry I hit you!" the distraught Akane cried tearfully.

"This has nothing to do with yesterday, sis. Believe it or not, I'm trying to help you." A steaming teacup levitated smoothly towards the frozen animal. Just before it dumped its contents on P-chan, understanding came to Akane's eyes and she mouthed a silent 'no'.

A Jusenkyo transformation is nearly instantaneous, but Ranma was still quick enough to preserve Ryoga's modesty. The Lost Boy couldn't take his eyes off the youngest Tendo as he stood in complete shock.

For her part, Akane stared at the boy, mouth open, tears still streaming down her face. Replaying the last few minutes in her head, the muscular girl rounded on her ex-fiancé and delivered a thundering slap. "You bastard! You knew and you never told me!" Bringing up her fists to thrash the passive boy, Akane found her clothes locked in black energy.

Nabiki noted the reactions to her revelation. Ranma was resigned, while Kasumi dropped to her knees in stunned disbelief. Her father was the interesting one, as he sported an expression of sorrow and guilt. The middle Tendo sighed. "That's so like you, sis. You don't attack the boy who spied on you, you attack the boy who accepted beatings from you trying to stop the pig." Akane glared at her sister.

"Why are you taking his side? He should have told me!"

"I agree," the brunette said icily. "So what are you going to do to Ryoga? Are you going to listen to either one of them, or are you just going to do what you always do, and hit?"

"Little brother, you knew?" Kasumi asked tearfully. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I ain't saying what I did was right, but I didn't know what to do," Ranma muttered. "I was the one who knocked Ryoga into the Spring of Drowned Piglet. It was an accident, but it was still my fault. I figured it was too great a weakness and I knew he didn't want anyone to know, so I promised myself I wouldn't tell anyone. When he started sleeping in Akane's room, I tried to get him out, I tried to get him to stop, but… I just didn't know what to do! It wasn't right, what he was doing, but I owed him. I owed him." Ranma rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry Akane."

"Daddy knew as well, didn't you?" Nabiki remarked. The look on the older man's face was all the answer the three sisters needed. With a wave of her hand, Nabiki allowed her younger sister to ease to the floor. Akane's look of betrayal by her father was heartbreaking. The youngest Tendo slowly stood in front of Ranma.

"No, it wasn't right, you should have told me." Akane's expression softened slightly. "But I understand the problem you had." She gave Ranma a little shove. "Go to your fiancée, Ranma" She turned to Ryoga, who was still staring at her. "Why?"

"It was Ranma's fault, I was just trying to protect you!" the fanged boy yelled wildly. "H- he's a pervert, you've said so yourself Akane! Please, I was just trying to protect you!"

"That's a load of bull and you know it Hibiki," Nabiki said evenly, putting a comforting arm across Ranma's shoulders. "Even if you thought Ranma was like Kuno, you were hardly ever here and you couldn't stop Ranma when you were a pig. So what's the real reason?" Ryoga hung his head for most of a minute.

"I was scared and lonely. Akane was the first person to show me any affection or protect me in a long time. It's not an excuse, but being a lost little pig out in the world is terrible thing. This was my refuge. This is where I was safe."

Only Nabiki heard Ranma whisper, "I know how you feel."

"So that gave you the right to peep at me, sleep in my bed, watch me change clothes?" Akane's voice was as cold as Nabiki's, making her far more frightening than when she yelled.

"No, I never peeped at you Akane! I always closed my eyes or looked away. I slept on your bed, but I never tried to take advantage of you!"

"And snuggling against my chest when I was holding you?" the youngest Tendo inquired almost conversationally. Ryoga looked crestfallen.

"I did do that, Akane, and I did it for the worst of reasons. It wasn't out of affection, although I care for you. I did it to make Ranma mad, to try to punish him. I was using you to punish Ranma, treating you as badly as Kuno ever did. Worse than Kuno, because he never pretended to be your friend. I am so sorry Akane." Against everyone's expectations Akane began to laugh. It was ragged, strained and on the edge of hysteria, but it was genuine.

"I guess we all have a lot of growing up to do," the black-haired girl mused. "Anger can make you do terrible things, I know that very well now. I want you both to leave, Ranma is going to help Nabiki, but I want you to go away for a while, Ryoga. I'll probably forgive this betrayal, but I need time."

"That's all anyone can do, little sister," Kasumi consoled her. "I'm proud of you." She looked at the two woebegone boys. "There were extenuating circumstances, but I'm very disappointed with you, Ryoga. You didn't have to hide your affliction, we would have helped you regardless. Ranma, I wish you had told us, but I understand your conflict." Her tone became sharp. "Where are you going Father?"

"Uh, I just thought that-"

"You knew, didn't you Daddy?" Akane accused, her volume rising. "What was your excuse? Ranma had conflicting duties and Ryoga was terrified. What was your reason?"

"Now daughter, don't take that tone of voice with me! I knew of Ryoga's curse, but I had no idea what he was doing. I leave you to lead your lives with a measure of freedom, so I did not pry into your affairs." Nabiki rolled her eyes, but she could see Akane wanted, desperately needed, to believe her father.

"Daddy's probably telling the truth Akane. He really doesn't oversee the house very much. So how did you find out Daddy?" Nabiki interjected.

"It was right before Ranma's big fight with the Kuno girl. A little black pig ran into the furo and changed into Ryoga. I wasn't even sure it was the same pig as your P-chan. I would have found it hard to believe that any martial artist could be so dishonorable," Soun replied self-righteously.

"All right Dad, I guess I was much the same. I never thought Ryoga or Ranma would do anything like that," Akane said, calming down. "I'm going to bed, I'm not really very hungry Kasumi. I want you both gone by morning. Oh by the way, when did _you_ find out Nabiki?"

The pale girl bristled at the implied accusation, but answered quietly. "This afternoon, when I brushed against Hibiki at the Cat Café. I can sense things with my powers and I got a vision of Hibiki changing."

"Oh. Okay, thanks." Akane trudged up the stairs.

"Come on Ranma, if we're going to leave by tomorrow morning we need to make preparations as soon we finish dinner. Could you give us a hand, Kasumi?" The tall girl nodded.

-DR-

Nabiki was selecting clothes while Kasumi sat at her sister's desk, sorting yen notes by date. The two sisters worked in silence until the eldest Tendo daughter finished. "I'm afraid there aren't many older notes, little sister. You have sixteen thousand yen that are ten years or older, but most of the rest has been issued in the last two years."

"Thanks Kasumi, I'll take both stacks, but only use the older stuff if I have to."

"I'll look through the household money for older bills and swap them out," Kasumi promised. She stopped at the door. "I'm very proud of you Nabiki."

"Huh? Why?"

"The old Nabiki would have blackmailed both Ranma and Ryoga and been amused by her dense little sister. I'm so proud you did right thing and even prouder of how you handled the situation." Nabiki's blush rivaled the glow from her eyes when powering up.

"When people point it out, I guess I realize how much I've changed, but it all seems normal to me. Thanks, big sister." The pale girl sighed. "When I first discovered what Hibiki was doing, I was so mad, both at him and at Ranma. But once I heard their stories, it was hard not to feel a little sorry for them."

"What they were doing was wrong," Kasumi said firmly, but looked troubled. "But I know what you mean. It's almost like something out of a samurai tale. Ranma has an obligation to a boy who is exploiting the situation, so in his own fumbling way, he's trying to do the right thing and stop Ryoga without betraying Ryoga." Nabiki nodded.

"Yeah, and I can actually see it from Hibiki's point of view. I can't imagine what it would be like to be lost all the time and turn into a food animal with a splash of water. Ranma told me Hibiki has almost been eaten several times." Both girls silently contemplated matters, until the middle Tendo shook herself. "But how about Akane? That's the most adult I've ever seen her act."

"With a little help from you, Nabiki. But yes, I agree with you, I'm very proud of Akane as well and I intend to tell her so." Kasumi hesitated. "Do you believe Father?" The indigo-haired girl chuckled mirthlessly.

"Not at all, but I don't think Akane needs that kind of pain. I am sure that Daddy thought that Hibiki was making Ranma jealous and that was a good thing. He really is totally selfish."

"I'll talk to him while you're gone, let him know we didn't question him for Akane's sake." Ranma appeared at the door. Kasumi spared the pigtailed boy a smile and a reassuring squeeze of his shoulder. "I better get to work looking through the house funds."

"Bye Kasumi," Ranma said dejectedly. "So, the house is having troubles?"

"No, we're just looking for older bills for if we go back in time more than a few years." The younger Saotome nodded and plopped down on the floor next to the bed. "Want to talk about it, Ranma?"

"I feel really badly about Akane, but I know I couldn't tell anyone about Ryoga. I just didn't know what to do."

"It's called a no-win situation, Ranma. No matter what you did, you were going to be dishonorable. Trying to stop Ryoga and give Akane hints so she would find out on her own may have been the best compromise."

"Yeah, I guess. I really want to get Akane to forgive me, but-"

"That would be to make you feel better, not her, right?" Nabiki guessed shrewdly. Ranma wouldn't meet her gaze. "Something else bothering you?"

"I feel bad about Akane, but I feel bad about being more worried about how this will affect us, our… friendship," Ranma muttered. Nabiki stared blankly at the boy before blushing bright red. "M- maybe I should finish getting ready. It actually helped to talk about it, thanks Nabs."

-DR-

Nabiki sat on her bed staring at the impossibly compact pack Ranma had finished fifteen minutes ago. Nothing brought home how her friend had been raised more than his skill at getting ready to travel. She found it quite sad. The knock on her door startled her, it was very late. "Yes?"

"Nabiki, can I come in?" asked the forlorn voice of her younger sister.

The middle Tendo had to fight an irrational urge to declare no one enters her room. She grinned lopsidedly. At least now she knew why she was always so annoyed when someone came in. "Sure."

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I saw the light on and I just wanted to talk to you before you go." Akane paused. "Kasumi was telling me how proud she was at how I handled the situation. It was hard not to throw a tantrum, but it helped that I didn't know who to blame."

"Kasumi and I were talking about that too, sis," Nabiki replied. "While I think both of them were wrong to do what they did to you, the ultimate blame is Jusenkyo."

"Yeah, I guess you may be right. What Ryoga did was terrible, but so is what happened to him. Ranma got him cursed, but I can't really blame him, it was an accident. I doubt I would behave any differently if Dad got me turned into a boy." The pale girl stood and hugged her sister briefly.

"I know we've had our difference lately sis, but I just want to agree with Kasumi. I'm very proud of the strength you've shown handling this situation."

"Thank you big sister. I- I just wanted to make things right between us. Thanks for telling me. It hurts, but it's better to know. Anyway, good luck and take care of Ranma for me- for us, okay?"

"It's a promise. Good night little sister."

"Good night."

-DR-

The group seeing off the two adventurers was small, just the two Tendo sisters and Soun. Genma had ordered the boy to get his business done as quickly as possible so he could go back to training and marrying Nabiki. Ryoga had disappeared during the night, along with his backpack. Happosai was still unconscious.

Kasumi stepped forward, hugging Nabiki, who looked uncomfortable. "Take care little sister. I hope you are successful. Be sure to take care of her, Ranma-kun."

"I'll try, Kasumi," Ranma said laughingly, "but it might be the other way around."

Soun was incoherently weeping, but Akane was calm and collected. "Good luck, both you." She bit her lip. "Oh and Ranma? You owe me like a billion trips for ice cream and sparring sessions, okay?" With that, the black-haired girl ran back into the house.

"It's a promise," the pigtailed boy whispered.

"All right, enough with the maudlin goodbyes," snapped Nabiki, taking out the Nanban Mirror. "Hah, I never thought teaching myself to cry on demand would ever come in so handy." Ranma put a hand over Nabiki's as great tears welled up "Take us to the _**Jump City Museum of Technology**_, one minute after the solo fight between _**Raven**_ and _**Warp**_, which ended with _**Raven**_ regressing into infancy and being transported to the past."

One large tear splashed on the face of the Mirror. The two partners' images wavered and then vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

DARKNESS RETURNS

Chapter 4

_AN: Going forward, the normal text in the story will represent the dominant language. I.e. in Nerima it will be Japanese and in Jump City it will be English. If the venue changes in a chapter, however, the format will not change to avoid confusion, it will follow the language of the first scene. Also, names will no longer be differentiated, assume they are in their native language._

"Titans, go!" = English

"_**Let's do our best!**_" = Japanese

-DR-

**JUMP CITY: 10 days ago**

The two teens staggered as they materialized in the quiet room. Ranma examined the glass cases with interest as Nabiki strode forward, peering around displays. An infant's crying was abnormally loud after the silence.

"_**Is that you or this Warp guy**_?" the pigtailed boy wondered, half tongue in cheek.

"_**If you had been paying attention, you'd know that had to be**_ _**Warp**_. _**I was already thrown back in time**_," the indigo-haired girl sniffed. "And I think we should stick with English. You could use the practice to knock off the rust and we don't want to be jabbering in Japanese if some security guard wanders by and wonders what we're doing."

"Ah, time travel like it gots, er, gots to like it."

"Syntax is a bitch isn't it?" Nabiki said smugly. "Here we go." The pale girl knelt down beside a suit of high tech armor. An infant's wailing sounded from within. Ranma undid the breastplate, revealing a rather homely baby.

"So what do we do with the ankler bite?" the pigtailed boy asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Just put him off to one side. I don't want to hurt him, but I'm not going to waste time on him. I'm sure he'll be put up for adoption." Ranma spread out the former villain's jump suit as a makeshift blanket. The baby had stopped crying and was looking at the black-haired boy with interest.

"So what we looking for?" The pigtailed boy paused. "What are we looking for?"

"Anything that might give us a clue about Warp's plans," Nabiki explained distractedly as she began going through the time traveler's equipment. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What is it?"

The pale girl held up what looked like a small, hand held TV with a keypad. Her grin told Ranma this was a good thing. "What sort of bad guy keeps a PDA?" Seeing her partner's blank expression, she tried to explain. "Personal Digital Assistant. It's like an electronic diary. The problem will be accessing it. I wonder…" Holding the device down by the infant, Nabiki gently grabbed the baby's hand and swiped one tiny finger across a black square. The screen flashed, 'DNA scan complete, data verified, files open.'

"Okay Ranma, cover me while I see how hard this thing is to use. We may need to take baby Warp with us." Nabiki began tapping away at the keypad while Ranma kept watch, occasionally nudging the baby back onto his makeshift blanket. After five minutes, the middle Tendo was grinning and shaking her head.

"Whatever else Warp was, a computer pro he was not. I've switched his security measures over to my biometrics, so I can open the files any time. Let's blow this popsicle stand."

"I got that last, roger. Too bad, I'll miss the place." Nabiki chanted her centering phrase and a black bubble enclosed them both and moved them through the wall. As they left, the regressed Warp began crying again.

-DR-

The first order of business had been to exchange all of their modern yen for dollars, a quick and painless transaction, given Jump City's status as a major Pacific port. Then it was time to find a place to settle down as Nabiki studied their recent acquisition. The hotel was modest, but clean and well kept. Ranma had boggled at the price until Nabiki had reminded her partner that is was ninety five yen to the dollar. That put things in perspective.

As they settled into the cozy room, Ranma held up a finger. "Rule number one. We should live out of our packs. Only unpack as much as you need, in case we have to make a break for it. Rule number two. If we're not together, always know where the other is."

"Seems kind of paranoid, but works for me. What about the Mirror?"

"That's a tough one Nabs. There is no best solution. We can hide it so only we know where it is or keep it with us all the time. I've seen the panda do both with stuff he needed to keep." Nabiki sat at the desk, slowly spinning in the office chair as she thought.

"No one is after us right now. I say we keep it with us." They both glanced at the sturdy box holding the Nanban Mirror.

"Makes sense, I guess. What do you want to do about food?"

"You're the expert on living on almost nothing, Ranma. What do you suggest?"

"Well the room has a microwave. I know a lot of cheap tricks for living on instant ramen so that you don't feel like cutting your throat after a week or two."

"You know how to operate a microwave?"

"Aside from cooking over a campfire, the microwave was the only way I knew how to cook before I got to your place and met Kasumi. When Pops would settle down for a few months, get me some schooling and get a job, we lived on instant noodles. Even Pops wasn't that big a thief," Ranma chuckled.

"I wondered why you had me pack a bowl. Okay, let's go shopping."

-DR-

"Shopping, making dinner, washing up, it's almost like we're married already," Nabiki mused, looking at her sleeping fiancé. After a surprisingly satisfying dinner, they had meditated together for hour, with the middle Tendo steering their joint consciousness towards Ranma's phobia. The indigo-haired girl was determined to do what she could to repay the martial artist for everything he had done for her.

Afterwards, Ranma had discovered a Japanese language anime channel, which kept him amused for several hours while Nabiki poured over Warp's PDA. He nodded off around eight local time, to Nabiki's lack of surprise. The boy had several months of sleep deprivation to work off.

Speaking of work, it was best if she got back to it. But first, a little housekeeping. The cover on their single bed peeled back as a glass of water floated over Ranma's head, emptying itself. Nabiki dried the redhead and floated her onto the bed. For at least one night, her cute fiancée would get to sleep in comfort.

-DR-

Nabiki was still surprised and impressed by how well Ranma operated in an urban environment. Like everyone else, she had assumed the pigtailed boy was a kind of a natural barbarian, good in the wilderness, but lost in the city. No one ever thought about the time he and his father spent while Ranma was in school or between wanderings.

The donuts, for instance, had been at less than half price. Ranma had just talked to the counter girl with an offer. Nabiki was flabbergasted to hear the store usually just threw out leftovers from the previous day. The pigtailed boy had carefully selected unfrosted, cake style donuts. Twenty seconds in the microwave wrapped in a damp paper towel and they tasted like fresh out of the oven.

After breakfast, the two teens took a meeting. "The PDA is a treasure trove of information, but I'm going to need a few more hours to go through everything," Nabiki reported. "Why don't you stretch your legs and take a look around my city? Here's a little money in case you see any necessities."

"Okay Nabs. I'll be in and around that park a block away, I want to work out. I can see why you like it here, it sure is pretty. And warm!"

"Have fun and bring me back something for lunch, okay?"

"Sure Nabs."

-DR-

Nabiki finished writing the notes on Beast Boy and sat up, back popping. She had completely lost track of time and it was after one. Shaking out her cramping hand, the pale girl grinned. For the arrogance of our foes, let us give thanks, she thought. Warp's journal, detailing his plans, hopes and fears, contained more than enough information to restore the time line.

But Cologne was right. Robin's alteration seemed neutral, but Beast Boy and especially Cyborg… she would restore the time line and beg Cy's forgiveness. What else could she do? Twirling slowing in the office chair, Nabiki gave some thought to her reactions.

Nabiki Tendo wouldn't have cared, while Raven of Azarath couldn't have. Raven Tendo seemed to be an entirely different kettle of fish. Nabiki had been a cold, selfish bitch, seemingly incapable of feeling. Raven was convinced that she needed to control her emotions, since she felt too much. Both girls were obsessed with control.

The loving home and sisters had changed Raven, made her more open, while Raven taught Nabiki how to care. A stray thought startled the middle Tendo. Was this part and parcel of changing the past, making her life better? Would she stop… caring about Ranma after they fixed the timeline? With a shudder, she put it out of her mind as the door quietly opened.

"Hey Nabs, sorry I'm kind of late, but I did remember lunch for you." The redhead handed her fiancée a flat box and a couple of cans of Coke. Nabiki opened the box and smiled at the three slices of pizza that brought back happy memories.

"Thanks Ranma, but you shouldn't have splurged for pizza, as much as I like it. How much it did it cost?"

"Nothing," Ranma replied smugly. "You remember how the Old Ghoul was talking about how we'd be lucky? Well I think she's right. I was in the park doing some kick katas when this girl a couple of years older then me comes running up. Cheryl's the captain for this girls' semi-pro soccer team, the Titans." Nabiki jumped. "Yeah that was my reaction too. They were short a player, she was hurt in some explosion and they needed a striker."

"You're English has gotten a lot better," the middle Tendo remarked as she put two slices in the microwave.

"I got a lot of practice today. Anyway, with a name like that, how couldn't I help them?"

"I don't have to ask if you won. How many goals did you score?" Nabiki asked dryly.

"Hey, I didn't go nuts, I only scored eleven," Ranma defended herself. Nabiki almost spit up her Coke. "That's not that many, is it? We won twelve to nothing." The pale girl started to laugh. "So they cut me in for a share of the game money and bought me lunch. That pizza is great! I had eleven slices, one for each goal and nobody minded, they kept wanting me to eat more. The girls even said it was okay to take some back to you. This city is fantastic!"

"So Pele-ko, did you notice anything strange about the city? I was wondering if the absence of the Teen Titans was causing trouble."

"Yeah, lots," Ranma said frowning. "There ain't no pro sports anywhere in California, no money, travel is too dangerous and they avoid big crowds. There are cops everywhere and they're jumpier than Shampoo at a dog show. Heavily armed too, with M-16s and grenade launchers. When we went to the pizza place, we passed two burned out buildings."

"Slade's been busy," Nabiki said tightly. "Are there a lot of deaths?" The redhead nodded. "Damn it." The pale girl quietly munched on pizza before continuing. "When you got back, I was agonizing about what to do about Beast Boy and Cyborg. Warp really fixed up their lives according to his notes."

"And you were thinking maybe we could just leave them happy?" Nabiki nodded reluctantly.

"But Cyborg would never forgive me if I let people get hurt just so he would be happy." She looked out the window. "I have a lot more sympathy for the Amazons if this is the sort of stuff they have to deal with."

"Yeah. So are we going to see this through?" Nabiki nodded firmly. "Okay, so when are going to use the Mirror again?"

"I was thinking tomorrow morning. I can brief you on what I've found out from Warp's files. We can meditate, eat something and get a good night's sleep."

"While that's not a bad plan," the redhead drawled," I think we should have a good dinner as well. It looks like you could use a treat, especially after all the work you've put in."

"I don't think we can afford it Ranma." The pigtailed girl brought out a wad of cash and handed it to Nabiki. With practiced fingers, the indigo-haired girl counted it up. "There's two hundred and three dollars here!"

"Pretty cool, huh? The teams split the proceeds of the tickets forty to the winners, and thirty each to the losers and the sponsors." The redhead looked wistful. "The games are a family outing, people with picnics, kids playing. You know, the sort of thing we never had, at least never had after our moms left our lives."

"So, I'm surprised the Titans didn't want you to join," Nabiki remarked a little harshly, changing the subject.

"Both teams got into a little bidding war, but when I explained that I was in Jump City with my best friend looking for missing friends, everybody understood. I guess with all the fighting, people go missing a lot."

"Am I?" the pale girl asked huskily.

"Huh?"

"Am I your best friend, Ranma?" Nabiki repeated. The redhead looked embarrassed.

"I- if that's okay with you?" The two girls smiled brightly at each other. Nabiki was the first to recover.

"All right, I better fill you in on everything I've learned and what I think we should do. We have a lot of ground to cover before our date."

"D- d- d- date?"

"What else would you call it when a drop dead gorgeous guy asks a stunning beauty out to dinner?" Nabiki deadpanned. When Ranma began to panic, the pale girl relented. "I'm just teasing you, Ranma!"

"I- I knew that!" the redhead lied. Standing under the smiling scrutiny of the Titan, Ranma blushed. "I guess I wouldn't mind going on a date sometime." Now it was Nabiki's turn to blush.

"I'd like that, Ranma. Girl or boy," she said softly. "But now is not the time," Nabiki finished regretfully.

"No, it's not," Ranma agreed firmly. Nabiki blinked. "Do you know one of the reasons why I like you Nabs?" The pale girl colored but shook her head. "You're the only girl who I'm engaged to who's got her head on straight. You're the only one who knows personal is not the same thing as important."

"That's pretty deep, Ranma." Nabiki remarked, leaving the question unspoken.

"Like I told you, I learned a lot from those Marines. So what do you say we get down to work? I've half fallen in love with this city already, and we need the Teen Titans back." The indigo-haired girl took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll start with an overview. Warp must have researched the lives of the Titans and then gone back in time to make sure they never became heroes. Secret identities, circumstances and history are all there. I guess it was like studying famous people, a lot comes out after they pass away."

"So he used the knowledge to go back and change their lives?"

"Yeah, at least for the boys. Starfire became a hero hours after she arrived on this planet and was the seminal cause of bringing the Titans together. However, she was the easy one. Without the boys and myself, the natural course of events was for Star to be retaken a few hours after she escaped. In fact, if the boys are all back, we won't have to do anything."

"Okay, so we save Star for last then? Who's first?"

"Robin, no doubt about it. Then Beast Boy. He was in the Doom Patrol and I figure his absence was the reason the Patrol was killed. Finally Cyborg. Oh and then I think we might have to take care of me."

"Huh?"

"I think either you or I delivered baby Nabiki to my family when Daddy's 'cousin' died," the pale girl said with a smile. "It makes too much sense that I ended up right where I had to be."

"The Mirror luck, right? Yeah that makes sense." Ranma looked troubled. "Then did you journey back in time, or did we take you?" She rubbed her head. "Man, time travel makes my head hurt."

"Poor Ranma-chan, her pretty head hurts. Do you want big sister Nabiki to kiss it and make it all better?" Nabiki cooed. Ranma grinned.

"It's not a sisterly kiss I want."

"Pervert! I'm so glad Akane was right about you." The couple grinned naughtily at each other, before Nabiki cleared her throat. "Ahem. Getting back to business. Robin was born Richard John Grayson but was generally known as Dick Grayson. Both of his parents, John and Mary Grayson, were trapeze artists who worked for a number of circuses in Europe before headlining with a small circus here in the States. They were killed by a mobster named Tony Zucco when he sabotaged their equipment. It seems Batman trained Richard up as Robin. When Richard was sixteen, he moved to Jump City to work solo."

"So Warp saved Robin's parents?"

"No, he just engineered it so that Robin met a long lost cousin, Sylvia Grayson. Since Robin had family, Batman never trained him. I don't know why. That really doesn't seem positive to me."

"So the trick is make sure Sylvia doesn't find him," Ranma said confidently.

"Maybe. I'm going to go over Warp's files before bed tonight. Something doesn't feel right."

-DR-

As sunlight filtered into the room, Ranma awoke with a delicious feeling of warmth. The otherwise unremarkable bed seemed the height of decadent comfort after a lifetime of sleeping on floors or the ground. Opening her eyes, the redhead took in dark purple hair and the smooth pale skin as she sleepily snuggled with her bed mate.

Something was wrong. The bed was wrong, but too nice to get upset about. She was a girl, but that was okay too. She was getting more and more reconciled to her dual gender status, not that she would admit it. Sometimes it was even fun, like yesterday with the soccer team. What a nice bunch of girls. No, the meditation with Nabiki-chan was definitely working- Ranma went rigid.

"So, you're finally awake, Ranma-chan?" Nabiki lilted. The redhead almost teleported out of the bed, franticly waving her arms.

"I'm sorry Nabiki, I'm sorry! It's not what it looks like!" Nabiki rolled over, letting the panicky girl see her sad smile.

"It's not two girl friends on a noble quest sharing a bed to conserve their resources?" Ranma stared at her, mouth agape. "We've really done a number on you, haven't we? Though I blame your father, mostly."

"Nabiki, I, I-"

"You thought I was going to hit you." The pigtailed girl nodded miserably. "It's okay Ranma, you grow where you're planted. That's what you're used to. Not just my little sister, but Shampoo and Ukyo too. And Kodachi and I can't have been too good for your mental health." Nabiki looked at the clock radio next to the bed. "Six forty nine! Way too early. Come back to bed, Ranma, we're sleeping in for at least another hour."

"I r- really shouldn't."

"Don't worry, Ranma. No matter what your father says, sleeping in a bed won't make you soft. Now come on," She said, patting the mattress. Ranma stared at the pale girl before beginning to chuckle, which grew into a full throated laugh.

"Thanks Nabs, ancestors know I needed that," the redhead said, wiping her eyes. "Anyway, I'm awake now. I'll get us some breakfast while you get a little more sleep." The pigtailed girl quickly dressed and headed out, never seeing the look of disappointment on Nabiki's face.

-DR-

"I want to go over our plan of action once more," Nabiki said, delicately finishing the orange segment she held. The fruit and cheese had been great and best of all it had been free. Her partner had traded labor at a specialty grocer early in the morning for the provisions. "I'm hoping this will be simple. After we get to Gotham City at the right time, we'll split up. This Sylvia Grayson had been given a lot of money to take in Richard. I think Raven can get her to agree that she can just keep the money without the kid. In the meantime, you head down to Child Services and keep an eye on Richard. We need to know when he hooks up with Batman."

"So I should dress young and female to sneak in?"

"Probably be the best idea, Ranma, especially if you can um, diminish those assets of yours."

"Roger that, Nabs," Ranma chuckled. "Sometimes it's useful when your childhood friend is a crossdresser." Both teens sobered as they remembered how they had last left Ukyo. Shaking his head, the pigtailed boy pressed on. "So when should we arrive and how are you going to find this Sylvia?"

"I was thinking a day before the Graysons are due to be killed," Nabiki replied soberly. "I wish we could do something about that, but even if we knew we couldn't, not knowing how they are scheduled to die would make it impossible." Ranma sighed. "As for Miss Sylvia, I have Warp's notes on how he found her and with all due modesty, I'm smarter than Warp." The two friends chuckled.

Ranma did a last scan around the room, checking his pack one final time. All was as it should be. Hefting the backpack, the black-haired boy took in a deep breath. "Then I guess we should get going." Nabiki silently removed the Mirror from its box. Ranma placed one hand over hers.

"Take us to the Gotham City Fairgrounds, one day before John and Mary Grayson meet their end," the pale girl intoned, tears welling up in her eyes. The room was empty, save for one jeweled tear gleaming on the carpet.

-DR-

**GOTHAM CITY: 4 years ago**

The Haly Circus was a small time operation with a big name act. The animals were well cared for but few in number and the troupe, aside from the headliners, were of modest skill. The Flying Graysons made up for all of that and the circus was a big draw. The Romanian born gymnasts had an international reputation, but stayed with the small circus despite handsome offers.

"Huh, small outfit, but nice," Ranma commented, her hands in her jean pockets. "What do you think Nabs?"

"I think you look adorable, Ranma-chan," the pale girl remarked drily. "You don't look a day over fourteen. How the heck do you hide those melons?" The redhead colored.

"Uc-chan taught me her breast binding technique and I was talking about the circus as if you didn't know," Ranma grumped, looking down at her long socks, sneakers, midriff shirt and tight jeans.

"Heh, you're still too easy Saotome," Nabiki assured her fiancée. "As for the circus, it looks like a showcase for the Graysons. The circus is built around them. Interesting business model."

"So we stick to the plan?" Ranma asked uneasily. "I wish there was some way we could stay in touch. If we're split up, anything could happen."

"Not to worry, Red-chan, I have that covered. You can buy cheap cell phones with a couple of hundred minutes on them. That should be more than enough. We'll take care of that, go to a park to meditate , then head you over to the show and I'll track down Sylvia."

"Then let's get started."

-DR-

Even a small circus can be a magical place, but not tonight. The harsh red and blue lights of several police cruisers washed away the glamour. The audience had contained a number of VIPs, including the police commissioner and his daughter, so Gotham's finest was treating the crowd respectfully, but professionally.

Ranma was staying near the trailer where the cops had taken Richard Grayson. The redhead was impressed with the twelve year-old boy. She could see how he would grow into the great martial artist Raven reminisced about. When the bereaved boy had finally emerged from the questioning, Ranma tagged along, jumping from roof top to roof top, following the police car that took Richard to Child Services.

Ranma had had her run-ins with the Japanese equivalent of CS and knew basically how they operated. An over worked bureaucracy filled with mostly well-meaning and dedicated people, it was not hard getting into or out of the system. The redhead slipped into the building as a hulking detective led the grief-stricken boy in. Seeing only one light on in the hallway her quarry was escorted down, Ranma snuck ahead, perching on a chair just before the trench-coated man entered. Drawing her knees up to her chin, she arranged herself in a pose of defiant misery.

The craggy detective paused as he saw the young girl. Indicating Richard should sit down, the man strode towards the office door. "Sit tight kid, I got to talk to Powers." The boy gymnast nodded absently, sitting away from the girl. With a brisk knock, the detective flung open the door. "Hey Powers, got a kid witness for you. His parents were murdered." The trench-coated man dug a candy bar out of a pocket. "Also you got another kid out here, looks like a runaway.

Ranma managed to make eye contact with Dick, rolling her eyes and looking scornfully at the big man.

"Honestly, Bullock, you have the sensitivity of a toad," Gina Powers informed the world as she stepped out into the waiting room. She gave a dismayed gasp. "I'm sorry dear, I didn't know you were out here. Who brought you?"

"Some mappy named Lopez, I didn't catch a badge number," the surly redhead muttered. The worn case worker tried to lead Ranma into her office, but Ranma jerked her arm free. "The kid just lost his folks and I'm guessing they were worth something. You can take him first." Nodding, Powers beckoned the distraught boy into her office.

"So why didn't the officer wait with you?" Bullock rasped. The redhead shrugged.

"There was some big happening and she got called in. No big deal." The craggy detective nodded.

"Been on the streets long?" He asked nonchalantly, offering the girl a candy bar.

"Long enough not to turn down free food."

The detective studied the redhead and her self conscious wild girl outfit. A month at most he thought, but nodded. "Powers is okay, she won't mess with you." The girl looked relieved. Both of them looked up when the door opened. Powers had an arm around the boy.

"I'm afraid Dick will have to taken to Juvenile Hall, there is no space at our facility." Bullock grimaced but did not object. "I'm sorry to say the same will apply to you dear," the caseworker told Ranma, who shrugged.

"It's okay, Rana Soams ain't afraid of nothing." Powers smiled.

"That's the spirit dear. If you'll come into my office, we'll get you taken care of."

-DR-

The two newest wards of the state sat together in the back of Gina's car as she drove to the Gotham Juvenile Detention Facility. Ranma leaned over and quietly whispered to Richard, "You okay? Stupid question, I know, losing your folks, but…"

"No, it's all right. Thank for caring," the boy said morosely. "It's all my fault. I heard this mobster threatening Casey, the owner of the circus we work- worked at and I didn't tell my parents. They were murdered a few hours later."

"That's rough, man, I mean really rough. I'm sorry." Dick looked at the pretty redhead.

"Did you really run away from home?" The girl nodded. "I don't mean to pry, but…"

"Let's just say my Pop had some strange notions and leave it at that," Ranma/Rana growled. Richard colored and nodded. "So, you're a martial artist? You look pretty fit."

"I'm an acrobat," the slender boy informed her, pride pulling him a little out of his depression. He looked at petite girl beside him. "You know martial arts?"

"Yeah, enough to get by. Hey maybe we can watch each other's back at the kid prison, huh?" Warning bells went off in Ranma's head as Richard turned to look at her with slightly dreamy eyes.

"That sounds like a good idea."

-DR-

The nervous, thickset woman gave an anxious glance over one shoulder as she exited the train. The morning was bright and cheerful and no one seemed to be paying the slightest attention to her. Somehow, this failed to reassure. Taking a deep breath, Sylvia Grayson tried to calm herself down.

"Nothing to be worried about, Sylvia," she muttered. "Just get the kid, take him to Philly, take care of him for a few months and then you can ditch him." Clutching her purse protectively, the black-haired woman made her way out of the terminal. Despite all the attention she was giving her surroundings, she didn't notice the shadowy figure following her.

Sylvia's nerves began to settle once she was safely ensconced in a Gotham cab and making her way downtown. The cabbie never noticed the flash of black and the disappearance of his passenger. When he pulled up outside Child Services, it was with justifiable irritation he found her gone.

The dark alley seemed flood lit after her sojourn in the dark. Shuddering, Sylvia tried to study her captor. The figure was completely hidden from the neck down by a dark blue cloak, a peaked hood kept creature's face in shadow, although the glowing white eyes did nothing to calm the older woman's shattered nerves. "B- batman?" the older woman quavered.

"Not quite," Raven replied in cool tones, ghosting forward. Sylvia took a step back. "You were recently visited by a middle-aged man and paid a large sum of money to show up at Child Services and claim your cousin Richard Grayson."

"I- I- I- I-" the older woman stammered. "Please don't hurt me!"

"You may keep the money. You will never see the man again, so you need not fear him. Return to your home and all will be well. Richard has another destiny." Sylvia nearly wet herself in relief.

"So I get to keep the money and I don't have to take the brat?" the older woman announced happily. She cringed when Raven's eyes blazed brighter and the shadows darkened. "I- I didn't mean any disrespect."

"Go." Without a backwards glance, the stout woman fled. Raven followed her unseen for the few blocks back to the train station. Nodding to herself in satisfaction, the Titan landed on a rooftop. Lowering her hood, she grinned. "You're too easy. I hope Ranma has had the same luck."

-DR-

The Juvenile Detention Center was known by all and sundry as Juvie Hall. It was a breeding ground for future criminals and it showed in its day to day operations. The older kids picked on the younger kids in an almost Darwinian display. However, this natural order had been overthrown the day She arrived.

It had begun almost immediately after the 'new meat' entered the dining hall for breakfast. The Asian girl was cute and would be a knock out when she grew up and the boy she was with looked like he would make a decent soldier when he filled out, but until then, they had to learn their place in the pecking order. Big Jim Templeton was just the man for the job.

Big Jim and his posse cornered the two well away from any staff and began intimidating and roughing them up. Or at least they tried to. The tiny redhead had cocked her head to one side, asked if they were supposed to be scary and had laid out four of the biggest boys in the Hall.

It was the girls' turn next as Trish McGraw confronted Rana and Dick in the exercise yard. The top female bully had brought ten soldiers with her, so she couldn't figure out how all of them had ended up with their clothes and hair restyled to make them look like poodles.

The final story to cement the legend of 'Scarlett' was supplied by Eddie 'Hatchet Face' Gonzalez. Eddie considered himself a thinking man's thug and tried to strike at Rana's perceived weak point, her championing of the younger kids. The quasi-erudite gang boss maneuvered Rana into a meeting with himself and several of the younger kids in the presence of the chief psychologist, a wet noodle named Sydney Pike. Eddie subtly tormented the kids in Pike's presence, more or less daring Rana to do something about it. She proceeded to beat the devious thug to within an inch of his life, while Pike was watching and the doctor never caught on. In fact, he praised the girl's non-violent approach to interpersonal conflict. After that, the legend of Scarlett was firmly set in place.

Ranma found it all very amusing.

So it was on their fifth day at the Hall, Rana maneuvered her way to her table, said table guarded by a solemn Richard 'Dick' Grayson. The table was empty aside from the acrobat, but as she sat down, a number of gang members filtered by, silently placing offerings of choice food stuffs near the girl. The redhead gleefully began consuming her triple breakfast.

"So, how's the Queen of Juvie Hall?" Dick asked dryly.

"Almost full," Rana responded cheerfully. The black haired boy snorted.

"So why do you stay?" Dick held up a hand. "Don't insult my intelligence by trying to convince me you couldn't leave anytime you wanted." The pique drained out of the boy. "I'm sure you're not staying because of me." The redhead calmly finished her milk.

"I have my reasons and don't sell yourself short, Richard. Besides, you're the best tutor I've ever had to teach me to read English." Dick smiled in spite of himself.

"You know, you've probably given me a redhead complex. And why don't you call me Dick? Everyone else does."

"It's too weird. How do you get 'Dick' out of Richard?" Rana crossed her eyes as the boy began to laugh. "That was a lot dirtier sounding than I meant."

"It's okay, I've been hearing jokes about my name before I understood what was funny." The black haired boy pushed his rubbery eggs around his plate. "Are you a cop? Sent here to protect me?" Rana giggled,

"Right, because the police force always hires teenagers." Dick turned a serious gaze on his companion.

"Are you a super-hero? The things you can do… Do you work for Batman?" The redhead was silent. "Holy-"

"Don't go jumping to conclusions, Baka Boy," Rana said sharply. She expelled her breath explosively, ruffling her bangs. "Enough guess work, Richard. We have class in twenty minutes and you're going to explain silent letters to me again. Why do you have them if they're silent?"

"Okay, Rana, I won't pry. Oh by the way, the City is going to transfer us to a Catholic orphanage, Saint Vincent's Refuge. Thought I'd give you the heads up."

-DR-

To say Raven was frustrated would be grossly overstating her feelings. She was calm and centered, but she was feeling impatient. Ranma had been bird dogging Robin for six days now and no sign of Batman. And now Social Services was moving the two to a Catholic orphanage.

What made it tough was that she had no idea how Batman was going to become part of Dick Grayson's life. Formal adoption? Make him disappear in the night? Proxy adoption? If Robin just disappeared, they'd never know if they had repaired the timeline. So the last Titan patrolled the city, trying to find the most elusive super-hero she had ever heard of.

It was still a dangerous game even if she found him. She couldn't reveal too much, or she might mess things up. Or not. According to Cologne, the Nanban Mirror could not alter the past only restore it. So perhaps whatever she did would be helpful. It was with some relief when she heard the alarm sound in the large jewelry store below her on the street level. A little action was just what she needed.

As the dark Titan phased through the undamaged window, she was brought up short as she beheld the best dressed criminals she had ever seen. Each thug was clothed in a meticulously tailored three piece suit, complete with cufflinks and tie pins. The four men froze at the sight of the shadowy super-heroine.

The stasis was shattered when an active, rail thin man came out of the back, lugging a large sack. He was decked out even more elegantly then his minions, in an emerald green suit festooned with white question marks. A jaunty bowler hat and green eye mask completed the fashion statement.

"Ah, you wouldn't happen to be a new super villain, willing to split the take, I suppose?" the green clad man asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," Raven replied in a creepy monotone. Enmasse, the four henchmen took a step backwards.

"Yes, I thought as much," the thin man said pensively. He grinned slyly. "Then riddle me this! What do you get when bullets fall from the sky?"

"A hail of lead," Raven answered, still using her 'I'm darker than you can dream of' voice.

"Very good!" complemented the Riddler. "Let her have it boys!" Two submachine guns and four pistols opened up on the calmly floating Titan. Her shields didn't waver.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Two large, wooden chairs flared with dark energy and began cutting a swath through the well-turned out gunmen. In a few seconds, they were all down. "That was pathetic. I know okonomiyaki chefs that put up a better fight. So who are you supposed to be? The Riddle Master?" The thin man looked mortally offended.

"I'm the Riddler! Batman's arch-foe! Er, you wouldn't be a souped-up Batgirl, would you? Only you're creepy enough to be with the Bat."

"No. Riddle me this, little man. Why should you expect no kindness when you fly with me?" Raven asked, smiling slightly. The Riddler looked appreciative.

"So you're called R-"

"Raven," a deep voice finished from behind the man in green. The Riddler nearly jumped out of his skin. He slowly turned.

"This is going to hurt isn't it?" A single straight punch was his only answer. The Riddler went down like a pole axed steer. Raven soundlessly glided near Batman, who was busily trussing up the criminals.

"How long have you been here?" Raven asked quietly. The costumed man looked up at her.

"Long enough to see you in action. Nice work, but I wouldn't have let them shoot." The cloaked girl shrugged.

"I'm a little rusty. I agree, I shouldn't have let them shoot." Raven peered down at Batman. "I've been looking for you."

"I thought so," the Dark Knight replied. "I saw you trying to follow the Batmobile two nights ago. I take it you want a job." The pale girl smirked.

"Not really, although I _am_ interested in knowing if you plan on acquiring a partner soon." Batman looked at her, the lower half of his face revealing nothing. Raven chuckled. "Forget I said anything," she said, holding up her hands placatingly. The Dark Knight returned to his task. As he finished, he gave Raven a piercing look.

"The police will be here soon. Unofficially, they are quite grateful for the help. Officially, people like us are vigilantes and should be arrested. I would suggest we leave to avoid confrontation."

"Is there any way I can get a hold of you if I need to? It's really important," Raven pleaded quietly. The Dark Knight hesitated.

"If you really need to get in touch with me, can you create some kind of signal with your powers?"

"Will this do?" The cloaked girl disappeared into her shadow raven form. She reappeared. "I can make it pretty big."

"All right then. I'll try to meet you on top of Gotham Towers. It might take some time, if I'm engaged in other business," Batman said evenly.

"Thank you," Raven replied sincerely. Her eyes were drawn to the window as red and blue flashing lights were now visible. "Maybe we better…" She trailed off as she realized she was speaking to air. "Not bad."

-DR-

Saint Vincent's Refuge was a small orphanage, housing less than seventy children and nine staff, administered by the archdiocese of Gotham City. A one line description might have been run-down but clean. It was certainly a vast improvement over Juvie Hall.

All of the children had modest chores assigned in addition to their school work. An accomplished aerialist, Dick volunteered to take care of the 'high' work, changing light bulbs and washing windows. Rana worked in the dining room, where her speed and expertise won a great deal of praise.

The two friends were resting outside after the evening meal, watching the sunset. Dick had healed somewhat thanks in large part to Rana. The redhead broke the companionable silence. "So, Richard-kun, when do think you'll get adopted?" The black-haired boy gave her an incredulous look.

"Right after I win the lottery and get a major league baseball contract, Ran." Rana looked puzzled. "Look, kids our age don't get adopted. If we're lucky, we may end up in a good foster home."

"Come on, it could happen!"

"I'm not saying it never happens, but if a kid our age is adopted out, it's a lot more likely to happen to a cute girl like you, then a boy," Dick explained earnestly. "But even for someone as pretty as you, it's a real longshot. Let's face it, even if I wanted to, there's no way I'll be adopted."

"Richard!" Both youngsters looked over to see Sister Elizabeth walking briskly towards them. "Fantastic news! I just received a call from a gentleman interested in adopting you!" The good sister would never figure out why Rana fell over laughing.

-DR-

The cloaked figure could have been just another one of the bizarre stone ornaments that Gotham architects were so fond of. At seventeen minutes past midnight, a quiet chiming destroyed the image. Raven accepted the call. "Red?"

"Yeah," Ranma replied, thinking you couldn't be too careful. "Richard had his interview today and I guess it went pretty smoothly. He was adopted on the spot."

"Who, Ranma, who adopted Robin?" Raven asked in a frantic voice.

"Some rich guy, I mean really rich, named something Wayne," Ranma replied hesitantly

"Bruce Wayne?!"

"Yeah, that's the guy."

"You saw him?"

"Sure. I made a point of it," Ranma said, sounding offended. "I got an address. Thanks to Richard, I can even kind of read it. Don't help much, all it says is Wayne Manor, Wayne Drive, Gotham City."

"Bruce Wayne. One of the richest men in the United States. A playboy but a philanthropist." Raven sounded like she wanted to faint. "There's no way he's a shill for Batman." The last Titan hesitated. "I can't believe I'm asking this, but is there any chance he _is_ Batman?" Ranma was silent a long while.

"It's hard to tell what kind of shape he's in when he's wearing a suit, but he doesn't move like a martial artist. If he does know the Art, he's better than Pops at hiding it."

"Oh, great, just fine!" Raven fumed. In the background, the redhead could hear concrete cracking. "Robin's been adopted by some flakey rich guy and I don't know what the heck to do about it to set things rights."

"Rae, calm down, Cologne said-"

"What if she was wrong? You know the Amazons' track record with magical items isn't very reassuring!" Raven snapped.

"You have a point there," Ranma conceded. "So what do we do?" There was a another long silence and the pigtailed martial artist could just catch Raven muttering her mantra.

"Okay, you're right Ranma, panicking isn't going to help. As I see it, we have two, no three options. One, we can just trust Cologne and move on to our next mission." Ranma snorted. "Yeah, I agree. Second, we can investigate Bruce Wayne, but that's going to take a lot of time and more importantly resources we don't have."

"So what's our third option, Rae?"

After a moment, the pale girl began explaining. "I met Batman the other night and set up a way to contact him. Maybe we can get the confirmation directly from the horse's, or in this case, bat's mouth."

"You met Batman? Then why don't we just tell him about Richard?" Ranma wondered reasonably.

"Because I don't know! What if we mess things up by telling him too much? Could we ever repair history?" The phone went silent. "I need you Ranma, it's time for Rana Soams to disappear. We have to meditate on this."

"Okay, Rae, I'll leave tonight."

-DR-

Kasumi would have found the scene in the darkened motel room eerily familiar. Raven floated three feet off the floor facing her partner sitting on the bed. The two softly chanted "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." As the sun set, the two girls slowly opened their eyes.

"So you agree with what we have to do?" Raven asked, peace filling her voice. The redhead nodded.

"Yeah," she replied in a similar voice. "You've met him and he is supposed to be one of the good guys. And smart too. Lay it all out."

"Not everything. Explain we're from the future and that we can't tell him everything. I hope it will work out." Raven floated over to the window. "Once it gets dark, I'll try to signal him. He operates at night, mostly."

-DR-

The wind whipped the black-haired boy's pigtail about like a living thing as he watched the night sky. The reflected light from the city on the clouds made for a dark gray sky and an adequate backdrop for the enormous black raven that blossomed over the city center. The outwardly calm boy looked down at the miniature street below. Even for Ranma, ninety three stories was a bit too high.

The perfectly black raven image hung in the skies for almost five minutes before vanishing as silently as it had appeared. No one seemed to notice a dark figure float down to the roof of Gotham Towers, save Ranma.

"That was pretty spectacular, Rae," Ranma said, an edge of strain in his voice.

"I've never had a problem with power, Ranma. Control, now that's another matter," Raven explained as she lightly settled beside her partner. "That's why before I was caught in Warp's time slip, I thought I had to suppress all emotions, even the good ones. All that did was make me irritable. Being Nabiki taught me it was all right to love."

"At least to love money," Ranma said slyly, looking sideways at the cloaked girl. She tried to look hurt, but a smile was unstoppable.

"Love is love, right?" Both teens chuckled.

"So how long do you think it will take for him to show up?" Ranma inquired, as he stepped away from the edge and sought shelter from the relentless wind.

"I have no idea. If he's busy, he might not even show up tonight." Raven joined Ranma huddling against an industrial fan housing. They sat without conversation for long enough for Ranma to start to doze, in spite of the wind's roar and chill. Even Raven was starting to droop when Ranma leapt to his feet.

"Someone just landed on the roof," the pigtailed boy whispered fiercely, fading into the shadows. Raven silently phased into the roof.

The top of Gotham Tower was disturbed only by the moan of the wind. Shadows played amidst the equipment perched there, as a complex game of hide and seek was played by experts. A deep voice broke the calm. "I'm impressed."

Ranma grinned self-consciously as he turned to look at Batman. Careful observation might have revealed the barest hint of a smile on the costumed man's face. The older man suddenly lashed out with a backfist, stopping inches short of Raven's nose and the dark energy shield that protected it.

"I'm very impressed, indeed," the Dark Knight continued. "I haven't met many people who could keep up with me." The caped man apparently relaxed, although Ranma gave him a knowing smile. The pigtailed martial artist had played that game often enough.

"Thank you," Raven said evenly. "I consider that the highest praise. And thank you for coming, I hope we didn't interrupt anything."

"It's been a quiet night," Batman admitted. "It seems the criminal grapevine picked up on a new crime fighter, scarier than Batman. Raven has already worried a few of the low life. Her sign appearing above Gotham scared even the bold ones indoors tonight." The pale girl gave a little bow. "So who are you beside's Raven's partner?"

"Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome Anything Goes School of martial arts," Ranma told him proudly. He bowed deeply, keeping his eyes on Batman's. "Always an honor to meet a master from another branch."

"The Batman does Anything Goes?" asked a startled Raven. The Dark Knight looked thoughtful.

"Close enough," Ranma replied. "He was using a couple of styles in our little rooftop tag game, and just the way he holds himself tells me he fights multi-styled." He glanced at Batman's utility belt. "You use weapons?"

"More like gadgets," the older man answered. "Nothing lethal, but I face a lot of guns." Ranma nodded. "So you don't hide your identity?"

"I ain't a super-hero, like you or Rae," Ranma replied casually. Raven snorted. "What?"

"Ranma, you save people, you fight monsters, you try and stop crime in Nerima and if you think you aren't a Titan, you're dumber than you look and that's close to impossible," The pale girl said.

"Hey!"

"Face it Ranma, you're a super-hero," Raven concluded. Batman watched the byplay impassively. The cloaked girl seemed to remember who she was ignoring for this joking around. "Sorry about that," she apologized, lowering her hood.

"So what did you need to see me about? As… interesting as this all is, I do have a city to protect."

"Right." Raven took a deep breath. "Okay, cards on the table. Ranma and I are from the future. My teammates and I fought a time travelling villain. He got away and my team vanished. I later learned he had been regressed to an infant. To avoid that fate, I think he destroyed my team in the past, so he never encountered us."

"So you've come back to undo what he did? Interesting if true, and it looks like to me you two believe it. How can you travel in time? Is that your ability, Mr. Saotome?"

"Nah, we got a mag-" Raven elbowed Ranma in the ribs. "We got help," he finished lamely, glaring at his partner. "I'm a martial artist helping Raven. A lot of people's lives depend on getting the Titans back."

"So you're group's name is the Titans?" Batman asked.

"Teen Titans actually," Raven corrected.

"And how do I fit in with all this?" Batman wondered. Raven swallowed.

"I don't know how much to tell you," she admitted. "I don't want to mess up the time line more than it has been, although the person who gave us our time traveling item said it could only be used to restore the past."

"So you're trying to follow a doctor's course, first do no harm."

"Exactly. The thing is, I don't see how we can't take a risk here." The pale girl took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She slowly released the breath as she opened her eyes. All anxiety was gone from her expression. "Do you know a boy name Richard Grayson?"

"Of course," Batman said calmly. "His parents were killed, probably murdered, two weeks ago. I'm looking into it."

"You and Rob-, you and Richard will cross paths somehow. For reasons we don't know, you'll train him in your Art. It is very important that you do," Raven said intensely. She stopped as Batman raised a hand.

"I think you're time line has been restored, Raven."

"What? How do you know-" This time the cloaked girl was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Ranma looked at her and then the costumed man.

"I think I see," the pigtailed boy muttered. "An honor to meet you Batman-sama. We still have a lot of work to do and I'm sure we've taken enough of your valuable time. Thank you." Ranma bowed, as Raven looked on in puzzlement. Batman unlimbered a compact grappling gun from his belt. He turned to the black-haired boy, returning a bow.

"You should stay in the business, Mr. Saotome. I think you have the mind for it." There was a chuff of air, a swirl of cape and he was gone. Raven gave her partner a stern look.

"What did you mean Saotome?"

"While Anything Goes uses techniques from all branches of the martial arts, as far as I know, every practitioner has a base style that they build off of. The old pervert uses Jujitsu, Akane and your dad use Karate while Pops and I are grounded in Kenpo. I just realized Batman's base."

"So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's Ninjitsu, Rae, the art of the ninja. It just all fell into place when Batman said the time line was fixed. I think Batman is Bruce Wayne. It's the perfect disguise for a crime fighting ninja. He's rich, so he can afford his gadgets and keep his own hours. And who's going to think this dark martial artist is a playboy?"

"Do you really think so, Ranma?" Raven quavered, hope coloring her tone."

"It makes sense. Batman adopted Richard and no one will ever guess."


	5. Chapter 5

DARKNESS RETURNS

Chapter 5

Nabiki sat at the desk in the modest hotel room, counting a small stack of money. As she finished, she looked up at her companion. "We have one thousand, one hundred and twenty three dollars left, and that's including the five hundred I found tucked into my cloak last night." She shook her head. "That had to be from Batman." Ranma nodded.

"I guess he really did believe us, huh?"

"Or he takes this philanthropy stuff way too far. Whatever the case, it gives us a much needed boost to our resources. Our next stop is Upper Lamumba in southern Africa. So how you are in the jungle?"

"I spent a few months in Cambodia," Ranma replied, putting both hands behind his head. "My old man wanted me to learn stealth skills from the Montagnards. And a while in Thailand picking up Thai boxing."

"You really have been all over, haven't you? Speaking of which, what do you think of Cologne's warning about going home?" Ranma shrugged.

"She's been right so far, so I'd guess we better listen to the Old Ghoul."

"Yes, it makes sense too. If we're repairing history, returning to our present with the job partly done could complicate matters," the pale girl mused. She flashed the pigtailed boy a grin. "So what do you say we relax today and head out tomorrow? We should pick up supplies anyway, like bug repellant and salt tablets."

"Sounds good, Nabs. So aside from shopping, what do you want to do?"

"Oh I guess sit around, watch some American television and talk," Nabiki looked down shyly. "Spend some time with my best girl friend." Ranma made an exasperated noise.

"Nabs, why are you so interested in me being a girl all the time?"

"Not all the time," protested the middle Tendo. "I like the boy-type Ranma, but even when I was just Nabiki, I was fascinated by your change. If I hadn't been such a selfish coward, maybe we could have gotten together right from the start. But when Kasumi pushed Akane forward, I took the easy way out."

"So why-"

"Because you're the perfect boyfriend, at least in theory!" Nabiki was blushing now. "You're a really buff, confident guy, something a girl can appreciate, but you're a cute girl as well. Boy friend and best friend, if you see what I mean." The indigo-haired girl regained her composure. "But it's more than my interest now."

"What do you mean Nabs?"

"I've been helping you with your fear of cats for the past few weeks as we meditate together. It's been helping, right?"

"Yeah, it really has, Nabs. I don't know if I'll ever be comfortable with the little monsters, but I don't think I'll ever freak out when they're around." Ranma put his hands on Nabiki's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Thanks, it means a lot to me. Control is important to any martial artist." The pale girl smiled.

"You're welcome Ranma. Anyway, when we meditate I can feel your curse sometimes. Can you feel my magic?"

"I think so," the pigtailed boy replied hesitantly. "It's kind like a banked fire. It's warm." Nabiki nodded enthusiastically.

"I knew you could feel it. That connection and the fact you aren't afraid of me at all will allow you to learn to control your curse."

"Are you serious? That would be fantastic!"

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that." The middle Tendo turned thoughtful. "You know my powers let me see things, right? The bad news is, I don't think you're ever going to get cured. The good news, I think you won't want to and will be able to control it."

Ranma looked a bit crestfallen, but rallied quickly. "So what do I have to do?"

"The first step will probably be the hardest. You have to fully accept the... let's call it your power to switch genders. It's got to become part of you, like your arms or hands. You don't hate your hands, right? Same principle applies here."

"I don't know if I can, Nabs. I mean I don't hate being a girl any more, but I don't like it. I think down deep, it's hard to accept something so different from what you're used to." Ranma pondered for moment. "I don't know though, Shampoo and Pops sure don't seem to mind their curses."

"In some ways, they have it easier. I think in this case, a big difference, like turning into an animal, is easier to accept than a relatively small difference. I don't think being a panda affects you father's self image. But turning into girl, I could see where that's too close for comfort."

"Yeah, you may be on to something there," Ranma agreed. A look of comprehension crossed Nabiki's face.

"You're worried about changing, about losing yourself, aren't you?" At the boy's unhappy nod, Nabiki gave him a gentle hug. "What I'm talking about is gaining something, not losing. You'll always be you, Ranma, just stronger. How did you like being Rana for the two weeks we were working on Robin's restoration? I sure didn't hear many complaints."

"It wasn't so bad," Ranma mumbled. Nabiki grinned at him, until he threw up his hands. "I had fun, all right!? Especially once Richard and I got to Saint Vincent's." He took in a deep breath. "It was like seeing the normal childhood I never had, even if I was a girl. I notice water doesn't seem to be chasing me. More Mirror luck?" the pigtailed boy wondered.

"Could be. So we work on it. It might take a long time, but I have hope. Now let's have some fun."

-DR-

Nabiki stayed quietly in the concealed camp, studying Warp's PDA and making the occasional note. A faint, dark aura shimmered about her, keeping insects and humidity away from her person. The middle Tendo paused, looking at the almost invisible outline of her power. Somehow, Ranma just ignored everything and kept going. Looking up, she noticed a grinning Saotome staring at her, his face inches from her own.

"Found anything, Ranma?" she asked calmly, refusing to rise to his prank. She hid a smirk as the boy's face fell.

"Nah, still no sign of Warp. The Logans look like they're settled down for the dry season, so they won't be moving around at least. The dad seems to be getting along really well with the local chief."

"So things are going pretty much as expected, then." Ranma nodded. "Good, I had to admit I was little worried that Warp might have changed his plans. Since he's going with clichés, so are we. Are we all set?

"Yeah. Good thing it isn't the rainy season, 'cause I think the water would be warm enough to change me back to a guy." The black-haired boy paused, before going on sheepishly. "Look, Nabs, I know you've explained this, but could you tell me again why we have to go through this song and dance instead of just pounding Warp to pulp?"

Nabiki started to sigh, but stopped herself. She couldn't fault the boy for being confused. "It's a matter of cause and effect, Ranma. We learned about Warp's plans after he confronted me. If we defeat him now, he'd never attack me, so we'd never find out about his plans. So there'd be no Nabiki Tendo and we'd never go back in time to stop Warp. So then he would attack me and we'd find out his plans and…" she tried not to smile at the pained expression on her partner's face. "It would cause a loop."

"You know, I think I kind of understood that. Maybe that's why the Mirror can only fix things. Okay so I get that, but why everything else?"

"We have to make Warp think he's succeeded. If he thought he failed, he'd just try again. This way, the history he records in his journal will be accurate, he just won't have the whole story."

"And it's got to be me, because he'd recognize you. One last question. Why do I have to do it as a girl?"

"Well, I actually have several good reasons," Nabiki said carefully. "Non-black men who roam the jungles like Tarzan seem to be buff, mature men. You're well built, Ranma, but you're not a walking muscle. Jungle girls, on the other hand, seem to run to the young and athletic. So you're a better fit in girl form."

"Okay, I can see that."

"Second, people are more willing to trust a girl, especially a young, cute girl, than they are a guy. Third, you're a lot faster as a girl, and speed is crucial in this plan. Finally and most importantly, Warp records meeting a jungle girl with the Logans."

"And you like me running around as a girl," Ranma added, trying to hide a smirk.

"So I'm a pervert, those are still excellent reasons," Nabiki huffed in mock irritation. The two teens held their poses for a few seconds before breaking down in laughter.

-DR-

Every family needs at least one early riser and in the Logan household, that was Mark, husband, father and geneticist. Marie and Garfield weren't sloths, but they did not greet the rising sun with the same enthusiasm as the man of the house. As his first order of business, the black-haired man checked the various animals that King Tawaba's warriors had delivered over the last few days. With the animals secure, fed and watered, Mark began slowly making breakfast. Cooking was not a talent of his, but Marie always seemed to appreciate it.

As the quietly swearing man fumbled with some eggs, he nearly had a heart attack when an amused voice asked him, "Would you like some help with that?" A small hand darted out and caught the two eggs he dropped before they could hit the ground.

Mark Logan was an experienced researcher and had logged considerable time in Africa, still it was his first time meeting an authentic jungle girl. Her mane of red hair framed a heart-shaped face of eye-catching beauty, although her features seemed more Oriental than the usual Caucasian. Mark was roused from his trance when the tent flap was pushed aside and his wife of nine years came out, rubbing her eyes.

"Mark, who are you talking to so early?" She stopped as she took in the ravishing red head cooking breakfast under the mess fly. Her lips pursed in disapproval as she noted her husband's fascination. "You can just pop those eyes back in your head, mister," she snarled, walking up to the skin-clad girl. "Who are you and why are you cooking breakfast?"

"Sorry, it's just he was making such a mess of it. I'm Rimi. Thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing," the redhead explained, expertly flipping the eggs. "You're collecting animals?"

The two Americans exchanged looks. "For research purposes only, we release them when we're done with them." Marie explained carefully. Rimi nodded happily, sliding eggs onto plates. "I hope we haven't offended."

"Nah, it's all good," the redhead assured the black-haired woman. The two geneticists relaxed. Rimi looked past the two, smiling. "And who is this little cutie?" A tousle-haired boy of five or six crept out of the tent.

"That's Garfield, our son," Mark said, finally finding his voice.

"Gar, huh?" The skin-clad girl squatted in front of the boy. "You're not giving your folks any trouble, are you?" The boy shook his head shyly. "Great! If you're ever in trouble, just call out big sister Rimi, and me or my spirit will come to take you back to camp, okay?" Gar nodded.

"Are you a real jungle girl?" the boy asked in hushed tones.

"Yep, Rimi of the jungle. Also of the rocky hills," she rubbed the sole of one foot. "And trees." She mimed crashing into a tree. Gar giggled. "Now you should eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Still giggling, the boy sat down and dug in.

"I'm Marie Logan and this is my husband Mark. Thank you for looking after Garfield."

"Not a problem, sort of goes with the job, you know? Anyway, I'll be by from time to time to check on things." The redhead glanced pointedly at the animal cages. "Good to meet you." The jungle girl jumped some thirty feet into a low tree and vanished from sight as the two geneticists watched her go. Mark swallowed a lump as Marie turned to look at him with a neutral gaze. This wouldn't be pretty.

-DR-

Over the next few days, Rimi became a frequent visitor to the Logan camp. The jungle girl broke the norm in more than a few categories, Marie soon discovered. Aside from being Asian and knowing how to cook at least simple fare, Rimi had a surprisingly modern outlook on life. She understood technology and accepted it, although her disdain for guns was reassuring. The redhead was also the first jungle girl she had ever heard of that preferred dogs to cats.

Nevertheless, Garfield adored the perky jungle girl, who seemed to be at a loss over her popularity. Luckily, another anomaly, her insane fighting prowess, came to Rimi's rescue. The first time the redhead had demonstrated the 'Kola nuts roasting on an open fire' technique, Garfield had been delighted and the two elder Logans stunned. No human should be able to move that fast, but Rimi could do the trick at will.

Still, the redhead was a delight to be around, Marie thought as the family sat down to dinner with their guest. The girl's surprising domestic skills were just what the busy couple desperately needed, especially once their visitor arrived.

"So, Doctor LaSalle, I take it it's your research in rare diseases that brings you to this part of Africa?" Mark asked, scooping up more of the chicken creole. Garfield looked stricken as the rapidly emptying serving plate.

"Please, Doctor Logan, call me Emile. You are quite correct in your surmise. The diseases here are the most interesting, since mankind has been here the longest," the suave French biologist affirmed, stroking his goatee.

"Oh, then please call us Mark and Marie," the latter gushed. "How did you hear about our camp? We aren't very well known."

"You do yourself an injustice, Marie, but to answer you question, I heard from the locals of Westerners camped out here and came to, how you say, bum a meal from those with greater resources." The Frenchman beamed charmingly, causing both Marie and Rimi to giggle.

"So you're in contact with the local tribes, then?" Marie asked, taking the next to last scoop.

"Of a certainty! There is a great deal to be learned about diseases, especially the rarer ones, from the lore of native peoples," Emile replied. He reached over for the last of the chicken dish, pausing and looking at Marie who nodded. Garfield's face fell. The biologist studied the meat and vegetables. "Quite extraordinary. When I heard there was an American expedition here, I was hoping for hamburgers or such, not very good American cuisine. Wherever did you learn to prepare such culinary delights, my dear?"

"I worked my way through college at a Cajun restaurant. In my senior year, I was promoted to assistant chef," Marie explained, smiling. "I normally don't cook this fancy when we're on expedition, but with Rimi here, I don't need a food processor. You have to see her to believe how fast she is." The older woman turned to the jungle girl. "I'd still like to know how you can cut so fast that I can't see the blade."

"Ancient jungle secret, 3000 years of history, I'm afraid," Rimi replied with a grin. "Don't worry Gar, you're mom made a bit more and there's sweet corn bread for dessert."

"Yay!" Garfield cheered, as the redheaded jungle girl excused herself to replenish the foodstuffs.

"Quite an extraordinary example of an extraordinary type of people, would not you say?" mused the Frenchman. "And possibly one of the last of a dying breed, I am thinking."

"What do you mean, Emile?" Mark inquired.

"The White, or in Rimi's case, the Oriental 'noble savage' if I may borrow Rousseau's usage, is running out space as Africa becomes civilized in the classic sense, that is urbanized. The jungle man, or jungle girl needs a vast stretch of wilderness and the means to get lost in it under the right conditions. The opportunity is, perhaps thankfully, decreasing everyday."

"Rimi's gonna be okay, isn't she?" Garfield asked timidly.

"Of course, of course, my young friend," Emile reassured the boy expansively. "In fact she is quite amazing. Her English is better than mine and whoever heard of a jungle girl who could assist with cooking, let alone as well as she does? And like the famous Tarzan, she does not shun technology."

"But I see why you aren't saddened by the passing of jungle orphans," Mark said quietly. "She is a very admirable and romantic figure, but imagine what Rimi could accomplish in modern society." The conversation ended as the redhead returned with a plate filled with more food.

The rest of the meal passed quickly and Warp watched the jungle girl disappear into the foliage. Under normal circumstances, he would curse his luck, but her presence could be of great assistance to him when the time came. Warp smiled as he turned back to his two hosts and assured them he would be grateful for staying in the Logans' camp that night.

-DR-

Ranma entered the expertly hidden camp absently scratching beneath her animal skin tunic. The indigo-haired girl looked up with a smile. "So Rimi, hard day at the office?"

"Warp showed up," the redhead said without preamble. "At least I think it's him. He sure matches your description. About your dad's age, little chin beard, stuck up attitude. He's passing himself as some kind of doctor."

"Excellent, he's right on time," Nabiki gloated. "And operating as a disease specialist no doubt. How did he react to Rimi the jungle girl?"

"Pretty much the way you figured he would. I overheard him talking, well lecturing the Logans really, at dinner and he looks at Rimi kind of like a Kuno, thinks of me like a highly trained chimp."

"Can you handle it, Ranma?"

"One the main tenets of Anything Goes is to be underestimated," the redhead scoffed. "That was one of the reasons I used slang all the time. Make people think I'm stupid. Well stupider than I am."

"I didn't think that was possible, Saotome," Nabiki quipped.

"What can I say, Nabs, I'm the best!" The two girls started giggling. Nabiki recovered first.

"In three days Beast Boy gets bitten. We have to be ready."

-DR-

Doctor Emile LaSalle relaxed with a benevolent expression on his face. The Doctors Logan were busy collecting samples, while the beautiful red-haired jungle girl seemed to be teaching the Logans' youngster some basic fighting moves. The savage was surprisingly good. Emile had told his hosts that he was taking a slight break to review his data and to this end, an open notebook lay in front of him.

Behind his benign mask, Warp was keyed up. He has spent most of the night consulting his portable data unit and if the historical data was correct, young Garfield was due to be bitten sometime in the next few days. This uncertainty was what stopped him from just preventing the monkey attack in the first place. He couldn't cause the Logans to become suspicious of him by paying too much attention to the boy.

No, best stick to his plan. He had definitely established his credentials as an exotic disease researcher in the elders Logans' mind and he foresaw no problem with getting them to allow him to treat their son when he contracted the deadly disease. The jungle girl would no doubt be a great aid in that matter as she related the horrible symptoms from her store of primitive lore.

Warp licked his lips as the sun played over the girl's smooth skin. A savage she was, but a very alluring savage. Had his errand been less urgent, he would have bedded the girl. But nothing concentrates a man's mind like a date certain death warrant. Regretfully putting aside any such lusty notions, he watched as the redhead bid farewell to his hosts, hug Garfield and wave to him as she disappeared into the brush.

Shaking his head to banish any lingering notions, the time traveler wandered over to the two adults, to question them about their research, to absolutely confirm that Mark Logan had developed the serum that would create Beast Boy, just to nail down that he was in the correct time frame. The spirited discussion that followed occupied the adults' attention to such an extent, that no one noticed Garfield's determined expression as he plunged into the jungle after his favorite person.

-DR-

Ranma watched from concealment as Gar wandered along a path running more or less in the direction she disappeared. Thanks to the wording Nabiki had used when traveling to this time, they knew that today was the day Gar would get bitten and infected. The redhead was a little surprised at how much her heart ached as she watched the boy forge down the path towards his destiny. A small change in the air pressure told her she wasn't alone.

"Hi Raven," she muttered, avoiding whispering. Whispers can travel surprisingly well.

"Hey Ranma, how's he doing?" the pale girl asked, excitement coloring her voice.

"Gar's doing fine," she replied flatly. "Nothing dangerous around this time of day."

"What wrong, Ranma?"

"I didn't know it would be this hard. You know the friend and teammate he'll become. You even told me how much he loves his powers. But all I see is the little boy who's going to be scared and in pain, wondering why his big sister let him down." She looked into Raven's eyes. "Is that too girly?"

"Maybe a little girly," Raven replied, hugging her friend. "But only your father would object. Thank you for doing this for me." The two girls were quiet for a moment, drawing comfort from one another. "Come on, we better keep track of him. Beast Boy has a talent for trouble."

They followed their quarry without further conversation. Five minutes later they watched as Garfield burst out of the brush into a small clearing. The greenish monkey sitting in the center eating from a pile of fruit looked up in alarm and rage. With a shriek, the animal launched itself at the young boy, knocking him down and biting into his right shoulder. Screaming in pain, Garfield spoke for the first time since leaving his parent's camp. "Big sister Rimi! HELP!"

The leaves barely whispered as the redhead charged into the clearing. Before either the boy or the monkey could do more than register her presence, Ranma knocked Garfield's simian attacker off of him with a vicious roundhouse kick. The monkey landed in a crumpled heap, as the faux jungle girl bent down to cradle the injured boy.

"Gar! GAR! Are you all right?!" Ranma screamed.

"It hurts, sis," the boy mumbled, semi-conscious.

"You're going to be okay," she told him, grabbing leaves to make a compress and tried to stem the bleeding. "Why did you leave the camp?"

"I was looking for you. Mom and Dad were doing stuff and I wanted to play with you. I'm sorry," Garfield confessed, big tears welling up. "Do you still love me?" Ranma had to fight from crying as well.

"Of course, I do, silly. Come on, we got to get back to your folks." As Ranma picked him up, she shivered as she could feel the first signs of fever in the boy. Taking off at better than Olympic sprinter speed, the redhead headed back towards the Logan camp, followed silently by Raven.

-DR-

The three adults in the geneticists' camp were just finishing their search of the clearing, which had proved fruitless. Marie was worried, but logic prevailed. Hysterics wouldn't help Garfield. Emile's concern was obvious. "I think we must search the jungle, no? He can not have wandered far."

"He shouldn't have wandered at all," Mark replied grimly. All three turned as they heard footsteps approaching. They gaped as Rimi came into view, moving at cheetah-like speed, bouncing off of trees. Marie gasped as she caught sight of what the jungle girl was carrying.

"GARFIELD!" she screamed, running to meet the young girl. "What happened to him, Rimi?"

"He tried to follow me after I left this morning," the redhead reported, sniffling. "I heard him scream, and when I got there, this green monkey was attacking him. I took care of the damn monkey, but not before he gave Gar a nasty bite."

"I thought you were going to look out for him, Rimi," Mark accused in a level tone. Rimi hung her head.

"Now, now, my friend, that is not fair," Emile intervened. "She could not watch the boy all the time anymore then you or Marie could." He smiled at the redhead. "Jungle girls have many responsibilities." Rimi continued to hang her head in shame, but looked up in surprise as Marie hugged her.

"We're Garfield's parents, not Rimi," she told her husband firmly. "We were the ones who let him wander off." She looked the jungle girl in the eye. "Please forgive my husband, he's just worried. Thank you for saving Garfield." Mark sighed.

"Marie's right Rimi. Please accept my apology. If it hadn't been for you-"

"If it hadn't been for me, Gar wouldn't have left camp," Remi said bitterly. "Anyway, we have to help Gar. When I was carrying him back here, he felt warm." Marie put a hand to the unconscious boy's forehead.

"She's right, Mark, Garfield is burning up!"

"Bring him into the tent," Mark ordered. "I'll try and raise a hospital service in Dar es Salaam. In the meantime, try to lower his fever."

"That may not serve, my friend," Emile said regretfully. "Rimi, tell me of this monkey that bit young Garfield."

"It was green, I mean literally green. I don't think I've ever seen a monkey that color before," Rimi said. The last was absolute truth. Emile looked solemn.

"I was afraid of that, that you were not just describing its species," the Frenchman said sadly. "Mark, you have the equipment to do viral analysis, no?" The black-haired man nodded. "I hope I am wrong, but I fear young Garfield has contracted Carleson's Disease also known as Necrotic Fever." The two elder Logans paled, while Rimi looked puzzled.

"What's that? Doesn't sound good," the jungle girl commented.

"It's a thankfully rare wasting disease that is nearly 100% fatal to humans," Mark explained in a stunned voice. "It's not contagious and is transmitted to humans from animals, mostly primates. Emile, it can't be Carleson's, there's no cure or treatment!"

"That is not entirely accurate, my friend," Emile contradicted. "I have developed a serum back at base camp that is an anti-viral tailored to the family from which Carelson's derives. It may cure the boy."

"Please, Emile," Marie pleaded. "Please save our son."

"First things first," The Frenchman said, patting the distraught woman's shoulder. "While I return to my base, you run the tests to see if indeed this is Necrotic Fever, although I have little doubt. If I leave now, I should be back in four hours." He was already heading towards the path that led to the vehicle park at the base of the hill.

"Perhaps Rimi should go with you?" Mark wondered. Both jungle girl and biologist tried to conceal their alarm.

"I think it would be best if Rimi stayed here and helped you care for Garfield. Do you not think so, Rimi? I will be in no danger."

"I'll send my spirit to watch over him," Rimi said quickly, "but I'd like to stay with Gar, if that all right?" The Larsons nodded.

"Excellent! Then I shall leave at once." Emile looked at the sun. "I should be back before nightfall."

"Thank you, Emile," Marie sobbed, hugging the man. "Thank you."

-DR-

Warp quickly made his exit, leaving the Logans and Rimi to care for the gravely ill boy. At first Marie and Rimi tended to Garfield as Mark took a blood sample and prepared to run the tests needed. Mark soon called Marie to help him as the procedures were rather tricky and Marie was the better technician. This was what Ranma was waiting for.

Pulling several ceramic jars from her pouch, she stripped her young friend down to his shorts and began applying the water-proof makeup. Her hands blurred at Chestnut Fist speeds as jars were opened and closed. Five minutes after she had started, Ranma looked down at her handiwork. Garfield appeared unchanged, which is what she had been shooting for. In another blur of motion, she dressed the boy, hoping Nabiki's plan would work.

After finishing her seemingly pointless task of disguising Gar as himself, Ranma continued to tend the boy, wringing out a cold towel and putting it on the boy's forehead as Mark came in every fifteen minutes to check on his son. It was something like an hour later when Marie reappeared, barely suppressed panic etched on her features. "It's Carleson's Disease, Rimi, no doubt about it. If Emile's serum doesn't work…" she trailed off with a faint sob.

"It will be okay, Marie, I know it will," Rimi comforted the frantic woman.

"I- if Emile's serum doesn't work, i- is there some kind of magic you know, something you can do, that would save Garfield?" Absently, her whole attention on Rimi, the worried mother took her son's temperature, attaching the thermometer to his finger. She gasp when saw the result. "His fever is down!"

"I've been feeding Gar some of my strength," Rimi admitted. "Just to help him until Emile gets back. But I don't think I can cure him that way."

"Feeding him your strength?" Marie asked in wonder.

"The spirit of the jungle," Rimi lied desperately. The older woman's expression softened.

"Thank you."

Mark came into join them. "What was that?"

"Garfield's fever is down almost a point and a half, thanks to Rimi. As a good scientist I should turn my nose up at mystic mumbo jumbo, but we've both seen enough to know there are things modern science can't explain."

"I've just lending Gar my strength until Emile arrives," Rimi explained. Seeing Mark begin a question, she hurriedly added, "The spirit of the jungle." The older man looked at her gratefully.

"Oh, well, thank you."

The three settled to wait, tending Garfield as best as they could. Neither parent noticed the skin-toned make-up on their son. As the sun westered, Rimi snapped her head around. "Emile's back." She surreptitiously checked her pouch for the vial of Mark Logan's serum she had pilfered while the Logans were running their tests.

Huffing and puffing, the middle aged biologist came staggering into the camp, carrying a stainless steel brief case. Rimi came hurrying up to the exhausted man. "Let me help you with that, Emile," she cajoled, taking the man's arm and then the heavy brief case, assisting him into the tent.

"Merci, thank you Rimi," he panted. "I came back as soon as I could. The walk up the hill from where our vehicles are parked was most taxing."

"Thank you Emile," Mark said, voice thick with emotion. "You're our only hope. It's Carelson's." The Frenchman waved away the thanks.

"It is nothing. Of course I must say, this serum is mostly untested. It is safe, but I cannot say how effective it will. It could be that young Garfield will still require medical assistance."

"If it stabilizes Garfield, so we can get him back to the States, that's more then we could hope for and we'll be forever grateful," Marie assured their savior. "As soon as you're rested, you can administer the serum."

"Actually, Mark has told me that you are a superlative technician, and I am afraid I am not much practiced in practical medicine. I think it would be best if you administered the treatment? A simple injection into a major vein should do."

"If you think that's for the best," Marie said. She turned to the table and her heart almost stopped when she saw the steel case opened and a curious jungle girl examining the interior. "RIMI! Please be careful!" The redhead looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong? I just wanted to see the stuff that would help Gar."

The two older Logans relaxed slightly as Emile managed a strained chuckle. "Well jungle girls are curious, no? Given her dexterity, I'm sure the serum could not be in safer hands."

Looking a little guilty, Marie nodded as she spread out her med kit. Preparing a syringe, she rubbed a bit of alcohol on her son's left arm. Looking up, she smiled at the still abashed jungle girl. "Rimi, could you please hand me the serum?" Gulping, Rimi nodded and passed over the small vial. "The whole thing Emile?"

"Yes, a full dose." Warp didn't have to fake the satisfied smile that blossomed as Marie smoothly injected the full-spectrum anti-viral remedy he had brought from the future. Nobody noticed the momentary smirk Rimi gave before she schooled her features.

"How long before we see an effect, Emile?" Mark asked nervously.

"Oh it should be twenty to thirty minutes, I would think. That is very fast, but the Carleson's virus is very fast, so the serum uses the virus' own properties against itself," Emile explained, still very satisfied.

It was a long-seeming wait, but when Marie took Garfield's temperature and it was near normal, it became a very happy wait. After about fifteen minutes, the young boy's eyelids fluttered open. Marie looked at the red-haired jungle girl and muttered in some awe, "Strength of the jungle."

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" she asked, turning her attention to her son.

"Kind of tired," Garfield murmured. "Am I in trouble?"

"Yes kiddo, you are," Mark gravely announced, but with a smile playing on his lips. "You know you aren't supposed to leave the camp without one of us or Rimi with you." The boy looked genuinely puzzled.

"I know that Dad, I don't know why I thought I had to follow Rimi. It was weird." The jungle girl reached over and smoothed the boy's hair back. Even in the dim light, she could see a little bit of the young boy's scalp turning green. She hoped Warp wouldn't notice.

"Perhaps it is not Gar's fault," Rimi began. "Sometimes the jungle calls and you must answer. The next person that monkey attacked would not have as lucky as Gar."

"What happened to the monkey, Rimi?" Garfield asked, eyes large.

"I killed it Gar," she said simply. "It had hurt you and I couldn't take any chances."

"I will stay for a little bit, to make sure young Garfield is responding well to the serum, and then I must take my leave. I found my camp ransacked when I returned to get the serum and I need to know what I can salvage."

"Oh Emile, I'm so sorry," Marie gasped. "Do you know who did it?"

"It would seem I am not on as good terms with the locals as I had thought," the Frenchman replied. "I would prefer to stay-"

"Not at all," Mark protested. "We're going to be packing up tomorrow and heading back to Dar es Salaam as soon as we can to get Garfield checked out in a hospital." He hesitated. "This serum is amazing, Emile. I would be happy to right an article on it for you once we hit stateside. I mean this could be Nobel caliber work."

"You are too kind Mark, but there will be some difficulty with that I fear. The vandalism of my camp included my notes on the serum process. I am afraid I shall have to, how you say, reinvent the wheel."

"My god," Mark said appalled, while Marie bit her lip.

"Do not distress yourselves. I have confidence I can recover the process and it would be better to study it in a clinic, no? So with your kind permission, I stay the night and leave earliest in the morning."

-DR-

Raven quietly tailed the black-haired man through the brush. As she had thought, he abandoned his vehicle a few miles from the Logan's camp. Touching his wristwatch, there was a flash and Warp's armor materialized around him. He laughed in satisfaction. "That went splendidly," he gloated. "I thought the time stream would put up a better fight. Ah me, well on to take care of Robin." He made some adjustments to an instrument on his forearm, opening a sable energy hole. Stepping through, he disappeared.

After waiting a few minutes to make sure the time traveler was gone, Raven glided to Warp's departure point. Lowering her hood, she displayed her purely Nabikiesque smirk. "Gotcha," she purred.

-DR-

The clearing was bustling as the three adults were busy striking camp. The Logans could only marvel at Rimi's speed, strength and efficiency. Sometimes it seemed the jungle girl was good at everything. They left striking the tent for last, so that Garfield could rest in some comfort. Rimi snuck in a quick visit with a bottle of oil-based makeup remover when the boy was sleeping.

As the camp was almost packed up, Marie went into the tent and made her startling discovery. She came rushing out in a panic, clutching her son. "Mark! Garfield is green! Green!" The black-haired man rushed over.

As he was feeling Garfield's forehead, he asked anxiously, "How do you feel son?"

"I'm fine Dad," the boy chirped. "And I'm green! Isn't that cool?" Mark looked at his wife in relief.

"It doesn't seem to be a relapse or anything. It's most likely a reaction to Emile's serum. Remember, it was untested."

"Or perhaps a reaction to the strength of the jungle?" Marie asked puckishly, smiling at Rimi.

"Hey, I'm filled with the jungle spirit and I ain't green!" the jungle girl pointed out reasonably. Marie giggled.

"Of course, Rimi, sorry."

"I'll wager this is a temporary reaction, Marie." Mark speculated. "Once the serum has run its course, his pigmentation will return to normal."

"I hope so," Marie replied. "Let's get the land rover loaded. The sooner we get to Dar es Salaam, the sooner we get back to the US hospital system." Mark and Rimi nodded and began carrying loads down to the vehicle parked a mile away.

Portaging the camp equipment took much less time than normal, given Rimi ability to run with a three hundred pound load the whole way down the hill. At that point, almost nothing Rimi did could surprise the Logans, although they both thought Rimi must the queen of the jungle girls, given all of her abilities.

In short order, all of the gear was loaded, and the Logan family and their friend made their way down for the last time. Rimi was carrying Garfield, who made no objection and clung to the girl. As she gently set him in his mother's lap, Garfield turned a soulful gaze on the redhead. "We're never coming back, are we?" Marie hugged the boy as Rimi stroked his hair.

"No, I don't think you are, Gar," Rimi told him gently. The boy looked at his mother, who nodded and hugged tighter.

"I'll miss you, Rimi," Garfield told her forlornly. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I hope so, kiddo, I hope so," the redhead, said hugging him goodbye. She spared a glance at Mark, waiting stoically behind the wheel. He smiled and settled back, but Marie was having none of that.

"Thank you for everything, Rimi," the black-haired woman said, affection in her voice. "You've been a great friend and we'll always remember meeting the greatest jungle girl ever."

"But you're eager to get going," Rimi said gruffly, then sighed. "And if it were my kid, I wouldn't feel any different. Drive safe, I don't have to tell you to make sure Gar's okay." She wiped her eyes. "Dust must be kicking up. I hope I see you again," the redhead said hugging Marie, knowing she never would. Circling the truck, she gave Mark a hug. Returning to Gar and Marie, she gave the boy a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Until we meet again, Gar." Stepping back, Rimi stood stoically until Mark started the engine and put the land rover into gear. Ranma waved until the jungle swallowed the truck.

The redhead stood there for several minutes, arm still upraised. A noise from behind told her Raven had arrived. Slim, blue-clad arms encircled her waist. "You going to be okay?" the indigo-haired girl wondered. Ranma took in a deep breath.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied shakily. "Thanks, Rae." The Titan gave a squeeze and released her partner.

"Thank _you_ Ranma. For everything."

"Glad to help, Rae. Come on, we should pack up and head out as well. One thing I won't be sad about is losing this fricking skin tunic. Itches like crazy."

-DR-

The bathroom door opened and a clean and more importantly to his mind, male Ranma Saotome entered in just his drawstring pants, toweling off his hair. Nabiki sat on the bed enjoying the view. "Man, that feel's great! I must be getting soft if roughing it in the jungle for a few weeks makes me miss a hot shower this much."

"Ranma, if you were any harder, we could use you as a building material," the middle Tendo quipped. Ranma grinned. The two quickly sobered.

"How's the money situation?" Ranma asked quietly, sitting next to the pale girl. Nabiki sighed.

"If it were just Cyborg, we would be okay, but I'm almost certain we're going to need another stop to take care of me, or least me as a baby, and that may run into some yen."

"Yeah, I hear you. So what are we gonna do, Nabs?" Nabiki appeared to consider matters before speaking. She turned away from her partner, shoulders shaking slightly. Ranma gently turned her around, taking in her troubled expression.

"This is the situation I always dreaded, Ranma," the pale girl murmured. "We didn't have any choice with Robin, and Beast Boy loves his powers, he's genuinely happy to have them, even if he is green. He doesn't even mind that as the price of his power."

"But Cyborg is different," Ranma guessed.

"Yes. Cyborg hates what he is. The fact that he still fights for what's right and can even take some joy in life just shows how strong he is. But he hates the loss of his humanity." Nabiki sat with head bowed for a few minutes. "But I'm pretty sure I know what he'd say if we asked him." She deepened her voice, introducing a slight drawl. "Sometimes you have to do what's right, even if it seems wrong."

"Sounds like my kind of guy," Ranma remarked. Nabiki nodded.

"I think you'll like all the Titans. You and Robin will have the whole 'who's the better martial artist pissing contest' going on, but that shouldn't stop you from being friends." The pale girl tapped her chin thoughtfully. "As for Cyborg, Warp didn't make it easy. He didn't or couldn't prevent the accident that killed Cyborg's mom. Instead, he planted some kind of cut-off switch so that the gate that brought in the monster implodes and sucks the monster back in without Cy having to sacrifice himself. He retains his humanity. As far as I can tell, Cyborg, well Victor, has a normal, productive life. Marries, has a couple of kids," Nabiki shuddered. "I don't think those kids will be born."

"You know, I could begin to dislike Warp," Ranma interjected. "What happens to Victor?"

"Like I said," Nabiki said sourly. "He has a normal, maybe even happy life. He never becomes the genius he was in my time line and his mom still dies. The death rate among Teen Titan parents is appalling. In any case, according to his journal, Warp pops into the lab in the early morning of the accident. I'll phase in and remove the switch. Easy as winning a spelling bee against Beast Boy."

"Won't Warp know if he stays and checks the papers?"

"It looks like S.T.A.R. Labs hushed it up, so Elinore Stone's death was never reported.

"So, it looks like the nasty work is easy, as usual," Ranma sighed. "A bit of extra meditation tonight?"

"Yeah."

-DR-

Raven sat quietly in the darkened room, contemplating what no one else could see. She didn't move as a pair of slim, strong arms entwined themselves around her waist. A soft soprano voice asked, "You going to be okay Rae?"

"I think so," the pale girl responded. "I know it's for the best, but it's hard not feel bad for Victor."

"Yeah, a hell of a way to see your mom die," Ranma agreed. She hesitated. "Did you try and save her, even with what Cologne told us?"

"Yes, I did, but the automatic reactivation of the gate failed. It's not like I'm a big time techie, but I guess I had to try. At least nothing bad seemed to happen." Nabiki leaned back into the embrace of the red-haired girl. "You know, at the last minute, I couldn't do it."

"Nabs?"

"I couldn't cripple Cyborg." The indigo-haired girl continued. "I tried to save his mom and whatever I did shorted out Warp's gizmo. I guess the time stream really does want to be repaired. I thought the Titans would be okay without Cy. I guess the Mirror had other ideas."

"It's okay," Ranma comforted. "I don't think I could have done it either and I don't even know Cyborg." The two sat in dark for a long while before Ranma spoke again.

"So, we're almost finished."

"Yeah. All that's left is to make sure baby Raven gets where and when she needs to go."

"The whole loop thing, right?" Ranma asked. She scratched her head. "So what happens after we take care of that?"

"I'll be staying here in Jump City," Nabiki said firmly as she turned to face her comforter, taking the redhead's hand. "D- do you want to stay as well?" Ranma blushed as she tried to be nonchalant.

"Well, the fathers will probably insist on it, you being my fiancée and all. Though you know probably all of the crazies will follow me here." Nabiki grinned as she looked out the window.

"It'll do them good to face the Titans and I think it'll be good practice for the Titans."

"I have to admit, it'll be interesting to see Robin go up against Cologne." The redhead chuckled. "Maybe Richard will defeat Shampoo! I'd love to see how he handles that!"

"I'd pay money to see how Starfire would react to that. Just listening to their dialogue would be funny as hell. 'Stupid orange girl go to very bad place for stealing Amazon womans husband'."

"Oh that is exactly what she would say too!" the redhead agreed.

"Then Star would probably say something like 'You will stop the grabbing of Robin, please. He does not like it. I DO NOT like it. You are as stupid as a blind grimnark, to be grabbing Robin."

"What the heck is a grimnark?"

"Starfire never describes the creatures she calls people, but you can get a pretty good idea from the name and the context," Nabiki explained, a happy smile on her face.

"Feeling better, Nabs?" The indigo-haired girl nodded.

"Yeah, I am. Nothing better than talking about friends to cheer you up. Let's turn in. We're almost done and I can't wait to see my friends. Thanks for everything, Ranma."

-DR-

It was just as well that the time line repairing duo had kept Cyborg and their return to Jump City for last. Nabiki was getting twitchy and wanted to intensively scope out the last step in their journey. The dualistic life experience the middle Tendo had encountered weighed heavily on her. While this time traveling trek was more or less a day at the office for Raven, the indigo-haired girl had spent seventeen years as Nabiki Tendo, a sidelines kind of girl. And now she was not only embroiled in an adventure worthy of the whole Nerima martial arts outfit, she was the prime mover.

So it was that a splendid Saturday afternoon found Nabiki and Ranma touring the Jump City Museum of Technology with an excruciating eye towards detail. The two finally settled in the Hall of Looms, which opened onto the clock exhibit in the next room. Nabiki examined viewing angles and had Ranma stand at various points as she watched from the clock room.

An hour before closing time, she was finally satisfied. Tired and grumpy, the pigtailed boy plopped down on a bench. "What was that all about Nabiki?" he asked with a whine in his voice.

"What, making sure we don't mess up when we're so close to finishing this?" the middle Tendo snapped. She was more than a little tired herself. "In case you didn't notice, we have almost nothing to guide us here. Warp didn't leave any notes, since he was turned into an infant too, so excuse me for being a little nervous!"

"Whatever," Ranma muttered, turning his back on her and settling down for a good sulk. Nabiki rolled her eyes at him and she stepped away to leave the immature jerk to his pouting. The pale girl paused. The immature jerk who had went with her on a mission through time without a second thought. Who had stayed a girl not once, but twice to help her friends. Who had stuck with her through everything. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She walked back to her partner.

"Ranma, I'm sorry," Nabiki said softly, putting a hand on Ranma's shoulder. The pigtailed boy looked up at her with an embarrassed grin, but sad eyes.

"Yeah, me too, Nabs," He said, covering her hand with his. "This ain't some dumb school project or anything. This is your life and the lives of the Titans. I shouldn't complain. This is too important to take chances," Ranma rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "You know how I get when I haven't eaten for a while." Nabiki laughed and grabbed his arm.

"Then why don't we go grab some supper, get a good night's sleep and leave in the morning? Luckily, it seems I have Raven mornings instead of Nabiki mornings these days, so we can leave early."

"I don't know Nabs. If Warp caught a glimpse of the Nabiki of the living dead, it might solve all of our problems."

The smack to the back of Ranma's head echoed throughout the chamber, as did Nabiki's quiet laughter.

-DR-

The two teens appeared in the quiet museum and silently crept towards their prearranged observation post. They watched as Warp appeared, froze two guards and gloatingly moved to the object of his desire, The Clock of Eternity. Right on schedule the Teen Titans appeared and the battle began.

Ranma studied the Raven fighting in front of him, sparing a sideways look at his companion. The past-Raven looked somewhat different from his Nabiki. Their hair and eyes were the same, but Nabiki definitely had a Japanese cast to her features. The biggest difference was their fighting styles. Nabiki showed more flair and inventiveness than her past counterpart, while the past-Raven had more control. A second childhood and adolescence spent growing up in a martial arts family had changed his friend.

The battle was short and decisive. Warp quickly repelled the Titans, knocking Cyborg out of the battle and scattering the remaining heroes. One last explosion cleared the way for Warp to phase the Clock out of its case and create a wormhole. Turning back to his foes, the time traveling thief proved he was a standard issue villain as he had to get in the last word. "Tata Titans. I have enjoyed our time together, but I've a very bright future ahead of me," he told the heroes sardonically as he stepped towards the time portal.

With a wordless yell, Starfire launched herself at the startled thief, her momentum carrying them both through the wormhole. Robin was a split second behind her as the portal vanished. The four teen heroes stared at the spot where their friend had disappeared for a moment, before the three male Titans faded away, leaving a bewildered Raven trying to take in the disappearance of her entire team.

Raven spun around as a portal opened behind her and Warp stepped out. Ranma twitched forward, but remained hidden when Nabiki put a hand on his forearm. "So, my dear, it is just you and me," the armor-clad thief said theatrically.

"You! You did this! Bring them back!" Raven ordered as the shadows in the room deepened and her eyes blazed like stars.

"Not even if I could. You're all that's left of the Teen Titans and I do so hate loose ends," Warp mocked the cloaked girl. Deploying his shoulder mounted lasers, the time traveler began firing energy bolts that bounced harmlessly off of Raven's shield.

The dark energy around Raven increased and took the shape of an ominous bird. Eschewing her normal telekinetic attacks, the infuriated girl countered Warp's attack with a steady blast of pure dark energy. "I said, bring. Them. BACK!" With each word, the cloaked girl took a step towards her foe. Warp's lasers were useless and only his force field held back the roiling energy beam. Warp went to one knee, alarm plain on his face.

"I- I can't, it would be my death!"

"Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!" Raven screamed, as the dark energy beam intensified. Warp tried to form a time portal as his defenses collapsed and the dark energy struck him full in the chest. Somehow the armor held, but the thief's control mechanism was shattered. Warp and Raven were engulfed in arcing white lightning as they began visibly shrinking. Within seconds, it was over and two infants remained. Warp trapped in his armor and Raven lay quietly on her cloak, squirming in the oversize leotard.

The two teens approached hesitantly, Ranma in the lead. As he looked at his partner, even he could read the discomfort in her expression. "You okay, Nabs?" he asked solicitously.

"Not really," the pale girl muttered. "It's incredibly weird to watch yourself regress like that and then have to deal with getting your baby self adopted. What the heck?" The last was directed at the box containing the Nanban Mirror, which had begun vibrating. A low hum emanated from the box as well.

Nabiki cautiously began to open the box, until Ranma grabbed her hand. Shaking his head, he gently removed the box from her grasp, and with a confident smile, gestured with his head towards baby Raven. The pale girl gave him an inscrutable look, but moved in the indicated direction

With a deep breath, Ranma lifted the lid. The Nanban Mirror rose majestically from its resting place, emitting a bright, pink light. As the pigtailed boy watched, the Mirror moved to hover over Raven-the-infant. In a blinding flash, the indigo-haired baby disappeared and the Mirror resumed its normal appearance. It was only Ranma's superb reflexes that prevented the Mirror from falling.

The two teens looked at each other with identical expressions of shock. Nabiki's changed to alarm, and hastily dragged Ranma back into the Hall of Looms. "Hey, what gives, Nabs?"

"I think we were just about to arrive to pick up Warp," the indigo-haired girl told him breathlessly. "We didn't see ourselves when we first came, so we had to leave before we saw us. I don't want to think about what would happen if we had messed that up." Ranma clutched his head and groaned quietly as he heard Nabiki's voice coming from the clock room.

"_**If you had been paying attention, you'd know that had to be**_ _**Warp**_. _**I was already thrown back in time**_."

Nabiki began tiptoeing out of the hall and after a moment, Ranma followed her. Once they had several rooms between themselves and their past counterparts, Nabiki gestured and phased them through the wall.

"What the heck happened back there?" Ranma asked, handing the Nanban Mirror back to his partner.

"I'll be honest, Ranma, I can only guess. I think the time line was so fragile, it was so important that I was sent back to become Nabiki Tendo, that the Mirror, or whatever controls the Mirror sent me back. It had to happen so it did."

"Man, time travel makes my head hurt! I gotta tell you Nabs, this is one magical artifact I'm glad to be giving to the Old Ghoul."

"You know, I collect magic items and books as part of my studies and I have to agree with you, Ranma. This is too close to letting a five year old drive a tank. I totally understand why the Amazons made the Mirror with the safeguards they did."

"So are we finished, did we succeed?" Nabiki took in a deep breath.

"If we didn't, I don't have a clue what to do about it. I still remember growing up as Nabiki, so if the baby didn't travel to where it needed to, I don't know where we would go to do anything about it."

"So what do we do Nabs?"

"Let's see how well we did. Nanban Mirror! Return us to the Jump City of our present." As a shimmering tear touched the glass, they were gone.

-DR-

The tall, ruggedly-built man shook his blonde mane out of his eyes as he walked down the poorly-lit hall, cradling the small bundle in his arms. Rip Hunter was a lot of things, but a good baby sitter wasn't one of them. He awkwardly adjusted his burden to free one hand and opened the door marked fifty one. A youngish woman sat in front of a mirror, making herself up to look oriental. She glanced at Hunter. "It's taken care of?"

"Yeah," the man growled in a baritone. "For amateurs they did a pretty good job. The resonance worked like a charm on their artifact and they moved on. Here's the kid." The woman gestured at a basinet, looking at the pale face scrunch up.

"I'll take care of her insertion after you've made the alterations on her," the woman remarked, turning back to the mirror. "Oh won't her father be surprised?"


	6. Chapter 6

DARKNESS RETURNS

Chapter 6

**AN: Just a note to let you know the time travel arc is finally done. Several people have asked about loops and paradox and it should be noted that both Warp and Raven Tendo are wrong in their theories. In the DC universe as a general rule, causality does not apply to the time traveler just to his or her world. For example, a man goes back in time to the dinosaur era, steps on a butterfly and when he returns to the present, the world is dominated by sapient, humanoid dinosaurs. An obvious paradox, but the man is immune thanks to DC time travel.**

**This principle is seen in other DC media, like the first Chris Reeves Superman film and Teen Titans itself.**

-DR-

Robin silently cursed as he jumped after Starfire a moment too late. The jump seemed to take forever as a grey mist enveloped him. Unrecognizable voices shouted bits and pieces of phrases and the Boy Wonder plummeted through the fog. As he fell, memories flashed though his mind, of the circus, his parents and finally of their murder. With a start, he remembered Rana. How could he have forgotten the girl who had meant so much to him, even if they were together such a short time? She was his first crush and the role model that had led him to excel in martial arts. It was Rana who had first eased the pain of his parents' death. The mist cleared and Robin rolled to his feet as he completed his leap. He looked at his teammates and saw their befuddled expressions that he was sure he shared.

Without any warning, a wormhole opened in front of them and Starfire tumbled out, cradling something.

"Dude…"

"Whoa."

"Star?"

She beamed at her fellow Titans. "History said that it disappeared," the alien girl declared exultantly, holding up the Clock of Eternity, "but history was wrong!" The three Titans stared at the alien girl, whose look of triumph faded slightly. "Where is Raven?"

-DR-

"Then Nightwing handed me the clock and I entered the vortex," Starfire finished, looking at her three male friends. Robin was staring out the large wall-window at the city below, while Cyborg sat at a computer station. Only Beast Boy seemed normal.

"Bald? You're telling me I'm going to be bald?" the green boy lamented, tearing at his hair.

"That's not important," Robin rebuked quietly. "Even wondering if history can be changed isn't important. We have to find out what happened to Raven. Cyborg, have you found anything?"

"Not a trace. Raven's locator isn't putting out any signal and her communicator is with her costume," the black boy said, gesturing at their friend's outfit, now neatly folded and resting on the coffee table. "It's like she disappeared from inside her clothing."

"Perhaps Warp did something to our friend?" Starfire hesitated, the fear plain on her face. "Perhaps I did something when I traveled in time to make Raven… not be?"

"I don't see how anything you did would affect Raven, Star. She disappeared in the present, while you went to the future. Nothing you did could affect anyone in our time. As for Warp, I don't know, but something did happen after you entered the wormhole," Robin said grimly. "Did you two feel it? Like you were falling through an endless grey fog?"

"Dude! I totally did! I thought it was just an after effect of Warp's taser thing. I felt like I wasn't there!"

"Yeah, me too," Cyborg rumbled. "It was weird too, because for a little while I felt really weak, like most of my circuits were blown. Creepy feeling" he growled.

"So something happened and I have to say, it sounds mystic doesn't it?" Robin asked, punching his fist into his hand. "It was probably some interaction between Raven's powers and Warp's technology. Maybe Raven lost control of her powers when she saw Starfire disappear. Maybe Slade… no, I doubt he anything to do with this." He looked at his team.

"I don't think we can get a read on Warp's tech," Cyborg said mournfully.

"So that leaves Raven's powers. Do any of you know anyone trustworthy who understands magic?" The three remaining Titans shook their heads.

"You know I don't go in for that mumbo jumbo stuff," Cyborg scoffed, Robin looked at the older teen as a thought struck him.

"That's it! He may not be trustworthy, but I think we can deal with him. Beast Boy, I want you to go back to the Museum and see if you can pick up any unusual scents. Cyborg, I need you to keep looking for any data that might tell us where Raven went."

"And what are you going to do?" Cyborg asked, a little put out. Robin grinned.

"Star and I are going to talk to Mumbo Jumbo."

-DR-

The guard led in the nervous man in prison orange. He was stooped, bald and appeared to be in his early sixties. The man's eyes widened as he saw who was waiting for him in the conference room. "Hello, Mumbo, it's been a while," Robin said coolly, pulling out a chair for the ex-super villain.

"It's just Tom Kenny since you snapped my wand," the older man muttered, reflexively smiling back at Starfire's beaming face. "What do you want from me?"

"We require your assistance Mister Tom Kenny Mumbo," Starfire said.

"Yeah? Doing what? And what's in it for me?" Kenny demanded, regaining a little spirit. Starfire closed her mouth as Robin laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not due for parole for a while, so I'm offering to talk to the Governor along with Star to grant you clemency, Mumbo," Robin explained. "As far as villains go, you weren't that bad, never hurt anyone who couldn't fight back. I could live with you being out on the street again," Kenny's jaw dropped.

"That's like a surefire get-out-of-jail free card," the old man said. "What do you need me to do?"

"We need your expertise in magic, Mumbo. Raven's disappeared under some pretty strange circumstances that may point towards magic. We'd like your help in figuring out what happened to her and how we can get her back." Kenny chuckled.

"This is the second Titan you've lost that I know about, Robin. You really need to learn to keep better track of your team." The old man's laughter died in his throat as he took in Robin's expression. "Uh, just a joke, you know?"

"I'm not laughing Mumbo. So will you help us?" The former magician rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, the price is right, I got to say, but I don't know how useful I'll be. I mean my stuff was all based on stage magic and your spooky girl is more, you know, like The Blair Witch Project. You know, mystic creepy stuff."

"So you won't help?" Robin ground out.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be straight with you kid. To get out this place, you bet I'll help, I just don't want you to have too high an expectation."

"All right. I'll arrange a work release with the warden. Be ready tomorrow morning." As Robin left the room, Starfire gave Kenny a sunny smile.

"Thank you Mister Mumbo, for the giving help and the being straight." As the alien girl hurried after the Boy Wonder, Tom Kenny could only shake his head.

-DR-

"Find anything, Cyborg?" were the first words out of Robin's mouth as he strode into the top room of Titan's Tower, trailed by a floating Starfire.

"Man, what kind of question is that? If I had found something I would have told y'all right away!" the older teen protested loudly. Robin gritted his teeth and forced himself to relax.

"Sorry, Cyborg, I'm just worried about Raven."

"She's my friend too, man," Cyborg grumbled. "But I guess we're all tense, sorry for biting your head off. How'd it go with Mumbo?"

""He has agreed to help us, although he is not certain of how much use he will be," Starfire reported. "Also, he will be the straight with us… which is a good thing?"

"Yeah, Star, it is," Robin chuckled mirthlessly. "At least Mumbo was into the crime scene for money and the thrill. He could have been a hero if he weren't so greedy. I think he will be straight, that is, honest with us. I just hope he can help." Robin's communicator beeped out a tune. "Beast Boy? Yes. I'm going to put you on the main screen here at the Tower so everyone can hear your findings." The large screen lit up with Beast Boy's puzzled image.

"Dudes, I have found some weird stuff. Okay, the police kept the area clear like normal, so I able to get a good sniff around. I picked up everybody's scent, no problem. I got one older dude's scent that I have to figure was Warp's."

"That seems reasonable," Robin allowed.

"Okay, then it got weird," Beast Boy lamented. "I smelled Raven again, a second scent."

"So? We were all over the room BB," Cyborg said dismissively. "It's only natural-"

"Shut up Cyborg," Beast boy ordered. "I don't tell you how to build super computers, so you don't tell me how to recognize scents, okay? I'm telling you there were two Ravens in that room, both Raven, but slightly different. Only there weren't two Ravens, there were three and the third one was really young. Oh and there was a young Warp too."

"Are you sure Beast Boy?" Robin asked intensely.

"Totally dude. The nose knows, you know? Oh yeah, there was another scent, kind of a cat boy. Never smelled him before, either."

"It sounds like they had a convention in there between the time Star disappeared and the time we woke up," Cyborg remarked.

"Remember, just before I came back to our present, when the old Titans defeated Warp, he turned into a baby," Starfire mused. "Perhaps somehow, this happened again?"

"But how did he get back there and what happened to Raven if she was regressed? And why were there two Ravens aside from the young one? We need to have Mumbo look at the crime scene."

"Huh, any of y'all see a movie called Back to the Future?" Beast Boy nodded while Robin and Starfire indicated they hadn't. "I don't want to pretend to know what happened, but Warp was a time traveler. Doesn't this sound like multiple trips in time?"

"It does," Robin agreed, "Beast Boy, I want you to return to the Tower and smell Starfire. I want to know if her scent has changed since she time traveled."

"That's a pretty good thought," Cyborg remarked. Robin shrugged.

"I hope it helps us solve this puzzle and find Raven."

When Beast Boy returned, he confirmed that Star's scent was unchanged.

-DR-

The old man slowly paced the confines of the museum, intently studying the floor. His attire was almost as strange as his actions. He wore a black windbreaker with a white TT emblazoned on the back over a standard issue orange prison jumpsuit. The four remaining Titans watched as he methodically examined the room.

"Well?" Robin inquired.

"Lucky all around that I can sense magic even now. That's how I found the wand," Tom Kenny replied, still minutely studying the floor. "It's okay if I follow where this leads, chief?"

"Of course, Mumbo," Robin snapped.

"Good, 'cause I got to tell you kids that something really big went down here. If you're gonna follow me, stick to the walls okay? I don't want you messing up the traces." The ex-villain made his was over to the next exhibition hall, one featuring looms. "So you were telling me what the green kid found."

"Yes, three scents for Raven, including her as a baby, two versions of Warp, one as an adult one as a baby and a half cat, half boy," Robin recited.

"Um, actually dude, it was more like he had a bit of cat, just a little bit," Beast Boy corrected.

"Noted."

Kenny stopped at a point between two display cases, reaching down and touching the floor. "Hey, green kid, make with the bloodhound bit and give a sniff around here." The shape changing teen glanced at Robin, who gave a slight nod. The green dog began nosing around the floor, but almost immediately reverted to human form.

"Whoa, the new Raven and the cat guy were here!"

"Sniff out the rest of the room, kid," Kenny ordered. "Where did they go?"

A few minutes later, Beast Boy resumed his human form. "Their trail starts here at these display cases. They walked over to here." The green Titan pointed at the entrance to the clock room. "And stayed for a while."

"Raven must have phased in through the floor to enter this room," Starfire speculated.

"Maybe, maybe not," Kenny said cryptically. "I'll tell you what I found. Back in the main room there were two big magic residues, or rather one big and one huge. The big one feels a lot like your creepy girl going medieval on somebody. The huge one is something I ain't ever felt before today, but it's an upscale version of the spell performed where creepy girl and the cat guy appeared."

"So that spell was performed twice," Robin said, tapping his chin. "Do you know what order they were cast in?"

"Sorry chief, but no. If I knew the spells, I could tell by the traces remaining, but like I said, I've never seen any of them before today," the old man explained. Robin nodded.

"What do you think happened here?" Cyborg asked. Kenny hesitated.

"If I had to guess," he said slowly, "I'd say this Warp guy did something to take out the Titans and Raven stopped him. I'm thinking she won."

"Why do you say that, Mumbo?" Robin asked.

"Because you're still here. Whether the creepy girl made it or not, she won. If she was using time magic, even if she beat this guy, she'd pay a heavy price. Magic always costs you something."

"What price did you pay, Mumbo?" Starfire asked innocently. The old man chuckled.

"I tried to steal my power, so someone else would pay the price. The wand contained all of the power I had managed to gain over a life time. I finally made the big time and I lost it when Robin here snapped the wand along with all my dreams. That's what I paid." He shrugged. "Can't blame you kid, really, but I sure miss it."

"Perhaps when Raven returns, she can teach you magic. She is a very good teacher," the alien girl offered, Kenny snorted.

"All right Mumbo, you've been a big help. I don't know if we'll find Raven, but we have a lot more to go on. We'll talk to the governor about clemency," Robin told him, respect creeping into his voice. The old man grinned. "And listen, Mumbo… no, Tom. I don't know if Raven will teach you, but you have a good eye for this sort of work. Maybe a mystic detective isn't as exciting or lucrative as a magical thief, but I think you could do well at it. I hear there's a lot of magical crime in New England and they could use a man like you out there. Keep yourself clean and I'll write a recommendation."

The old man was escorted out by two prison guards, a thoughtful expression on his face. No one noticed that Robin didn't ask for the jacket back.

-DR-

Night had fallen on the fourth day since Warp had been defeated and Raven had disappeared. The middle of the Top Room, their 'hang out' room, was now dominated by a large holographic display table. A detailed three dimensional light model of the Museum of Technology's second floor was being projected between Robin and Cyborg. Beast Boy was sprawled on the sofa, fast asleep.

The two boys were motionless studying the schematic, save when one or the other would move the cursor. At various points, pop up notes would appear, some quite extensive. Both looked up when the door slid open, revealing a cloaked figure. Robin jumped to his feet.

"Raven?!"

The figure glided into the room, lowering its hood. "No Robin, it is only Starfire. I am sorry, I did not mean to startle you."

"Why y'all dressed in Raven's uniform?" Cyborg asked uncomfortably. With the three inch difference in height, Raven's leotard looked painted onto the alien girl.

"Some time ago, as you may remember, Raven and I switched bodies. We learned a little about each other's powers and much about each other's life. While I was in Raven's body, I felt her power and afterwards, when we truly became friends, Raven taught me much about meditation and the manner in which her abilities operated."

"So you were trying to contact Raven, using her own techniques?" Robin asked, impressed.

"Truly. It was most difficult. The way of my people is like a fierce light, where Raven's way is quiet darkness. I dressed as Raven to try to remind myself as much as possible of when I wielded her powers. Then I meditated before her crystal. She has given me leave to enter her room."

"How along ago did you start, Star?" Cyborg asked.

"Before the sun rose. I finally made a slight contact with our friend."

"What did you find out?" Robin asked eagerly.

"That she is alive, so at least she did not perish in her fight with Warp. Oh, and red."

"Red?" the two boys chorused.

"Yes. She is alive and something is red. I think I will sleep now." The Tameranian collapsed bonelessly, but Robin caught her before she hit the floor. As he carried the alien girl to the sofa, he looked helplessly at his second in command.

"Red?"

"Beats me man. Maybe she became a Cardinals fan?"

"I always thought she'd be a Cubs fan," the Boy Wonder murmured. "They're all gloomy."

"Hey, come on Robin, anyone can have a bad century."

-DR-

Six more days passed since Starfire had made her portentous and cryptic announcement. The mood in the Tower had improved with the knowledge that Raven was alive and the remaining Titans were beginning to turn their attention to other matters besides their missing teammate.

However, Robin was still devoting the majority of his free time to finding his friend and the sunset found the Boy Wonder once again studying the holographic model of the museum. He had constructed a tentative timeline that fit the facts he had, but the Titan leader was no closer to discovering Raven's fate than when he had started. Cyborg paused at the table on his way for a bit of video game mayhem.

"How's it going?" the metal-clad boy asked, quiet concern filling his voice. Robin shook his head.

"It's impossible, Cyborg. I think I have a pretty good idea what happened in the museum, but Raven could be anywhere, and what's worse, any when. I'm thinking we'll just have to hope she can come home. At least thanks to Starfire we know she's alive."

"And red, man, don't forget red." Both boys chuckled quietly. As the door slid open, they saw a backlit cloaked figure. "Having another try, Star?"

"I'm hurt," came a coolly sardonic reply. "I'm gone for a few days and already you guys forget me?" Raven drifted into the room. The two Titans were stunned to see tears in her eyes. The pale girl turned to her pigtailed companion. "I guessed it worked."

"Raven?" Robin yelled. "RAVEN!" Cyborg was much more direct, bounding forward and engulfing the girl in a tremendous hug.

"I'm glad to see you too, Cy," came a muffled voice. The bulky teen released the cloaked girl and beamed happily at her, before staring bewilderedly as an orange and purple blur tackled the errant Titan. From the floor, Raven remarked evenly, "And you too, Star. Enough with the hugging, okay?"

"Oh, I think not!" Starfire cried jubilantly and continued to hug her friend.

"I knew she'd be all right," Beast Boy proclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's great to have you back Raven, we were all really worried. What happened and who's is this?" Robin said, gesturing at the pigtailed boy, noting his red shirt. Raven stood up, dusting herself off and lowering her hood. The Titans got their first good look as their returned teammate.

"You look different, friend Raven," Starfire said with a trace of uncertainty. Beast Boy has surreptitiously turned into a blood hound, but now morphed back.

"You're the second Raven now!" he informed the room loudly. "And he's the cat dude!" the green boy continued, pointing at Ranma. Only Robin noticed the pigtailed boy's slight flinch.

"I can explain everything but first things, first." Raven dragged Ranma in front of her. "This is Ranma Saotome. Without his help, I couldn't have stopped Warp from destroying the Titans. He's my best friend," the pale girl took in a deep breath. "And my fiancé."

"Fiancé!?" yelled the three male Titans. Starfire looked blankly at them as Ranma blushed.

"Uh, yeah, our fathers arranged it. Sorry about this."

"Please, what is this fiancé you speak of?" Starfire asked, giving Ranma a big smile. "And I am very happy to meet a friend of Raven's."

"It means that Ranma and I are promised to be married sometime," Raven said, matching Ranma's blush.

"Raven, dudette, that's seriously weird," Beast Boy observed.

"That is joyous news, I am happy for you both!" chimed in Starfire.

"So about what happened?" Robin prodded.

"Okay, now this is going to be strange. I mean really strange. The Titans get weird stuff and Ranma gets weird stuff and when you mix them together, well…" The pale girl took in another deep breath. "Here's what happened."

Raven began explaining about her pseudo reincarnation and gave a quick synopsis of her life before meeting Ranma. She was soon interrupted. "So let me get this straight, the city was being torn up by Slade?" Robin demanded. "But that never happened!"

"I know," replied Raven, "Because Ranma and I fixed the timeline. Until we did, the alternate, Titanless timeline existed. Once we fixed things, the true timeline snapped back into place."

"Why didn't that cause a paradox?" Robin asked.

"I've had a lot of time to think about this," Raven said with a grimace. "No pun intended. I was living two lives during this, this…"

"Uncertainty?" supplied Cyborg.

"Yes, exactly," agreed Raven. "One girl but two identities. There was no overlap at all between the two, so there was no paradox until Nabiki caught up with the Raven timeline chronologically. What was happening in California had no impact in Japan, including me going back and restoring the Titans. I would have done that even if everything had been fine."

"So you could fix things with no repercussions," muttered Robin. "That might be why you became this completely different girl, so there was no chance of a paradox. If we had heard of a girl with Raven's powers… How is your family back in Japan, do they still exist?"

"Yes, I gave Kasumi a call early this morning. She asked if I was successful but she had no memory of any trouble in the States except for the vague information of our battles over the last year. I think Ranma and I are the only ones who remember both timelines because of the Mirror."

"So you remembered who you were," Starfire said. "What transpired then?"

Picking up the threads of her story, Raven went into greater detail as she related their adventures undoing the damage Warp had done to the past. "So after baby Raven disappeared, we got out of there before we could meet ourselves and used the Mirror to return to our present. That's why it took me so long to get back to you guys, I had spent a week and a half in Japan preparing to go after Warp," Raven concluded. Beast Boy was nearly as zoned by the time travel references as by Mad Mod's hypno screens, but Starfire's eyes were two pools of emerald fire.

"Warp said history could not be changed and then tries this, this infamy? Being turned into a baby was too good for him!"

"I hear you," Ranma said wryly. "Bad guys lie and cheat. No surprise there but that don't make it any easier to take."

"There's more," Raven interrupted. "A lot more. This changed me a lot. I'm not just Raven anymore. Like I said, I'm also Nabiki Tendo. I have a father, sisters and a fiancé. I've learned it's not the end of the world if I feel happy. You guys are probably going to notice a lot more changes."

"Nothing we can't handle," Robin told her confidently. Ranma grimaced.

"Wait until the first time she scams you," he muttered. Raven flushed and swatted the grinning Ranma.

"I don't do that anymore!" The pale girl calmed down with a grin of her own. "Except maybe for fun." Raven sobered. "There's even more. Ranma and I had to learn all about you three," gesturing at the male Titans. "We know who you were and what you went through to become the people you are today."

"So you know my secret identity?" Robin said, alarmed. Both Raven and Ranma nodded.

"That's why I'm telling you I'm Nabiki Tendo. I have a secret identity as well now. I plan on being Raven only when I'm in uniform. We won't tell anyone about you Robin, but Ranma and I learned all about Victor and Garfield." Cyborg looked a bit misty eyed, while Beast Boy was alarmed. The metal-clad teen noticed.

"Garfield?" Cyborg asked as the green Titan scowled.

"I always preferred Gar," Ranma said casually, immediately attracting the attention of the rest of the Titans.

"Have we met?" wondered Beast Boy.

"In a manner of speaking," Raven replied. "Ranma picked up a so-called curse in China. Although I think it's pretty neat, Ranma is still coming to terms with it, not that I blame him." As the middle Tendo was speaking, Ranma had moved over to the sink in the room, filling two glasses. "Because of that curse, Ranma was involved in your lives when we traveled back in time."

"There's this valley in western China called Jusenkyou, which translates to the Pools of Sorrow. My father took me there to train without understanding the danger. Whoever falls into a spring assumes the shape of the last thing that drowned in there when splashed with cold water," Ranma explained. "Hot water restores your original form."

"What pool did you fall in, friend Ranma?" Starfire asked sympathetically.

"The Spring of Drowned Girl," he said, upending a glass over his head. Cyborg and Robin gaped at the petite, buxom red-head that had replaced the black haired boy in what Ranma had come to think of as the standard response to the demonstration. Beast Boy and Starfire's reactions were something else.

"Cool, dude, you can turn into a girl? It'll be good to have another shape changer around here. Can you turn into any girl or is this your only form?" Beast Boy remarked casually.

"Um, no, I always change into this form, although I am pretty good with disguises." Beast Boy's welcoming demeanor vanished on hearing her voice as he stared at the flustered redhead.

"Oh it is an honor to meet one of the Gnepnord Silmpalast. I had no idea Earth had such," Starfire said gleefully, clapping her hands.

"What the heck is a Gnepnord whatever? No, wait I don't want to know," bellowed Cyborg. "The dude turned into a girl! Are you a guy or a-" Robin's whoop of happiness cut the big man off.

"Rana! It is you isn't it?" the Boy Wonder hugged the startled red head. "I always wondered what happened to you! I tried to go back for you, but you had disappeared!"

"Robin?" Starfire inquired tremulously.

"Star, this is Rana Soams. She looked out for me and helped me through a really bad time in my life." Any doubts Robin may have had about the genuineness of Rana's friendship disappeared at the sight of Ranma's smile.

"I was glad to help you Rich- Robin. Do remember when we ruled the Hall?" Robin started laughing.

"Even if was only for a few days. I still remember the poodle brigade. You inspired me to become the martial artist I am today." Cyborg looked alarmed at that.

"I thought you said that Mirror thing couldn't change the past, Raven."

"It can't, Cyborg. I think minor deviations that don't affect the historical outcome are ignored, especially when you're repairing history. Given who his mentor was, I have no doubt he would have instilled a passion in Robin for martial arts," Raven lectured.

"What is your relationship with Robin, honored friend Ranma?" Starfire demanded, eyeing the beautiful red haired girl.

"I'm just a friend, Starfire, an old friend who's glad to see things turned out so well for Robin," Ranma answered, hands held palms out. "Um, even when I'm a girl, I, uh, still like, um, I mean I don't change my personality when I change," she finished in a rush. The banter quieted as Beast Boy slowly walked towards Ranma with an unusually serious expression on his face.

Reaching behind the slender redhead, the green Titan undid Ranma's pigtail and fluffed out her hair. The Titans were startled as a tear slid down the shape changer's cheek. "Rimi?"

There was no mistaking the maternal fondness that suffused the neo-girl's face as she extended her arms. "Yes, Gar, it's me, Rimi."

"Big sister!" he cried, falling into the redhead's embrace. "I thought I'd never see you again! After my parents died, I wanted to go back and look for you, but I couldn't get back!"

"Shhh, it's okay Gar, shhh," Ranma crooned. She giggled slightly. "My little brother turned green and became a super hero, but he's still not taller than Rimi of the Jungle!"

"Also of the rocky hills and trees." The green Titan giggled tearfully. Cyborg looked impatiently at the two.

"So why did you get to know Robin and BB? Wasn't that dangerous?"

"It was," Raven replied. "But we wanted to stop Warp without him knowing we had, so he wouldn't try again. It was pretty complex, but we pulled it off." The pale girl bowed her head. "I feel sorry that we couldn't have saved any of your parents, but the Mirror just doesn't work that way." The indigo-haired girl rested her hand on Cyborg's arm. "Or maybe prevented other things." Cyborg grunted, then sighed.

"It was a nice idea, but I guess I'm stuck this way," the big man agreed flatly. "Nothing for it. At least we're still a team." Ranma looked sympathetically at the older teen.

"Yeah, I don't think even Jusenkyou would work. It don't heal injuries. I don't know if it matters, but you got my respect."

Starfire turned to Ranma. "So what will you do now?" She glanced at Robin. "Perhaps you would like to stay here? Do you have any powers?"

"Rae and I have talked about it," the redhead admitted, "I guess I'd like to stay. All my life, my Pop dragged me away from friends in the name of martial arts. Ri- Robin and Gar became important to me and I'd really like to get to know you guys better. Besides, I have to look out for Rae."

"Of course, you're going to stay!" Beast Boy protested. He turned to his teammates. "Rimi is a genuine jungle girl, she can do all sorts of things."

"Um, really, I can't, Gar. I just used martial arts to sort of duplicate all that jungle stuff," Ranma admitted. The green Titan snorted.

"It doesn't matter how, you can do stuff."

"I agree," Robin declared. "We'll have to talk it over, but I think you'd make a great addition to the team. Maybe, you'd like to show us what you can do?"

-DR-

Ranma was in the zone as he ran on the treadmill, a light sheen of sweat covering his features. Robin and Raven were monitoring the pigtailed boy's performance as Starfire and Beast Boy cheered him on. Cyborg watched as well, but gave no verbal encouragement. Robin finally called, "Okay, Rana, you can stop now."

The black-haired martial artist slackened his pace and then stopped, breathing heavily. Beast Boy offered him a water bottle, while Starfire handed him a towel. Cyborg stood up. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it," the metal-clad teen began. "You can run for an hour at twenty two miles per hour and sprint at nearly forty and you tell me you don't have any powers?"

"Nah, not the way you mean it, Cyborg. It's all training." Ranma grinned at the big man. "Sometimes insane training, but still training." The older teen shook his head.

"Once you catch your breath, I'd like to spar with you," Robin said, a little eagerness in his voice. Ranma studied the shorter boy for a long moment then smiled.

"That would be great, Robin. I can see you've gotten really good." Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy looked puzzled, while Raven and Robin nodded.

"Please, friend Ranma, how can you tell how good a fighter Robin is before you have fought him?" Starfire asked. "Perhaps Raven has told you of his exploits?"

"Well, Nabs did tell me about you guys, but that's not it. My Pop and I went on a ten year training trip. When you're a wandering martial artist, you have to learn to figure out how good someone is by looking at them. For instance, you Starfire, have quite a bit of training, but I'm betting it's mostly in combat flight, based on the way I've seen Rae fight." The pigtailed boy failed to hide his envy. "Cyborg is more of a brawler than having any formal training. Gar I can't read at all, probably 'cause most of his training is in animal forms and I've never seen someone who can transform."

"That is a very useful skill," Starfire remarked, clearly impressed.

"One of the big tenets of the Anything Goes School is hiding your skill from your opponent," Raven put in. "I learned some of the basics growing up, but I wish I had devoted more time to the Art."

"It's gotta be tough having two pasts," Beast Boy said.

"It's not as bad as you would think," Raven demurred. "It is pretty weird having a family though. At least one that's not out to kill me."

"Does Akane count, Rae, since I know you've eaten the tomboy's cooking," Ranma joked, not noticing the melancholy expressions of his fiancée's teammates. "Well, I'm feeling all right Robin, what do you say to a spar?" Perking up, the Boy Wonder nodded. "So, straight martial arts, no special techniques?"

"Special techniques?" Robin asked, intrigued. "What do you mean?"

"Ranma's learned some tricks that defy the laws of physics," Raven said smugly. "The big one is the Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken or Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire." Cyborg snorted while Beast Boy giggled.

"What kind of name is that for a martial arts move?" the green Titan mocked.

"Why don't you show them, Ranma," Raven encouraged. The pigtailed boy looked around and spotted a half full can of oil, near the hydraulic press used by Cyborg and Starfire for weight lifting. Taking it over to the workout room wall, he set it on the floor, kneeling beside it. After a deep breath, Ranma yelled.

The pigtailed boy seemed to throw a dozen slow punches at the wall, but Japanese characters appeared as if by magic on the surface. Raven started giggling. Robin shook off his awe. "What is it Raven?"

The pale girl turned a gleaming eye on her green teammate. "I get to pick the next two movies for movie night and I don't tell."

"Huh, why what does it-" Raven whispered something in Beast Boy's ear. The shape changer paled to a sickly yellow-green. "Deal," he croaked. Ranma chuckled.

"It's the return of the Ice Queen! I warned you guys."

"Come on Ranma, it just for old times sake," the pale girl protested. "Anyway, you wrote it."

"What was that?" Robin asked.

"Super speed punching, or in this case, finger painting," Raven explained briskly. "Ranma can throw several hundred punched in a second." Her teammates blinked.

"And that's not a super power because…?" Cyborg wondered.

"Still just training," Ranma replied a little crossly. "Besides, it's got a few downsides," he admitted. "The individual punches are a lot weaker and it really takes it out of me, so it's kind of a final attack move."

"Well, if you don't use your special techniques, I won't use any equipment," Robin offered. The pigtailed boy shrugged.

"Sure, let's get to it."

The subsequent fight revealed a few startling facts. Robin's technical expertise was slightly better than Ranma's. The Boy Wonder's forms were better, as was his execution. However, it was plain that Ranma's strength and speed were substantially greater than the Titan leader's. The match really got interesting when Ranma grabbed a water bottle and transformed. The increase in her speed was decisive, and Robin soon conceded from the flat of his back.

The pigtailed girl watched her erstwhile opponent with apprehension as he lay on the floor. Robin seemed to study her, then smile and reach out a hand. Bemused, the redhead helped him to his feet. "You ain't going to swear eternal vengeance or nothing are you Richard?" Ranma asked, fiddling with her braid. The Boy Wonder winced at the use of his given name, before the question sunk in.

"Huh? Why would why I, that was a great workout, Rana, er, Ranma. You're just as good as I remember."

"Ranma has had a lot of sore losers come after her in the past," Raven informed the team, sympathy in her voice. Ranma's look of relief was all the confirmation needed.

"That's great, Ri- er, sorry, Robin. My Pop always said the matches, let alone spars, should end in mutual respect." The neo-girl's smile lit up the room. "I can't believe how good you've gotten! We have to have a match with anything goes, let you use your weapons, it'll be great!"

"So you'd like to stay, Rimi?" Beast Boy asked plaintively.

"If that would be okay?" the redhead replied.

"I think you'd make a good addition to the team, Ranma. That gender trick is pretty nasty in a fight. You go from speed and power to pure speed." Robin said. "The Titans could use someone who can handle super speed. So if there are no objections?" The other four Titans looked at Cyborg.

"Hey, who y'all looking at? It's fine with me, I just have one question. I don't mean to be rude but are you a boy or a girl?"

I'M A G-" Ranma stopped herself, inhaling deeply. "I was born a guy," she continued quietly. "But I'm trying to learn to be both. It ain't easy." Cyborg put a massive arm around the neo-girl's shoulders.

"Yeah, I wouldn't think so. But you'll fit right in. BB changes into animals, I'm half robot, Star is an exile from another planet and Raven is, well, Raven and now she's got two lives in her head. Robin's the only normal one, so we made him leader. Affirmative action, you know?" Only Beast Boy laughed.

"That is the way of the Gnepnord Silmpalast," Starfire approved. "To understand both halves."

"Starfire, what is a Gnepnord Silmpalast?" Robin asked quizzically.

"As best as I can render it in your language, it would be whole or complete spirit. Some one who experiences and understand both, or in some cases, all genders," Starfire explained. "It is considered a great blessing in most of the galaxy." Raven chuckled and punched the small redhead's arm.

"See, I told you, the perfect boyfriend." Raven said smugly. "Plus she can cook."

-DR-

The smell of waffles filled the kitchen as Beast Boy and Robin watched the semi-robotic chef in action. Waffles were one of the few food types that the green Titan and Cyborg could agree on. The door opened to reveal a laughing Starfire escorting a dainty looking beauty, both redheads looking hungry.

It wasn't Starfire's not uncommon jocularity or even Ranma's beauty that caused the three male titans to gape. Rather it was the girls' companion. Nabiki Tendo sauntered into the room, wearing a pair of short-shorts and a t-shirt at least two sizes too small. "Waffles, huh? Sounds good."

"R- r- r- raven? What are you wearing?" Robin stuttered.

"R- r- r- robin-baby! I thought you said you could handle any changes, and you're having a fit over my clothes? I told you there were a lot of changes. I think most of them were for the good." The pale girl took a sip of her tea. "And it's Nabiki when I'm in civies."

"So you were serious about the 'secret identity' thing?" Cyborg asked gently, taking out some finished waffles. "Even though we know it?"

The middle Tendo snagged a waffle, slathering on butter and syrup. "Yep. I'm as much Nabiki Tendo as I am Raven." She glanced at the shocked expressions of her teammates. "What? So I developed a sweet tooth. If this bothers you, wait until you see me and Red in an ice cream parlor."

"Well I think it's kind of cool that you've loosened up Rae," Beast Boy told her, grabbing a waffle of his own. "I remember when you made fun of my mask when we first met."

"Beast Boy, you're still green," Nabiki said, laughing around a fork full of waffle. "Anyway, I'm thinking we should all share our stories. Ranma and I know pretty much all about you and I don't think that's fair." Everyone but Ranma turned to look at Robin

"Look, I trust you guys, I've learned my lesson, secrets are bad for a team, but it's not just my secret," Robin said miserably.

"So ask him," Ranma said, her mouth full. "These waffles are great Cyborg. You'll have to teach me how to make them."

"Ask who, friend Ranma?" Starfire inquired. The redhead shrugged.

"Ask Batman. He's a cool guy and a great martial artist. Worst he can say is no," Ranma advised, finishing her breakfast. "He already knows me and Nabs."

"Ranma's right, Robin. She and I already know who you are, and we're pretty sure we know who Batman is." The pale girl sighed. "When I was just Nabiki, I'll be honest with you, I probably would have blackmailed him. Luckily, I'm Raven too." The Titan leader contemplated his cooling breakfast for a time.

"Okay, I'll ask. But if the answer is no, it stops there." Ranma and Nabiki nodded.

"Fair enough," the middle Tendo smirked. "I also have another piece of business. I need to go back to Japan to return the Nanban Mirror. It would also be a good idea to let my family see that I'm all right and that Ranma and I are staying in Jump City. It would be cool if you guys wanted to go along and meet them. So who's up for a road trip?"

-DR-

"You really built this Cyborg?" Ranma marveled for the fourth or fifth time, as the T-Jet winged over the Pacific Ocean.

"Ranma, enough already," Raven chided, bopping her companion lightly on the head. "Okay, we get it, you're impressed with Cy's genius, but give it a rest."

"It's all right, Raven," Cyborg responded over the intercom. "I never get tired of people telling me how great I am." His tone made it clear he was joking. The redhead chuckled ruefully, rubbing her head.

"Sorry, it's just like something out of an anime, you know? I mean you're what, eighteen or nineteen and you can build stuff like this?"

"Come on Rimi, you do amazing stuff all the time," Beast Boy protested.

"Maybe, but all I do is break stuff. I'd love to be able to build stuff too," the redhead answered wistfully.

"Maybe we can help out Cy with his next project," Raven offered. "Helping with the T-Car was a lot of fun."

"I'll keep y'all in mind," Cyborg drawled. The conversation hit a lull as the miles flew by. Finally Robin broke the silence.

"He said yes," the Boy Wonder murmured.

"Who said yes, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Batman. Or least he said to use my own judgment and with two of the five Titans knowing my secret anyway, it seems unfair not to let everyone know. Not to mention bad for the team."

"I've already told you about myself," Raven said. "I suggest we let Ranma go last. Her story should take us to Japan."

"Okay," Cyborg agreed. "Hey Ranma, why are you a girl now, anyway?"

"Makes me small enough to fit inside the cockpit with Rae," Ranma chirped. Cyborg's rich laugh filled the com system.

On that note, the Titans exchanged stories. Starfire's was simple but difficult to understand, given her off world origin. Hers had been a warriors upbringing in a culture that seemed one part Viking and one part Imperial Rome. Starfire's sister Blackfire was a major influence on her life but not her character. How the alien girl had retained a charming naïveté would remain a mystery.

Beast Boy's tale was sparse, as he avoided saying much about his time with the Doom Patrol, dwelling instead on his few years with his parents. Despite this, it was obvious that the Patrol had been the major influence on his life and that his jokester character was in some sense a reaction to that upbringing.

Cyborg was even more reticent, saying he was just Cyborg, but finally agreed that in the Tower he would allow Victor. His issues with his parents, especially his father, were a subtext that flavored Cyborg's tale.

Robin was more expansive, touching on his time with the circus, his friendship with Rana and his training. He didn't talk much about Batman or even mention Bruce Wayne, but the Dark Knight wove in and out of his narrative anyway. All he asked was that they be careful with his civilian name.

Ranma went last and as predicted, the pigtailed girl's story took them almost into Japanese airspace. By the time she finished, the Titans' reactions were as varied as the heroes themselves.

"That's interesting, Rana. It seems to me that your father didn't so much train you in martial arts as he built up your physical capabilities," Robin mused. "You're a great fighter, but your style seems more dependent on your physical rather than your mental abilities."

"Hello, is that all you can say, Robin?" Beast Boy broke in, appalled. "That slob tortured Rimi! And that family! Why do you put up with a psycho chick like that Akane?"

"That's my sister you're talking about, Gar," Raven objected mildly.

"It sounds like something that the warrior castes go through on my planet," Starfire remarked thoughtfully. "Well, except for the lying and stealing parts."

"I kind of have to agree with BB here," Cyborg rumbled. "Ranma's father sounds a lot like some parents I've known."

"Aw, it wasn't that bad guys. The training was rough, but it made me the fighter I am today," the redhead tried to explain. "I know Pops did a lot of bad stuff, especially the C- cat Fist. That was pure stupidity, but the rest wasn't too bad, except for the damn engagements. He kept me away from girls my whole life and then dropped me into a situation I have no idea how to handle."

"Don't worry Ranma-chan, I'm here to help you now," Raven comforted her.

"Thanks Rae," Ranma replied. "You know Robin, it's interesting about your comments about the Anything Goes Style. It's made up of so many different martial arts, I guess it does struggle to smoothly blend them. Maybe you can help me with that while I help you with your conditioning."

"Sounds good, Rana, but no wolves in swamps, okay?" Robin chuckled. Ranma had the last word.

"Why would you want to skip the easy stuff?"

-DR-

The members of the Tendo household watched in amazement as the futuristic jet settled down in the large backyard, just fitting in the available space, overshadowing the koi pond. Kasumi was the first to react, running towards the jet as the turbo fans powered down. The tall girl protected her eyes from the dust and spray.

The first canopy to open revealed a hooded figure and a familiar redhead. Kasumi waved wildly and gave the pigtailed girl a big hug as Ranma jumped down beside her. As Raven floated down next to them, she got the same treatment.

"_**Raven, Ranma, it's good to see you came through your adventures all right! I was so worried**_!" the eldest Tendo assured them breathlessly. "_**Are these your**_ _**friends, Raven**_?" When the pale girl nodded, Kasumi beamed up at the first debarking Titan she saw. Cyborg was sucker punched by the sweetest smile in Japan. "_**Please come in, I want to hear all about your adventures. You'll make introductions, sister**_?"

"_**Well, first of all, only Ranma and I speak Japanese, sis. How's your spoken English**_?" Kasumi concentrated for a moment and then looked up at Cyborg again.

"How do you do? I am Kasumi. I am very pleased to meet you. Thank you for always taking care of my little sister," the tall girl said slowly, giving the metal-clad teen a bow.

"Um, thanks," the large man replied, blushing. "I'm Cyborg. You speak pretty good English." Kasumi's smile increased in wattage.

"Thank you very much. Would you like tea?" she said, obviously concentrating on each word.

"That would be great sis," Raven said, lowering her hood. "Let me introduce you to the rest of the Titans. This is Robin, our team leader." The spiky haired boy bowed. "The little green guy is Beast Boy. And this is Starfire." The alien girl floated down beside the two sisters, her smile almost as brilliant as Kasumi's. Everyone gaped as Starfire took the eldest Tendo in her arms and kissed her thoroughly. As the alien girl broke the embrace, she bowed as well.

"_**I am most pleased to meet Raven's sister. Thank you for welcoming us into your home**_." Akane was the first to recover.

"_**What the hell do you think you're doing to my sister, you orange freak**_?" the youngest Tendo yelled, stomping up to the taller alien. Starfire appeared bewildered.

"_**Talking to her**_?" The response appeared to inflame the short haired girl even more. With a wordless yell, she threw a punch at the red-haired alien. Taken completely by surprise, Starfire was sent sprawling. The attack released the floodgates, as Soun began wailing, while Cyborg pinned the flailing Akane to the ground, her blows doing little to the armored Titan. Beast Boy was helping the shaken Starfire to her feet while glaring at the short-tempered Tendo. Robin sidled over to Raven.

"Raven, you have to get her to calm down, I don't speak the language," he whispered. Her lips set in a grim line, the pale girl nodded.

"All right, that's enough, EVERYONE QUIET!" Raven's bellow brought immediate motionless silence. "_**Akane, do you always have to go off half-cocked? For once, could you get the facts first**_?"

"_**What facts**_?" the muscular girl yelled furiously, struggling in Cyborg's grip. "_**You saw what the pervert did to Kasumi**_!"

"_**Yes I did**_," Raven replied gravely. "_**The question is why. So why did you kiss my older sister**__**Star**_?" The alien girl was completely nonplussed.

"_**Kiss? Do you mean the pressing of lips? That is the way my people learn a new language. I am very sorry if this somehow offended you, Kasumi**_."

"_**Oh please, do you expect me to believe that**_?" Akane said scornfully. "_**And tell this pervert to let me up, Nabiki**_." Both elder Tendo sisters stared at their sibling.

"_**Oh, it's quite all right, Starfire-chan, just a little startling. Father, please get a hold of yourself, I'm fine and Starfire-chan didn't mean any disrespect**_." Her tone turned frosty as she addressed her youngest sister. "_**I believe you owe me and**_ _**Starfire**_-_**chan an apology, little sister. You let anger rule you again and broke your promise to me. Again.**_ Please let her up, Cyborg-kun." The big man slowly released Akane, as the short-haired girl struggled with her composure. Starfire bowed to her.

"_**Please forgive me, I am still learning the ways of your world. I meant no harm, I thought it would be better if another of us spoke your language. I had forgotten that the pressing of lips has great significance on your planet**_."

"_**Well, all right**_," Akane replied grudgingly. "_**I guess I'm sorry I hit you**_." Her temper flared again as Ranma whispered something in Raven's ear. With a snort of disapproval, the youngest Tendo stomped into the house and up to her room.

"Well, that was awkward," Raven sighed. "Are you okay, Star?"

"Yes. She is amazingly strong. I really did not mean to offend." The two fathers nodded as Kasumi translated, still awestruck by the American team's entry.

"I am not harmed, Starfire-chan," Kasumi assured her, her English becoming more fluent. "Although she should not have hit a guest, I cannot blame Akane for being startled. Come, I will make tea and serve some snacks. I want to hear all about your... story."

The group settled down as Kasumi seated them at the low table. No one spoke as the eldest Tendo bustled about, setting out tea and several plates of snacks. The Titans began to relax under the barrage of Kasumi's relentless cheerfulness. Beast Boy and Cyborg discovered the eldest Tendo's cooking skills as they made inroads into the sticky rice buns and tea, although the latter did not eat with his usual abandon. Raven and Ranma were enthusiastically recounting their adventures to a fascinated Kasumi, while Robin soon found himself engaged in a deep discussion with Genma and Soun about martial arts, with Starfire translating.

The afternoon passed quickly, the various conversations melding and breaking apart. Beast Boy was subsumed into the martial arts discussion when Ranma casually mentioned Gar's animal abilities. Throughout the afternoon, Genma was clearly getting more and more excited.

Finally, the get together ended when the hall clock chimed five. Kasumi started guiltily. "_**Oh my, I've completely forgot about shopping for dinner**_!" She bowed to her guests. "I am very sorry, I must go shopping for dinner," she explained. "You will be staying of course." Robin looked chagrined.

"Well, we wouldn't want to be any bother…"

"Nonsense," Kasumi said firmly. "It is an honor to have such… important guests. Please, I insist."

"_**I would like to spar with you**_ _**Robin-kun**_," Genma said eagerly, as Starfire translated.. "_**Your group could be excellent training for Ranma.**_ _**You say Nabiki and the boy are planning on staying with you**_?"

"It would be an honor, sir," Robin replied. "And yes, Raven and Rana are planning on staying with the team."

"We have to get down to Cat Café and return the Nanban Mirror anyway, so we should be going as well," Raven said, getting up and motioning to Ranma. Beast Boy jumped up.

"I'd like to go with you and Rimi, if that's okay? I want to see more of the city."

"Sure," Ranma drawled, as Raven nodded.

"I will stay and help with the play fighting, yes? Since Robin cannot speak the Japanese." Starfire's gaze drifted to the stairs where Akane had retreated and not returned.

"I could help with the shopping," Cyborg said with a slight blush. "I'm pretty strong, I could carry stuff." Kasumi's smile of thanks deepened the big man's flush.

"Thank you Cyborg-kun. We really must get going."

As the group dispersed, Soun worriedly pulled Genma to the side. "_**Saotome, should we be letting Ranma leave the dojo? What will happen if we aren't there to remind him of his duty**_?"

"_**Bah, you have to look at the big picture, Tendo. My boy will be with his fiancée, working and fighting together and with a prime chance to expand his art. It's perfect. Of course we may have to travel to this**_ _**Jump City**_ _**to speed the process, but I think it's certain that the schools will be united**_."

The two older men's conversation ended when they reached the dojo. Genma asked some more questions, but the Robin and the elder Saotome soon began sparring. Once her services were no longer needed, Starfire quietly slipped out.

-DR-

Akane lay on her bed, clutching her stuffed pig P-chan substitute. Her initial self-righteous sulk had given way to introspection. While she was certain her shock was justified, she realized her violent response was a knee-jerk reaction. Violence wasn't always her first response, but of all of the martial artists in Nerima, she was the one most likely to hit first. Even Ryoga had more control. Well, maybe not.

It was seeing a bright-eyed Ranma, so at ease with his new fiancée that had set her on edge, Akane knew. While she was still very ambivalent about the pigtailed boy, there was at least part of her that wanted him. She was just unsure if she wanted Ranma for himself or to 'prove' her superior femininity over the Ranma's other suitors. When she was honest with herself, Akane admitted that Shampoo and Ukyo made her feel very insecure as a woman. The short-haired girl snorted. Any regular girl would be intimidated by those two.

As Akane contemplated her feelings, the adrenaline ebbed and she started to doze. A gentle tapping on her window roused her from her unplanned nap. Seeing the red hair, the youngest Tendo snorted, a smile fighting with a grimace of distaste as she went to open the window and let Ranma in. The big goof was probably trying to cheer her up. Her mild good humor disappeared as she got a good look at the person floating outside her window. Jerking it open, Akane growled, "_**What do you want**_?" Starfire sighed.

"_**May I speak with you, Akane Tendo**_?" the alien girl asked without much inflection.

"_**I guess**_," the short-haired girl allowed, backing away from the window. "_**What is it**_?"

"_**From friend Ranma's stories, I learned that you hit him a great deal**_?"

"_**So what if I do**_?" Akane said defensively. "_**The pervert usually deserves it and he can take it**_!" Starfire nodded.

"_**Did you know I could take it, when you struck me**_?" Akane froze. "_**Because you are very strong. I would judge nearly as strong as me, and that is very strong. That blow would have killed an ordinary human, I think, or least hurt them very badly**_."

"_**W- well you were flying and you're supposed to be some super-powered freak of nature**_." Her defense sounded weak even to her.

"_**Raven**_ _**can**_ _**fly, but she is not strong, not like us**_," Starfire told her. She took the sweating Tendo's hands as she continued earnestly, "_**People like us have a great responsibility, to make sure no innocent is harmed by our gifts. Ranma told us of your anger, but he also told us of your compassion and bravery. It would not do to let your good turn to evil because of a mistake made in anger**_."

"_**He, Ranma, actually said something nice about me**_?" Akane asked meekly, stunned. Starfire smiled.

"_**Yes he did, but of course that is to be expected, that friend Ranma could understand us better than a man. He is a**_ _**Gnepnord Silmpalast**_ _**after all**_," the alien girl said, beaming. "_**So, would you like to be friends**_?"

"_**Um sure, I think I'd like that**_," Akane said slowly. "_**What's a**_ _**Gnep-nord Silm-pa-last**_?"

"_**One who is and understands both sexes**_!"

Starfire didn't understand why her new friend fell down laughing.

-DR-

Cyborg and Kasumi wandered the market as the she shrewdly bargained with merchants who seemed inclined to cut her a deal anyway. When Kasumi discovered that the metal-clad Titan was a cook, she gleefully steered their conversation towards recipes and foodstuffs, although it stayed far ranging.

The black Titan noticed people beaming at him in approval and several bowed, which he clumsily returned. Finally, he asked the brunette, "Kasumi, people don't seem too freaked out by a half robot guy carrying your bags." The eldest Tendo smiled mischievously.

"Well, I have been telling them that you are a great warrior and a true friend to Ranma, He is very popular here. For everything else, well, this is Nerima."

"True friend?"

"Ranma calls anyone he has ever been on speaking terms with a friend and even then, he does not have many. Most of his so-called friends blame him for all sorts of things and attack when con- convenient."

Cyborg contemplated this as they left the green grocer. Shaking his head, the big man decided to ask something that had been bothering him since they had left the house. "Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I was wondering why you changed to the shirt and pants before we left. They look a lot like what Ranma wears."

"When my younger sister found out she was Raven, she took me flying." Kasumi was silent for a moment. "It was, I do not have the words to describe it, but Ranma did, and I learned the poem she quoted. Oh! I have slipped the surly bonds of Earth and danced the skies on laughter-silvered wings." The brunette looked meaningfully at her companion. "I have not looked at life the same way since."

"Yeah, all pilots know that one, I've never heard flying described better," Cyborg said quietly. He flushed a bit. "So you and Ranma aren't, um, you know?"

"Ranma is a good friend and I wear these clothes to remind me that I wish to share his free spirit, but I am looking for more maturity in a man. Besides, I would not, um hunt my sister's boyfriend," she giggled. "So you are a pilot?" The big man nodded. "Is it true you built that air plane?" Another nod. "Amazing!"

"Well, I like building-" A shout interrupted the metal-clad teen.

"_**Saotome, for your insolence and cowardice having Nabiki threaten Shampoo, you will suffer**_!" Cyborg whipped around, to see a handsome, long-haired teen in white robes grimacing in hate. As the boy flung his hands out, the black Titan was stunned to see myriad spiked chains fly out towards Kasumi. Without hesitation, the big man jumped in front of her, letting the chains bounce off his armored exterior.

"_**Bah, still running away, enemy of all women**_?!" the long-haired boy yelled. He stared in Cyborg's direction. "_**Stay out this, this is between me and Saotome**_!" he ordered.

"I don't know why y'all is attacking us, but no way am I letting a nutjob like you hurt an innocent girl," Cyborg bellowed. The long-haired boy snorted.

"English, eh? So Saotome is using his curse to trick defenders to protect him. I, Mousse of the Joketsuzoku; will tell you this only once, buffoon. That is no girl, that is Ranma Satome, arch-villain! Move aside!"

"Not happening, pretty boy." Enraged, Mousse let fly with a barrage of daggers, which Cyborg slapped down or let bounce off his armor. As the big man closed with the master of Hidden Weapons, he began throwing punches, that the long-haired boy dodged, showing considerable grace. "Anyway, you psycho, that's not Ranma, That's Kasumi!"

The Chinese boy froze, and lowered his glasses over his eyes, peering at the cowering Tendo. Immobilized with disbelief, Mousse was laid out by Cyborg's next punch. As the metal-clad teen stood over his foe, people started coming out from under cover. The shopkeepers were nodding in approval. One younger man came up to the fuming Titan.

"You do good, no much buildings hurt, customers okay. Very good!" The man said, bowing to Cyborg. "You take? On the house!" The man exclaimed, handing the bemused super-hero a large carton. The big man's nostrils twitched as the enticing aroma reached his nose. Other patrons and shopkeepers made noises of approval as things returned to normal. Cyborg turned helplessly to Kasumi, still holding his gift.

The eldest Tendo smoothed out her shirt before turning shining eyes towards her savior. "Thank you very much, Cyborg-kun. You probably saved my life."

"What's going on, Kasumi? Why did he attack you and why is everybody so happy?" The brunette sighed.

"That was Mousse, one of Ranma's unfriendly friends that I told you about. He is in love with a girl who is chasing Ranma. They both come from a tribe in China which has a law that if a man defeats a woman of the tribe, which Ranma did, she must marry him,. Mousse thinks if he defeats Ranma, Shampoo will ignore Ranma and marry him." Kasumi sighed again. "He attacked me because he does not see very well, and I am wearing clothing like Ranma's."

"Wait a minute, he can't see but still attacks with lethal force?" The eldest Tendo nodded. "Why is he let run around?" Kasumi him a sad little smile.

"Nabiki has a phrase she likes to use when people ask things like that. Welcome to Nerima." The eldest Tendo shook her head. "As for why everyone is so happy, you stopped Mousse and saved me without very much damage. Fights against Mousse can get very messy."

"So what do we do with this Mousse guy?"

"If you would be kind enough to bring him with us, we will complain to Elder Cologne. He is her responsibility Cyborg-kun." Kasumi made a moue of displeasure. "Surely your parents did not name you Cyborg. May I call you by your given name?"

"Um, sure Kasumi. You can call me Victor, if you want."

Kasumi's smile was triumphant.

-DR-

Beast Boy looked at everything with interest, smiling and waving to anyone the three teens passed on their way to the Cat Café. To his delight, most of Nerimans took his appearance in stride and waved back. Several girls giggled and shyly waved as well.

"So what was up with the psycho?" Beast Boy wondered, keeping his eyes on a blushing Yuka as she smiled at him. Raven gritted her teeth.

"While she was a bit over the top, Akane is NOT a psycho, Beast Boy. Kissing is a big deal in Japan as is homosexuality. She shouldn't have hit Star, but her getting upset was understandable."

"Good thing Starfire is tougher than Ryouga, though," Ranma drawled. "The Tomboy hit her full strength. That would seriously mess up a normal person. The red hair must have thrown her off."

"So Akane could have killed someone?" Raven asked, appalled. "That's it, we're getting Princess enrolled in anger management ASAP." Ranma looked troubled.

"Probably wouldn't hurt, but I doubt the Tomboy would hit a regular person like that. She ain't got real control over it, but I'm sure she unconsciously sensed Starfire's strength. You notice she only hits people that can take it?"

"She shouldn't be hitting people in the first place," Beast Boy protested. "Not like that. She's been awfully mean to you Rimi." Raven gave the green Titan a speculative look.

"Hey, BB, I was wondering, why do you refer to Ranma as Rimi even when he's male?" the pale girl asked. Beast Boy shrugged.

"I've noticed that people subconsciously think of you as the shape they first meet you in. I'm a shape changer and even I do it. Since most people don't change shape, it makes sense."

"That would explain a lot," Raven mused, looking at Ranma. "Ranma was a girl when we first met her. Maybe the three of us Tendo sisters think of Ranma as a girl?"

"Could be," Beast Boy allowed cheerfully. "So, are we, uh, here?" Both of his companions nodded and Ranma led the way into the Cat Café. Shampoo looked up in joy that turned to bitter hatred as she noticed the cloaked figure behind her beloved.

"_**Ranma come to see Shampoo**_?" the purple haired girl asked hopefully. Raven snorted as Ranma smiled uncomfortably.

"_**No, Shampoo, we're here to talk to Cologne and return the Mirror as we promised**_." The pigtailed boy rubbed the back of his head. "_**Also to let you guys know Raven and I are leaving Nerima for a while.**_"

"_**And where are you going Son-in-Law**_?" A gravelly voice wondered. Beast Boy gave a little yelp as he looked down at Cologne's face.

"_**No secret, Elder**_," Raven said calmly. "_**Ranma is joining the**_ _**Teen Titans**_ _**in**_ _**Jump City**_. _**I will be staying there too, of course**_."

"_**What? No, Airen, stay with Shampoo, no go with ugly Demon Girl**_!" The purple-haired Amazon shrieked. Ranma looked stricken and Beast Boy alarmed. Raven's expression didn't flicker.

"_**It's his choice, Psycho Kitty. He can stay or go as he wants, but all of the Titans want him on the team**_." The pale girl informed her Chinese rival. She bowed and presented the old Amazon with a stout wooden box. "_**Inside is the Mirror. I'm more grateful than I can say for your help in this, Elder. You helped save a lot of lives**_." Cologne quelled Shampoo's outrage with a look and a touch on the girl's elbow.

"_**Since I don't remember the details about our agreement, you must have repaired the time line. So might I ask grateful enough to step aside for my great granddaughter**_?"

"_**If Ranma chooses her, I will support him in that decision, but I want him to have that choice. Everyone should have the right to choose their own path in life**_," Raven finished bitterly. Cologne's shaggy eyebrows crept towards her hairline.

"_**You sound as if you speak from experience, child. So if Son-in-Law chooses Shampoo, you will not oppose it**_?" The cloaked girl chuckled mirthlessly as her eyes flared white.

"_**If he chooses **_**freely**_**, yes. Take away his choice and things aren't so good. Well, I'd love to stay and torment your housecat**_-" Raven was interrupted by the door banging open. Cologne looked up and up and then a little further, into the face of an angry Cyborg.

"I hope y'all understand English. I was told this belongs to you?" The big man dropped an unconscious Mousse to the floor. "He attacked Kasumi, because she was wearing clothes like Ranma's." Even Shampoo gasped. "So I'm wondering why I shouldn't just turn him over to the police."

The room darkened dramatically before Cologne could respond. Raven floated a foot above the floor, her cloak snapping in a ghostly wind. "That's it, I've had it with these two Cologne. I know if we turn the blind idiot over to the police, they'll just deport him and he'll be back in two weeks, trying to win over Shampoo, the same way Shampoo is trying to win over Ranma."

"So what are we going to do Raven?" Cyborg asked darkly, putting a protective arm around the eldest Tendo. The two other Titans and Ranma noticed Kasumi clung to the arm.

"Perhaps if Ms. Tendo refrains from dressing like Son-in-Law?" Cologne interjected acerbically. Raven glared at the old woman.

"First of all, MY sister should be able to dress how she pleases without worrying about being attacked by a blind, obsessive moron. Second, there are a lot of people who dress like Ranma, including a lot of fan girls. What about them? Third-" A quiet voice from below interrupted Raven's rant.

"I fully agree, Tendo-san. Attacking Kasumi, the only Japanese girl who has been kind to Shampoo, was a despicable mistake. In the future I will take care to make sure of my target." The Master of Hidden Weapons climbed painfully to his feet and bowed to the eldest Tendo. "Kasumi Tendo, I apologize for my dishonorable actions."

"Guys, why don't you take Kasumi home?" Ranma suggested, never taking his eyes off of Mousse. "I need to say a few things in private. I'm sure Kasumi would love to go flying Rae." The three Titans and Kasumi looked at each other, then at Ranma. "I'll meet you back at the dojo." After the four teens reluctantly left, Ranma pinned Mousse against a wall.

"_**And what do you plan on doing, Son-in-Law**_?" Cologne asked mildly. Mousse stared at the pigtailed boy, defiance in his eyes.

"_**Giving fair warning and a promise, Old- Cologne**_." Ranma growled. "_**Mousse, if you hurt Kasumi or any other innocent bystander thinking it's me, I will make sure you never practice the Art again, got it**_?" Shampoo and Cologne nodded approvingly.

"_**I already said**_-"

"_**I asked if you got it**_." Ranma's aura lit up the café.

"_**I- yes, I got it**_." The long-haired boy swallowed.

"_**Good**_." Ranma dropped Mousse unceremoniously to the floor. "_**Elder, thank you again for all your help. I ain't gonna marry Shampoo, but if you need help, I'm your man. Shampoo, don't piss off Raven**_. _**I'm asking you as a friend. I'll see you around**_."

The three Amazons stood quietly for a spell after Ranma left. "_**How strong is the metal boy, Part-Timer**_?" Mousse rubbed his jaw.

"_**That was the hardest hit I've ever taken and I'm sure he was holding back. I doubt Ryoga is in his league, let alone Saotome**_."

"_**Very well. You may go to your room. I know I don't have to tell you what a disaster it would have been had you injured or killed the Tendo girl**_," the ancient Amazon said ominously. The long-haired boy nodded and climbed the stairs to his room.

"_**So, great granddaughter, is Ranma still the one**_?" Shampoo nodded vigorously.

"_**Airen too too strong and handsome. Will make great Amazon**_."

"_**And his so-called curse will allow us to make him a full-blooded warrior as well as a man of the village**_." Cologne tapped her pipe against her arm. "_**And what of Nabiki Tendo**_?"

"_**Sneaky Demon Girl is obstacle and obstacles is for killing! Shampoo train and then deal with Demon Girl**_." Cologne nodded.

"_**Then we must begin getting ready to move to Jump City. You had better start learning English, great granddaughter**_."

Shampoo's wail echoed throughout the restaurant.

-DR-

By the time the three Titans and Kasumi were half way to the Tendo homestead, the eldest Tendo had recovered her good cheer, although she maintained a firm grip on Cyborg's arm. When Ranma joined them, her recovery was complete.

"So your armor is part of you, you cannot remove it, Victor-kun?" Kasumi asked, examining the join on the big man's upper arm.

"That's right, Kasumi, they're advanced cybernetic prosthetics. My father built them after I was injured." The long-haired girl nodded sympathetically.

"It is like something out of a fairy tale, do not you think so, Raven? The warrior who cannot remove his armor, forever a warrior."

"That's a pretty good description of Cyborg," Raven agreed. "Luckily, his heart is as big as his muscles."

"Yeah, Cy is all right," Beast Boy chimed in.

"Mmmmm," Kasumi hummed. "And very intelligent," she purred. "I would like very much to be able to talk to you after you return to Jump City to discuss the- _**the biophysical interface of your robotics**_."

"Huh?"

"My sister hasn't gone to college, but she reads a great deal. She interested in how your cybernetics interface with your body," Raven told him, smirking slightly. "Tell you what sis, I'll set you up with my old laptop. That way you could exchange e-mails with Cyborg and the rest of us."

"Oh but Nabiki, I couldn't, that computer is yours-"

"Big sis, I couldn't think of a better use for it than letting me keep in touch with you and the family. I'll go over the passwords and operating system after dinner tonight."

The older girl nodded, beyond words.

-DR-

As the T-Jet idled, the Teen Titans were saying their goodbyes. Starfire's boisterous hug of Akane was almost as surprising as the short-haired girl's returning it. Both were eclipsed by the youngest Tendo's meek hug for Ranma.

Genma was his normal, brash self, but he too had a surprise. "_**Boy, I know this training trip may take you out of Japan for a while, but you'll be with your fiancée, so all should be well. Just don't get married without me and Tendo there all right**_?" With Starfire translating, even the non-Japanese speakers laughed. "_**Since you will be away, we have prepared this certificate to allow you to teach. Robin has too much potential to waste, so I expect great things when next we see you.**_"

Ranma accepted the parchment with round eyes. "_**Thanks Pop, Tendo-san, this means a lot to me**_," she choked.

"_**Bah, just don't go easy on the boy**_," Genma replied gruffly. "_**And don't forgot to train your fiancée. Now get out of here and have a good trip, son**_." Ranma bowed deeply to the two men and vaulted into the cockpit she shared with Raven.

"Goodbye Victor-kun. I hope I will see you again soon," Kasumi said, eyes sparkling as she held the big man's hands. She frowned slightly. "You own a toolkit?"

"Uh, yeah Kasumi, of course."

"Well, I just want to tell you that if you ever start dancing around with it when I come by I will be very cross!" Kasumi's frown deepened as she heard giggling from Raven's cockpit. She banished the expression and beamed at Cyborg. "Have a good flight, Victor-kun and please check your e-mail when you cam. I shall write as often as I can."

Blushing, Cyborg nodded and boarded the plane. As the engines whined, the assembled household fell back, although Kasumi waved until the plane was out of sight.


	7. Chapter 7

DARKNESS RETURNS

Chapter 7

**AN: And now a warning. Going forward, the story will be much more Titan-centric and a decent working knowledge of the Teen Titans is pretty much a requirement. If you do not have such, Wiki is friend.**

_CONGRATS_

_From: Ironchef _

_To: KTendo .jp_

_Kasumi,_

_I was glad to hear your tests went well. I know you're going to do great in college. I already have a bachelor's in electric engineering, so let me know what your major is and maybe I can help._

_I'm hoping things will be quiet in Jump City for a while. Ranma is planning on spending a lot of time as a girl so she can come to terms with her shape changing powers. With Raven and Starfire helping her become comfortable as a girl, Robin and I are pretty sure she'll be okay. Beast Boy is a big help, even if he still gets all squishy around 'big sister Rimi.' ROFL. Even so, it's weird seeing BB in a mentor role, but he's doing OK. It's good for him._

_I have started learning Japanese, but I doubt I'll ever learn to read it. Too different. I hope I can get back to Japan soon and visit. I'll write you again in a few days._

_-Victor_

-DR-

The three girls were evenly spaced around the large crystal in the darkened room. Two floated under their own power while the smallest one was assisted by her fiancée. The peace in the room was palpable as all three quietly whispered 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos'. Raven was the first to break the calm. "Can you feel it Star?"

"Yes, I think so Raven. It is both like and unlike your power, but totally different from my people's strength. Could you feel your power, friend Ranma?" The redhead nodded, but with a puzzled look on her face.

"What is it Ranma?" Raven asked patiently. The pigtailed girl shook her head.

"Just getting used to the positive way every one here refers to my cur- my ability. I get it, you know, positive thinking is important in martial arts, but after half a year of everyone in Nerima telling me how terrible and perverted is was, it takes some getting used to."

"In most of the civilized galaxy, you would be honored and envied, friend Ranma." Starfire told her seriously. "That people around you did not understand you or your gift is their problem not yours."

"Starfire's right, Ranma. You _know_ I don't mind," the pale girl leered slightly and then sobered. "How's the costume? I have to say, I think it looks pretty good." Ranma looked down at her clothes.

"Yeah, it's okay, I guess," she said blushing. "But it's such a tight fit that sometimes it feels like I ain't wearing anything." The redhead unconsciously posed for her two friends. The maroon and black body suit clung to her curves and only careful observation would reveal the wrap around design was a yin yang symbol. The redhead's half mask was currently pulled down and pooling around the back of her neck.

"I think you look gorgeous," Raven said. "And since the suit is made with the same technology as Beast Boy's, it will conform to either of your shapes. I'd say Typhoon is ready for her debut."

"I must agree," chimed in Starfire. "I am eager to see our newest friend kicking the butt." All three girls turned towards door as a loud knocking resounded through the room.

"Raven, Starfire, Typhoon, there's trouble in the badlands to the southwest. Let's go!" The three exchanged grins at Robin's order. Ranma pulled her mask up and on as her companions ran to the door.

"It's show time," the redhead whispered.

-DR-

The three Titans capable of independent flight touched down gently on the ridge and discharged their passengers above the box canyon that contained the drama underway. The blond was obviously in great shape as she jumped over boulders and dodged strikes from the enormous scorpion chasing her. As the Titans watched, the blonde reached the canyon wall and cowered before the giant arachnid. Robin had seen enough.

"Titans, go!"

"Wait," Typhoon said, peering down at the scorpion and its prey.

"What?" Robin demanded.

"Look at her body language, she's not-" The redhead was cut off as the ridge trembled. A multi-ton section of arching stone detached itself and arced gracefully into the sky. The blonde was gesturing with both hands as her eyes glowed with a golden light. The massive scorpion paused as the stone swung over it.

With a dramatic gesture, the blonde dropped the boulder on the grotesque creature, crushing and killing it instantly. "She was not in trouble," Starfire said in wonder.

"That's a matter of opinion," Typhoon contradicted, as they stared at the girl. "Her attacks are slow. If the big bug had moved right in on her, she would have been in big trouble." The redhead looked up above her at the cliff face.

"What is it, Typhoon?" Robin asked. The short girl shook her head.

"I'm not sure, Boss. I think I felt someone up there looking at us and not a friendly someone."

Slade drew back into the shadows when the redheaded Titan had looked right at his hiding spot. Terra was his main concern, but obviously he would have to be wary of this new girl.

Dusting off her hands, the blonde summoned a chunk of rock underneath her and levitated up to the Titans. She smiled at their dumbfounded expressions. "What's a matter, never see a super-hero before?"

Shaking off both his amazement, and his unease at Typhoon's announcement, Robin extended a hand. "I'm Robin. We're the-"

"The Teen Titans!" the earth kinetic finished, bumping his fist several times. "Rock on, it's cool to meet you guys. I'm Terra. And you're Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and…"

"Boy Beast! I mean Bas Boo. No!"

"He's usually Beast Boy," Typhoon smirked. With a little scream, the green Titan morphed into a tortoise. The redhead sighed. Gar made it look so easy.

"Dude! He's hilarious!" Terra chuckled. "I'm sorry, I don't know you," she admitted guiltily as Beast Boy swooned.

"This is Typhoon, she's a new member," Robin explained. Starfire winked at Raven, then zoomed up to the blonde, dragging the pale girl with her.

"Curiosity abounds! Please, where do you come from, how did you get here, what is your favorite color, could you help us in a project, do you wish to be my friend?" the alien girl gushed.

"What she said," Raven quipped sardonically.

"Um, Earth, walked, red, what project and sure."

"Hello new friend!" Starfire exclaimed. "I am sure you can help Typhoon!"

"How's it going" Terra grunted as Starfire gave her a bone breaking hug. "And ah, what help does Typhoon need?" The blonde flexed her arms as the alien girl released her.

"Let's just say we're trying to get Typhoon in touch with her feminine side," Raven chuckled. Terra gaped at the short redhead, specifically her well endowed chest.

"If she get's in touch any more, she might not be able to stand." Typhoon crossed her arms self consciously in front of her.

"So what brings you by Jump City," the redhead asked gruffly. "Wait, you've never met a bald, fat man who runs around in a dirty gi, have you? He wears glasses."

"I don't think so," Terra replied, chuckling at the short girl's sigh of relief. "I go where the wind takes me, you know? I get to see new places, meet new people, stomp a few bad guys here and there."

"So you're on a training trip?" Typhoon asked interestedly. "Working on anything specific or just general improvement?"

"Yeah, I guess, but really I'm just wandering around. So seriously, what's up with this project?"

"Oh, Typhoon-"

"I was raised as a boy by my father and I'm trying to figure out what it means to be a girl. He took me on a ten year training trip, so I know what you mean about wandering around."

"Whoa, I guess so, I've been on the road only a couple of years." Robin, Raven and Typhoon exchanged subtle looks.

"You mean, you don't have a home?" The spiky haired leader asked.

"The Earth is my home, you know? I've been crashing in a cave on the other side of the hill."

"Unacceptable!" protested Starfire. "I cannot permit my new friend to slumber in a lonely cave of darkness."

"I have a flashlight," the blonde said plaintively.

"You will stay with us," Starfire announced, dragging the blonde.

"Really I shouldn't," Terra demurred.

"We have plenty of room," Cyborg assured her.

"Yeah, and I can make you laugh some more," Beast Boy said hopefully. Terra smiled in defeat. "You know I'm hilarious."

"Well, I guess I could stay one night." As the exuberant Titans escorted the earth master towards the Tower, Raven turned to Robin and Typhoon. The former was examining the cliff's edge while the latter stared after the blonde.

"Is everything all right?"

"I'm not sure, something doesn't feet right. Do you know who was watching us Typhoon?" Robin asked quietly. The short redhead shook her head.

"Not a clue, Boss. He felt strong, though."

"And Terra?" Raven asked.

"She's telling the truth about being on the road, but…" Typhoon looked uncertainly at Robin.

"She's hiding something," the Boy Wonder finished.

-DR-

The less trusting trio of Titans watched as Terra went about her domestic chores. Her food consumption put Ranma and Cyborg to shame, while the sheer amount of grime she left in the bathroom was impressive. After washing her clothes in the Top Room sink, the blonde quickly nodded off on the comfortable couch.

"Well?" inquired Robin.

"She's the real deal as far as being a wanderer," Typhoon affirmed. "That's exactly the sort of stuff me and Pop would do when someone took us in. Ryoga too."

"But she's trying too hard," Raven said coolly. "This whole free spirit of the world is a mask, hiding her insecurities."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked. The two Japanese teens nodded.

"I know about masks," Raven confessed.

"And I know about trying too hard," the redhead said. The three stopped talking as Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire joined them.

"I wonder how long it's been since she had a decent place to crash for the night" Beast Boy said, concern in his voice. Typhoon shrugged.

"Three or four months, I'd say."

"She needs more than a place to crash," Robin observed.

"She needs a home," Starfire finished. The redhead rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Why not our home, she could stay here with us!" Beast Boy said, hope brightening his voice.

"We'd have to trust her enough to reveal out identities to her," Raven pointed out, lowering her hood. "And we'd need to see what she can do."

"We'll ask her to train with us tomorrow," Robin decided. Typhoon watched as the 'sleeping' girl opened one eye, a worried frown creasing her features.

-DR-

Nabiki watched dispassionately as Beast Boy and Terra finished their innocent tryst. The middle Tendo couldn't lip read English at the best of times, and certainly not at night, but she really didn't need to. The blonde losing control of her powers and hysterically demanding that Beast Boy not tell told her enough.

As the two teens returned to the Tower, the pale girl lifted silently into the night sky, pondering what she had learned. The desperation Terra had shown had to have a deeper meaning than just not controlling her powers. Lots of powered heroes had problems. Of the five powered Titans, both she and Ranma had difficulties. Not everyone could have the mastery that Beast Boy possessed.

Well, she'd lay it out for Robin and let him call the shots. That's why he was the leader.

-DR-

Terra was sure her jaw was going to ache from hanging open so long as she watched the dainty Typhoon skim through the high-tech obstacle course. The redhead was slaloming around the fist shaped iron pillars faster than a horse could gallop. It seemed like she knew where they were, but Starfire had assured her only Robin knew the locations.

The short girl backflipped through the laser barrage, seeming to slide through the light beams. Beast Boy was going nuts as the redhead sprinted past and over guillotine style gates, making at least one twenty foot vertical leap. When the pop-up turrets began firing metals discs and Typhoon caught them on the run, Terra was afraid she might not ever be able to close her mouth again.

"Okay Terra, ready to show us what you can do?" Robin said, smiling. The blonde pointed at the redhead, who was barely breathing hard.

"You want me to compete with that?" she objected. Typhoon put a hand on Terra's shoulder.

"It ain't about competing with me or anyone one else, Terra, it's about doing the best you can." Robin and Starfire nodded, but Raven almost fell over in shock.

"Ra- Typhoon, you are the most competitive person I know! What's with the after school special lines?" the cloaked girl demanded. The redhead shrugged.

"Got my teaching certificate now, Rae. That's the way teachers talk, at least the good ones," Typhoon told her. She turned to Terra. "Just take it easy. Control is more important than power in a set up like this." Terra flinched but nodded.

"You can do it Terra," Beast Boy assured the blonde. "And even if you mess up, it's no-"

"Gar? Stop helping," Typhoon said evenly. She smiled at the nervous blonde. "Think you can do something and you can."

"All right, Terra," Robin called. "I'm starting the countdown. Good luck!"

As the clock counted down, Terra muttered, "Don't lose control, don't lose control." As the timer hit zero, she took off. The course was different from Typhoon's run and led off with a low power laser barrage. The earth kinetic managed to raise a stone column, which she let fall, smashing the guns. Plunging through the smoke on a medium sized boulder, the blonde panicked as the giant fists erupted from the ground.

With more luck than skill, Terra managed to avoid all but the last fist at the cost of her balance. Unable to maneuver, the final fist smashed her ride and sent her plummeting to the ground. Thankfully, falling held its own cure for the earth kinetic, and she summoned another stone to halt her plunge.

Unfortunately, Terra's near disaster sent her careening into some stony crags. A collision imparted spin on her transport that she was having trouble controlling as Terra sped towards the guillotine gates. Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy cheered as Typhoon looked on impassively.

Sailing towards the gates backwards, Terra abandoned her ride and produced a cylinder of stone to arc through the gates, destroying them and flinging her beyond them and into an open pit. Desperately summoning stones of increasingly smaller size, the intrepid blonde manage to clear the pit and land on another boulder. She grinned as the last obstacle came into view, the disc firing pop-up turrets.

The first volley of disc exploded harmlessly on Terra's rock transport. With a grunt of effort she launched a cloud of stone shards that shattered the incoming discs and knocked out the pop-up turrets. As the blonde skidded to the finish line, she looked apprehensively at the stunned Titans. Affecting a triumphant pose, she was startled as Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy swarmed over her in congratulations. Hugging Beast Boy, who swooned again, she whispered, "I did it."

Detaching herself from the green Titan, Terra strode over to Typhoon with her hand out. "Thanks for the advice, it helped." The redhead grinned lopsidedly.

"A little crazy but anything goes, right?"

"A bit rough around the edges, but you definitely have some talent-" Robin stopped as his communicator chimed. Opening it, he said one word. "Slade." Raven's chakra gem, Typhoon and Beast Boys belt buckle, the gem in Starfire's torque and Cyborg's mechanical eye all began pulsating.

"Okay," Terra demanded. "Why is everyone blinking?"

-DR-

The large screen in the Top Room showed the head and shoulders of a man in black, orange and steel grey armor. "Slade, he's back," Robin said, an edge of anger in his voice.

"Slade?" Terra wondered.

"Bad guy, way bad," Beast Boy explained.

"We've got a fix on his location! Teen Titans, move out!" Robin ordered. As the team rushed through the door, Terra lingered, looking unhappy. Beast Boy skid to a halt.

"Hey, you coming or what?" the green Titan asked jovially. The blonde smiled hugely and started forward, only to stop as Typhoon appeared behind Beast Boy.

"If things get out of hand, don't be too proud to back out," the redhead murmured. "Make sure you're in control." She sprinted off, easily catching her teammates.

"W- what did she mean by that? Did you tell her?" the blond stammered.

"I haven't told anybody, Terra. Rimi, I mean Typhoon can tell how good you are by looking at you. I didn't tell her." The blonde grimaced.

"Let's get going."

-DR-

The small diamond mine was being over run by faceless humanoids in black and steel body suits. Their handheld blasters were more than powerful enough for Slade's robotic minions to overwhelm the miners, who quickly fled. Robin saved the last of the fleeing workers with a birdarang that disarmed two of the robots. "Tell your boss we want a word with him," he announced. "Titans, go!"

Outnumbered six or seven to one, the Titans found themselves engaged in a swirling melee, facing off against multiple foes. Typhoon was holding back until Robin shouted, "Typhoon, Terra, they're robots, don't worry about hurting them!" After that, the fight began to swing in the Titan's favor. The mechanical thugs could not seem to cope with the redhead's combination of speed and strength.

As the Titans were scattered in the fighting, Raven and Typhoon stayed together and quickly began trimming their opponents' force. Still, the chaotic fight favored Slade's minions' advantage in numbers. Beast Boy transformed into a stegosaurus to scatter a counterattack, but paid the price, as the robots concentrated their fire on the large and slow-moving animal.

Terra was being pushed to the edge of her limits by an intensity of fighting she had never experienced before. As Beast Boy was driven towards the frantic girl, the earth kinetic fired a volley of stone shards that the robots shot out of the air. Trying to maneuver her weapons and summon more, the blonde reached her limit. The lenses of her goggles shattering as she whispered in despair. "Ca- can't hold it."

The roof of tunnel began to shake and Beast Boy was gaping at the cave in when a maroon and black blur swooped by, knocking him out of the way and continuing on towards Terra. The blonde collapsed in a heap as Typhoon hit a sleep pressure point. "Damn it, I told you to retreat if you started losing it," the redhead growled. Scooping up the fallen girl, Typhoon vaulted over to the shaken Beast Boy. "Look after your girl friend, B-Boy," she ordered.

With two of the teen heroes out of action, since Beast Boy had to protect Terra, the fight was considerably more difficult, but the Titans prevailed, Robin and Typhoon double teaming the last robot. The Boy Wonder looked down at the unconscious blonde in Beast Boy's arms. "How long will she be out?"

"Another hour or so," Typhoon replied. "Depending on her stamina."

"What are you going to do?" the green Titan demanded apprehensively. "She was only trying to help."

"I know," Robin agreed. "Let's talk about this at the Tower."

-DR-

Terra awoke as gentle hands changed the cool compress on her forehead. Sitting up, she met her attendant's eyes. Beast Boy smiled nervously. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I guess. What happened?"

"Typhoon knocked you out with one of her martial arts ninja tricks when you started losing control," the green boy told her unhappily. Terra looked betrayed.

"You told them?!"

"Terra, they already knew! Typhoon, Robin, Raven, they already knew. They knew before I did," Beast Boy protested. The blonde subsided.

"I have to get out of here," she whispered.

"Your call, Terra," came a soprano voice from the door. Typhoon leaned against the door jamb. "But Beast Boy didn't tell us. He didn't have to. I spotted your problem and so did Robin. In my case, it takes one to know one."

"What do you mean?"

"At least you can use your power. I can't even activate mine," the redhead said morosely.

"What? You expect me to believe that?" Terra scoffed. "I've seen you, you have as much control as Beast Boy!"

"Nah, that ain't my power, that's just training." The blonde's skeptical look didn't change. Typhoon rolled her eyes. "How come nobody believes me?"

"Because, it's unbelievable," Cyborg said as the rest of the Titans appeared behind the redhead.

"Look, even with the control issues, I think you'd make a good addition to the team," Robin told the blonde. "I thought that even after Raven saw you lose control last night."

"Wait, you saw that?" shrieked Terra. Raven nodded. "You were spying on me?"

"Terra-" Beast Boy began.

"No! You're just like all the others! I have to get out of here!" The blonde sprinted past the other teens. Beast Boy made a move to follow, but Raven grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"Let her go, Gar," the pale girl muttered in a monotone. "She obviously has more issues than we thought." The green Titan shook her hand off and ran after the distraught girl. Raven scowled. "She's hiding her problem, one that could have really messed us up and we're the bad guys for finding it out?" Typhoon shrugged.

"Welcome to my world, Rae."

"I better go see if Beast Boy is all right," Robin announced. The Titans watched him trot off.

-DR-

The Titan team leader found Beast Boy on the small island's rocky shore. A large hole in the breakwater and the butterfly hair ornament in the green boy's hand was all the data Robin needed to know what had happened. "I'm sorry, B- Garfield. After my mistake with Red X, I thought keeping something like that secret would be wrong."

"She didn't even say goodbye," Beast Boy lamented, skipping a small stone across the bay. "But you were right to tell her. I don't know why she freaked out so badly. We offered her a spot on the team and the help she needed."

"I know we could have helped her if she had stayed, but Rana taught me something. If you're going to help somebody, they have to want to be helped. When she didn't tell us about her problem, Terra didn't trust us, not the other way around."

"Yeah I guess so. I hope she'll be okay."

Somewhere under Jump City, a one-eyed man in black and orange armor gloated.

-DR-

A gloom settled over Titan Tower that Nabiki did little to lift when she reported on her net search concerning Terra. As usual, the meeting was held in the Top Room. "Okay, I have to be honest," the middle Tendo began. "I expected to find a trail of destruction, but except for a couple of fairly minor incidents, it looks like she's done more good than harm. She's kind of a minor legend."

"So why was she so freaked out when I found out she had trouble controlling her powers?" Beast Boy asked miserably.

"I'm not entirely sure," the pale girl answered, "but it's probably because she got blamed for a lot of natural phenomena. This IS California and we have a lot of tectonic activity." Ranma looked puzzled and started to say something. Nabiki fixed the redhead with a glare. "Earthquakes, tremors, things like that." The pigtailed girl remained silent. "Once people knew about her powers, they would blame her for anything that happened. She was usually chased out of town."

"But she does have trouble controlling her powers," Robin stated.

"Yes, but it's all local effects unless she's got more juice than Superman had. I mean in a lot of the quakes she was blamed for, the epicenter was tens of miles away."

"So what can we do?" Starfire asked plaintively.

"Hope she comes back," Nabiki said.

-DR-

It took the arrival of an emergency batch of Kasumi's cookies along with a message, cheering everyone on to restore the good humor in the Tower. In the mean time, Ranma's training continued.

Nabiki was floating a few feet off the floor as Beast Boy worked with Ranma. "Okay, how have you been doing on coming to terms with your girl form?" the green Titan asked, as the two boys sat down on an exercise mat in the training room. The pigtailed boy rubbed the back of his head.

"It's been getting better. It took Star and Nabs the longest time to get it through my thick skull that you don't ACT like a girl, you ARE a girl. I was trying to be all cute and giggly and that's not me at all."

"Right. I got the feeling that the way you behaved as Rimi was more the real you as a girl," Beast Boy said. "Tough, independent, but friendly and caring too. So what's the problem?" Ranma mumbled something. "What was that?"

"It's boys," muttered the floating Tendo. "She has a hang up about liking boys."

"Soooo do you want to like boys and don't, or do you not want to like boys and do?' Ranma blushed scarlet.

"I- I guess I'm a little afraid that I might start being attracted to boys when I'm a girl, but it makes me sick to my stomach," the pigtailed boy whispered.

"So do you like girls? When you're a girl I mean."

"I want to, but the spark isn't there."

"How about with Nabiki?" Both Japanese teens blushed.

"Yeah, maybe a bit," Ranma whispered even more softly, blushing. The green shape changer shrugged.

"Then I don't see a problem. I mean, I'm not interested in animals when I change, not that way. You can be the same way. It's not about sex, it's about liking who and what you are." The normally exuberant shape shifter was pensive as he finished.

"You know Gar, that's pretty deep. No offense, but where did you learn this stuff?" Nabiki drawled, trying to steer away from Terra. "I find it hard to believe you came up with these insights on you own."

"Some of it I did," Beast Boy retorted, then grinned sheepishly. "But a lot of it was working with Elasti-girl and Mento in the Doom Patrol. That's why I'm a strict vegetarian even though I turn into carnivores a lot. I have to be square with the whole animal kingdom, you know?" Ranma nodded.

"Yeah, I get that, I have to like being a girl. It's doing it that's the hard part. For me anyway."

"Okay, let's give it another try," Beast Boy suggested. "I want you to relax and transform, okay?"

"Right," answered a determined Ranma. Closing his eyes, the pigtailed boy began concentrating. Nabiki floated above him, quietly chanting 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos', her hands above Ranma's head palms down as the sweat poured down the his face.

Beast Boy held his breath, clamping his hands over his mouth as a flicker of red shot through Ranma's hair. For close to a minute, a silent struggle waged between black and red. Abruptly, Ranma's energy gave out and he slumped to the mat, exhausted. Beast Boy immediately whooped in delight.

"Dude! You were so close! A little more work and breakthrough!" The pigtailed boy looked blearily at his green mentor and than his fiancée.

"Huh, what's he talking about, Nabs?"

"You almost had it, Ranma. Your hair was changing color and your face got a little more feminine. How did you feel?"

"I'm not really sure," Ranma said slowly. "I did feel something."

"A few more sessions and some more girl work, and I think you'll master your power. The first time is always the hardest, after that, it gets easy."

"Well, if I'm close, it's because of you and Nabs and Star helping me. I guess we're finished for today?"

"Yeah, you need to rest up and keep working on your attitude," Beast Boy ordered. "I'm going to go bond with the Super Speed Way 3. What are you two doing?"

"Star has hinted she would like to visit the Mall of Shopping again," Nabiki reported, deadpan. Ranma groaned.

"It's training, right? Training," Beast Boy encouraged.

"Come off it Saotome. You always complain, but you always have a good time," the pale girl retorted. The pigtailed boy grinned.

"Hey, I have an image to maintain here."

-DR-

The three girls entering the Jump Megamall were exotic enough to catch the eye and beautiful enough to keep it. The most normal looking one was just under five feet tall and her striking red hair belied her Asian features. Her height and muscle tone screamed gymnast. The pale girl next to her looked goth in features but preppy in garb. Her hard violet eyes only warmed when looking at either of her companions. It was the third girl who was the most startling. Her bright orange skin tone bespoke an expert dye job or unusual ancestry. A closer inspection would reveal oval eyebrows and pale green sclera.

"So you are close to being able to transform?" Starfire asked. Both Nabiki and Ranma nodded. "Glorious! So we must continue the training?"

"That's what Gar thought," Nabiki said happily, while Ranma rolled her eyes. The middle Tendo fixed the shorter girl with a basilisk stare. "You know if this works you're going to be half girl for real, right?"

"Yeah, I ain't worried about that so much anymore," the redhead drawled. "It's just this fascination you have with my girl side." Starfire giggled.

"I was thinking we should try something I have heard about," the alien girl said. "We have enough girls now. Tonight let us perform the slumbering party!" Ranma looked alarmed which increased when she spotted Nabiki's calculating look.

"I think that's a great idea Star, especially now that Ranma is so close to girlhood. I mean look at what she's wearing." Both taller girls examined the redhead's apparel. Ranma had chosen her favorite outfit, dark blue spandex biking shorts with a pale blue t-shirt and a canvass vest, lined with pockets (in lieu of a purse). The look was feminine without being girly. An experienced eye could detect the proper underwear as well. Ranma blushed.

"Come on Nabs, you know I never minded wearing girl's stuff after that first time when you and Kasumi dressed me up in Akane's 'adorable' China overalls." Nabiki sniggered. "But you guys never seemed to catch onto the danger."

"And what danger was that, friend Ranma?" Starfire asked earnestly.

"What if I was wearing girly clothing and I got splashed? A girl can wear guy's stuff and nobody thinks much of it. A guy wearing a dress is another matter." The middle Tendo laughed harder. "Thanks Nabs, I knew I could count on you to see my side," she finished sourly.

"Sorry, Ranma," Nabiki gasped. "No really, I am sorry," she repeated, sobering. "I know it hasn't been easy, but Cyborg helped a lot, right?" Ranma's expression softened.

"Yeah, he didn't have to make me clothes that transformed when I did, just my Typhoon uniform," the pigtailed girl said, looking down at her outfit. "It really has helped me relax, not having to worry about going 'boy' and being dressed all girly." She smiled. "That's why I've been doing his chores lately, just to say thanks."

The conversation quickly moved to trivialities as the girls began window shopping. Ranma had no interest but she loved to see her friends happy, and Starfire took endless delight in viewing the commodities of her adopted planet. It helped that it furthered the alien girl's education in Earth culture.

It had been a reassuring surprise to discover Nabiki wasn't enamored with window shopping either. The middle Tendo loved shopping, but needed actual purchases to keep her interested. Ranma was beginning to discover that there were very few activities in this world that were feminine or masculine. The redhead had spent a considerable amount of time at the mall in previous visits commiserating with other girls who were as bored as she was by shopping, but like her, indulged their friends, some of them boys.

By no accident, the three Titan girls' wanderings had brought them to the food court. Starfire knew that Ranma found these excursions a little tedious and always tried to silently thank her friend with a late second lunch. "Why do we not take the small break and partake of food?" the alien girl proposed brightly. Ranma immediately perked up.

"Hmmm, good crowd today, where do you want to go, Ranma?" Nabiki asked, scanning the various food shops. The short girl's head was similarly pivoting as she inspected her choices. Suddenly, she pointed off to her left.

"Isn't that a new place? Looks kind of Chinese. Man, I'd love to have some good Chinese," Ranma drooled.

"Well, then, I guess we know where we're going," Nabiki smiled, leading the way. The new restaurant looked busy, always a good sign. As they drew close, the pale girl stopped dead. "Oh, no, I don't believe this!"

"What is wrong Nabiki?" asked Starfire worriedly. The middle Tendo pointed at the restaurant's name above the door. Ranma paled.

"Oh man, the Cat Café? Nabs you don't think-"

"Airen! NIHAO_**! It so good to see you**_," a perky soprano interrupted. "_**You take Shampoo on date**_?"

"Shampoo? Let go of me will you?" Ranma protested as the Amazon girl clung leech-like to the redhead's arm. The purple-haired girl smirked at Nabiki over the top of her beloved's head.

"_**Glad that ugly Demon Girl take too too good care of husband. Now Ugly Girl go away, all done now**_. _**Bai bai**_." Nabiki raised an eyebrow at this sally.

"_**Was that an attempt at wit, Psycho Kitty? Too bad, you were only half way there**_. _**Ranma, if you want to keep this thing as a pet, a Psycho Kitty is a lot of work. You have to feed it, take care of it and clean up after it. PKs are pretty stupid so teaching it to use a litter box is not easy**_." Shampoo gave a wordless shriek, releasing Ranma and producing her maces.

"Shampoo, my love, what's the matter?" Mousse called out. There was a crash of dishes and the near-sighted boy appeared in the doorway. Various patrons scattered as the Hidden Weapons master produced a pair of scimitars. "Saotome," he growled.

"Mousse stay out. No bother Shampoo or airen!" the Amazon ordered. "_**Last insult Obstacle Girl! Shampoo kill**_!"

Starfire was not exactly sure what was going on, having only heard about the Amazons from Ranma's life story, but she knew her duty. Her eyes flaring with emerald fire, the alien girl summoned a pair of starbolts and prepared to do battle. To the surprise of the three Titans and Mousse, Shampoo fell forward, unconscious. Ranma caught her before she introduced the ground to her face. As the redhead lowered the Amazon to the floor, an incensed Cologne was revealed.

"You stupid, stupid girl," the old woman rasped, addressing her unconscious great granddaughter. Taking a deep breath, the Elder brought her emotions under control. "Please stand down warrior," she told Starfire. "Ms. Tendo, baiting my idiot heir with your superior word skills so that she will challenge you is violating the spirit of your promise. Please refrain from inciting my thin-skinned great granddaughter."

"No can do, Elder," Nabiki smirked. "I won't start the verbal challenges, but I sure will finish them. Shampoo is too too easy. Think of it as training." Cologne grunted at the truth of the pale girl's statement, so Nabiki threw her a bone. "Don't worry Cologne, I won't take anything your housecat says too seriously when it's in the heat of the moment. She challenges me in cold blood and that's another matter." The old woman looked pleased.

"Then perhaps it will be useful training for the stupid child to grow up a little."

Mousse's head swiveled from speaker to speaker, his incandescent rage held back only by his indecision over a target. In spite of his anger, a spark of calculating self preservation made him refrain from attacking a half-demon girl who could turn his own weapons against him. Far safer to attack Ranma, who's essential good nature would spare the Amazon boy the consequences of a defeat.

"Saotome, you enemy of all woman, I will defeat you and free Shampoo!" This clarion call to action was undermined by the long-haired boy's inability to move, as his clothes glowed with dark energy.

"Elder, we need to talk about matters," Nabiki said calmly, one hand wrapped in a black aura. "If it was convenient for you, perhaps you could come to the Tower this evening after you close? There is a call station at the south end of the bridge where you can contact us and get a lift over." The old woman studied Mousse's futile struggles.

"Of course, I would be honored. Now if you would release Mousse, we really need to get back to work." The pale girl inclined her head as Mousse fell over.

"Until then, Elder." The three girls began walking away, heading to the McDonalds. Cologne watched them go, her face inscrutable.

-DR-

The three Chinese Amazons stood in front of the stylized double 'T' kiosk. Taking a cleansing breath, Cologne looked at her two young charges. Anyone who'd seen them that afternoon would have been amazed. Shampoo regarded the waters of Jump Bay with slightly dreamy eyes, while Mousse studied the kiosk owlishly.

"I want to caution you both, but you especially Shampoo, that we are entering the enemy's stronghold in more ways than one. This is Nabiki Tendo's fortress true, but even more importantly, the weapons we use will be words, Tendo's greatest strength, regardless of whatever powers she has acquired lately. So I want you to be calm and thoughtful. Agree to nothing and let me do the talking, do you understand?"

"_**Yes great grandmother**_," Shampoo said languidly.

"Of course old mummy. You've dosed us with so many soothing herbs I'm surprised we can stand up." Mousse replied, with a small flash of spirit that proved you can't keep a good obsessive stalker down. Cologne sighed as she rapped the boy's skull with her cane.

"Very well, then we shall begin." Hopping up on her cane, the old woman tapped out the call sign she had been given and waited. A few seconds later, the speaker crackled to life.

"Yes, who is it?" a young but authoritative tenor voice inquired.

"I am Cologne of the Joketsuzoku, along with my great granddaughter Shampoo and Mousse, a boy of our tribe. We were invited by Raven."

"Of course," the tenor voice said. "Please wait by the small docks to your right and I'll pick you up in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Cologne responded and the speaker went dead. As the Amazons moved down to the small pier, the old woman relished the cooler night air. She hoped the late hour would put Tendo off her game a little, but she wasn't counting on it.

Sound carries over water, so it was not surprising that the ancient woman caught the hum of the ultra quiet engine of the sleek power boat well before it arrived at the docks. Her two younger charges marveled at the high tech craft. As the boat slid next to the pier, its pilot stood up. "Good evening Elder Cologne, you're just as Raven described you. I'm Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans."

"Good evening sonny boy," Cologne cackled. "Don't tell me you're worried by an old woman?" Robin smiled.

"If you'll get in, I'll take you to Titan Tower. Raven and Typhoon are waiting."

"Typhoon?" asked a bewildered Shampoo.

"Our newest member and the one you seem to be stalking," the Boy Wonder said firmly. Cologne looked put out by this reply, but said nothing. A few minutes later, the boat pulled into the docking bay inside the Tower.

"Come on, I'll take you to the reception area," Robin told them and led the way. The Amazon more or less hid their amazement at the ultra modern décor. In a long hall filled with island style sofas, the Titan leader led Raven's guests to the pool of light in the otherwise darkened room.

Ranma stood up as they approached, a reasonably friendly expression on her face. She was standing in the middle of the lit area, still in her favorite outfit. Raven stood in dim light, off to one side, a hidden figure of menace. A politician as well as a warrior, Cologne appreciated good stage craft. Are they going to try good cop, bad cop, she wondered. Shaking her head, she told herself to make no assumptions, as Raven ghosted into the full light.

"Thank you for coming, Elder. I hope the timing isn't too inconvenient. I know you are busy," Raven said in a monotone.

"Not at all, I think it will be good to clear the air," the Amazon Elder said jovially.

"I trust you don't mind Robin sitting in, but he insisted as this concerns one of his team," the pale girl continued. "I hope English is all right? We could switch to Japanese, but Robin doesn't understand it and one of us would have to translate. I ask only because Shampoo seemed less than fluent."

"No, English is fine," Cologne assured her adversary, secretly relieved. "Mousse is quite fluent and Shampoo understands it much better than she speaks." Raven nodded. "So how are you doing Son-in-Law? I'm surprised that you're still in your cursed form."

"I don't have a cursed form Cologne," Ranma replied, grinning. "I can be a guy for power or a girl for speed. It's my superpower. I just have to accept that I'm both." Cologne looked incredulous.

"Doesn't the lack of control, being at the mercy of a splash of water cause problems?" Cologne inquired mildly. Ranma's grin became a smirk.

"It would if my teammates weren't training me to control my abilities," answered the smug redhead. "I'm making real progress. My teacher thinks a little more work and I'll be able to change at will." All three Amazons were shocked.

"_**You control curse**_?" Shampoo asked eagerly, in spite of her lassitude. "_**You teach wife**_?"

"Saotome, you wretch, how dare you keep this to yourself?" Mousse demanded.

"Because it's her life and her powers," Raven said coldly.

"How is this done?" Cologne rasped. Ranma shrugged.

"You have to accept your change, I mean completely accept it. Then you study under a master shape changer. Oh and it really helps if you have a fiancée who has more magic power than the you can imagine, who has to meditate to _restrain_ her power." Cologne peered at the impassive Raven.

"Maybe we should move on to why Raven wanted to talk to you tonight," Robin said, trying to break up the staring contest.

"Heh, you're probably right sonny boy. So what can I do for you Ms. Tendo?"

"Well even though it pains me to do so, I'll be honest with you Elder. There are quite a few files and data bases on the Chinese tribe of Hero Women." The two younger Amazons gave a start at the accurate translation of their people's name. "The biggest is of course from the PRC, but India and the U.S. have extensive info on your people and it's in English. I'm afraid your quaint laws and attitudes towards them have attracted a lot of attention."

"Those laws have kept our people strong for three thousand years," Cologne said scowling.

"Those laws are going to keep you isolated and vulnerable in the modern age. Actually, it's the super-sovereignty that you claim that really get's up peoples' noses," Raven remarked. "You know, only Amazon law applies, all other law is unimportant?"

"Amazon law supersedes all other law," Cologne agreed complacently.

"The United States does not agree," Robin said flatly. "Neither does China. Before, you were trying to grab a relatively unimportant Japanese martial artist. Now she's a Teen Titan. That's a lot more of an international incident."

"Ranma defeated Shampoo and is her husband," Cologne insisted. Raven smirked.

"He did defeat her, but is he her husband even under your laws?" Cologne's face gave away nothing, but Shampoo looked worried. "If he is, why do you allow Mousse to challenge Ranma continually? More importantly, why does Mousse think that would do any good? If Shampoo and Ranma are married, why does Mousse continue to pursue a married woman?" The redhead looked astonished.

"Those are really good questions, Rae," she grated out. "You got any good answers Cologne?" the old woman's set jaw spoke volumes.

"While the files on your so-called laws weren't as complete as I would like, I would say it's quite simple," the pale girl continued. "An Amazon has to marry her conqueror, they are not married already. So of course Mousse continues his attacks. If he defeats or kills Ranma, he would have some claim on Shampoo. Shampoo herself said as much, when she told us about the law."

"So why would Cologne say we were already married?" Ranma wondered.

"Because she saw how much competition Shampoo had," Raven explained.

"And not just from your fiancées," Robin interjected. "From the modern world. A thousand years ago, a man would probably think it a sweet deal to marry an Amazon. Now, joining a primitive village stuck in the hinterlands is a lot less appealing."

"Shampoo would not have to return to the village. As long as her children were raised in the proper traditions and given a chance to return, she and Ranma would be allowed to live where they wished," Cologne retorted. Ranma's eyebrows ascended.

"That's news to me."

"And who would decide where they lived?" Raven asked rhetorically. "Your heir or Ranma? You know, I always wondered if Ranma were Shampoo's husband, why you didn't just drag him back to China when you first arrived. It's because she has to win him, doesn't she? A slave husband would be a liability not an asset to your tribe."

"That's got to be it," the short redhead remarked. "I really wondered that myself."

"I also wonder just how absolute Amazon law is," Raven pondered. "I mean there have been a lot of incidents, but not nearly as many as you would think. You claim your laws supersede others, but I don't think you really believe that. You just claim it where you think you can get away with it."

"You are half right," Cologne grumbled. "And half wrong. The man and Amazon are bound when he defeats her according to our law. The wedding is considered a formality, a technicality, if you will. Even just consummating the relationship is proof of acceptance of the marriage."

"But Ranma's never done that," Robin guessed.

"And that is why Mousse continues his attacks," the old woman confirmed. "As long as the marriage is not confirmed, he technically still has a chance. Of course, it's not just his desire that spurs on Mousse, it's also the insult Ranma gives Shampoo by refusing her." Both Robin and Raven snorted.

"Fighting and defeating an Amazon is tantamount to a marriage proposal, even if you don't like it," Cologne said disdainfully. "So even if for the sake of argument I agree that Amazon law only applies in our territory, Ranma defeated Shampoo in the village and is bound to her by our law. Ignorance of the law is no excuse."

"I could argue that in the case of exotic law, which is not explained, that does not hold, especially if there is no intent, but it doesn't matter," Raven said confidently. "Ranma was a girl at the time and Shampoo gave her the kiss of death. It doesn't matter that Shampoo gave Ranma the wrong kiss, that's what she did. Ignorance of the law is no excuse."

"It doesn't matter what Shampoo did or did not do. She was defeated by a man!" Cologne exclaimed.

"Shampoo was defeated by a woman. Ranma is as female as you or I, Elder. She is both, but she fought and won as a woman."

"Really?" the ancient Amazon snorted scornfully. "Very well, Son-in-Law, are you a man or a woman?" The redhead looked down at herself.

"I'm both," she said sincerely. "I guess Shampoo's welcome to try to kill me. Hey Boss, what's the usual sentence for attempted murder?"

"Usually about ten years for premeditated attempts," Robin informed them gravely.

All three Amazons stared at the little redhead, who noticed. "What part of fully accepting my change didn't you understand?" she wondered. Cologne began to mirthlessly chuckle.

"You never stop surprising me sonny boy."

"Girl," Ranma said firmly. Shampoo's eyes filled with tears, but Cologne nodded.

"Of course warrior." Now it was Mousse's turn to twitch.

"Okay, cards on the table, Cologne," Raven told her. "I think we've pretty well demolished any claim Shampoo has on Ranma, but that doesn't mean they can't get together, it just means it's Ranma's choice." Robin and Ranma nodded. Cologne's shoulders slumped as she sighed. "All right Elder, what is it?"

"Very well Na- Raven, cards, as you say, on the table. You are correct that Shampoo's claim on Ranma is somewhat tenuous." The purple-haired Amazon's face fell at this pronouncement. "It's not totally without merit, but it is stretching our laws."

"So why pursue her then?" Robin asked.

"That rests squarely on Son-in-Law's shoulders. When I arrived in Japan, I had a fairly simple mission. A fine warrior with a Jusenkyo curse had defeated Shampoo, but was refusing marriage. I was to lock the warrior in her female form, give her an impossible task and when she failed, take her back to China as a new Amazon." Ranma and Shampoo looked shocked, but Robin and Raven both nodded, obviously not surprised.

"And then Ranma did the impossible," the pale girl remarked. "She defeated an Elder. Even with having to use the Cat Fist, that has to be impressive."

"A little too impressive, I'm afraid," Cologne said wryly. "When the Council heard of his exploits, getting Ranma into our tribe became a top priority. Since our laws are... flexible with regards to interpretation, there was no way the Council was going to let Ranma get away."

"Great," muttered the redhead.

"So what are you going to do, Elder?" Robin inquired.

"I don't suppose you'd interested in marrying my beautiful, sexy and willing great granddaughter, coming to live in China and learning techniques that would make Happosai green with envy?" Cologne asked as Shampoo looked hopeful and Mousse bristled in outrage. The herbs were obviously wearing off. Ranma shuddered and inched closer to Raven, who looked a little smug.

"Shampoo spent almost two months trying to kill Ranma, Elder. I've found that always puts a definite crimp in a relationship. And then her arrogant assumption of Ranma's love didn't help either. You have to treat him like a human being, not the grand prize in the Ranma Hunt," Raven lectured.

"Very well," Cologne said, energy renewed. "You won't stop Shampoo from courting Son- Ranma in a reasonable manner, by your standards?"

"Of course not Elder. I don't own her anymore than Shampoo does." Raven's expression grew cold. "But if she falls into old habits, we know how to end the situation. Ranma just has to lose to Mousse."

"As if airen ever lose to duck," Shampoo scoffed. Ranma's grin brought her up short.

"Robin and I've convinced Ranma of a few things in the past weeks. One of them is using more than basic strategy. Have you ever heard the phrase lose the battle but win the war?"

Cologne looked alarmed as Mousse became diabolically hopeful. "Don't think that would solve matters, Raven. The Council wants Ranma. I could see them declaring Ranma a woman and an Amazon through her connection to Shampoo, and saying since Mousse defeated her, they were now wed." Both Mousse and Ranma looked ill as the old woman finished.

"So what now, Cologne?" Raven demanded. The old woman hesitated a long moment.

"An equal chance is all we can hope for, I suppose," Cologne said, bitterness in her voice. "Ranma, it's not much, but I'm sure the Council will approve you having equal status in light of your becoming a true female as well as male. Please don't abandon my heir." As Mousse seethed, Shampoo turned her puppy dog eyes to maximum intensity and sniffled slightly. Ranma sighed.

"Okay, okay, I won't give Shamps the cold shoulder. Sheesh. But I gotta tell you Nabs is way, waaaaay better at that than you." The purple-haired Amazon sniffed, too happy to take umbrage. "One thing I got to lay down the law on. You and Nabs lay off the fighting. I hate that worse than anything."

"No problem Ranma," Raven said easily.

"Shampoo be good, airen." The Amazon stuck her tongue at Raven in triumph when Ranma turned her head.

"So are we done here? Okay, I'll walk you out. Boss, can you give them a lift to the main land?"

"Sure, Ranma."

As the Amazons and their escort left the room, the other three Titans appeared from hiding. Starfire rushed over to Raven. "Raven, my best friend, please do not despair," the alien girl pleaded. "That zorrgnarg will not steal your Gnepnord."

"Um, I'm not exactly sure what Starfire just said, but there's no way the Ran-man would leave you hanging," Cyborg agreed.

"Do you want me to find out what animals she's allergic to?" Beast Boy offered eagerly. Raven giggled slightly.

"You guys are too much, you know that?" she told them fondly. "Don't worry about it. I was being totally honest when I said I'd be okay if Ranma chooses Shampoo." All three Titans gave her a disbelieving look. "No really, I know you guys think we're an item, but right now we're just really good friends who are caught in a marriage arrangement." The pale girl chuckled wryly. "It's amazing how someone trying to force you together takes all the romance out of a relationship."

"So you're trying to tell me that if Ranma started dating Shampoo, you wouldn't care?" Cyborg asked darkly, crossing his arms.

"We should all get some sleep," Raven announced loudly. "Tomorrow's a heavy training day, and we'll need our rest." The pale girl floated up to the ceiling and phased through. The remaining Titans exchanged knowing smiles.


	8. Chapter 8

DARKNESS RETURNS

Chapter 8

_RE: WHAT DO I DO?_

_From: KTendo .jp_

_To: Ironchef _

_Victor,_

_So you defeated a giant robot in an online game, he took it poorly, demanded a real fight, kidnapped your friends and then defeated you, refusing to release Nabiki and the others and you don't know what to do._

_What you will do is go back, defeat this Atlas and rescue your friends. This arrogant machine may be the better robot, but I know you are the better warrior and the better man. I have heard stories of how Ranma has defeated foes stronger than himself and I know you have the same fighting spirit._

_When you have time, please write to me of your victory. I am sure it will be very interesting._

_-Kasumi_

-DR-

The gentle hum of electronics filled the dimly lit room as the large figure snapped a cable into a receiving port in its chest. Cyborg looked up as there was a knock at his door. "Come in." Ranma stuck her head in.

"Hey Victor, I wanted to see how you were. Nabs thought you were a little down which was strange after a victory, you know?"

"Hey Ranma. Not depressed, just puzzled. I'm not sure how I beat Atlas. How did I exceed my design capacity? It shouldn't be possible, no matter how much I wanted or needed it." The redhead shrugged.

"How do normal humans do it, Victor? I've seen house wives summon fighting auras and you have a very strong spirit. I think you channeled your Ki."

"But that's for living people, how did that affect my robot side?"

"I know at least half a dozen martial artists who channel their Ki through stuff. You're just number seven. It's not really my thing, but I know some exercises and meditations that would help. Come on, I mean Tatewaki Kuno can use a wooden stick to cut trees and walls and you're twice the man he is." The older teen looked thoughtful.

"Thanks Red, just having an explanation, even if I don't entirely get it, helps a lot, Besides, I've seen what you can do."

"No charge," the pigtailed girl replied, using her best Nabiki imitation.

-DR-

It was late afternoon when the four Titans spilled out of the computer lab in the time honored tradition of students finishing a long school day. As usual, Robin was the last one out and the only one in uniform, but all four, even Garfield, acknowledged this was a much better way to take classes. Ranma was still a little bewildered. He had never remotely enjoyed academics before joining the Titans, but the tailored, computer-presented curriculum was drawing him in bit by bit. As interesting as the programs were, he was still glad to finish.

"Hey, what do you guys say to a run down to the Pizza Emporium for dinner?" the pigtailed boy suggested as Cyborg and Starfire met them in the hallway. Nabiki nodded happily, but the other four looked at each other slyly.

"Robin, no I mean Richard, you said today you were going to teach me the rolling of the skates?" Starfire 'reminded' the Titan team leader who smacked a fist into his palm.

"That's right!" he exclaimed. "A promise is a promise, why don't you guys go without us?"

"Well, I really need to pull some maintenance on the T-car and check to see if Kasumi has written me," Cyborg informed them. "Can't have our primary land transport down, so I'll just get something quick from the fridge. Maybe you could bring me back a large?"

"Huh, okay, looks like its just the three of us," Garfield crowed happily, "I know you two don't mind-" The green Titan went silent as Robin, Starfire and Cyborg glared at him. Ranma looked at them in bewilderment and with a little hurt, while Nabiki's neutral expression was a work of art. "Oh. Oh yeah! I mean I have to help, I mean I need to clean roller, um, um, I'm not hungry! Yeah, that's it. Why don't you two have a nice date? I mean dinner date! I mean dinner!" Nabiki started laughing.

"You guys are too much. Come on handsome, we're going on a little date."

"We are?" Ranma asked cluelessly, before smiling. "Um okay, Nabs. Should I stay a boy?" The four Titans out of Nabiki's line of sight were nodding vigorously. Garfield was doing a strange little pantomime that nearly cracked the pigtailed boy up.

Without turning around, Nabiki told her teammates, "You can stop trying to coach him. Go as a boy Ranma, you could use the break." Turning to face her still gesticulating teammates, Nabiki's expression would have made Superman take a step backward.

"Um, we were only t- trying…" Garfield stuttered, the only one brave and foolish enough to say anything. The grin spreading on the middle Tendo's face was like the sun rising over a storm wracked sea.

"You guys are too easy. Thank you," she whispered. There was the dull thud of an explosion below them. In unison the Titans yelled, "Shampoo!"

-DR-

As Typhoon arrived, he could hear Cyborg and Starfire yelling at the purple-haired Amazon, who stood there with an innocent expression and a large carryout case. Behind her the smashed door bore silent testament to Shampoo's skill. The pigtailed Titan shook his head as he spotted the Amazon's bicycle leaning against a rock.

"I am sick and tired of you smashing in the door, Shampoo! Are you that impatient or that stupid?!" Cyborg bellowed, not impressing the Chinese girl.

"Shampoo knock, it no Shampoo fault you no answers," she chirped.

"I have been on your planet only a little more then one solar revolution and even I know how to use a bell for the door," Starfire said firmly. The Amazon was not listening.

"Airen! Shampoo bring too too good Ramen! We go on date soon?" the perky girl asked, trying to bounce past Starfire and Cyborg.

"Don't try to pull the cute act!" Cyborg ordered. "Are you really that stupid-"

"No she's not, Cyborg," Raven told him evenly as the pale girl phased through the ceiling. "She plays at the perky bimbo, but Shampoo is actually fairly smart. She knows perfectly well about doors and doorbells, but it's a tactic to weaken and irritate her foes. It won't work Shampoo. I've been billing Cologne for all of your damages. We'll see how long she let's you get away with this." The purple haired-girl looked away.

"Shampoo no understand what you mean."

"Shampoo, I know you did this at the Tendos to try and get me kicked out, but if you don't stop destroying the door to MY home, no dates. None. Do you understand that?" Shampoo looked bitter, but nodded.

"Shampoo understand." The tense scene was interrupted by beeps from four communicators. Robin's urgent voice erupted from the devices.

"There's a major alert at the downtown Blockbuster Video. Let's move out Titans!"

"Wait, Shampoo help!" the purple-haired girl called. Cyborg ignored her as he raced down to the garage. Starfire grimaced as she flew through the destroyed door.

"Typhoon, get down to the T-Car, I'll handle this," Raven ordered. Nodding, the pigtailed boy raced after Cyborg. "Look Shampoo, you're not trained for this, you'd only get in the way."

"Demon Girl just scared that Shampoo be better," she mocked arrogantly. Raven closed her eyes for a second.

"I don't have time for this. Listen Shampoo, the people we fight are not like the martial artists in Nerima and your curse is a major weakness. One splash and you're a kitten, a perfect hostage or victim. Imagine if Ranma had decided to end his Amazon troubles the easy way." A crack of thunder reinforced the indigo-haired girl's words. "Go home Shampoo."

-DR-

The fat boy looked to be in his late teens and was dressed in a conglomeration of styles from various science fiction films, including Star Wars, Blade Runner and Dune. It did not suit him. His long, greasy hair was already showing signs of a receding hairline. He was ranting at the terrified clerk while stroking what appeared to be a TV remote. "Okay, either you admit that the Star Trek movies, which reunited the original cast from the classic TV show, deserve to be on your favorite rentals list, or…" With a press of a button, the large screen television animated with a demonic face on the screen and menacing cables.

"Please, I don't decide what's on the list, our customers do. I don't even like Star Trek!" the ponytailed girl protested, crawling backwards.

"And that my little tribble, is why you must be destroyed," the boy gloated, activating his remote and sending the transformed television into attack mode. The clerk screamed, jumping behind the counter as a blue energy beam smashed the possessed electronics. The boy winced and then smirked as he looked towards the front of the store. Showing commendable agility for one of his girth, the fat boy nimbly jumped from display shelving to display shelving. "Well, well, if it isn't my old nemesis... isis, the Teen Titans."

"Um, yeah," Beast Boy drawled before whispering to Cyborg, "Who is this guy?"

Evidently overhearing the question, the boy turned his remote on the bank of screens behind him. The boy's image appeared on all the screens as they chanted in unison.

"I am the master of monsters. I am your darkest nightmares come to life ("He doesn't smell much like Akane's cooking," Typhoon muttered sotto voce.). I am Control Freak!" The images began clapping.

"An otaku?" Typhoon asked Raven.

"An otaku with a supped up remote," responded the pale girl. "I'm petrified."

"Wait, you guys are Japanese?" Control Freak squeaked excitedly. Typhoon and Raven nodded. "That is so cool! Anyway, not terrified? You will be, you will be." With a flick of his remote, the large super villain cause the return box next to Raven to begin growing and morphing, becoming more monstrous.

"Whoa, not bad," the cloaked girl muttered, backing up. Cyborg jumped past her, knocking the animated box over.

"Don't worry, Raven, I can drop the drop box!"

"Titans, get his remote!" Robin ordered as the Starfire and Beast Boy charged. Control Freak backed up, grinning nastily.

"The shows not over, Titans. And if you thought part one was-" A small, black gloved hand chopped the fat boy's wrist, knocking the remote out of his hand. "Wha-"

"You talk too much," the short girl behind him commented, scooping up the remote with a grin. "You got anything else, Otaku Boy?"

"Wa-, wait, wait a minute, weren't you a guy?" Control Freak protested. Typhoon shrugged, shaking the water out of her hair. "My remote!" he shrieked. "I can't live without it!

"I guess that's a no," the redhead remarked, grabbing the fat boy's wrist and twisting his arm into a submission hold. Going to his knees, Control Freak continued shouting.

"This isn't over, do you hear me, this isn't over!" he bellowed,

"I don't know," Raven smirked. "It looks pretty over to me."

"Are you a guy or a girl? I have to know which my nemesis is," Control Freak ranted. "And who are you, I don't remember seeing you in the Titans before."

"The dainty girl who took you out with one punch is Typhoon," Raven told him. Typhoon struck a pose.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful," the redhead told the blustering villain, surreptitiously pressing a button on her belt that released a jet of warm water on her now his neck. "Or handsome." The fat boy lost it.

"What kind of power is that?" he demanded. "I'll be back, and when I am you'll be sorry!" Control Freak shouted as he was led out. As the large boy passed Raven, he whispered, "Is she seeing anyone?" The pale girl groaned.

"Great job Typhoon," Robin said smiling. "I knew the team could use a speedster. Well that was easier than I thought it would be. We should head back and see if Shampoo has caused any more damage."

"Yeah, I have to repair the main door. Again!" Cyborg complained. "Stupid purple ditz."

In the meantime, Beast Boy had been perusing the store. His eyes widened with glee as he studied the standee. His squeal caught everyone's attention. "Dudes! Wicked Scary is out on DVD. Cool!" Grabbing a box, the green Titan brought it up to the counter. "Check it out, movie night!" Beast Boy began patting himself down. "I know I have my rental card somewhere…"

"Here, take it with store's compliments," the ponytailed clerk told him, her eyes glistening with admiration. Beast Boy smoothed his hair back and grinned, before he realized the clerk was looking past him, at Typhoon. "Is he seeing anyone?" she whispered.

Beast Boy's pout was a work of art.

-DR-

Robin put the captured remote on the pedestal and looked around the softly lit trophy room. His eyes were drawn to the small annex Cyborg had recently built. Unlike the main room, the annex was filled with kind memories. A handbill for a small circus was displayed above a most valuable player trophy. A Medal of Freedom engraved with Logan shone in the mellow lighting next to a humble teaching certificate hand inked in Japanese. Three photos of slightly different girls all with a pageboy haircut clustered around a worn photo of a man and two women, one of them a vibrant redhead in a skin tunic holding a boy of kindergarten age. Dick Grayson smiled as he traced the frame of a photo showing two adolescents, a dark haired boy and a red-haired girl, mugging for the camera.

"Robin, emergency! Get up here now!" Beast Boy's order startled the Boy Wonder out of his reverie. Sprinting for the elevator, the Titan leader quickly made his way up to the Top Room.

"Report. What's the problem?"

"The problem is it's show time, and you're not in your seat," Beast Boy chided the spiky-haired boy. Robin's irritation was obvious.

"Gar…" Ranma said, covering his eyes.

"Garfield, have you ever heard of the Boy Who Cried Wolf? Anyway, I believe you're up to owing me your next seven movies?" Nabiki slyly asked from next to Ranma. The two were almost cuddling. Beast Boy proved that he was adept as any girl with a puppy dog eyes attack.

"Come on Nabiki, this is the best movie ever and it just came out," the green Titan pleaded. The middle Tendo smirked.

"All right, but it will cost you an extra movie for eight total and no exceptions, okay?" Beast Boy nodded happily.

"I warned you," Ranma said pleasantly.

"All right, thanks Nabiki!" Beast Boy grinned, the grin becoming evil. "Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the scariest night of your lives. This movie is going to freak. You. Out," the youngest Titan intoned enthusiastically, finishing next to a blasé Ranma.

"You've never been thrown into a pit of starving cats, have you?" the pigtailed boy asked conversationally. Beast Boy's chagrin was plain.

"Whatever," Robin shrugged. "It can't be any creepier than the documentary on hotdogs that Starfire made us watch."

"It was fascinating," the alien girl enthused. "I had no idea that Earth people ate so many pigs. And insects!"

"You really need to get out more Star," Nabiki observed.

"Yeah, yeah, bugs in hotdogs, big deal," Beast Boy dismissed scornfully. "This movie is supposed to be cursed. When people watch it, strange things happen. _Evil_ things."

"So we're watching this because we don't get enough evil in our lives?" Nabiki complained.

"Just start the movie, Gar," Ranma ordered, bored. At least as irritated as Robin had been by the false emergency call, the green Titan clicked the remote over his shoulder and sat down. The teens settled down in anticipation of a terrifying time.

The movie did not disappoint.

-DR-

As the last horrified scream's echoes faded, the end credits began rolling. Beast Boy peeked out from behind the sofa. "Is it over?" Starfire clutched Robin's cape, her eyes clenched shut.

"I dare not open my eyes to find out!"

"That was scarier than a market crash," whimpered Nabiki.

"Wow, I mean, wow," Cyborg muttered dazedly.

"I've fought psychotic villains, robot commandos and giant oozing monsters, but that is scariest thing I've _ever_ seen," Robin said. Ranma leaned back with a slightly bored expression. The other five Titans exchanged horrified looks before breaking out in raucous laughter.

"Did I tell you, or did I tell?" Beast Boy proudly proclaimed.

"Thrilling, Beast Boy! It was wonderfully horrible," Starfire rhapsodized. Nabiki chuckled weakly.

"You know Ranma and I have encountered actual ghosts in real life than were less frightening than that movie." The pale girl commented. "I think we need to see how Japanese horror movies stack up. Have you guys ever heard of Ringu?" As the other Titans shook their heads, the middle Tendo's smile became wolfish.

"So, come on Ranma admit it, even you were totally scared," Beast Boy asserted. The pigtailed boy grinned confidently.

"Ranma Saotome ain't afraid of nothing," he proudly proclaimed. In the dim light, only Robin noticed the shimmer of red go through the pigtailed boy's hair. Still talking about the movie, the Titans headed off to bed.

-DR-

The early summer thunderstorm continued to rage outside the quiet confines of Titan Tower and Nabiki Tendo was having a hard time getting to sleep. The old Raven probably would have slept through Wicked Scary, but Nabiki was blessed or cursed with a vivid imagination. Sitting up, she looked about her room. "Maybe I should redecorate," she murmured. "Times like this I wish Ranma and I were still sharing a room." The pale girl sighed and then jumped as a horrific yowl echoed through the building.

Raven was the last one to reach the Top Room. "What the heck was that?" she demanded.

"It sounded like a cat, like someone torturing a cat," Robin mused. Typhoon shuddered. "Could it have been something from the movie? Did we leave the TV on?"

"I do not remember anything like that from the movie and the television is not operating," Starfire said shakily. Abruptly, the lights and other electronics went out.

"Now that's creepy," Cyborg said, activating a small but powerful flashlight in his shoulder. He panned it across the room.

"The storm," Robin said "Probably just tripped a circuit breaker." A low hiss filled the room. Four of the five Titans facing Robin looked past him, alarm on their faces. Typhoon looked terrified. The Boy Wonder slowly turned, looking into the darkened service passage. A pair of red eyes looked back at him and the Titan leader felt a trickle of helpless fear run down his spine. A black house cat the size of a Labrador slowly oozed out of the shadows. All six Titans took a step backwards. The enormous cat slunk to the main door, looking over its shoulder before it disappeared.

"Wha- wha- what the heck was that?" Cyborg stuttered.

"Maybe it was the movie?" Beast Boy offered. "You know, it summoned a monster or something?"

"There was nothing like that in the movie," Robin answered firmly. "It was just a big cat." The Titan leader peered in the doorway. "I don't know why it was so frightening."

"Cat! Perhaps it is the Purple One playing a trick?" Starfire asked hopefully. Robin shook his head.

"I know Shampoo turns into a cat, but I don't see how that could have been her."

Raven glided over to Typhoon who was frozen. Putting an arm around the redhead's shoulders, she muttered. "It's okay Ranma, don't be scared." This seemed to snap the shorter girl out of her trance.

"I ain't scared of nothing, Rae," Typhoon growled. Robin looked at her.

"When did you get wet, Ty?"

The pigtailed heroine shook her head. "I- I don't remember."

"So if that was not Shampoo-cat, then what was it?" Starfire asked.

"It probably WAS the movie," Beast Boy declared. "It's just doing something different to freak us out!"

"Or," Cyborg began calmly.

"Control Freak escaped and broke in to get his remote back and take his revenge on Typhoon. She is afraid of cats."

"Hey, I told you, I ain't afraid of nothing," Typhoon protested.

"But how would Control Freak know about the Cat Fist? And really, Typhoon and I have been working on it. The fear is a lot better," Raven said.

"I don't know," Robin said slowly, then stopped. "What is that smell?" Typhoon trembled.

"Whoa, dude, it's nasty," Beast Boy declared. He looked around. "Do you hear that?" Somewhere in the building a high pitched voice was crying while a faint cacophony of hisses and yowls hovered on the edge of perception.

"Okay, first let's check out the trophy room, see if Control Freak's been by, then we'll search the rest of the building," Robin decided. The other Titans nodded and the group moved out. As they walked down the dark corridors the smell and sound grew more distinct.

"I swear I know this smell," Beast Boy said in frustration. "I-" He was interrupted by a low hiss. The large black cat sat in front them, its tail slowly lashing. It sprang at Beast Boy, who fell to the floor, which opened up into a roughly circular pit. Screaming, the green boy fell downwards. From the hole the hissing and yowling blasted forth and a young voice called for help. As the cat landed on the other side of the hole, it faded from view and the hole closed as if it had never been.

"Gar!" Typhoon screamed. She jumped to where the Titan had disappeared, beating her fists on the floor. As she looked up at her teammates, they were shocked to see the tears streaming down the redhead's cheeks. "He's gone." Robin slammed a fist into his hand.

"I think I know what's going on. Let's get to the trophy room."

"What do you expect to find there?" Starfire asked fearfully.

"If I'm right, nothing," The Titan leader replied. Raven helped a desolate Typhoon along, murmuring reassurances as the team made their way to the Evidence/Trophy room. Opening the door, Cyborg played his light across the room.

"Well, does this qualify as nothing?" the big man asked.

"Give me some light in the corner," Robin ordered. "Just as I thought, Control Freak's remote, right where I left it. I don't think this is Shampoo's or Control Freak's doing."

"Then what is happening?" Starfire asked. The reek intensified and shadowy creatures began pacing around them. The Titans huddled together as Cyborg tried to catch a figure in the beam of his light. A demonic cat stared at them for a second before bounding out of the light.

"I think I know what's happening," Robin began. "This is Typhoon's breakthrough."

"What?" The three Titans yelled, while Typhoon just stared at him with huge eyes.

"We don't have any time. Raven, you have to help Typhoon to complete the mastery of her powers. That's the only way we can end this," Robin said urgently. The nauseating stench of cat urine, blood, rancid fish and fear was getting stronger.

"I can be of assistance," Starfire assured them. "I have meditated with Nabiki and Ranma many times." At Robin's nod, the three girls folded themselves into the lotus position and began chanting. Almost immediately Raven began glowing as did Typhoon. The small gem in the pale girl's forehead shot a black ray, striking the redhead in the reciprocal area.

As Cyborg and Robin tried to watch their teammates and the circling cat, the latter faded away. After a moment, the lights blinked on. The three female Titans continued meditating for another fifteen minutes before coming out of their trance. Robin helped Typhoon to her feet. "How do you feel?"

"I- it's hard to describe. I guess the closest I can come is like a weight has been lifted from my head, you know? Something I didn't want is gone. Oh and female. I feel female, but not girly."

"Assuming Beast Boy's returned from wherever he went, maybe you should give him a call," Raven suggest as she gave the redhead a hug.

"Good idea," Robin agreed, pulling out his communicator. "Beast Boy?" The racket that was clearly audible from the tiny speaker informed everyone that the green shape changer was all right. A few seconds later, Beast Boy burst through the doors.

"Dudes! Is everyone all right?"

"We're fine, Gar, are _you_ okay?" Typhoon asked.

"Yeah, sure. When I fell down the hole I think I was knocked out. So what happened?"

"Yeah, we'd like to know that too," Cyborg said pointedly.

"Beast Boy said that Rana, Ranma has to make the last push to control her powers, she has to fully accept herself as a girl, but I think the last barrier hasn't been gender, it's been the trauma of the Cat Fist," Robin explained as the teens returned to the Top Room. "Ranma had to accept himself as a person."

"So this was all about when Genma threw him in the pit?" Raven exclaimed. "But how was she doing all this?"

"You, through you Raven. You have a link to Typhoon, you feel her power and she feels yours. On some level, you two were subconsciously using your powers to do all that. I just don't know why this was tied up into Typhoon's self image."

"That was when it started," the redhead told them tonelessly.

"When what started?" Cyborg asked.

"When Pops starting calling me a weak girl," the redhead said in the same monotone. "When I became a girl. I just got the body later." Both Starfire and Raven hugged the shorter girl, who hugged back. "It's okay now."

"Somehow the movie all brought it to a head. Typhoon really isn't afraid of very much, but I think one of your fears was going girl or going cat, of losing yourself." Robin continued. Typhoon grimaced but shrugged in acknowledgment. "Typhoon was frightened by the movie, but when he wouldn't admit it, it brought the whole girl-cat problem to the surface."

"But Ranma's come to terms with being a girl," Raven protested. "And what do my powers have to do with it?"

"This is guesswork, but I think it's more that Typhoon was worried about not being accepted. As for your powers, I believe that's how he affects the magic of Jusenkyo." The Titans silently contemplated Robin's theories. Cyborg said out loud what everyone, even Raven, was thinking.

"And people wonder why we made the smart normal guy the leader."

"So anyway, after all that, did it work?" Beast Boy wondered. Typhoon concentrated and shot up five inches, turning male. "Dude, you did it!" The two boys grinned goofily as they attempted a complicated handshake.

"Okay, Ranma can change at will, but here's the real test." Raven said, filling up a glass with cold water. Typhoon stared at the glass and then his fiancée and nodded. The pale girl passed him the glass and he slowly poured it over his head. Nothing happened. Ranma rubbed his hand along his cheek, feeling the cool water, then stared at Raven. A single tear crept down the pigtailed boy's face.

The Titans watched as Typhoon concentrated and became a girl. She walked to the sink and filled a glass with steaming water. Upending the glass over her scarlet mane, Typhoon took in a deep breath as she remained female. Taking in another deep breath, the redhead spread her arms wide towards her friends. "Free at last," she whispered as the group hug began.

-DR-

Ryoga stood amidships of the Ako Maru, savoring the salt air. Since the confrontation at the Tendos, he been thinking about his behavior and not entirely liking what he had seen. Having his curse revealed to Akane had been painful, terribly painful, but liberating as well. Akane had proven once again in his eyes what a great woman she was. That was nothing new, but the surprise had been Ranma. Well, Ranma and Nabiki. The agony in Ranma's voice when he related his dilemma of honor. The Lost Boy shook his head, thinking he had fulfilled his vow to ruin Ranma's happiness. He hadn't wanted to, not really. And Nabiki, a super hero. Well, as Nabiki liked to say, 'Welcome to Nerima', he thought with a grin.

Whatever, he wished them well. Even someone as thick as himself in matters of romance could see those two were attracted to one another. Ryoga shrugged, as for his own prospects, at best he hoped to someday be friends with Akane, but his feelings were that neither he nor Ranma were really good enough for her. A shout came from behind him.

"_**Hey, Hibiki! We'll be in port in a few hours. Go below and help prep the cargo for unloading**_."

"_**Aye aye Captain**_," Ryoga said cheerfully. This was the first time in a long time he hadn't wandered aboard a ship by accident. Since his soul searching and forgiving Ranma, his directional curse had improved a lot. The Lost Boy sometimes wondered if he hadn't been his own worse enemy. Plenty of time to think about that later. For now he had to help shift the cargo as they came into Jump City.

-DR-

Shampoo adjusted the collar of her dress nervously as she approached the Titan call station by the bridge. Tapping in the call sign, she waited until a voice sounded from the speaker. "Hey Shampoo, I'll be right out, you're a little early."

"Shampoo sorry," she replied nervously. Pacing, she watched Titan Tower and grimaced as she saw who was bringing her date. Raven floated above them as Ranma settled to the ground.

"Have a good time," the indigo-haired girl told them evenly. "Don't do anything I would." Ranma snorted.

"Thanks Rae, that actually eliminates a fair bit." Chuckling, the cloaked Titan rose in the air and headed toward the Tower.

"_**You think Demon Girl follow us**_?" Shampoo asked fiercely.

"_**I doubt it, she has better things to do with her time**_."

"_**Demon Girl too too confident**_," the purple haired girl muttered darkly. "_**So what we do today**_?"

"_**I**_ _**figure a nice lunch and then roller skating in the park. It's fun and we can talk**_." Shampoo shifted, still nervous.

"_**Shampoo not know how**_."

"_**I'm no expert myself, Nabs taught me the basics a few weeks ago**_," Ranma laughed. "_**I figure you'll be a natural**_."

The rest of the walk to the restaurant was spent talking martial arts. It seems Cologne had recently begun training Shampoo intensively again, something Shampoo welcomed and was very excited about. Ranma ignored the unspoken subtext that the training was to prepare Shampoo for Raven.

When they arrived at their luncheon spot, Shampoo's mood was further lifted by the sight of a trendy outdoor bistro, specializing in seafood, instead of the seedy takeout stand she half expected. A native of the mountains, the Amazon girl had acquired a taste for fresh seafood from her time in Nerima. As they were seated, Shampoo commented, "_**This very popular style for restaurants. Maybe we do for Cat Café in big building**_."

"_**Yeah maybe, but I think in a mall, getting away from the hustle and bustle is good, especially considering how good the food is at your place**_." Shampoo beamed with pride, then looked around at the fancy fixtures.

"_**This place expensive, when airen get money**_?"

"_**Well, all the**__**Titans get an allowance every week, you know, spending money. Ga- Beast Boy wants to buy a moped but he can't help buying the latest video games. I don't spend a lot, so I can afford this place**_."

"_**It very nice**_."

They were interrupted by the waiter with menus. To Ranma's surprise, Shampoo turned out to be at least as fluent in written English as himself. After the waiter took their orders, the pigtailed boy commented, "_**I'm surprised you can read English**_." The Amazon warrior grimaced.

"_**Shampoo no stupid, good at understanding languages, just no think of words fast enough to talk good**_."

"_**I sometimes thought you were talking that way deliberately, to be underestimated. It's a good ploy**_," Ranma chuckled. "_**Kind of cute too**_."

"_**No, Shampoo really talk like this**_," she sighed. "_**Make Shampoo mad. Kitchen Destroyer look down on Shampoo, think she better since she talks Japanese better. Shampoo no see how well Kitchen Destroyer do with Mandarin**_."

"_**Good point**_," Ranma conceded. "_**Of course Akane wasn't going to China to try to steal a boy there**_." Shampoo's annoyed grunt may have been one of agreement. "_**Anyway, I want to show you something. I ain't going to hide it**_." He grabbed his glass of ice water, something Shampoo had prudently refused, and carefully poured if over his arm. Shampoo's eyes widened.

"_**Airen is cured**_," she whispered. "_**You show Shampoo**_? _**Please**_?" Ranma made a production of drying his arm, checking the flagstones which were already drying in the warm summer sun. A moment of concentration and a beautiful redhead answered the purple-haired girl's plea.

"_**I ain't cured, Shamps, I just got control over the abilities Jusenkyo gave me. Remember what me and the old ghoul talked about the night you guys came to the Tower? I accepted my change all the way.**_" The redhead's voice sank to a whisper. "_**I- I even like…**_"

"_**Yes, yes, what airen like**_?" Shampoo asked in horrified fascination.

"_**Shopping a little bit**_," Ranma finished shamefacedly. Shampoo nearly hit her head on the table.

"_**Airen no do that to Shampoo**_." She commanded firmly, then bit her lip. "_**Maybe Shampoo gets control too**_? _**Shampoo no mind cat too much, help sometimes**_." Ranma shook her head.

"_**Back in Nerima we all used our change to gain an advantage, especially me. I mean look at Pops and his 'I'm just a cute panda' routine. I know you used to spy on the Tendos." **_Shampoo blushed. "_**But it's not about not minding the change, it's about accepting it, even liking it**_."

"_**Shampoo could learn**_!"

_**I don't think that would be a good idea Sham-chan. You have to fully accept the change. I am a girl. I think like a girl, I feel like a girl. It goes all the way. For you, you would have to-**_"

"_**Become a cat**_," Shampoo whispered, shuddering.

"_**Yeah. I don't think this technique would work for any of the animal based curses. You'd have to become an animal. Nabiki said the cure would be worse than the problem. Talking it over with her made me realize just how lucky I've been. I stay human, I stay me and I'm attractive, which inclines people to accept the change**_." Looking over Shampoo's shoulder, the pigtailed girl became male. "_**Don't want to confuse our waiter**_," he whispered.

After being served, the two teens' talk once again drifted over to martial arts and then to the city. Ranma was much more conversant with Jump City and regaled Shampoo with stories of the city he had come to love.

After Ranma had paid for the meal, he continued to point out cool stores or landmarks as they made their way to the skate rental at the Bay Bridge Park. Shampoo tried to swallow the lump in her throat at Ranma's friendly smile. Neither martial artist noticed the green sparrow following them.

After renting skates, Ranma led his date to a quiet path, where the pigtailed boy showed Shampoo how to put on her skates. Once he demonstrated the basics of starting, stopping and changing directions, the Amazon shakily began skating next to her beloved. Very quickly, as per Ranma's prediction, Shampoo took to skating like a cat to cream and the two teens were soon zipping along the paths. Out of the corner of his eye, Ranma saw a green falcon smash a glasses-wearing duck out of the sky, but elected to hold his tongue.

Shampoo noticed nothing but the blue of her beloved's eyes that matched the hue of the sky overhead. As they raced along, learning tricks from other skaters and showing off, the young warrior could honestly say she could not remember when she had felt so happy. Their gyrating journey culminated in a very fast weave that ended with the two of them clasping hands, doing three quick revolutions and landing in the grass beside the skate path.

As they lay there laughing, Shampoo hugged Ranma's arm and leaned over for a kiss. The joy went out of both teens as Ranma did not return the kiss. Sitting up, the pigtailed boy told her, "_**Shamps, we need to talk**_."

The park was studded with benches in bowers that afforded some privacy. The two teens quickly found one and sat down facing each other. "_**What Shampoo do wrong**_?" the purple-haired warrior asked tearfully. Ranma sighed.

"_**Nothing, Shamps, at least nothing today**_." The Amazon's red eyes interrogated him. "_**When you kiss me, all I can see is the Kiss of Death and a homicidal sore loser coming after me. Like Nabs says, it really messes up a relationship**_." It was Shampoo's turn to sigh.

"_**Wish**_ _**Airen**_ _**spoke Mandarin. Not have all the words Shampoo**_ _**need. Big question. When Shampoo was hunting girl Ranma, why Airen no kill? Could have, easy. Why no?**_"

"_**I don't know Shampoo, a lot of reasons I guess. I don't want to kill anybody and I guess I still believed my Pops a bit about women being weak. Mostly, though, I think it was a stupid reason to kill someone over. Yeah, we ate your prize and that was wrong, but you agreed to the terms of the duel and said nothing about your laws. You just saw an easy win and a panda skin rug. Now I have a question, why did you chase me so hard to marry me? Don't tell you loved me, because I don't believe it. Nobody human turns love and hate off like flicking a switch**_."

"_**Because you get rid nightmare for Shampoo. Not have to marry outsider but heir expected to, make tribe strong. Great grandmother did, grandmother did, mother did. But Shampoo has same problem as great grandmother. Too too good fighter**_."

"_**So you're a good fighter, that's a good thing right**_?"

"_**Most time, yes,**_" Shampoo replied sadly. "_**Not when getting outsider Airen. Shampoo thought get someone like Happosai or panda-man. Old, good, ugly warrior. Instead get Ranma. Handsome. Young. Too too great fighter. Shampoo so happy, might as well be love**_."

"_**And now there's the thing with the Council**_." Shampoo shook her head.

"_**Not just that. Now Shampoo love, at least a little. Not about Laws anymore**_."

"_**I'm sorry Shamps**_."

"_**No, no sorry. Just give Shampoo chance. Shampoo know she make lot of mistakes, know Airen love Demon Girl**_." Ranma blushed mightily but made no denial. "_**But Airen and Demon Girl busy, no marry, Shampoo have second chance with Airen because Airen too too kind**_."

"_**I don't know Shampoo**_," the pigtailed boy said, rubbing the back of his head. "_**I don't want you to waste too much time hoping for something that probably won't happen**_." The Amazon warrior shrugged.

"_**Is no waste. Shampoo have nearly two years before senior warrior and face Council for failure. Old Chinese story. King hear of man that can make animal talk. King think it too too funny to hear what he horse think about court so call man. King ask if man can make animal talk. Man very afraid, say yes but it take year. King say all right, man make horse talk, man be rich. Horse not talk, man be sorry born. Man left King and talked to friend. Friend very afraid for man, but man no scared. Man say, much happen in year. King may die. Man may die. Or horse may talk**_."

The purple-haired girl gently held Ranma's hand. "_**Shampoo hope horse learn to talk**_."

-DR-

Dick Grayson was a teenager, but his unusual upbringing made him somewhat more contemplative than most. While he liked many normal teenage activities, he also indulged his more intellectual pursuits. So it was no surprise when he began meeting Cologne in her apartment once a week for chess.

Both Elder and Titan leader viewed it as a way to get to know a potential adversary. To their mutual surprise, they had come to enjoy the matches and had developed an ungrudging respect for the other. Cologne's experience and devious ploys were matched by Robin's intensity and penetrating insight. The Amazon Elder still made it clear that she considered Robin, and Ranma for that matter, superior specimens of a weak and decadent culture. For his part, the Boy Wonder made no secret of his contempt for Amazonian laws. Within that framework, there was a tense and fragile friendship.

Cologne was playing white and had taken a more aggressive opening than usual. Robin found himself in a tricky midgame that put a premium on looking several moves ahead. As the spiky-haired boy pondered his next move, Cologne patiently puffed on her pipe. Since she had long since learned that Robin could carry on a conversation with no detriment to his concentration, she started their mental chess game.

"My great granddaughter came home from her date with Son-in-Law in quite a state."

"Mmmm. Rana told me about it," Robin replied, plotting out an exchange around his king's bishop. "Your outsider laws really bit Shampoo on the ass, didn't they?"

"Nothing is ever perfect," Cologne riposted serenely. "As it was, her pursuit of girl Ranma was a personal tragedy, but alerted the tribe to a strong outsider, which in turn led us to discover more strong outsiders in the Titans."

"A newspaper could have done that," rejoined the Boy Wonder, pondering a knight move into danger.

"As you say my young friend. I fully agree with you and Raven that we have been too insular. Of course, with our outsider laws, too much contact could have repercussions as well."

"So change them," Robin suggested, advancing his knight to threaten Cologne's queen's bishop. The old woman smirked and moved to take the unsupported piece, but paused, her lips moving. It was her turn to stare at the board.

"It's not as easy as that, as you know. Even if I agreed with you, for which I make no such concession, changing an ancient law is almost impossible." Robin shrugged disdainfully.

"Then add to it. Create more categories than the two you have, Amazon and outsider. Friends, allies, workers. Add more categories with different rules." Cologne's raspy chuckle sounded like pebbles thrown in a wood chipper.

"That's not a bad idea, sonny boy, and much more doable." The Amazon Elder advanced a pawn away from Robin's knight. They settled into silence once more as several moves were exchanged.

"So how go things with Slade?" Cologne asked, after a flurry of piece taking that left the Elder a pawn up but had improved Robin's position.

"He's been quiet, which is a sign he's got a scheme in the works." The spiky-haired slammed a fist into his palm. "I just wish I could figure out what it was!"

"Calmly, sonny boy, you're as hot headed as Son-in-Law. To figure out what Slade is doing, you need to know what he wants. Opponents like Slade are like onions. You have to keep peeling back his apparent motivations to find the true one." Robin nodded.

"You're right of course Elder. It helps to talk to another strategist about him. I get too emotional about him." The old woman tapped her pipe against her knee, thinking.

"I have never met Slade, but it seems he is quite concerned about his legacy. He went to great lengths to try to corrupt you. Of course, that could be misdirection." Cologne seemed to come to a decision. "For indulging an old woman, I will teach you a meditation technique used by Amazon leaders. It's not especially Ki intensive and allows one to keep a cool head. I think it would help you greatly in dealing with Slade."

"Thank you Cologne," Robin said sincerely. He looked down at the board. "I think you have this one, but let's play it out. You never know."

"No, you never do."

-DR-

Ranma looked with amazed satisfaction at the scaled down open-air soccer arena Cyborg had thrown together in a day. The pigtailed girl was fascinated and envious of her teammate's ability to create, to bring wonderful things into the world. It was these feelings that motivated her in her school work. But now was not the time to worry about such matters. There was a soccer game to win. She grinned as Nabiki and Starfire stepped up beside her.

"Okay, this is girls versus boys in soccer. The goalies can use their hands around the goals, but other than that, it's feet, head and chests only," Ranma explained, flipping her red braid behind her. "You can use powers, but not to move the ball, so no magic balls, Nabs and no sonic cannon propelled shots, Vic. Anything else goes, including causing nose bleeds." All three girls posed in their shorts and tight t-shirts. Robin smirked, very glad of the Leader's Litany Cologne had taught him.

Cyborg and Ranma met in the middle of the field to formally shake hands as the opposing goalies and the game was on. As one would guess, it was soccer on steroids. Either goalie was a threat to score from their respective goals and they were well matched in abilities, Ranma's reflexes and flexibility versus Cyborg's size and machine-enhanced speed. The game quickly became three dimensional, with three flyers involved. Robin almost scored a surprise goal when he elevated using his grappling gun wrapped around Beast Boy's leg. It was decided that equipment use was legal but could not be used on opposing players.

The game was raucous, frenetic and more fun than serious superheroes should be allowed to have. It was also great training. With the score tied one all, Beast Boy morphed from pterodactyl to kangaroo in midair and launched a tremendous kick on goal that Ranma blocked, but the force of the shot carried it beyond the arena walls and over the edge of the building. The six teens looked at each other in dismay before Beast Boy shrugged.

"Hey, no big, I'll get it." A green spider monkey hopped up to the top of the wall and jumped to the edge. Beast Boy resumed human form as the specially reinforced soccer ball flew onto the roof and came to a stop by his feet. "Huh?"

The other Titans watched as a figure silhouetted by the setting sun rose into view until it eclipsed the sunset. A grinning Terra looked at them. "So which team am I on?"

"Terra!" Starfire and Beast Boy yelled simultaneously, rushing towards the blonde while trying to delay the other. Starfire won the contest and was the first to hug the earth kinetic. There were audible cracks as the exuberant alien girl embraced her friend.

"Oh hello long-lost friend! You remember me, yes?"

"Of course Starfire, I still have bruises from the last time you hugged me," Terra gasped theatrically. The alien girl grinned sheepishly.

"Terra, you're, I mean how's it… what's up?" Beast Boy babbled. The blonde heroine hugged him and gave him a playful pinch on the cheek.

"How've you been Terra?" Cyborg asked quietly while Robin offered his hand.

"I'm glad you came back, Terra," the Titan leader said. "I know we didn't part on the best of terms."

"Hey, it's okay, I just over-reacted," the earth kinetic assured them, making placating motions with her hands. "You guys were absolutely in the right to keep tabs on someone new. No hard feelings, you know?"

"Fair enough," Nabiki said with a smirk. "So are you here for a visit or…"

"No, I want to take you up on your offer. I want to be a Teen Titan!" The five Titans all looked at their leader. Robin smiled and extended a hand.

"As long as you're willing to train to control your powers, we'll gladly accept you Terra. We could use the fire power." Beast Boy began capering about while Starfire glowed. Cyborg grinned from ear to ear and held out his hand.

"Glad to hear it, it'll be good having my favorite little rock and roller on the team."

Robin met Nabiki's gaze and nodded slightly. The pale girl smiled a little and clapped Terra on the shoulder. "As long as you're willing to let bygones be bygones, I'm okay with it." Nabiki's eyes flashed white for a split second and she staggered.

"Whoa, you okay there girl friend?" asked a concerned Terra as the blonde caught her.

"Fine, I think I just need to meditate, too much excitement today," Nabiki told her.

"Anyway, Typhoon said I needed practice, so that's what I've been doing. Practicing!" Terra told them with a big smile. "Check it out." The blonde leaped onto her transport boulder as four more boulders zoomed into the sky. Terra began zooming about the Tower in a dazzling acrobatic display, culminating in a move worthy of the Blue Angels. The four boulders whizzed towards the assembled Titans from the four compass points, arcing upwards at the last second, detonating in a cloud of dust at a safe distance.

The Titans were impressed, although Ranma's smile looked a bit fake. "You see?" Terra crowed. "I've got everything under control." The earthquake hit with embarrassing precision. The six teens looked at Terra, who flushed. "It wasn't me!" she protested, waving her hands. The seven heroes raced to the Top Room, Ranma, Nabiki and Starfire detouring to change into their uniforms.

"Earthquakes," Cyborg reported, fiddling with the giant screen to show a schematic of the city. "Small ones, but they're happening all over the city."

"Too many to be natural," Terra opined.

"That's because they're not earthquakes, they're a trail," Robin declared. "Something is moving around underneath the city and we need to find out what. Titans go!" As the team sprinted out the door, Robin turned to Terra. "Are you coming or not?" Typhoon and Raven stopped beside the spiky haired leader.

"Does this mean I'm on the team?" Terra asked hopefully.

"It means we could use your help," Robin replied. The blonde smiled and nodded as she took off. The three Titans watched her go. "Well?" Robin asked softly. "Anything wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Raven replied. "I saw something, something… dangerous. I just can't tell you what."

"Typhoon?" The pigtailed heroine shrugged,

"She's gotten a power up, that's for sure. That wasn't just training out there. Her moves are different, it's like she went from a white belt to a black and nobody does that, not even me. It's a matter of experience, not training."

"Okay, we'll keep an eye on her, but everybody deserves a second chance. Let's go."

Typhoon easily caught up with the other Titans and Terra and elected to run alongside the blonde. Terra glanced over. "Make a deal with you Red. I don't lose control and you don't use any ninja tricks on me, okay?"

"Deal," the redhead replied, smiling.

"So, have you made any headway on controlling your powers," the earth kinetic asked casually. Typhoon morphed between strides, becoming male without stumbling.

"You could say that," the pigtailed boy said grinning. Terra stopped dead and stared.

"Dude," the blonde said, shocked.

"Yes, he can be, but now's not the time to be impressed. The city is in trouble," Robin told her as he ran by. With a shake of her head, Terra resumed running.

-DR-

The early evening streets were bustling despite the tremors. This was California after all. Some citizens may have started to rethink their blasé attitude when the pavement erupted and a giant worm emerged. The drill bit at the end retracted and a head took its place, complete with a toothy maw.

Most of the people scattered, but the metro bus that had unluckily been right at the edge of the sinkhole had no such recourse. Hung up on its undercarriage and front wheels spinning in space, the bus was well and truly stuck. The driver didn't panic, but nothing he tried seemed to be able to get his vehicle any traction.

As the metallic worm reared up to strike at the stranded vehicle, the bus glowed black and was smoothly lifted away. "You missed the bus," Robin began.

"Looks like you'll just have to take a cab," Cyborg finished, lifting a taxi above his head and flinging it at the monster. It exploded in the creature's face, doing no discernable damage. The worm again reared and Raven began chanting to erect a shield. She was pushed out of the way by Terra.

"I got it!" she cried, as a large wall of stone intercepted the creature's strike, knocking it backwards.

"I don't how much I can do to this thing," Typhoon spat out. "But I'm going after the eyes, Boss." The pigtailed hero sprinted off at his full speed towards the worm's head. In the meantime, Beast Boy had maneuvered around to the same target and a green mammoth slammed into the monster's upper end. It struck a wall in a cloud of brick dust.

The dust glowed red and an energy beam struck the mammoth, sending Beast Boy flying back in human form. "Beast Boy!" Terra and Typhoon yelled in chorus. The earth kinetic leapt to the green Titan's side and levitated a boulder to get them out of the line of fire as the pigtailed hero made a prodigious jump onto the worm's head. Once Typhoon secured his perch, he began attacking one of the small eyes alongside the energy blaster, while Starfire gave him covering fire.

As Terra and Beast Boy landed, Cyborg joined Star in covering Typhoon's assault. "Good job, Terra," Robin said. "Now help me get in this thing's face!" The earth kinetic concentrated and a series of boulders formed a rough stair towards the monster. As Robin began ascending, there was a cry of triumph, as Typhoon managed to destroy one of creature's eyes. The worm's flailing finally threw the pigtailed boy off, only to have Raven catch him. Typhoon shifted to girl and Raven sped up.

In the meantime, Robin had tossed half a dozen bomblet's down the worm's throat, causing the plates around the head to distort from the force of the explosions. Starfire caught the Titan leader as he began to fall, curving around towards the building next to the monster. As Beast Boy and Cyborg teamed up to assault the lower body, Raven with Typhoon joined Starfire and Robin skimming along the building roof. With a look at each other, the two flying girls released their passengers.

The two acrobatic Titans landed running and jumped off the edge simultaneously. Robin fired his grappling gun, grabbing the now dainty Typhoon. The two looped around the worm, landing on the back of its head. Robin tried to pry up one of the beast's armor plates with his bo staff, while Typhoon shifted back to male. "I'm going for it Boss!" the pigtailed hero yelled as Robin's staff snapped.

With a cry of "Chestnut fist!", Typhoon began slamming hundreds of punches into the enormous crystal the worm used to fire its energy blasts. Cracks appeared immediately and Typhoon increased the ferocity of his assault. As the spider web of cracks spread all along the crystal, the worm's movements dislodged the two boys, who were alertly caught by Starfire and Raven.

The metallic worm reared and tried to fire an energy blast at the departing Titans, but the badly damaged crystal shattered, sending the monster flying back. With a roar, the creature retracted its head and deployed the drill, diving into the street and quickly tunneling away.

As Robin and Typhoon landed, the former ordered, "Come on, it's getting away!" Giving Typhoon a smile, he added, "Great work Typhoon." As the seven teen heroes reached the tunnel entrance, the creature was already gone from sight. Robin's communicator beeped. Pulling it out, the Boy Wonder growled, "Slade," as he stared at the criminal mastermind's image. Robin's expression cleared as he muttered something.

"Robin," the armored mastermind began affably. "Good to see you again. I do hope I haven't called at a bad time. You have made some impressive additions to your team."

"The worm, what are you planning?" Robin demanded calmly.

"Well now Robin, if you're so very curious, why don't you come down here and find out?" Slade ended the transmission. The spiky-haired boy looked thoughtful. He turned to his team.

"I think Slade is running one of his plans within a plan. We'll spring it, so keep alert. Cyborg, you take point. Typhoon, watch our backs. Let's go," Robin ordered.

The seven teens made their way down the tunnel in relative silence. Starfire was the first to speak. "That evil worm has left a very long trail. This tunnel continues for at least two more plinthorgs."

"And we're more than three hundred meters below sea level," Cyborg added without turning around. "What's it doing down here?"

"That's a great question," Robin remarked. "Why did Slade want to lure us down here? Why did the worm surface? It didn't accomplish anything except to give us information. Don't accept anything at face value, Slade is trying to be sneaky again."

"Good thing we have our own expert on sneaky, ain't it Rae?" Typhoon said dryly. "The Ice Queen versus old one eye." The pale girl snorted but hid a smile. Terra dropped back to the red-and-black clad Titan.

"So you can turn into a boy? Can you change into any other forms?"

"Actually, I was born a boy," Typhoon answered mildly. "An encounter with a cursed pool had me changing back and forth, so it's just my guy form and my girl form. Rae and BB taught me how to control it."

"So you're really a boy?" Terra asked. The pigtailed Titan shook his head.

"Something Beast Boy taught me. You have to accept the shape you're in. When I'm a guy, I'm all guy and when I'm a girl, I'm all girl." The two walked in silence for a stretch.

"Um no offence, but that doesn't seem like much of a super-power," Terra remarked tentatively. Typhoon chuckled.

"I guess it wouldn't be if it weren't for my training. I'm a master level martial artist, but the physical training my stupid panda of a father put me through gave me ridiculously high levels of speed, strength and toughness. My form change kind of lets me change gears, strength and toughness as a guy, speed and flexibility as a girl." Terra looked a little dubious.

"You seemed plenty tough and strong as a girl," she observed. Typhoon gave her a cocky grin.

"And I'm really fast and flexible as guy. Just different emphasis." Ranma scratched the back of his head. "And lately, I've been getting stupid fast in both forms." Beast Boy had drifted back to join them.

"Yeah, when I first met her, I knew Ty as Rimi the Jungle Girl. You wouldn't believe some of the things she could do," the green Titan interjected excitedly.

"Like what?" Terra wondered.

"She could run through the jungle, bouncing off trees and over bushes almost as fast as I can in cheetah form. When she left our camp she would jump thirty feet into the air," Beast Boy proclaimed chuckling. "She once juggled four fifty pound sacks of flour to cheer me up," he finished, motioning like he was juggling balls.

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, I'm proud of what I can do," the pigtailed Titan said quietly. "Sometimes I wonder if it was worth it, though."

-DR-

The Titans looked around the hemi-spherical rock chamber they had come to, "Dead end," Raven remarked.

"Not necessarily," Robin told her, holding out his communicator. "I'm picking up a signal from deep inside the rock."

"Way deep," Cyborg agreed, checking his sensors. "Electronics… and a heartbeat."

"Slade, probably," Robin muttered.

"What do you say we-" Terra began when Typhoon yelped.

"Something's coming, something big," he warned. The chamber shook and three of the metallic worms erupted into the cavern, their drill bit heads whining in the clear air. The seven heroes moved into a defensive formation.

"Titans, ready," Robin barked as the worms loomed over them. The giant mechanical annelids slid past them, burrowing into the strata around them. Beast Boy walked over to the tunnel they had left, waving his arms.

"He-looOoo, the good guys are over here." The green Titan turned to his teammates. "Dudes, we got snubbed."

"That is because we are not their target," Starfire announced.

"Three of those worms could wreck anything in the city!" Cyborg said grimly.

"We have to go after them!" Terra exclaimed.

"Do we?" Raven wondered. "Cyborg's right, those worms could take out anything in the city. So why haven't they? Slade's just been playing around with us."

"A distraction?" Robin wondered. "That would make a lot of sense, but we can't ignore the worms. We're going to have to split up. Good thing the team got bigger. Cyborg, take Starfire and Beast Boy and go after the worms. Stay in contact."

"Right," Cyborg acknowledged. "Star, BB let's go!" The three Titans ran into the tunnel.

"Raven, Terra, Typhoon, we're going after Slade."

"I can make a tunnel on my own, shouldn't Raven and Typhoon go after-" Terra protested.

"No. Raven is almost as good at moving earth as you are. That gives us backup. And Typhoon and Raven work really well as a team. We may need that against Slade."

"Gosh, Boss, you're only saying that because it's true," Typhoon said in mock embarrassment.

"Good thing you're so strong Ty-baby, or carrying that ego around would wear you out," Raven deadpanned. Typhoon flashed her a cocky grin.

"We're digging through solid rock, I'll need you both." The Titan leader looked at his communicator. "I've got a fix on the signal. Forty degrees down and six hundred meters away."

"Got it," a confident Terra said. Yellow energy poured from her hands as the rock melted away. Raven followed at a more sedate pace, reinforcing the walls behind the earth kinetic.

"Careful, this area is unstable, take it a little slow…" Robin counseled, trailing off as he saw Terra almost out of sight.

"Do you think she feels she has something to prove?" Typhoon jibed. "Come on Boss, we better keep her in sight.

As the three Titans followed Terra, Cyborg gave brief updates on how his team was handling the worms. So far it their efforts had seemed less then satisfactory. Cyborg had just signed off when Terra broke through to the signal Cyborg and Robin had detected. All four heroes stood in amazement. In spite of its size, the cavern was dominated by a gleaming platform with what seemed a control area in the center. Above the platform orbited a metal ring, held aloft by powerful jets. Studying them closely, Robin yelled out in alarm, "Those are three worms linked together!" Taking out his communicator, the Boy Wonder contacted Cyborg. "Cyborg, any luck with those worms?" There were a series of grunts before the metal-clad teen responded.

"Not, uk, so far. Ptoo."

"Cyborg?"

"Just a little setback, Robin. The worms are getting close to the surface. Whatever they're going after, they're about to hit it with everything they got. How are you doing?"

"Not much better," Robin reported. "It looks like we found Slade's base, but there are three more worms and they can fly. They're hooked up in a ring just flying around right now. I'll call you if we find anything, or call me when the worms break the surface."

"Roger."

As Robin and his team reached the computer on the platform, his communicator beeped again. "Robin!" Cyborg yelled. "It's the Tower! They're attacking Titan Tower!" Robin studied the hologram being projected by the computer before replying.

"It's not just under attack," he said unhappily. "It's about to be underground. The worms are drilling upwards from here as well. Do what you can to stop them up there, we'll try here. Robin out." Dodging debris from the worm's efforts, Robin threw several birdarangs at them. While Raven added black energy bolts, Terra was tearing boulders out the cavern walls and hurling them at the worms.

"Not even a scratch," Robin assessed their efforts. He sprinted back to the computer. "If we can't destroy the drill, hacking this computer is our only shot at shutting it down!" Robin began typing furiously.

With a yell, Slade charged them from the shadows, aiming a flying kick at Robin. Typhoon intercepted the armored warrior, grabbing his ankle and throwing Slade along one of the supporting causeways. "I got old One Eye, Boss. You and the girls stop those drills. I have all my weights in the Tower!" Nodding, Robin returned to his hacking.

"Terra, deflect any rocks heading our way, Raven-"

"I'm not bad with computers myself, especially passwords," Raven informed him drolly. "Hacking accounts yields so much blackmail material, you know?" Terra looked shocked, but Robin just nodded.

Slade gave a growl of frustration as he tried to get past Typhoon and attack Robin. The two masters exchanged blows, with Typhoon knocking the one-eyed warrior into a freight elevator. The pigtailed Titan followed up quickly, hitting the up button. Slade collected himself.

"Very good," Slade remarked calmly. "You are perhaps not quite as polished as Robin, but your speed and strength are impressive. You are the new Titan?"

"Typhoon, at your service, Master Slade," he said bowing with a smirk, never taking his eyes off the man. Slade chuckled.

"An apt name." Slade took a balanced stance and began to rain kicks and punchs at the pigtailed boy. "You are Japanese?" he asked between attacks. Typhoon frowned as he was forced to block many of the attacks. Now that the mastermind was devoting his attention fully to him, Typhoon found Slade giving him all he could handle in the cramped quarters.

"That ain't no great deduction," the pigtailed Titan snorted as they continued to exchange blows. Typhoon decided he had a slight advantage in strength, but the one-eyed warrior was faster with excellent technique. For a brief moment, he knew how Ryoga felt. Then he smiled.

"I know it's horribly cliché, but I'll go along with it to honor a strong fighter," Slade chuckled. "You're losing, so why are you smiling Typhoon?"

"Because I know something you don't," Typhoon replied, giving the expected answer. Slade nodded.

"What's that?"

"I'm not always a boy," The pigtailed Titan said as she shrank six inches and acquired a killer figure. Slade gaped in genuine surprise, allowing Typhoon to land a clean spin kick. Now the pigtailed heroine was considerably faster than her opponent, striking him at will and evading his attacks. Unfortunately, Slade seemed to be at least as tough as Ryoga and absorbed all of the damage. Her Ki still depleted from her attack on the worm, Typhoon didn't think she could execute another Chestnut fist strong enough to defeat Slade.

"Now it's my turn to know something you don't," a panting Slade told her. Typhoon glanced upwards.

"No I think I know that too, the elevator is about to crash." The two foes leaped out of the doomed elevator from opposite sides. As Typhoon landed on a girder the worms' energy flickered and died. With a whoop of triumph, the redhead jumped down and raced to the central platform. She gave Raven and Robin a hug and a fist bump to Terra. "Way to go, guys!"

"Thanks for holding off Slade," Robin replied. "Cyborg, Star and Beast Boy took out the above ground worms, so it looks like once we take out this underground base, the Tower should be safe."

"So let's blow this pop stand," Terra said firmly.

"In more ways than one," Raven remarked, her hand glowing with black energy.

-DR-

"So what did you mean about blackmail down there? Was that a joke?" Terra interrogated her companion as they walked down the softly lit corridor.

"It's… complicated. Essentially due to a run in with a criminal with time powers, I lived a second life. I was a different person and I wasn't very nice. I was into blackmail, betting pools and a little soft porn to make money and amuse myself," Raven explained. The blonde stared at her. "I got better."

"I so want to hear the whole story," Terra said. Raven grinned and opened the door. "So where are we?"

"Your room," the pale girl answered, flipping a light switch, to reveal the other five Titans.

"Wow, I don't believe this," Terra gasped, eyes shining. "You guys did all this for me?"

"We offered you a place on the team and we meant it," Robin said. "Besides, I'm not sure we could have saved the Tower without your help. So we figure you deserve it and this." The spiky haired leader held out a communicator. Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy crowded around the new Titan, congratulating her. Raven cleared her throat.

"There's one last thing we should do. We should introduce ourselves to you." Terra looked bewildered.

"Huh?"

"When I'm a little less spooky, I go by Nabiki Tendo," Raven said smiling. "Just remember only my fiancé can call me Nabs," she finished, gesturing at Typhoon, who took off his mask.

"Ranma Saotome of the Saotome school of Anything Goes Martial Arts." His hair went vivid red. "I go by the same name as a girl. Good to have you on the team Goldilocks. Now we're even, three and a half guys to three and a half girls."

"Wow, you guys are revealing your secret identities to me? And you two are engaged!?"

"Yes to both questions," Raven said coolly.

"My name translates to Starfire in your language. It has served me well and I wish for no other."

"I wanted to forget my past, but a couple of friends have talked me into at least remembering a little," Cyborg grumbled with a smile, draping an arm around Typhoon and Raven. "You can call me Vic or Victor around the Tower."

"How about you, Beast Boy?" Terra asked brightly. The green Titan mumbled something. "What was that?"

"Garfield Logan," muttered up the embarrassed boy.

"Garfield?" Terra repeated incredulously.

"I call him Gar," Typhoon told her. "Suits him better. Always did." The Titans turned to look at their leader.

"Sorry," Robin explained. "I have to clear this sort of stuff with _my_ boss, since my identity could lead right back to him."

"Sure, I understand," Terra said cheerfully. "I'm Tara, Tara Markov." The blonde flushed. "I took the hero name I did so I wouldn't forget it, since it sounds like my real name." After some good natured laughter, Cyborg took over the conversation.

"There's only one way to celebrate such a momentous occasion. Waffles!" With various statements of agreement, the Titans began filing out of Terra's room. Beast Boy turned to her.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Sure, I'll catch up." As the door closed, the blonde muttered, "I don't believe it, they trust me."

-DR-

Robin looked at the two Japanese Titans as they watched video of Terra's demonstration earlier that day. "What do you two think now?"

"Awfully convenient that we have an earth-based crisis just in time to make a new recruit look good," Nabiki remarked. Ranma grunted in agreement.

"Yes, I have to agree. Slade all but told us where to go and how to stop him. He was the only one guarding his base. It doesn't feel right. On the other hand, I'm not going to accuse Terra without hard proof. Just keep an eye her okay?

"Sure," Ranma smiled cockily. "I haven't had a friend try to kill me in months. It'll feel like old times."


	9. Chapter 9

DARKNESS RETURNS

Chapter 9

_HOW'S IT GOING?_

_From: Ironchef _

_To: KTendo .jp_

_Kasumi,_

_Things are heating up here, so I don't know how often I'm going to be able to write you. Slade is planning something big and he's been keeping us pretty busy. Good thing we picked up our two new Titans, I don't know what we would do without Typhoon and Terra._

_I mentioned to Robin that you were interested in degree work in cybernetics and medicine and he said he might be able to help. I'll let you know if he comes through with anything._

_Oh, before I forget, your sister asked me to say hi and to tell you she's doing really well. And that the Schools may be joined yet? Whatever that means._

_-Victor_

-DR-

"So, the last slice of deluxe, extra cheese pizza goes to…" The rather manky slice spun on its axis, stopping to point at Terra. "Terra!" Cyborg finished, trying to hide his chagrin. Robin noticed.

"I'd have more sympathy for you if you didn't get care packages from Kasumi," The Titan leader joked. The big man blushed.

"Look, I'd share more, but you don't know how hard it is!" the metal-clad teen protested. "She's got to be the best cook in the world, and I mean, it _is_ Kasumi…" he finished lamely. Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy laughed as Cyborg refused to look at anyone and twiddled his fingers.

"Who's Kasumi?" Terra asked, scarfing her pizza.

"She's Raven's sister and Cyborg's girl friend. They met when we went over to Japan to take care of some business for Raven," Beast Boy explained. Cyborg looked irritated and embarrassed, but didn't contradict the green Titan.

"Raven's got a sister? Cool!" Terra exclaimed. "Where is she, by the way? I haven't seen Raven or Typhoon since we got back from trashing Slade's robot goons."

"We have sent Nabiki and Ranma out on the date," Starfire informed the blonde. "The Purple One's influence must not go unchecked."

"The Purple One?"

"Shampoo," Robin said. "She's a Chinese warrior that Ranma defeated shortly after he gained his shape changing power. According to her people's laws, defeating a warrior is the same thing as a proposal."

"That's crazy!" declared the earth kinetic. The other four Titans shrugged in unison.

"Maybe, but that's the way her people do things. To make matters worse, Shampoo's people, the Amazons, are insanely powerful fighters and they have a certain 'might makes right' mentality, not to mention an arrogance you have to experience to believe." Robin explained in disgust.

"Doesn't sound like you like them very much," Terra commented.

"It's not that simple," Robin said. "In a lot of ways they're a great people, just with some really tragic flaws. I get together with Shampoo's great grandmother regularly for chess and she's helped me a lot. I just really don't like their laws."

"Well, this is deep and all, but I need some shut eye," Cyborg declared, looking at Robin.

"Going to dream about a certain Japanese girl?" Beast Boy teased. Cyborg flushed, but made no reply as he left the Top Room.

"We should all get some sleep," Robin ordered. "We stopped Slade today, but there's always tomorrow. I'll stay up to let in Ranma and Nabiki and turn on the security system."

"Thanks Robin," Cyborg said. "Give them my best.

With a chorus of good nights, the Titans made their ways to their rooms.

-DR-

A worried looking Terra began typing on her new laptop, sending a longish e-mail. The knock on her door startled the blonde and she quickly closed the computer's top. As she opened the door, she was confronted by a beaming Beast Boy. "Um, hi Tara, nice night."

"Yeah," replied the blonde rubbing her arm. "So what can I do for you?"

"Well, I- I- have a present for you," the green boy stammered, handing her a nicely wrapped package. "Nabiki kind of helped me with the wrappings. Go ahead, open it."

Terra followed suit and was soon looking at a charming heart-shaped jewelry case. "Beast Boy, it's… I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"Well, you could start by calling me Gar, and maybe say yes to going out on a date with me?" Beast Boy said hopefully.

"A date?"

"Yeah, like maybe tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow?" Terra asked in alarm. "I'm sorry B- Gar, I can't."

"But-"

"I just can't," the blonde finished sadly, closing her door. Beast Boy slumped in front of it heart broken.

-DR-

Beast Boy stood in front of the mirror berating himself and spinning scenarios like every boy who's been ever turned down by the girl of his dreams. "Why didn't I listen to Nabiki when she told me what to do? Now Tara'll never go out with me!" The distraught Titan sank to his knees. Someone clearing their throat behind him made him look. Terra stood on a floating rock, arms akimbo. "Ahh! Um how long have you been standing there?"

"So, you want to go out?"

"Yeah! I mean that's cool," Beast Boy corrected. "But why didn't you just knock on my door?" The blonde knelt down, extending a hand.

"Do you trust me?"

"More than anyone I've ever met," Beast Boy replied with a shy smile.

"More than Rimi?" wondered Terra. The youngest Titan blushed.

"Big sisters don't count." As the rock accelerated from the Tower, he continued, "So do you want to see a late movie?"

-DR-

Cyborg trudged down the hall from his room, rubbing his stomach. He moved to turn on the light and someone caught his wrist. "Quiet," a soprano voice whispered in his ear. "Come with me." With surprising stealth, the big man followed Typhoon, neither one needing a light.

"You got him?" Robin asked quietly, peering out of the darkened storage room. "Where are Beast Boy and Terra? Neither one is answering their communicator."

"Gar wasn't in his room," the redhead reported. "Neither was Terra. I saw Gar's com in his room."

"What's this all about?" Cyborg demanded in a hushed whisper.

"I put a mousetrap program in the main operating system to alert me if there were any changes to the OS protocols," Raven explained. "Fourteen minutes ago, someone in the Tower changed all the access codes and shut down the security system."

"What!" Cyborg said more loudly than he intended. He quickly hushed his voice. "From _inside_ the Tower?"

"That's right, and the person doing it used Titan access codes," Raven reported grimly. "Luckily Ranma and I had just gotten back from our date and were talking in my room when I got the warning."

"So who do you think-" Cyborg began.

"Terra, of course," Raven said evenly, cutting him off. "The whole set up was off. Her sudden command of her powers, Slade's convenient incompetence with the worms. Everything. It's one of the oldest tricks in the book to plant a mole and make them look good."

"Not to interrupt or anything," Typhoon said, "but there are guys coming down the corridor, more than a dozen. Slade's robot goons, I think."

"All right, we'll deal with Terra later," Robin decided. "Let's take care of the invasion and clear the Tower. Stay together. Titans, go!"

The first batch of robots was overwhelmed by the sudden onset of the teen heroes, who exploded into the corridor, all of the robots falling to Starfire's bolts and Cyborg's sonic cannon. The group moved swiftly through the corridors, heading for the Top Room and their main computer facilities. The narrow hallways favored the Titans, as the robots could not benefit from their superior numbers.

While vastly superior to current state of the art artificial intelligence and formidable fighting machines, Slade's robot minions possessed little more than a rudimentary tactical sense. Without their master's guidance, the robots tended to be predictable and use only the most basic strategies. Once the Titans demonstrated their advantage in the narrow corridors, Slade's minions regrouped to the larger open spaces in the Tower.

Unfortunately for the robots, this split up their numbers and allowed the Titans to defeat them in detail, starting with the Top Room and working their way down. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon when the team cleared the reception hall on the ground floor. This task became much simpler when Beast Boy charged the minions from the rear. The shape shifting Titan was unusually focused and made short work of the robots. The Titans clustered around their errant member.

"You are all right, Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, the first to reach the green Titan, worry in her voice. Beast Boy shook his head.

"I don't know if I'll ever be all right, Star," the shape changer muttered. "I- it was Terra, Sh- she's working for Slade, she betrayed us. She betrayed me."

"We know, Gar," Raven said sympathetically. "We figured out she was the only one who could have shut down the security system." The forlorn boy started to tear up and Raven gave him a little shake. "Just remember, Gar, we all trusted her, it's not your fault."

"Well, almost all of us trusted her," Robin remarked wryly. The pale girl smirked.

"Trust but verify," she quipped.

"Anyway, we need to get the Tower operational again as quickly as possible," Robin said. "Cyborg and Raven, you two work on the computer system. Star and Typhoon, I need you to sweep the building and look for monitoring devices and or any other surprises Slade left us. Beast Boy, you were with Terra during the attack?"

"Yeah, we- we went on a date," the green Titan replied, his voice cracking on the last word. "Slade showed up too."

"Okay, I know it'll be painful, but I want you to go over everything they said and did, as much as you can remember." Beast Boy nodded. "All right, let's get started."

-DR-

A couple of hours later, the teen heroes rendezvoused in the Top Room. Robin and Beast Boy had cleaned up some what, and the group all had a place to sit as they reported the results of their efforts.

"The main computer is back on line and Rae and I changed all of the access codes and passwords. We're also certain that Slade's goons didn't leave any traps or backdoors in the system. The security system is operational."

"I don't think Slade expected to lose here," Raven remarked.

"Typhoon and I think we found and destroyed all of Slade's surveillance technology," Starfire reported. "We were most thorough."

"The worst thing is that Terra probably gave Slade detailed reports on us, our flaws, our weaknesses," Raven said grimly, then smiled a bit. "Luckily, both Ranma and I are in the habit of holding back a little something."

"What about your family?" Cyborg asked with concern. The pale girl sighed.

"Slade could go after them, Terra has enough info to find them, but they're in Japan so Slade would have to take some time to set something up. Also, I didn't mention how many martial artists are in and around the family. I think he'd be in for a surprise after I give them a heads up."

"I don't think Slade will go too far afield. What he wants is here in the city. So the next time he moves, we'll be there to stop him," Robin declared. The Titan leader opened up a large aluminum box beside him. "Cologne came by a little while ago and brought this." He began handing out bowls of savory ramen noodles. "She thought we could use the help and I appreciate it." Cyborg's nostrils twitched and Robin laughed. "Don't worry, she brought enough for both you and Ranma."

"Where is the Ran-man?" Cyborg asked distractedly, salivating.

"She's with Beast Boy," Raven reported, accepting a steaming bowl.

"Beast Boy will be all right?" Starfire wondered.

"He… just needs some time, and I'm hoping his big sister Rimi can help," Robin said.

-DR-

As Ranma reached up to knock on Beast Boy's door, she heard a plaintive whine. Stealing herself and wishing Kasumi was here, the redhead knocked. Then knocked again. Waiting another minute, she let herself in. The green terrier curled up around the heart shaped jewelry case was the picture of misery. Ranma sat down beside the dog and began scratching behind its ears.

The two sat in silence for a time until Beast Boy resumed human form and leaned against the redhead. Ranma put a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Why did she do it?"

"I don't know Gar. I thought she was happy here and really liked you," the redhead replied. "Heck, I think she does like you. She tried to save you."

"Or lure me away from the Tower to make it easier for Slade to win," Beast Boy remarked bitterly. He glanced sidelong at the girl beside him. "How do you deal with someone betraying you, big sis? I mean your own father…"

"You just have to remember it's their problem and not yours," Ranma told him firmly before giving him a wry grin. "At least that's what Nabs says. Sometimes people we like have their own problems. I thought Ryoga was my friend but just me getting the bread and not waiting four days for him to show up for his challenge match drove him crazy. I thought we were just messing around, like friends did, but it earned me a friend turned enemy and a nasty one at that."

"He's the one that turned into a pig and was sleeping with Psycho Girl." Ranma tried to hide a genuine smile.

"Don't let Nabiki here you call her that. Besides, Akane wasn't so bad. I gave as good as I got except for the hitting."

"The hitting was the worst thing, Rimi," Beast Boy said seriously. He gave his companion a quizzical look when she began chuckling. "What?"

"You're already feeling better, aren't you? Nothing like worrying about someone else's problems to make your own okay, huh, little brother? Come on, I smell ramen and after that, I think this calls for ice cream."

"Can mine be non-dairy?"

"Ack! Gar, you have the strangest tastes."

-DR-

As it turned out, the quasi-siblings would not get their ice cream that day. Around ten AM, the sound of a bullhorn enhanced voice reverberated through the Tower. "Saotome! I know you're in there! I challenge you to a duel of honor to start in two hours, at noon! The loser renounces the right to date Shampoo forever!"

"Ah, the ever honorable Mousse," Raven spat out. "I don't know why Ranma puts up with him. At least Ryoga has some honor, but this clown is as low as you can get." She grimaced. "We better get down there and make sure the blind duck doesn't take advantage of Ranma. The macho or macha idiot, as the case may be, would accept a challenge with a sucking chest wound. Being up all night won't even make him pause."

"You know him best Nabiki," Robin said mildly and hurried after the pale girl.

As Raven had predicted, Ranma was talking to the Amazon boy. "So Duck-boy, finally get your courage up to challenge me?" the pigtailed Titan sneered. Mousse flushed.

"I'm not the coward here Saotome. I see you had to call on you friends to back you up," Mousse declared with scorn.

"Are there too many syllables in the word team for you Mousse-baby? You know, looking out for one another, cooperating to accomplish common goals? Any of this sound familiar?" Raven asked sweetly, in full Nabiki mode. Mousse pretended to ignore her, but his flush argued otherwise.

"So do you accept my challenge, you enemy of all women?"

"I don't think Ranma is my enemy," Raven said.

"Nor do I!" Starfire exclaimed as she exited the battered Tower. "Ranma is a dear friend in both his forms and is far nicer to women then you are. He does not seek to tell who we may and may not make the date with!"

"Don't parade your ignorance, girl," Mousse growled. "So do you accept?"

"Sure," Ranma said. "In a couple of hours right? What are the terms Duck Boy?"

"The battle will be to unconsciousness, death or surrender. The loser will renounce all rights to Shampoo! What's so funny Saotome?" the Amazon boy demanded, irritation plain on his face. Ranma waved him away.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's just say I've been studying under Nabiki for a while."

"As the challenged party, Ranma gets to choose the site," Robin observed. The Titan leader looked back at his home. "The top of Titan Tower should be safe enough." Mousse gave a faint flinch. "And we'll be watching it to make sure nothing… strange happens to it."

"Very well, I accept. In a few hours Shampoo will be free!" Mousse's ringing declaration would have been more impressive if he hadn't turned and walked straight into the bay, instantly transforming. With an outraged quack, the duck flew back towards the city.

"You up for this Ran-man?" Cyborg inquired. The pigtailed Titan shrugged.

"Does it matter? I don't have any 'rights' over Shampoo. She's her own person. I could surrender the second the match started and it wouldn't change anything." Ranma declared. Raven nodded proudly.

"Something tells me you're not going to do that," Robin guessed.

"Nah, it ain't going to happen. I'm tired of Mousse. I'm tired of him bad mouthing me and I'm tired of his attitude. Besides, I ain't Shampoo's biggest fan, but she don't deserve to be treated the way Mousse treats her. Even if she does beat on him."

"So why do you date her?" Beast Boy wondered. Ranma shrugged.

"Mainly because Nabiki asked me to. That and I guess I owe the Old Ghoul enough to give Shamps a chance." The other four Titans stared at Raven.

"Ranma dates the Purple One because you asked him to, Raven?" Starfire asked for the group. The pale girl nodded. "Why?"

"Even though we're technically engaged through an arranged marriage, _especially_ since we're engaged by our fathers, I want Ranma to have the freedom to choose what he wants in life," Raven said. "All the people with a claim on Ranma have insisted he choose, but wouldn't accept his choice if it wasn't the one they wanted, even my sister. Among the fiancées, well, if Ranma choose anyone but Shampoo, I'm pretty sure Shampoo would kill the chosen girl." Starfire gasped.

"Surely not, Raven! Even the Purple One would not do such a thing… would she?"

"I don't know Star. I've gotten to know Elder Cologne fairly well and while I respect the woman, her devotion to her Amazon laws is almost like a religion, and those laws are pretty crazy by our standards. I'm not sure what Shampoo would do," Robin said grimly.

"Maybe Ranma will end up with me, maybe he won't," Raven said. "I do know that whatever happens we'll stay friends because I gave him the freedom to stay my friend."

As the two Japanese teens entered the Tower together, Robin smiled at Starfire. "Don't worry Star. I'd bet money that those two will stay together. Shampoo doesn't stand a chance."

Raven gave Ranma a brief hug, which was returned to her secret delight. "Okay Ranma, I have to make a phone call and then I'll help clean up around here. What's on your agenda?"

"I'm going to take a quick nap, I have to be at my best for Moussey-kun," the now red-headed girl purred. "It seems beating up Mousse doesn't help much, so I've got a plan B." The two girls exchanged evil smiles evilly before parting ways.

-DR-

Mousse ignored the spray kicked up by the small boat he was guiding to the unnamed island that served as the location of Titan Tower. For the sixth time he congratulated himself on stockpiling a supply of waterproof soap for just such an opportunity. With Saotome at low ebb from fighting most of the night, it would be just like the enemy of all women to use Mousse's curse against him. No, this time the obstacle would be for killing.

As the male Amazon beached his rented skiff, he was not surprised to be met by one of his foe's weak friends. At least Saotome wasn't so lost to honor that he had the Titans fight for him. He nodded to Robin, internally rolling his eyes at spiky haired boy's garish costume.

"A bit early," the Boy Wonder remarked. "Probably a good idea. Come on, I'll take you up to the roof." As the Titan leader led Mousse through the dimly lit entry hall, a deep voice rumbled out.

"So, are y'all going to keep those glasses on?" Cyborg asked, stepping out of the shadows. The male Amazon looked disdainfully at the big man.

"I have no quarrel with you, metal man, make sure you don't have a quarrel with me." Robin held out an arm to stop Cyborg.

"So you noticed the fight last night and decided to take advantage of it? Good strategy, if a bit nasty. Why didn't you change when the water hit you?" Robin asked.

"Special Amazon technique," Mousse replied shortly. "That honorless cur Saotome is sure to try to use my curse against me."

"Let me get this straight," Cyborg said hotly. "You're challenging Ran-man after he fought all night defending our home and he's the one without honor?"

"An Outsider wouldn't understand," Mousse sneered.

"Let it go, Cyborg," Robin advised wearily. "Amazons don't see things the same way we do. Come on, the elevator is over here." The ride up was made in silence. As the three boys exited into the bright California sun, Mousse shaded his eyes. Blinking he saw two more of the weak Outsiders Saotome had befriended.

The little battle computer that all martial artists of Mousse's caliber develop chided him. The green one was at least as dangerous as Saotome. His shape changing abilities were fearsome. The nearsighted Amazon didn't think he could stop an elephant unless he got a lucky eye hit and a Bengal Tiger with human intelligence didn't appeal either.

The orange girl staring at him, or at least he thought she was staring at him, was a more unknown quantity. Aside from effortless flight, Mousse was unsure what else she could do. Orange, green, brown, sallow grey, these people were to skin tones what Amazons were to hair color. At least they were color-coded for his convenience.

"You attack a foe in a matter of honor after she has fought on your behalf and is fatigued?" Starfire ground out, going nose to nose with the Amazon boy. "On my world we have a name for such as you, Rutha. Weak."

"In my village we have a name for such thinking. Stupid." Mousse retorted. Starfire's eyes glowed green before she took a step back, sniffing.

"Ranma will teach you the meaning of honor," She shot back, calming down and moving back to sit next to the green shape changer. Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Mousse spun around. Raven beamed at him.

"So, Mousse-baby, all ready to fight?" Her smile grew wider at the long-haired boy's nod. "And the stakes are the loser has to give up on all claims to Shampoo?"

"That is correct Nabiki Tendo," Mousse replied pompously.

"Then this should be a short match," observed Cologne, stepping from behind Raven. "You have no claim on my great granddaughter and Son- Ranma does not recognize the validity of the kisses."

"Old Mummy!" Mousse shouted in alarm and amazement. He collapsed under the impact of the Elder's staff. Rubbing his head, he continued, "Why are you here? You have no right to interfere."

"True, you blind fool," Cologne retorted, "but I have every right and a duty to witness an Amazon challenge match. It must have slipped your pea-brain that you needed an official witness. And this will settle the matter."

Mousse glared at Raven, who beamed beatifically. "So where is the coward?" the Amazon boy growled. "Fled from my prowess?" The other six inhabitants of the roof rolled their eyes as one.

"Ranma no flee," a soft soprano declared. "She come to teach blind duck lesson."

"Sh- shampoo?" Mousse quavered, taking in the figure's purple hair and tight pants suit."

"No, stupid duck, is Ranma. Ranma will fight to defend honor of shield sister." Cologne drew in an audible breath and glanced at Raven, who was making no attempt to hide her smug expression.

"Shampoo will be free from you and at last able to return my love!" Mousse yelled with conviction. With that, the duel began. Mousse opened with his standard move, flinging six weighted chains in an arc to limit his opponent's movement. Ranma stepped sideways, grapping one of the chains and yanked hard. As Mousse stumbled forward, Ranma sprinted towards the Amazon boy.

Although thrown off balance by this new ploy, Mousse realized his peril and unleashed a flight of daggers to give himself time to recover. Ranma produced a pair of Chinese maces and with a clatter of metal-on-metal, deflected the blades, continuing her charge towards the nearsighted weapons master.

In spite of his precarious situation, Mousse had to check to make sure the girl he was fighting wasn't his Shampoo playing a trick on him. "Saotome, this is low even for you." The purple-haired girl replied with a pair of thrown maces. Mousse ducked the first one and managed to parry the second with a hastily produced scimitar, but Ranma took the opportunity to close with the Amazon.

Ranma kept to punches initially, blocking and attacking the upper body, while Mousse used the reach of his sword to good effect. Mousse's hand-to-hand skills were surprisingly good, given his preference for long-ranged attacks, but even with his scimitar, the Amazon warrior was out-classed at close range. At least he kept the fight ground bound, he thought. Saotome was a terror in the air.

The two fighters broke apart to catch their bearings. Mousse had taken several grazing blows to the face and one short punch to the ribs that hampering his movements. In return, he had managed a shallow cut on Saotome's right shoulder. Robin's comment was audible to both.

"He's better than I thought. I didn't think any normal human could touch Typhoon when she was female."

"Heh, there's nothing normal about an Amazon warrior, even one such as Mr. Part-Time. It's not his skills that make Shampoo reject him but his heart," Cologne said, staring at the two combatants. Mousse's grimace of pain and outrage told Ranma that the boy had heard.

Jumping backwards, the Hidden Weapons Master unleashed a storm of metal at his foe. Ranma took to the air at last, leaping over the fusillade in an arc that would bring her behind Mousse. The long-haired boy was wise to that trick and jumped forward, turning to face the purple-haired girl. While both were panting, Cologne's eyes narrowed as she studied the two.

Silently cursing Saotome, Mousse took a quick inventory of his remaining armament. He still had almost two thirds of his stock, but he couldn't be wasteful. Eyeing the Titans and Cologne watching the fight, a plan came to him. He began throwing spiked chains at Ranma while maneuvering constantly to his right. Both Robin and Cologne noticed immediately.

"Is he setting up what I think he is Elder?" Robin asked quietly. The old Amazon sighed.

"I'm afraid so. I thought better of him."

The two leaders watched as Mousse maneuvered Ranma between himself and the spectators. Although none but Mousse could see it, Ranma's expression was sad. "Raven, get a shield ready. We're about to receive a big delivery of weapon in a few seconds," Robin whispered to Raven. The indigo-haired girl looked startled then angry.

"Got it, Robin. I should have expected something like that." Raven watched as Mousse found his alignment perfect. When the Amazon stopped, so did Ranma, and the two antagonists looked at each other for a moment. Mousse erupted into action.

"Hah! I have you now Saotome!" the Hidden Weapons Master cried and unleashed a torrent of bladed weapons from his sleeves. The trap appeared perfect to the boy. Saotome couldn't dodge without exposing his watching friends to the attack. The fact that the Old Mummy was there too was just a bonus.

With a look of utter contempt, Ranma jumped high in the air, over the cloud of weapons and landed behind Mousse. The Amazon boy gaped as his attacked ricocheted off an opaque black shield and clattered to the ground.

"Hey, he did that on purpose!" protested Cyborg, as Raven lowered her shield. The pale girl looked grim.

"Yes he did," Robin said. "Tell me Elder, is this how you want the Amazons to be seen, as dishonorable low-lifes who'll do anything to win?"

"That's not how I'd like our people to be remembered," Cologne replied, sighing heavily. "Son-in-Law, for whatever reasons you have been going easy on my great grandchild's unwelcome suitor, I think he has proved himself unworthy."

"I thought I'd give him a chance," Ranma said, glowering at the nearsighted boy and dropping her Shampoo impersonation. "I guess he didn't deserve it. Okay, Mousse, I warned you about attacking innocents." The Amazon paled, but remained defiant to the last.

"You're weak Saotome. No matter how well you fight, you are weak and you don't deserve Shampoo's love. I'm going to finish you!"

"We'll see, Duck-Boy. How about this? Chestnut Step!" The purple-haired girl blurred and vanished, only to reappear inside Mousse's guard. Ranma pummeled the boy mercilessly as Mousse appeared trapped in a fist tornado. After a minute of excruciating punishment, the long haired boy was allowed to collapse. Ranma stood over his opponent swaying slightly, then gracefully followed Mousse to the ground.

-DR-

There are worse ways to wake up than your head in the lap of a beautiful woman who was gently stroking your hair. Ranma grinned up at the ivory continence of Raven as the girl continued stroking her hair. "Hi Rae. Got anything to eat?"

"Ranma!" Raven shrieked in outrage, before starting to chuckle. "You really know how to ruin a moment."

"What can I say, it's a gift. What can I do for you Cologne.?" The diminutive Elder stepped out of the shadows.

"You have been training. I examined Mousse and he'll be all right after a few weeks of rest. I thought you were going to see to it that the fool never practiced the Art again." Ranma muttered something inaudible and Cologne shook her head. "He was right, you know. By Amazon standards, you are weak."

"Then I don't want to be strong, if that's what it takes," the purple-haired girl replied.

"Every group has their own standards. You may find Ranma lacking by yours, but by ours, she's a first class Titan. And if Ranma is so weak, why does Shampoo want him so badly?" Raven said. Cologne shook her head.

"I never said Son-in-Law wasn't skilled or powerful, just that he lacks the right mind set. That will be taken care once he and Shampoo are wed."

"One more reason not to pick Shampoo," the currently purple-haired girl muttered.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Saotome?" Raven asked, winking at the smaller girl.

"Not that I know of," retorted Ranma, looking troubled.

"I was most interested to hear you name Shampoo as shield sister. Unofficially I will tell you that is an acceptable fall back position. Well, I shall let you rest, Son-in-Law. You've had a busy time of it from all accounts," the old Amazon remarked, taking her leave. The two Titans watched the ancient woman go, before Raven looked down at her charge and sighed.

"Back to the 'son-in-law' shtick. Okay, Ranma, what the problem?"

"Doesn't it bother you that Shampoo is still chasing me? When we were in Nerima it sure seemed to," Ranma complained. Raven smirked.

"And the ego rears its head. At the chance of making your head swell even more, I'll level with you. Sure it bothers me a little, but I can afford to take the long view."

"Huh? The long view? What do you mean?"

"I don't know if this is the time to be talking about it, but I don't know when would be," Raven began cryptically. Ranma's eyes crossed. "Okay, okay," the pale girl laughed. She quickly sobered. "You know I'm half demon, right?"

"Sure," Ranma replied nonchalantly. Raven loved him for it.

"Among other things, I age very slowly. Once I'm fully mature, somewhere in my twenties, I'll stay that way a long time." Ranma put her hands to her cheeks.

"Poor Raven, what a horrible fate, staying young and beautiful."

"Smart ass. And it's too bad you feel that way, since you have the same 'problem'."

"Huh?"

"I don't know what it is, your transformational ability, your Ki, the Cat Fist or what. Probably a combination of everything, but your 'clock' run almost as slowly as mine. I noticed this a few weeks after we started meditating." Raven smirked at Ranma's stunned expression. "It's one of the reasons I'm so comfortable with you. We're of a kind, age wise."

"Nabs, are you sure?" The pale girl nodded. "Th- that's not why you care about me is it? Because I'll be around?" Raven hugged the smaller girl.

"Of course not silly. It's a relief to know I can love you without breaking my heart in a few decades, but that's not why I love-" Realizing what she had just said, Raven's blush was impressive. "I, er-" Luckily, her companion was an even deeper shade of red, giving time for the goth Titan to recover. "Anyway, you see why I'm not too worried about a fling with the Psycho Kitty."

"Because I'd outlive her?"

"Well, that," allowed Raven. "But more importantly in a few years your apparent age difference would become a real obstacle. Imagine a forty or fifty year old Shampoo with a twenty year old Ranma." Ranma shuddered.

"Okay fair enough. What about Akane?" Raven sighed.

"That's one of the reasons I don't feel guilty about the engagement passing to me. It was after the fact, but I know now that I'm saving my sister a lot of heartache in the future. Besides, I don't think she can handle your power to change."

"Not many people can, Nabs. Anyway, I really need to eat something. I drained myself dry using the speed against Mousse." Ranma didn't meet Raven's eyes, but the warmth was palpable.

"Okay greedy guts, let's find you a refrigerator to empty."

-DR-

The T-car was designed as a mid-sized sedan and the team was feeling the pinch. "Look, all I'm saying is that it's a good thing Typhoon can come in a small economy package and Beast Boy makes an adorable squirrel," Raven said.

"I can't believe you're dissing my car," Cyborg groused.

"Hey, Cy it's a great car, but the family has grown. What about when we take Star to her piano lessons or Gar has soccer practice? No doubt about it, the next T-Car is going to be a mini-van," Raven replied.

"A mini-van?!"

"Mmmm, Raven has a point. If… the team had stayed together, we couldn't all fit even with Beast Boy and Typhoon taking up less space," Robin said, glancing at the green squirrel now sitting morosely in Typhoon's lap. "Sorry Beast Boy."

"Well, Typhoon could always sit in my lap," Raven leered, looking over at her fiancée, who seemed distracted.

"Cy, look out!" the pigtailed Titan screamed, grabbing Beast Boy and curling into a protective ball around the squirrel. A second later, a ton of rock broadsided the T-Car, which spun to a halt. The Titans quickly exited the stricken vehicle. Terra stood grinning evilly, clad in a banded armor suit that gleamed in the afternoon sun.

"Hi guys. Miss me?"

"Not particularly," Raven said, grabbing some altitude.

"Hey, Terra, we were just talking about you," Typhoon informed her. "Just as well you betrayed us to Slade and all, or we would have needed a new car." The redhead looked behind her at the smashed T-Car, feigning surprise. "Oh wait, we're going to need a new car anyway, so I guess that was a wasted betrayal. Thanks anyway, though." Typhoon casually stepped to the side as a spear of rock erupted where she had been standing. "Still telegraphing, I see."

With a wordless yell, Terra sprayed the Titans clustered around the T-Car with shards of rock. Five of the Titans flew or dived for cover, while Typhoon dodged them, not moving from her spot. The T-Car was not so gifted, taking more damage that became moot as the earth kinetic dropped a boulder on the unfortunate vehicle.

As the Titans regrouped, Robin came to a decision. "Titans, go!" All six Titans charged Terra, who countercharged on a levitated shelf of rock. Opening a chasm in the street, she tried to separate her foes. Robin was the first one taken out, as a spire of rock knocked him off his feet. Starfire almost immediately followed, catching a slab in the face. Cyborg fired a beam from his cannon that the earth kinetic mostly veered around, sending the resulting rubble back at the big man.

Beast Boy made it to Terra's transport rock, struggling to climb to the top. "Terra, stop this, we're your friends!"

"Don't you remember, I don't have any friends," the blonde growled, knocking the green Titan off the rock with a wicked upper cut.

"That's interesting," Typhoon remarked casually from behind the earth kinetic. "I wonder if you have a heart of glass and I've made you see hell?"

"Ahh!" The startled blonde fired several stone shards at her unwanted passenger, who calmly and unhurriedly dodged them all. As Typhoon advanced on her, Terra looped the rock, spilling the redhead and landing the blonde next to still prone Robin. Grinning nastily, Terra slowly levitated two large stones for the coup de grace.

The earth kinetic rolled to her right, avoiding the darkly glowing lamp post. Raven smirked at her. "I thought it wouldn't be too smart to use rocks against someone who controls earth. I would prefer not to hurt you if only for Beast Boy's sake." The lamp post hovered menacingly.

"Don't make me laugh," Terra replied, propelling a large stone towards the pale Titan. A red and black blur flashed by as Raven disappeared from the stone's path. Starfire blew the offending boulder away with a starbolt and homed in on Terra. The earth kinetic launched another large shard at the alien girl who blasted it with both hands and then caught the blond with her eye beams.

"You know, I really should introduce Terra to Ryoga. I think they make a great couple." Typhoon remarked. A concerned Starfire floated up to the fallen blonde. "Star no, she's faking!"

"What?"

"You always were easy to fool," Terra said, summoning a stream of dirt and sand that lifted the alien girl off her feet. As Starfire picked herself up, the other Titans regrouped around her.

"So, are we done sparring?" Typhoon asked innocently, reverting to his male form and cracking his knuckles. "I'd like to see what she could do, when we're both going all out."

"Typhoon," Beast Boy rebuked. "We can't hurt Terra."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because-"

With a grunt of effort, Terra cobwebbed the street around her, yellow light pouring out of the cracks. Two humanoid figures made of stone with pipes embedded in their bodies rose out of the street. "Huh. That's a new trick," Raven deadpanned.

"Whoa, how did I-"

"You didn't. I did," a voice whispered in the blonde's ear. "Your new suit is more than a fashion statement, my dear. It is a sophisticated neural interface that gives me direct access to your nervous system. Your power is my power. My strength is your strength. We are connected, Terra, united as master and apprentice. We fight as one." Both remote master and present apprentice struck the ground in front of them. The spider web cracks shot past the Titans, glowing with yellow energy.

The two stone giants disappeared into the street, to reappear behind the Titans. The response was admirable as the teen heroes counterattacked, but the giants' ability to meld with the earth and reappear made them impossible to engage. "Boss, blondie is moving differently, using a whole new style. Remind you of anybody?"

As he dodged the creatures' attacks, the Boy Wonder studied their erstwhile friend. "She moves like Slade."

"Yeah, and she wasn't before. I wonder what's up. Want me to take her out?"

"Can you?" Robin asked, dodging a slab of stone.

"Sure. Probably," came the cheerfully cocky reply. Robin came to a decision.

"Titans, fall back!" he ordered, throwing several smoke bombs at Terra. A dense cloud enveloped the earth kinetic.

"Don't much like running away, Boss," Ranma drawled. Robin threw two more smoke bombs at the ground at his feet.

"You heard me, fall back."

As Terra ascended on a column of rock, she cleared the smokescreen. The only Titans still in view were Beast Boy and Typhoon. The green hero stared despondently at the blonde, who met his gaze with a hard expression. The pigtailed hero put a hand on the shape changer's shoulder and two fled into the smoke.

-DR-

Cyborg was using a pair of tweezers to meticulously remove small splinters of rock from his arm, the clink of the small stones being the only sound in the room. As he dropped another fragment into the bowl, the big man growled, "I should have blasted her when I had the chance."

"Yeah, there was a lot of that going around," Raven quipped.

"We all hesitated, except maybe for Typhoon," Robin sighed. "No surprise there. She was our friend and a Titan."

"Ahh, you guys are just not used to fighting death matches with friends. I used to do it at least once a week, right Nabs?"

"Now Ranma, unless you count Kuno as a friend, you know you're exaggerating. No more than once or twice a month once Ryoga settled down," Nabiki corrected.

"You're taking this pretty well Dick," Cyborg observed, ignoring the banter between the Japanese couple. Robin shrugged.

"Ancient Amazon technique."

"So what are we going to do about Terra?" Beast Boy asked plaintively. "We've got to rescue her."

"Can't rescue someone who doesn't want to be rescued, little bro," Ranma told the distraught boy, shifting to girl form. "First rule of rescuing. All you do is set yourself up for a mallet in the head and a lot of heartache if you try." The redhead looked at Beast Boy speculatively. "If she's going to leave Slade, you're probable the only one who could get her to do it."

"Red is almost certainly right here," Nabiki agreed.

"Okay, we give Terra one last chance to break with Slade," Robin decided. "We'll give her the chance, but I'm not risking any Titans over her, agreed?" The Titan leader looked directly at Beast Boy, who gave an anxious, reluctant nod.

"What will we do if she continues to attack us?" Starfire asked, just as anxious as Beast Boy.

"We'll take her down as humanely as possible," Robin said. "But we will take her down if we need to."

As if driven by dramatic necessity, the alarm began blaring. All six Titans raced for the Top Room. As was becoming the norm, Ranma won the race, but as she was baffled by the computer equipment that broadcast the alarm, all she could was shift nervously. Cyborg settled into the SysOp seat as the other Titans gathered around.

"Trouble," the big man reported. "Big trouble. Our little rock and roller just sprang Plasmus, Cinderblock and Overload from the Triangle and headed out. No point in going to the prison, they're long gone. What do we do, Robin?"

"We wait. It won't take them long to surface. If nothing else those three are hard to control. Get some rest and change back into your costumes. Especially you, Ranma. I want your speed to be at 100%."

"So eat a big meal and take a nap. I can handle that."

-DR-

Robin's prediction proved accurate. Three hours later, the alarms once again blared. The spiky haired leader looked grim. "We have three criminals attacking three different targets. Whatever Slade's doing, we need to split up and stop them."

"What he's probably doing is getting us to split up," Typhoon said.

"You're probably right," conceded Robin, "but we can't let those three just rampage around." Starfire drifted up to the Titan leader.

"Robin and I shall defeat Cinderblock," the alien girl declared.

"Typhoon and I should be able to handle Overload," Raven said.

"That leaves Plasmus for Beast Boy and me," finished Cyborg.

"What about Terra?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing her when she tries to pick off one of the teams," Raven assured him.

Beast Boy did not seem comforted.

-DR-

The two guards watched in amazement as electricity arced around the room, finally grounding out around the central core. As Overload's electrical body formed, the two men opened fire. After several ineffectual shots, the creature emitted enough electricity to magnetize the guns and jerked them out of the guard's hands. At being disarmed, they promptly fled.

Ignoring its retreating opponents, Overload turned its attention to the large conduit in the center of the room. The creature hesitated as the equipment and then the room flared with black energy. Raven phased through the floor. "You're really not a people pers- well, people creature, are you?"

With a roar, Overload streamed lightning at the pale girl, who sheltered behind a shield of dark energy. As the lightning flared and sparked harmlessly, Raven began advancing the disk, forcing the electric creature back. Overload dodged several dark energy bolts before phasing into the metal floor. Reappearing behind the goth Titan, it caught Raven in a tremendous discharge. Reflexively, the pale girl used her powers to cushion the blow.

"Okay, I've given you a fighting chance, Sparky, but I think it's time to treat you like a Jusenkyo victim." The walls of the room again shone with dark energy and pipes began tearing their way through the surface. Water pipes. As Overload staggered around being inundated from every angle he diminished until finally only a circuit board was left. Raven landed and picked it up. "I don't suppose you'd like to tell why you were here?"

Unnoticed by Raven, the clean water running out of the pipes had turned to a slurry of earth and water, so was taken by surprise when a high pressure column slammed into her back. "Helllllooo," a familiar voice taunted. "Does the word decoy mean anything to you? We had to find someway to coax you cowards out of hiding."

"What, and a phone call wasn't good enough, Tara-baby? Oh hey wait, I almost forgot. Would you like to rejoin the Titans? Bygones be bygones and all that. We promised Beast Boy we'd try." Raven mentally smirked at Terra's slight flinch, but kept her expression schooled to wistful hopefulness.

"God you're such a bitch." The blonde growled. Raven shrugged.

"I suppose that's a no? We'll pencil you in as a firm maybe."

"Where's your girl/boy freak toy, witch? Did it finally wise up and realize that even a sex-changing freak is too good for you?"

"Nah, he's allergic to blond, talentless bimbos and was afraid he'd break out in a rash if he got too close. Speaking of rashes, does Beast Boy bite on a first date?" Gritting her teeth, Terra sent streamers of muddy water at Raven, who deftly blocked them and retaliated with several energy bolts.

The two girls exchanged attacks, scoring hits on each other until finally Terra managed to get the drop on Raven with a mud hammer from behind. In the blonde's ear, Slade whispered, "Good Terra. You know her weakness, exploit it and finish her." With a mocking smile, the earth kinetic striped the mud from her person, appearing again pristine.

"You know Raven, I never liked you."

"I can't tell you how much that bothers me," the indigo-haired girl said. "Does it bother you that you don't have any friends when a creepy goth chick like me has several?" Raven's smirk bothered Terra. This was not going according to script. She pressed on.

"You're not getting mad, are you Rae? You better careful, Beast Boy told me all about your temper tantrums." The globe of mud orbiting Terra shaped itself into a reasonable replica of an enraged Raven. To the blonde's consternation, Raven began to laugh.

"Is that what you're trying to do, get me mad? Girl friend, far more irritating people then you have tried. Come back after you study under Kuno-baby for twenty years and maybe you'd have a chance. You don't even top one of Ranma's 'I'm hungry, feed me, feed me, feed me,' episodes. Anyway, I've got a surprise for you."

"Yeah, like what?" Terra challenged.

"Typhoon and I have gotten a lot closer." Swirling her cloak, the pale girl revealed a pall of shadow beneath. A red and black figure emerged, one finger extended. Taken by surprise, Terra froze for a crucial second, allowing Typhoon to attack the pressure point he was aiming at. The blonde staggered back, her armor giving her some protection.

"Hey Blondie, the deal was you don't lose control and I don't use any ninja tricks on you. I think it's fair to say you broke the agreement first," Typhoon said, assuming a stance balanced between attack and defense. "You know, the other Titans, they really liked and trusted you. Gave you a real edge."

"You just picked the wrong pair," Raven said, taking up the thread. "Typhoon's been fighting people he likes for months now, and most of them are out for his blood. And me, well, it's just business, nothing personal. I'm afraid Beast Boy's information is a little… out of date."

The two Japanese Titans attacked in concert, Raven giving the covering fire Typhoon needed to close the distance quickly. Slade was haranguing his apprentice. "What do you think you're doing young lady? Fight them! I will not tolerate failure."

"They're not behaving like Beast Boy said!" was Terra panicked outcry. After several direct hits, she managed to put some space between herself and the pigtailed Titan. Her hand to hand had gotten good under Slade, but not good enough to take the Titan's speed fighter.

"Speaking of Gar, you really hurt him you know," Typhoon said conversationally. Terra's wild swing went over the short redhead as Typhoon shifted. "As his honorary big sister, I take that personally." Typhoon threw four lightning fast punches. The fourth was blocked and the red-haired Titan jumped backwards.

"Huh. That was different." She studied her opponent, noting stance and style. Moving in, Typhoon tried a few combos that the blonde blocked or evaded. "Welcome to the dance, One-Eye." A sheet of metal nearly took Terra in the back, but she flipped over it with an earth-assisted leap.

"What's up Typhoon?" Raven asked, drifting behind and above her teammate.

"Blondie changed styles and ability again. She's fighting like One Eye. I mean exactly like One Eye."

"Slade, hmm? The pale girl studied their opponent. Terra's expression was at complete odds with her body language. "I don't think that's Slade in there, he's just controlling her body. I wonder how."

"The suit or the emblem?"

"Most likely." The two Titans peered at the earth kinetic. Terra was regaining her confidence as Slade boosted her skill.

"You two think you're so cool, so clever," the blonde ranted, gesturing. "Well now I'm the one with the power."

"Or Slade is, anyway," Raven said, avoiding the spray of rocks. Typhoon grinned.

"Let me show you a few things, Blondie. Chestnut Step." Once again, the redheaded Titan blurred into invisibility, appearing behind Terra. The earth kinetic and her controller tried to react in time, but neither could slow let alone halt the superspeed onslaught. Belatedly, Terra realized the redhead was attacking her costume rather than her. As she felt Slade's presence falter, she began to panic again.

"The problem with fighting with a body you're not used to is that your reflexes let you down," Typhoon said clinically, panting. "Your arms and legs are shorter, you're shorter. Even the good stuff like greater flexibility and speed mess you up, because you're not expecting it. Takes a while to switch gears between the two bodies."

At end of Typhoon's speech, Terra staggered backwards, her costume very much the worse for wear. With a look of despair, the blonde jumped backwards to the only exit in the room and created the thickest wall she could. Raven and Typhoon looked at each other.

"She rabbited?" wondered Raven.

"Yeah, I'm surprised too. She reminded me so much of Ryoga when he first showed up, that I never expected that she'd run. You remember, he's angry, you're at fault and won't explain, it was just a fact?"

"Well, Terra is smarter than Ryoga, not that that's too hard. I'll call in and then get us out of here. We have to pick her trail, she'll lead us to Slade."

-DR-

Raven waited patiently, quietly talking to Robin via her communicator as her partner cast about looking for Terra's trail. To say it wasn't easy in the concrete jungle was an understatement. The only saving grace was that the earth kinetic was on foot, too exhausted to use her boulder surfboard trick.

"She's building up quite a lead, Rae," Typhoon reported. "We need Beast Boy here pronto."

"All of the Titans are on their way, Typhoon. We should wait for them here and not risk losing the trail." The pigtailed Titan nodded in agreement. A few minutes later Starfire and Robin arrived, followed shortly by Beast Boy.

"Cy is catching a lift from a cop, he should be here in a few minutes," Beast Boy said breathlessly.

"All right. Beast Boy, I want you to start tracking Terra. From Raven's and Typhoon's report, she'll almost certainly lead us to Slade. Raven, I want you to stay in contact with Cyborg, make sure he knows where we're headed. Typhoon, Starfire, I want you two to cover Beast Boy while he's tracking our… friend." The other Titans nodded. "All right, Titans, let's go."

The team made rapid progress and less than ten minutes later a police cruiser screeched to a halt and deposited Cyborg. Robin quickly reoriented his force dispositions, keeping himself, Raven and Cyborg back as a reserve, while Beast Boy tracked Terra back to their true foe.

Twice Robin slowed the pace. "Remember, we don't want to catch Terra, we want her to lead us to Slade," the Titan leader explained.

"With Slade out of the way, we can free Terra," Beast Boy said, momentarily returning to human form. Raven and Typhoon exchanged anxious looks.

"I hope so Beast Boy," Raven said softly.

Robin was thinking of slowing the pace again when Slade's robots attacked. Upwards of fifty machines swarmed towards the forward group of Titans. Most of them were the orange and black humanoid models, but a few were larger and bulbous, with built in weapons.

"Here they come," Robin shouted. "Titans, go!" Raven and Starfire glided above the rough wedge the boys formed as the Titans countercharged. Beast Boy quickly broke ranks as he switched to his T-Rex form. While not at their peak performance from fatigue, the Titans drove into the small robot horde.

"We don't have time for this!" Robin exclaimed. "We can't lose Terra's trail. Take 'em down hard and quick Titans, don't worry about property damage!" Leading by example, the Boy Wonder began using explosive birdarangs, knocking aside and damaging robots. Cyborg cut loose with his cannon, scything it across the street, instead of using his normal short controlled bursts.

With a roar, Beast Boy's T-Rex form plowed into Slade's minions, scattering their charge. The two girls stayed aloft, both blazing away, chewing up robots, street and cars indiscriminately. Typhoon elected to stay male and cover Robin and Cyborg as they used their ranged weapons to engage the robots.

Even with the property damage safeties off, as it were, it still took the Titans some ten minutes to clear the street. The five teens were panting heavily as they surveyed the wreckage. Typhoon was the first to notice.

"Where's Beast Boy?" he asked.

"Damn it, he must have gone ahead," Robin swore, pulling out his communicator. "He's three miles east of here and half a mile underground." Robin looked eastwards. "Whatever's happening, he's on his own, until we get to him. Titans, go!"

-DR-

Beast Boy stared in horrified fascination as Terra confronted her master. The green Titan felt secure in his cockroach form. Most humans couldn't contemplate turning into an insect, let alone a roach. Terra was sprawled out on her hands and knees, trembling.

"You failed me apprentice. I ordered you to eliminate the Titans and you couldn't even defeat two of them, one with a ridiculous power. Instead, you fled. If I hadn't sent my robots to delay them, you would have been taken."

"You saw them, I couldn't fight Typhoon with your help. What would have happened once she destroyed my suit?" The blonde wiped a trickle of blood from her mouth. "And your so-called weaknesses didn't exist. Drive Raven into a rage? I couldn't get her to frown! Whatever happened to her, that sure changed." Slade spun on his heel backfisting his apprentice into the cave wall.

"No more excuses! You will do as I say, apprentice. You have already cost me a marvelous opportunity."

Terra dragged herself to her feet. "You're just like all the others. No, worse. I'm leaving. Goodbye Slade." The blonde stalked towards the passage to the surface.

"No, I don't think so, young lady," Slade told her, a smirk in his voice. He touched a button on his wristband and Terra froze. "I told you that suit wasn't just a fashion statement. The suit's neural interface has integrated with your nervous system. You promised to always fight by my side and I intend for you to keep that promise, one way or another." Grunting, Terra haltingly returned to Slade's side. Energy crackled around her as she groaned. Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore. As the blond staggered away from her tormenter, he moved.

The mountain goat rammed into Slade's back, sending him flying. Beast Boy morphed human and was instantly at Terra's side. The earth kinetic looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "Beast Boy?"

"Terra, we're getting out of here, come on!" The blonde pulled her hand out of Beast Boy's grip.

"No, I can't. Beast Boy, Gar, you have to kill me. Please, you have to. Slade controls me now and-"

"No Terra! Rimi and Cyborg can help you beat this thing. We're getting out of here!" Both teens looked over at the sound of light clapping.

"Very touching, I'm moved," Slade said. "But I'm afraid my apprentice is not in control, as usual." The armored villain gestured and Terra raised her right hand.

"No, Gar, run!" she cried and a flash of yellow energy caused a chunk of rock to smash into the green Titan's mid-riff, sending Beast Boy crashing into the cavern wall. Terra was shadowing Slade's moves as the older man gestured and Terra sent a spray of stone shards at the shape changer.

Morphing to a falcon, the green Titan flapped out of danger, changing to a wolf in mid-flight. Avoiding his love interest, Beast Boy charged Slade, only to be taken from the side by a stone block. "You'll find that I am far more proficient with her powers than Terra ever was," the sardonic villain said. He brought his hands together, as did Terra and clods of earth slammed into the spot Beast Boy had occupied a moment before.

Master and apprentice were now totally in sync, Terra aping Slade's motions as he brought the earth kinetic's powers to bear against his foe. Beast Boy was trying to ignore Terra and come to grips with his real foe, but the blonde's powers were too much. Changing tactics, Beast Boy pinned Terra to the ground.

"Terra, you have to fight this, you have to fight him," the green boy implored.

"I- I don't want to fight you Gar, but I have no choice. Please, just-"

"No! You have a choice, you've always had a choice! You can fight him or give up. Fight him!" With a scream of denial, Terra knocked Beast Boy off her with a pair of stone cylinders. The green Titan regained his feet, holding one arm as he strode towards the blonde.

"It's your choice, Terra, it's always been your choice. You choose to work for Slade, you choose to betray us. Now you can choose to let Slade control you or you can fight him. Rimi said you can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved."

"I- I want-"

"Attack now apprentice!" Slade ordered, reestablishing full control. A pit opened beneath Beast Boy's feet, which he avoided by switching to falcon form. The next few minutes saw the earth kinetic attacking and Beast Boy avoiding the attacks. Finally, after a particularly intense fusillade, as the dust cleared it was clear that Beast Boy's entire lower leg was trapped in the stone floor. Terra gaped as he pulled fruitlessly at it.

"Good, very good, apprentice. Now finish him."

"No Terra, please, don't do this. Fight him! It's your power, you can still do the right thing." An enormous stone dagger formed above the trapped Titan. Terra shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"I can't."

"Tell yourself you can't do something and you're always right," a clear tenor rang out. Typhoon stepped out of the shadows. "Tell yourself you can, and you can."

"Terra, don't do this, don't make us choose between you," Robin admonished.

"Wouldn't be a good career move, girl friend," Raven commented from behind the blonde girl.

"Terra, please," begged Starfire.

The blonde girl stared down at her trapped paramour. "You don't have to do this, Terra. It's your choice, but it's never too late to change," Beast Boy said quietly. Terra gazed into Beast Boy's emerald eyes and then looked at Typhoon, noting his cocky grin. She assayed a tremulous smile.

"Maybe you're right. Gar, I'm really sorry, for everything." Closing her fist, she spun ninety degrees and launched the stone dagger directly at Slade. The near-miss knocked the armored man off his feet. Power blazing, Terra followed, tearing loose supports and causing a fissure to chase Slade around the room.

Keeping her distance, the earth kinetic pummeled Slade mercilessly, forcing the older man back until he tumbled into the crevasse Terra had opened. Gingerly floating over to the chasm, the blonde peered down. Slade erupted from the depths, slamming a booted foot into her gut. Hauling her up by her hair, Slade stared at his apprentice. "You're mine, child. Now and forever." Terra raise her incandescent eyes to meets her former master's.

"You can't. Control me. Anymore, Slade!" With a wordless shout, the blonde slammed a column of stone into Slade's arm, freeing her. The entire cavern glowed with the light of Terra's power as the spire of stone she and Slade stood on exploded in a burst of super-heated rock.

As the dust cleared, only the blonde girl was visible. With a little sigh, Terra fell to her knees as the ground began to shake. Magma began well up from the fissure and pouring out of vents in the floor. Below them, a black and orange mask dissolved in the molten rock.

"Terra's power, it's triggered a volcanic eruption!" Robin yelled.

"Big enough to take out the whole city and way too big to stop!" Cyborg exclaimed, examining his sensors. Terra's boulder drifted down to the Titans. Beast Boy and Raven helped her to her feet.

"You know what you have to do," Raven said quietly. Terra nodded as Beast Boy swung his head, looking at the two girls.

"What are you talking about Raven, we have to get out of here," Beast Boy told them. Terra shook her head.

"No Gar, I have to stay. I'm the only one who can stop it."

"Please, Terra, we have to go. It's too late," protested Beast Boy. The earth kinetic gave her boy friend a wry smile.

"It's never too late." Terra turned her attention to Raven. "Help me out… girl friend?"

"I thought you'd never ask," replied Raven. "Hey, Saotome, up for stopping a volcano?"

"Sure, why not, but I want to go out for sushi after this. Saving cities always makes me hungry for sushi."

"This is no time to joke around! We have to get out of here! Come on!" Robin ordered.

"We'll be okay Robin-baby. Typhoon and I are synced, I can get the two of us out of here if things go pear-shaped," Raven assured her teammates.

"What about Terra?" Breast Boy protested.

"It's my mess, it's my job to clean it up." Terra said firmly. "Now get out of here. We'll meet you outside. You guys had better evacuate the area, just in case."

With backward glances, the teens left the three Titans to stop the catastrophe.

-DR-

By the time the four remaining Teen Titans stumbled out of the underground passage and into the daylight, the tremors had ceased and the air was clear. What ever price they had paid, their three friends had halted the eruption. Robin was immediately scanning with his communicator, trying to contact the three below.

After an agonizing wait, an exhausted alto finally responded. "Robin? We're all alive down here, but Terra and Typhoon are unconscious. It's going to be a while before I can transport us to the surface."

"That's great news, Raven. What happened?"

"Typhoon fed Terra energy from his Ki and I fed Typhoon some energy through our link. None of our energies are really compatible, so it was really rough. Typhoon is okay, but I don't know what this did to Terra."

"Okay, don't move, we're going to come and get you."

"Thanks, Richard. I think I'm going to take a little nap now."

-DR-

The blonde looked up from her magazine and squinted at the late afternoon sun shining through her hospital room window. A smile blossomed as she recognized her visitor, not that it was any great feat. "Hey Beast Boy, come on in."

"Hey Terra," the green Titan replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Doing okay. There's nothing physically wrong me except for some bruising when Slade worked me over and fatigue. They're letting me out tomorrow morning."

"Wh- what are you going to do? You know we'd love to have you back, with the Titans I mean."

"I have to get my head straight first, BB," the blonde said. "I've already started talking to a shrink here in the hospital. I've got a lot of issues."

"Well, you're at least going to come to the welcome back party tomorrow night, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Now tell me what's been happening at the Tower. Is Shampoo still trying to break up Ranma and Nabiki?"

The two teens slid into gossip and jokes until visitors' hours were over. Beast Boy gave Tara a gentle hug and promised to return the next morning to help with her check out. The blonde maintained her cheery smile until the door closed behind the shape changer. Now grimfaced, Tara grabbed a cup from her bedside table and upended it on her table. She stared at the gravel for more than an hour.

Nothing happened.

-DR-

Tara spent the early part of the next day closeted with Robin and Raven, while the rest of the Titans prepared for the party. By the time the Titan brain trust was done so were the preparations for the party. Victor and Ranma had combined for a massive barbeque, with vegetable shish kabob for Beast Boy.

The festivities were loud and prolonged, especially after Shampoo invited herself. Robin gave in to the inevitable and called to invite Cologne once Mousse crashed as well, so that he could protect his beloved Shampoo from the evil Saotome.

As happens in these sorts of affairs, Beast Boy and Tara found themselves with a little alone time. Beast Boy was nearly giddy. "When you re-join, it's going to so great! Hey maybe we can double date with Ranma and Nabiki?" Tara rubbed the back of her neck.

"Gar, you know I'm going to need some time, right?"

"Sure, but that's okay. You'll be back to your old self in-" Beast Boy cut off, blushing furiously when Tara put a finger against his lips.

"Just listen, okay Garfield? Look, I- I was wondering if you could be friends, could go out with a normal girl? I mean one without superpowers?"

"What do you mean Terra?"

"Tara."

"Huh?"

"I'm just Tara," the blonde sighed. "With Raven and Typhoon's help, I stopped the volcano and it didn't kill me, but… I thought at one point I was turning to stone, but…"

"Come on Terra. I mean Tara. What's wrong? You can tell me," Beast Boy wheedled. Tara took in a deep breath.

"We- I stopped the volcano, but it burnt out my powers. I'm not a super-hero anymore and I'm afraid you won't like me now."

"Tara, I didn't like you because of your powers. I like you because of you." The green boy gave Tara a reassuring hug. "Just don't go bald, okay? I think one of us is enough and I couldn't handle it if you went bald."

"Deal," she said, returning the hug.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Robin already lined up a foster family for me. They seem nice. Robin said the Titans would pick up the bill for psychiatric treatment, so I'm going to try to turn my life around. Oh, for the record, I'd love to double date with Nabiki and Ranma. Well long as Ranma stays a boy."

"I'll see if I get my big sister to stay a boy, no promises though. She's not a tame big sister."

Laughing, the two teens rejoined the party.


End file.
